


on shadowed wings, we fly

by MollyRenata



Series: sky's the limit [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Fantasy Races, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Suggestive Themes, and fantasy racism too, everyone besides yu is some kind of non-human, falling from grace, mook death, other character tags will be added as they appear, this is a pure fantasy AU, tons of references, tragic backstories abound, warnings on a chapter-by-chapter basis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 88,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: The son of a noble family has his future secured already - when they both come of age, he is to be betrothed to the princess of the neighboring empire. Fortunately for him, he likes her, and the two are already involved.However, one night, he meets a roguish young fellow who also happens to be quite attractive. Will this be trouble in paradise, or will he find his happily-ever-after?
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Labrys, Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Kujikawa Rise/Minazuki Sho, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Minazuki Sho/Narukami Yu, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Series: sky's the limit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139561
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. moonlit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, I'm a sucker for AUs, and still cannot shut up about this stupid ot3/ot4/whatever you want to call it. Difference is, while it'll be the main focus, I'm throwing my other ships in too, because why not.
> 
> Standard disclaimer for all my fics - no guarantee it'll get finished, or even get off the ground, yadda yadda. This idea's kinda dumb to begin with, so be prepared for a torrent of cliches.
> 
> ...still bad at names.

* * *

From the time of its founding, the kingdom of Yasogami had been a rich and diverse land. Though many of its people were a little _different,_ its royal family had decreed that anyone who made this place their home was to be treated as they deserved; as a result, oddities from all around the world went there to live in relative peace, no longer hindered by the strange looks they received elsewhere.

Of course, no country was without its problems, and Yasogami's main trouble was one that _all_ nations faced. When night fell, the world was beset with malevolent entities born from the darkness within people - Shadows.

More animal than human, these things sought out minds to flay, and it took strong-willed individuals to fight against them. Those gifted few who were able to manifest the deepest parts of their soul to do battle were in particular demand - anyone who developed this ability was called to arms as a defender of humanity, put on the frontlines to keep the Shadows at bay.

Yu Narukami, son of a noble Yasogami family and future husband to the princess of the neighboring Marukyu Empire, was one of these people. When he first awakened to his power, he was told by his parents to fight against the tide, and he accepted this new role without complaint. He dabbled in swordfighting as well, and so his nightly ventures into the dangerous territories beyond his hometown of Samegawa usually ended in relative success.

There were, of course, times when he returned home injured, and had to be referred to the healers of the Amagi family in the nearby town of Inaba. He had befriended their own heir as a result - in fact, many of his friends were from Inaba, and he took regular trips there outside of business to visit them.

Tonight's battle promised to be one of those difficult ones. Yu had encountered Shadows similar to these before, twisted monstrosities with lolling tongues that floated in the air unaided; most of the time, his inner power was more than enough to deal with them, but these were _different_ \- they didn't flinch at the lightning cast by Izanagi, and his sword strikes did little to deter them as well.

Yu did not often flee from battle, but there had been times when he found that he'd bitten off more than he could chew. He feared that this was one of those times - he was barely able to summon Izanagi before one of the Shadows charged right at him, flailing its tongue about, and Izanagi's blade managed to deflect the assault just in time. As his Persona was a manifestation of his spirit, Yu felt the pain of the Shadow's attack, even though he had not come to direct physical harm this time; he faltered, forcing himself to remain standing as he considered the limited options presented to him.

He could keep on fighting, and hope that these things were almost out of stamina - that paid off from time to time, so it _was_ a viable option. The more enticing option was to retreat and regroup, to see if his friend Yosuke would be willing to join him on the frontlines, fighting alongside him as he had many times before-

"Sorry to _drop in_ unannounced!"

A rough voice sounded from a nearby thicket, and then, seemingly out of the blue, a person came crashing down on one of the Shadows. With his dual swords, he made short work of his target; he moved on to the next after that, and once it was defeated, the third and final Shadow melded into the darkness of the night - bidding a hasty retreat in the face of this new threat. The newcomer sheathed his swords in an overly dramatic motion, then looked over at Yu, his grin clearly visible in the light cast by the moon.

"...Who are you?" Yu approached the stranger, taking in his features; he had short, fiery-red hair, and a large, X-shaped scar marred his face. He was tall, but appeared to be young - perhaps around Yu's age, and his swords looked to be well-crafted. Whoever this was, he was no amateur... and he hadn't even used a Persona.

Most curious was the fact that the boy's ears were slightly pointed. Not enough to be a pureblooded elf - was he a halfling? Yu had seen one or two of those before, but due to the racial tension between elves and humans, they were rare indeed.

"I'm Sho," the newcomer introduced himself. "...Sho Minazuki." He shot a brief glance up at the moon. "You looked like you were havin' a _tough_ time. A little surprising, since you seem so _tough_ yourself!" He broke into a fit of laughter at his own joke - not the most mature sort, it seemed.

Still, he was _capable,_ and that was something Yu couldn't deny. After a brief silence, the noble held out a hand, an offer of friendship that he had made countless times before... and it was promptly rejected, as the boy - Sho - just glared at him in response.

"You think just 'cuz I saved your ass, we can be all buddy-buddy?" Sho growled, and one of his hands went down to his side, grasping the hilt of a sword. "Yeah, _as if._ You might be strong, but you look pretty _stuffy_ to me." He drew the sword, and pointed it at Yu. "Those Shadows didn't even whet my appetite... I'm bored outta my damn mind. How about you and I have a little spar?"

...A strange person indeed, but Yu had met this sort before - and _befriended_ them. He drew his own sword in response, answering the challenge; they were still in unsafe territory, but both were able combatants, and if they were beset by Shadows again, it wouldn't be hard at all to fend them off. There was no harm in sparring, though Yu had a feeling that he was in for _trouble_ if he lost.

"By the way, my name's Yu Narukami," the silver-haired boy offered. "I'm the son of a local noble family... but I'm not stuffy, I promise. That's my _parents._ "

Sho's grin returned. "Just as I thought... we'll see about you not being stuffy." He drew his other sword, and crouched into a battle stance - a unique one that Yu hadn't seen before. "Now, I hope you're ready... 'cuz it's _showtime!_ "

Despite the boy's hostility, upon that first fateful clash of blades, Yu felt the spark of a deeper bond with Sho in his heart - the beginning of a new future that he could not hope to predict.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, all the names were ripped straight from locations in canon. I'm so creative! (Not.)
> 
> Despite said names, I'm thinking this setting will have an even mix of Eastern and Western influence in its architecture, customs, etc. Also, on that note, I won't be using Japanese honorifics here - it's a different setting, and I don't feel entirely comfortable doing so to begin with, so.


	2. old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some worldbuilding!
> 
> Please note that while I'm going to try and keep this a bit more slow-burny than my other fics, I've never really been great at pacing myself. It might end up still going somewhat fast.

* * *

Sho was, to put it simply, a most intriguing mystery of a person.

During the fight, he refused to talk about himself, deflecting any and all questions Yu sent his way. The words he did speak were ones of open hostility, insults and assorted curses that Yu would never repeat in polite company; despite asking for a spar, Sho demonstrated the intent to kill with every swing of his swords, and it was only through superior willpower - and the ability to summon a Persona - that Yu was able to come out on top.

Throughout the fight, Sho had acted as though there was someone _else_ present - not a _hostile_ presence, more of an... _unseen advisor,_ if Yu were to guess. It wasn't the _strangest_ thing the noble had observed in his lifetime, though it did make him that much more curious; was Sho being haunted by a friendly ghost, or was there something _more_ going on inside his head?

The question went unanswered, for the time being. Though the battle was long and difficult, Yu eventually forced Sho into submission, injuring him enough that he could no longer continue. He verbally refused aid, but that didn't stop Yu from calling upon Izanagi to carry Sho back to the town of Inaba - not far from Samegawa _or_ the location of the encounter, and the Amagi family ran an inn that Yu had stayed the night at more than once.

The Amagi heir decided to take on the task of caring for Sho herself, instilling him with healing magic after he fell unconscious. By morning, he had vanished, and Yu could only assume that he had returned to wherever he came from - though that didn't mean they wouldn't cross paths again.

Since he was in Inaba anyway, Yu decided to pay his best friend a visit. Yosuke was a lupen - a wolfman, and his canid ears and long, fluffy tail would have caught a lot of unwanted attention anywhere else; here in Yasogami, he was treated the same as any human, and he didn't even have to hide his unique features. It was one of the reasons his family had come to settle here, but they weren't wealthy, and as a result, Yosuke had ended up next in line to inherit a shop.

There were some who would look down upon Yu for interacting with the peasantry like this, but he didn't care. Yosuke was a good friend... even if he could be a bit _abrasive_ at times, likely a remnant from how he had been treated in his home country.

As the two of them walked along the street leading from the Hanamura family's store to the Amagi inn, Yu decided that now was as good a time as any to talk about the bizarre encounter he'd had.

"I was asked to deal with some problem Shadows last night," he told Yosuke, casual as ever. "...That isn't the weird part, though. I had some trouble fighting them, but someone came in to help... and then he immediately challenged me to a fight after the Shadows were gone. He was pretty tough, too... if it weren't for Yukiko, I'd probably still be recovering."

Yosuke processed this information with an intrigued expression; after a moment, he nodded, grinning a bit. "Guess I'll have to thank her for taking care of you, huh?" His grin faded, replaced by a contemplative look. "...Still, a guy who helped you out, then attacked you... did you get his name? What'd he look like?"

"He introduced himself as Sho Minazuki." Yu recalled how his assailant had looked up at the moon after that introduction - as if it was connected to how he'd gotten his name. "...He was tall, and he looked around our age. He had short red hair and a big scar on his face, and his ears were slightly pointed, like a halfling... he used two swords, and they looked pretty expensive, but he seemed to have an issue with nobles." A thought crossed his mind. "Maybe he stole them?"

"Considering how suspicious he is, I wouldn't be surprised." Yosuke gave an almost absent shrug. "Still... if he's a halfling, maybe his parents abandoned him or something." He paused, stopping dead in his tracks as he looked at Yu. "You're thinking of trying to befriend him, aren't you?"

Yu stopped as well, and gave Yosuke an embarrassed smile in response. "Well... he seemed lonely, and I'm curious about how he ended up like this. He was a great fighter, but he didn't use a Persona, so that means whoever taught him must've been pretty strict..."

"Yep, I figured." Yosuke gave a fond smile of his own - he had met Yu not long after moving to Inaba, and the two had hit it off fast as a result of Yu's open-minded nature. "That's just like you. It doesn't matter who or _what_ someone is, you just wanna be their friend." He laughed. "Well, good luck with that. I get the feeling it isn't gonna be easy with a guy like that."

Even as he spoke, Yosuke flicked an ear behind him, and Yu knew what that meant - he had heard someone approaching, and if they caught his attention, that meant they were someone _familiar._ Yu peered over Yosuke's shoulder in an attempt to catch a glimpse of whoever was there... and he was greeted by a _very_ familiar sight, a girl with short brown hair and bright green scales encrusting her limbs.

Chie Satonaka, the resident reptin of Inaba, who fiercely corrected anyone that called her a _lizard girl._ In her eyes, she was a _dragon,_ and no amount of biological fact would change her mind.

"Hey, guys!" Chie bounded up to Yosuke, grabbing his arm with her own; it was a good thing he'd chosen to wear long sleeves today, or that could have been _painful_ for him. "What're you two doing, walking by yourselves like this?"

Yosuke moved away from Chie, agitated. "Hey, what was _that_ for!?" He disengaged his arm from hers, and rubbed it with his other hand; apparently, despite the long sleeves, that contact had _still_ been painful. "Why do you always target _me_ when you do that?"

"'Cuz you're an easy target, duh," Chie informed him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "...Anyway, what's up, Yu?" She tilted her head at the silver-haired boy as she addressed him. "Can I come along, too?"

"Sure." Yu recalled the deep friendship between Chie and Yukiko; apparently, they'd known each other since they were kids. "We were just headed to the inn. Your timing was spot-on... there's something I'd like to talk with you about, and I think Yukiko's account could help."

"Awesome!" Chie pumped her fist in the air. "Did something exciting happen during last night's hunt? Ohh, _I can't wait!_ " All boundless energy as always, she started walking toward the destination in question, and managed to put some distance between Yu and Yosuke before they began to follow her.

"...Man, why'd you have to say yes?" Yosuke breathed an exasperated sigh, pressing a hand to his forehead. "You know she won't shut up about this for the next week, right?"

"Oh, trust me, I know." Yu gave Yosuke a single small nod. "...If more people hear about this, maybe I can figure out a thing or two about Sho. He didn't talk much about himself when we were fighting... mostly, he just insulted me."

"Sounds like a swell guy," Yosuke remarked, sarcasm dripping off his every word. "Just be sure to let your parents know why you didn't come home last night. This visit was spur-of-the-moment, right?"

Yu hung his head at that; if he was to be honest, he doubted that his parents cared about his absence. "...Yeah. I'll explain everything when I get back."

"Oh... _right._ " Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck with a hand, and his ears drooped. "I forgot... sorry about that." He offered Yu an attempt at a cheerful smile, though it was obviously forced. "Uh... _anyway._ What about the others? You gonna tell them what happened last night?"

"I was planning to, yeah." The change of subject brightened Yu's mood - the intended effect, and something that Yosuke was very good at. "Didn't Naoto say she was going to be out of town for a while, though? Has she come back yet?"

"I haven't seen her, no," Yosuke replied, shaking his head; his own mood seemed to have improved, if the positioning of his ears was any indicator. "You could always send her a telesprite message."

Telesprites - the favored method of long-distance communication across both Yasogami and Marukyu. Though they had only recently caught on in other countries, the crystal-powered constructs were excellent at sending messages, with the only real caveat being that they required quite a bit of focus to use. There had been countless cases of someone sending an incorrect message as the result of a distraction of some sort, causing unnecessary drama that required an in-person meeting to work through.

It was often rumored that the spirits inhabiting the crystals - from which telesprites got their name - enjoyed creating mischief among those who utilized their power, and that was why one couldn't break their concentration when using a telesprite. The truth was unknown to all but a scant few, and Yu wasn't one of them.

"If she's busy, I don't want to disturb her." In truth, Yu didn't want to risk his message coming at an inopportune time, leaving his friend confused and unable to respond - that, too, was a complication of using telesprites, at least for him. "I'll talk to her about this when she returns. I'm sure it won't be _that_ much longer."

On the other hand, there was one _other_ person who deserved to know what had happened, and Yu wouldn't hesitate to message her. His future fiancee, Rise Kujikawa - princess of Marukyu, and infrequent visitor to both Inaba and Samegawa. Due to her royal status, she had a _lot_ of free time... when she wasn't playing the role of an entertainer, of course.

Rise was often scolded by her parents for mingling with commoners as she did; she was to be _empress,_ and that position demanded a corresponding attitude. She never had cared, and that was what Yu liked so much about her - she was always honest about her feelings, and despite her role, she never ignored the troubles of those beneath her. She only wished for her people to be happy, and that was an admirable trait in _any_ ruler.

In a sense, the similarities between Yu and Rise had brought them together more than any promise of an arranged marriage had-

"Kanji's still in town, I think." Yosuke interrupted Yu's train of thought, bringing the topic of conversation back to his attention. "Should we drop by his place first?"

Yu thought about the considerable detour they'd have to take in order to do that, and shook his head. "No, we can visit him later. I don't think Chie would like it very much if we got sidetracked."

"Oh... yeah." Yosuke placed his hand on the arm that Chie had grabbed; it wasn't the first time she'd hurt him, intentionally or otherwise, and the odds were that it was far from the last. At least she'd moved on from kicking him - given the inhuman strength she possessed as a reptin, that had led to more than one visit to the Amagis, and Yu was surprised that Yosuke didn't seem opposed to talking with Yukiko after she effectively took the role of his doctor.

"By the way, how's she been treating you?" Yu's question was one born of curiosity; it had been a little while since his last visit to Inaba, and while Yosuke messaged him on the regular, the topic of the _obvious_ romantic tension between those two had never come up. "Any better than last time?"

Yosuke actually _cringed_ at that. "Give it a rest, would ya? We aren't like that!" He shot a glare at Chie, who still maintained a good distance from the boys - she wasn't quite out of earshot, but when she had her mind set on something, she rarely paid attention to anything else. "...She keeps trying to get me to pay her back for something I broke last year. I told her it was an accident, and I already got her a new one, but..."

That must have happened while Yu was in Samegawa - he hadn't heard about it until now, though it didn't come as much of a surprise. Even if Yosuke and Chie liked each other, they still had some _obstacles_ to overcome before they got to the same level as Yu and Rise; then again, they had all the time in the world to get there, as opposed to _the future empress and her future husband._

"...Say, that reminds me." Yosuke changed the topic abruptly, as he often did. "How are things going between you and Rise?" He winked. "Still getting ready for that arranged marriage?"

"Things are going fine with us," Yu answered, without missing a beat. "She's really looking forward to her birthday next year..." Heat rose on his face. "...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, too. I know she'll make a great empress... and I want to support her as much as I can in that role."

"Geez, you two are really something else." Despite his words, Yosuke seemed amused. "Most people would complain about getting set up with someone they didn't know... but you? You just started dating her instead. It's kinda impressive."

"I like her," Yu insisted - he needed to remind Yosuke of that fact from time to time. "She's honest and kind, and she has a fantastic singing voice. I just hope she still has time to entertain after she ascends to the throne."

"If she does, I might move to Marukyu, too." Yosuke had made his own admiration for Rise apparent on several occasions, though as a commoner in another country, he didn't get many opportunities to interact with her. "...Though, haven't you ever wondered if there's something _more_ to that singing voice? I dunno, it seems kinda suspicious to me."

"Are you suggesting she isn't human?" Yu raised an eyebrow at this; he hadn't been given any reason to believe that Rise was anything _but_ human, as she was the daughter of two humans, and he hadn't heard anything strange about her voice - maybe Yosuke had, with the enhanced hearing he possessed as a lupen.

"Just speculating," Yosuke said, as if his previous observation wasn't a big deal. "She does seem to be unusually good at drawing crowds. You might want to ask her about it _before_ you get married."

Yu didn't say anything in response, turning instead to the thoughts that Yosuke's suggestion had brought about. He was sure that, if Rise truly _wasn't_ human as Yosuke believed, she had a reason for not revealing her identity; the people of her country weren't so kind to non-humans, and their beloved princess coming out as _something else_ likely wouldn't change that mentality.

...Maybe Yu would ask Rise about that the next time he saw her. She hadn't mentioned anything about it before, but even if she kept her race a secret from the world, surely she would still tell the truth to the one she loved? What she was didn't matter to him, anyway - he just didn't want to be left in the dark, and if she had some special needs that came with what she was, he wanted to be able to accommodate her in advance.

It was strange, how easily Yu just _accepted_ the possibility that Rise wasn't human. He supposed it was just because he'd spent so much time around non-humans in Inaba, but... well, he'd figure this out _later._ Now, there was another, more immediate issue to deal with - the issue of the mysterious boy who had shown up to challenge Yu under the moon.

If anyone in Inaba had seen or heard of Sho, perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult to peel away the fog of mystery that shrouded him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junes doesn't exist in this setting. Does that mean Yosuke gets to escape from working in retail? Of course not!
> 
> A few notes:  
> -Yosuke's race was inspired by his Halloween outfit, and Chie's by... what else but her love of dragons?  
> -Telesprites were an idea I came up with on the spot. Long-distance communication is always a concern in fantasy settings, and I wanted to do something a bit more creative (with the potential for something going wrong in the future).  
> -Yosuke and Chie *are* going to be a thing in the future, but right now, Yu is kind of misinterpreting things. He's a bit of a shipper-on-deck.  
> -Yu and Rise aren't properly engaged yet, but they're going to be once Rise comes of age, and then they'll get married later on down the line.  
> -If anyone can guess what Rise is, you get one point. (Note: points, in this context, don't actually mean anything. Sorry!)


	3. blossoming antagonism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to warn you that the length of chapters in this fic will probably be wildly variable. Consistency in that regard isn't one of my strong suits...

* * *

The heir to the Amagi family was an elegant girl, skilled in the art of social interaction. She made those who were healed by her feel at home, and that went double for anyone who stayed at the inn owned by her family.

She also bore a pair of beautiful, scarlet-feathered wings on her back - concealed by magic most of the time, but when Yukiko was around friends, she allowed them to witness her _true_ self. She was a phoenix, a rare species that possessed an intricate connection to life force; those of her kind, when trained properly, were able to surpass even death... including their own.

Yukiko's training was incomplete, and so she could only heal the wounds of those who were injured, but she was always more than happy to do just that. She even offered her aid to complete strangers such as Sho - a kind soul indeed, and Yu was proud to call her his friend.

By the time Yu arrived at the inn, Chie was already there; Yukiko greeted him regardless, and welcomed him and Yosuke into her home. She guided the three of them to her room, where they could speak in private - and she could dispel the magic that hid her wings, allowing her to stretch them out a little.

Once everyone had seated themselves inside Yukiko's room, Yu looked to Chie first. She was the only one who hadn't yet heard the full story about Sho, and like the other two, she _deserved_ to know.

"I already told Yosuke this, but..." Yu cleared his throat, catching Chie's attention. "Last night, I came across someone while I was out hunting. He helped me out, but then he challenged me to a duel."

"That would be Sho Minazuki, right?" Yukiko interjected, clearly remembering the events of last night. "You brought him here to be healed, since he was badly injured after your fight, but he left in the morning. Have you seen him since?"

Yu shook his head. "No, I haven't." He considered the possibility that Sho didn't have a place to call home - that he was a wanderer with no ties. "I was thinking of asking around town to see if anyone knows him. I'm guessing none of you three have seen him before?"

"Never met the guy in my life." Yosuke gave a half-shrug. "Someone like him would _really_ stand out, so..."

"What'd he look like?" Chie inquired, her curiosity piqued by all this. "...I guess if Yu could carry him, he couldn't be all _that_ big, right?"

"He was kind of thin," Yukiko noted, and she closed her eyes. "...He was fairly tall and muscular, though. He had a lot of scars, including one on his face." She shifted one of her wings forward, running her fingers along the soft feathers. "And his hair was about _this_ color."

"Whoa, _really?_ " Chie sounded impressed - it was a strange thing to be impressed by, but that wasn't unusual for her. "You think he could be related to you?"

"Yeah, _no._ " Yosuke's ear twitched in annoyance. "Yu said he had pointed ears, like a halfling. If there was any relation there, it'd have to be pretty far back."

Yu considered Chie's remark about carrying Sho, and shook his head again. "I was also injured after the fight. I don't think I could've carried him on my own... I used Izanagi."

"Oh... _yeah,_ right, almost forgot." Chie gave Yu an apologetic look. "...By the way, did he use a Persona? He must've been good at fighting if he could rough you up, so..."

"No, he didn't use one." Yu thought back to the fight, and how Sho had acted as if he wasn't alone. "It seemed like there was _something_ going on with him, but..."

"Oh, yes, that reminds me." Yukiko turned her attention to Yu. "When I was healing him last night, I noticed that there wasn't just _one_ soul in his body... there were _two._ I don't know what the second one was, but it was... _powerful._ Incredibly so."

Two souls - that would explain Sho's behavior. Perhaps he was communicating with the second soul inside him, in some fashion... or receiving information from it.

"...That doesn't sound like a Persona, though." Yu knew what it felt like to summon his own; it was like conjuring forth a fragment of one's soul, but nothing _remotely_ similar to having another soul altogether. "It's probably something else... but if it's powerful, I'm glad I didn't have to fight it."

"You wouldn't have stood a chance," Yukiko stated flatly. "...Its life force was many times stronger than yours. If it had taken control of Sho's body to fight you, you probably would have been killed."

The way she said that without any hesitation sent a chill down Yu's spine. Yukiko had a peculiar sense of humor at times, but he could tell that she wasn't joking - she was _dead serious._

"Geez..." Chie looked perturbed. "What've you gotten into, Yu?"

"A lot of trouble is what he's gotten into." Yosuke shifted in place, agitated. "You should've just bailed. If there's something _that_ powerful inside this guy..."

"He must be able to control it somehow," Yu pointed out. "...Otherwise, it would have come out on its own." Of course, that was only a working theory - there was no way to prove it one way or the other without getting the answer from the source, though he didn't doubt that he would encounter Sho again soon.

"Yeah, let's hope so," Yosuke muttered, as he pulled himself to his feet. "You got any cold drinks, Yukiko? I think I need one right now."

"My apologies, but I'm off duty right now." Yukiko gave Yosuke a polite smile - that hid her true feelings on the subject. "Perhaps you should ask one of the other staff members. I'm sure they'd be pleased to help you."

Yosuke groaned. "Yeah, whatever..." He walked out of the room without another word, and Yu watched him as he went; things had always been tense between those two, though Yu didn't have the full story, as he hadn't known either of them for as long as they'd known each other.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Chie stood up as well, and turned to the room's exit. "Sorry, Yukiko, I gotta bail. My parents wanted me to help them with something, and you know how we are..." She shivered. "We gotta finish it up before the sun sets, or it'll be _real_ trouble."

From that reaction, Yu guessed that it had less to do with the sun setting and more to do with the temperature dropping. Chie's kind weren't good with cold weather, and if her family had something planned that required going outdoors, it was best for them to carry it out before nightfall - summer was drawing to a close, and the nights would only get colder from here.

"I understand." Yukiko offered her friend a more genuine smile, and then she stood up as well; she raised a hand and closed her eyes, weaving the spell that concealed her true nature from the world.

Yu was the last one to rise, and he watched Chie as she left; his thoughts turned to what Yukiko had mentioned, how Sho had a second soul inside him - one that was strong enough to defeat any of them without breaking a sweat, though all four of them had the power to call upon Personas and were able combatants besides.

Instead of answering the questions Yu had about Sho, this meeting had only raised _more_ of them. What was this second soul, and where did it come from? How did it come to be so powerful, and why hadn't it shown itself during their fight? Did Sho only rely upon it for guidance, or did he ever ask for its direct aid?

Though he knew it was dangerous, Yu wanted to see Sho's second soul himself - to _speak_ with it, and learn the truth about the scarred wanderer's existence, and that was what kept him occupied as he left the room, waving a brief farewell to Yukiko.

...Just who _was_ Sho Minazuki?

* * *

For most people, it was dangerous to traverse the paths between populated areas at night. Only the brave, foolish or strong exposed themselves to the threat of attack by Shadows; the more vicious ones wouldn't just flay the mind, but also the body, killing their victims in horrific ways - it was often hard to identify the exact cause of death in the bodies that turned up on the roadside in the morning, as their injuries were too numerous and severe to pinpoint which one had brought their end.

For his part, Yu wasn't concerned. He had his power and his skills, and he had fought against Shadows more times than he could count; even those that he had trouble with were simple enough to flee from, and it was rare for even the most malicious of Shadows to venture into places where people lived. No one knew the exact reason why - perhaps it was because of the trained guards who repelled those few attacks on towns and cities, or perhaps it was because of how the human psyche worked when not alone.

Either way, Samegawa would be a safe haven when Yu arrived there. He hadn't encountered any Shadows thus far tonight, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be attacked at all-

"Well, if it isn't the _wannabe prince._ "

Speaking of getting attacked. Yu stopped in his tracks, turning to face the direction that the voice had come from - he had been right on _one_ account, at least.

"...Sho." Yu addressed the red-haired boy as he stepped out from behind a tree, his hands resting on the hilts of his swords. "I kind of expected to see you again, to be honest. What do you want _this_ time?"

Sho gave a dramatic shrug. "Just wanted to _drop by_ and see how you were doing." A grin drew across his face. "It wouldn't do if my favorite rival _dropped dead_ while I wasn't looking!"

That... sounded like an attempt at a joke. Whoever he was, this guy had a _really_ twisted sense of humor - even worse than Yukiko's.

"Rival?" That word in specific caught Yu's attention - he hadn't agreed to _that_ sort of arrangement. "...Just because we fought once, doesn't mean I'm your _rival._ I don't-"

"Hey, did you know?" Sho interrupted Yu, his voice loud enough to draw the attention of just about any living thing nearby - beast or Shadow. "Just down the river from Samegawa, there's an old ruin. Everyone says there's some _awesome_ treasure in there, but every time I go there, I just get lost... it's a real pain in the ass, but hey, it keeps me from gettin' _too_ bored." He drew a sword, and pointed it at Yu. "Wanna check it out sometime?"

...What?

"A ruin... down the river from Samegawa?" Yu wasn't sure how to react to how this information had been delivered - it definitely wasn't _normal,_ but then again, nothing about Sho was. "...If you're going to make an offer like that, please don't point your sword at me while you're doing it. It's..."

"Yeah, _this_ isn't about the offer." Sho drew his other sword, and his grin turned wicked. "You kicked my ass last night... I just wanted to return the favor!"

 _Of course_ he wanted to fight Yu again. Sho was just that sort of person - needlessly aggressive, as if the only way he could connect with people was by fighting them. Declining wasn't an option, either; Sho was more than a match for Yu's speed, and any attempts to flee would be met with a sword or two to the back, at best.

"...You aren't going to give this up, are you?" Yu breathed a resigned sigh, and drew his own sword. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to pay another visit to Yukiko..."

"Oh _yeah,_ that bird lady." Sho said something surprising - Yukiko hadn't had her wings out when she'd healed him, and thus there was no way for him to know what she was, unless... "I'd better drop by and thank her for fixing me up... then maybe I'll see if she can fix _herself_ up!"

That was the last straw. A threat directed at one of his friends was something that Yu would _never_ let slide - no matter how interesting Sho was, he would _pay_ for that slight.

"You've made a mistake," was all Yu said, before he called upon his inner self - the power that had allowed him to gain the upper hand the previous night. As far as he was aware, his foe didn't have the same power... and as long as he didn't hold back, dealing with this troublemaker would be simple.

Maybe it would be a good idea to befriend a more _skilled_ phoenix in the future.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our phoenixes are different! I don't think I need to explain why I picked that for Yukiko.
> 
> Sho may not be a villain here, but he's still a bastard. He wouldn't be Sho otherwise, after all!


	4. the bonds of souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapid-fire updates! Don't get used to them.
> 
> I'm... not sure if I have to tag a certain reveal in this chapter? Let me know what you think...

* * *

The second fight with Sho went about the same as the first one had, and Yu ended up returning to Inaba so that he could enlist Yukiko's aid once again. It wasn't the first time he'd spent multiple nights away from home, and while his parents often reprimanded him when he did get back, they didn't seem to _care_ all that much.

There were times when Yu wondered if _all_ noble children had issues with their parents like him. He'd considered asking Rise or Yukiko on occasion, but in the end, he never did - he was able to forget his troubles when he was with his friends, and even the way his parents treated him slipped his mind.

Besides, it wasn't like he lacked family at all. Visiting them was a bit _tricky,_ but some of Yu's relatives were in Inaba, and he made sure to keep up with them when he could; it seemed that he was going to be staying in town for a bit longer, so he decided that this time, he'd go see the Dojimas while he was at it.

The local graveyard was at the very edge of town, overlooked by a shrine that had stood since before Inaba was founded. There was a guardian spirit at the shrine, who manifested in the physical form of a fox - a rather cute spirit, if Yu was to be honest, and he had paid his respects to it multiple times. After all, it had made sure to look after his family when he couldn't, and always allowed him to speak with them when he came here.

Uncle Ryotaro and aunt Chisato had been killed by a close friend of theirs shortly after moving to Inaba, and the shock of the betrayal left their spirits unable to move on. Little Nanako came along afterward, through means that no one understood - ghosts weren't supposed to be _able_ to have children, and yet these two _had,_ and their daughter was every bit as ghostly as them. Though she had never possessed a body of her own, Nanako was unbothered by her condition, and always looked forward to seeing her favorite cousin.

This time, when Yu approached the graveyard, Nanako was the only one of the three that greeted him. The shrine's guardian watched from a distance, and he waved to it as he stepped up to Nanako's floating form; he wished that he could hug her, but unless she somehow became corporeal, that wasn't really possible.

"Hey there, Nanako." Yu addressed his little cousin with a smile, holding out his arms - maybe he couldn't hug her, but _she_ could hug _him._ "How's it going?"

"Big bro!" As always, Nanako launched herself forward, wrapping her ethereal arms around Yu's body; the chill of her presence would have disconcerted most people, but Yu was not _most people._ "You're back!"

Yu gave a short laugh at that. "Yes, I am." He peered through her at the graveyard, noting that his aunt and uncle hadn't emerged. "How are your mom and dad?"

"They're asleep right now," Nanako answered, as she drifted away from Yu. "Will you come back tonight and say hi?"

"Tonight, huh?" Yu made a note of that; he didn't want to miss out on seeing the rest of his family. "I think I can make that happen. I'll be staying for a while, so..."

The odds were that as long as he kept getting ambushed by Sho, he wouldn't be going home anytime soon. That was just fine, really - he liked Inaba better anyhow, as all his friends lived here, and he had the Dojimas as well.

Maybe if he stayed the night without leaving town...

"Okay!" A bright smile appeared on Nanako's face. "Hey, big bro, can we play?"

Yu could never say no to her, not when she was so very _enthusiastic_ about seeing him. He nodded once, and his smile grew broader as he told her, "Sure, what do you want to play?"

Some nobles might see it as a waste of time to play with a ghost child, but Yu didn't care about their opinions. Nanako was dear to him - and he was sure that if she had been born alive, he would have been willing to lay down his life to protect her.

As it was, she didn't _need_ protecting. There was very little in this world that could harm a ghost, and the guardian of the shrine ensured that those few threats stayed far away from Inaba's graveyard - Nanako was safe and happy here, and she would be for the rest of her existence, however long that was.

* * *

The second round of inquiry regarding Sho turned up nothing; no one in town had seen anyone like him before, and while a few offered to keep an eye out for him, most of Inaba's residents weren't interested in a person who attacked travelers at night. An understandable sentiment, of course, but Yu had a feeling that there was something _more_ to Sho's errant behavior - if he was a halfling as Yu suspected, the boy's history was likely bleak, and the odds were that he hadn't had many positive experiences with people.

Yu had ended up not being able to visit Kanji yesterday, as questioning the townsfolk took up more time than he had expected. Today, Kanji was out of town on business, procuring supplies for his family's shop - a common occurrence, as the materials that the Tatsumis worked with were no _ordinary_ fabrics. They were the sort of linens favored by magic users, with ambient energies woven into every thread, and the iridescent shimmer of the cloth was brought about using special, rare dyes.

Of course, if one looked at Kanji, they would never guess that he worked at a magic textile shop. He was more of a _physical_ fighter, having developed a rough exterior as a result of insecurity; he still often struggled with that, and Yu made every effort to accommodate and assist him when possible.

For now, Yu had _other_ things to focus on. The mention of the ruins downriver from his hometown had piqued his interest; he wasn't sure about _treasure hunting,_ but it wouldn't hurt to take a look. He planned to see if his friends would join him - that way, if push came to shove, Yukiko could bail them all out. She was capable in many fields of magic aside from healing, and as it turned out, teleportation spells were one thing she had improved _dramatically_ with over the past year.

...Well, there was also _another_ issue to take care of first. The Amagi inn had a handful of spots where one could focus enough to use a telesprite, and as Yu seated himself in one of those areas - cordoned off with magic barriers to block out sound - his thoughts turned to Rise, who remained in the capital of Marukyu.

He grasped the device in both hands, and took note of the way that the crystal inside glowed - the telesprite was diamond-shaped, with metallic channeling points at its tips, and a clear window on the front that showed its power source. This one was _more_ than ready to use.

_"Hello, Rise. Are you busy right now?"_

Yu's message was not spoken - rather, it came from his thoughts, directed into the telesprite through its link to his mind. This connection was precarious, and could be damaged or broken with ease; Yu had never experienced that particular problem before, as he had always been good at focusing, but it was a common concern for many people who used them.

He waited, and listened, and before long, a response flowed into his head. Even at this distance, her voice was beautiful and _soothing-_

_"Hello, Yu. Long time no talk... no, I'm not busy right now. Actually, I'm a little bored... I was thinking of going out and performing, but if you're available..."_

The sentiment was clear and strong - Rise would much rather spend time with Yu than anything else. He shared that sentiment with her, his response flowing through the telesprite's link; despite the distance, conversing with Rise in this manner always felt so wonderfully _intimate,_ as it was just the two of them, alone in their own little world.

The only problem was that telesprites' energy was finite, and after extended use, they needed to recharge. For the sort of conversation Yu intended to have, that wouldn't be a problem - a fully charged telesprite could last some time, and he mostly just wanted to tell her about Sho.

 _"I think I'm going to be staying in Inaba for a while."_ Yu sent his next message, and he was sure that Rise could feel his anxiety. _"I met someone **strange** recently, and he keeps attacking me. I think there's a reason for it, but he's strong enough that I have to visit Yukiko afterward."_

 _"Someone keeps attacking you...?"_ Rise's response came with a hefty dose of concern - unsurprising. _"Why is he doing that? Does he have a grudge against your family or something?"_

Yu shook his head - an unconscious reaction, and not something that could be conveyed through the telesprite. _"No, it's nothing like that. I think he's lonely, and doesn't know how to interact with people properly... that's what it feels like, at least. I'm trying to learn more about him, but no one here has ever seen him before."_

 _"Lonely..."_ Rise's confusion was evident - and yet there was a strong undertone of lingering worry, directed not at Yu, but rather at the person he spoke of. _"...Maybe he is, but... please, keep yourself safe. Don't get careless... I don't want you to get hurt more than necessary."_

 _"I know."_ Yu made an effort to reassure Rise; he had won in both the fights he'd had with Sho thus far, and making his way to the Amagi residence afterward hadn't been _too_ much of a challenge. _"...There's another thing I wanted to ask."_

Before he could finish the thought, the connection faltered. It wasn't on his end - Rise must have gotten distracted by something.

 _"Sorry, I have to go,"_ she told him, after a brief pause. _"Something came up. Don't worry, it isn't anything serious... I just won't be able to focus for a while."_

Well, that was unfortunate. It happened from time to time - Rise _was_ a princess, after all, and she had obligations to attend to, but Yu was no less disappointed when she had to end communication because of an unprecedented occurrence. He could always ask the next time they talked, though he wished he'd gotten the chance to stay with her just a little longer.

 _"See you later."_ Yu severed his connection with the telesprite after leaving that message of farewell, knowing that Rise wouldn't respond - she always had to answer summons _promptly,_ leaving no time for a farewell. He continued to stare at the telesprite, his focus well and truly broken now; he'd thought about messaging his parents as well, but the odds of that working out were slim at this point.

There was one major positive in all this. If Rise knew that Yu was in Inaba, she could tell his parents herself - not through the unreliable link of a telesprite, but rather through the power of her Persona, which was quite a bit _different_ from his. It couldn't be used for direct combat, but it could see the enemy's weaknesses, and she could use it for communication over vast distances.

All she needed was something to amplify her power, and such things weren't hard to come by in the royal palace of Marukyu. If it came down to it, she could even use the crystal of a telesprite, though she would have to dismantle the device first - and putting those things back together was _always_ a hassle, as Yu had learned from experience.

For now, it was time to get back to work. The river that Samegawa was named for also flowed past Inaba, and while locating the ruins would be a bit more difficult from here, Yu was sure that he could pull it off. He would enlist the aid of his friends - and if they agreed to accompany him, he would look for the place tonight, after he paid a second visit to the graveyard.

Whatever treasure was in those ruins, it had caught Sho's attention... and he didn't seem like the sort to care about material wealth, meaning it was probably something far more _interesting._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said that everyone besides Yu was some kind of non-human, I meant EVERYONE. (At least, among the important characters!)


	5. into darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot arc is set in motion!

* * *

It wasn't hard for Yu to convince his friends to join him on the search for the ruins. Yosuke and Chie agreed without persuasion, and Yukiko had only one request - that they packed for a longer trip, in case they ended up having to spend the night in the ruins. That was reasonable enough, and Yu was more than willing to help her get the necessary things together.

After the promised meeting with the Dojimas, it was well past sunset, and Yu questioned if they'd even be able to find the place in one night. Still, the four of them ventured outside the safety of town, following the river; from what Sho had said, their destination was closer to Samegawa than Inaba, and leaving from Samegawa would have been ideal, but Yu had every reason to believe that Sho wouldn't _let_ him return to his hometown. At least he wasn't alone now - if Sho decided to attack Yu again, the other three were there as backup, and it seemed unlikely that Sho was stupid enough to fight when outnumbered like that.

Then again, he'd taken down the Shadows without breaking a sweat during that first encounter. Even disregarding the second soul inside him, he was impressively strong - and also quite _prideful,_ if his mannerisms were any indicator. _He'd_ been the one that declared a rivalry, and at this point, Yu decided that it was better to just go along with it, rather than trying to knock some sense into Sho.

To Yu's relief, it didn't take long before the group came across an old building, its entrance facing the riverbank. It didn't _seem_ that large, and at first glance, Sho's claim that he'd gotten lost inside was rather ludicrous; however, it was possible that this led into an underground structure, the depths of which could not be seen from the surface. As Yu led his friends toward the ruin, he felt an overwhelming, _dangerous_ presence-

"Ugh, are you kidding me?" Sure enough, Sho stepped out from the shadow cast by the building, looking annoyed. "Of course you'd bring _friends_ along. What, you're too _weak_ to handle things _yourself?_ "

"You're welcome to go on ahead by yourself." Yu kept his tone even, unfazed by Sho's complaint. "...My friends wanted to see what was in this place. I thought that it'd be better if we worked together... that way, there's less of a chance of getting stuck."

"I can't believe how _stupid_ you are!" Sho gave a harsh laugh, and turned back toward the ruin. "You _really_ think your friends are gonna bail you out? They're only here 'cuz they wanted to find the _treasure,_ aren't they? Who says they won't just _leave you behind_ halfway?"

"Yeah, _as if!_ " Yosuke's ears pressed flat against his head, and he took a few steps toward Sho, growling. "There's _no way_ we'd just leave him behind! He's our _friend,_ and friends stick together to the end!"

Sho waved a dismissive hand. "Hey, Yu. Why don't you muzzle your mutt before he bites someone? Or maybe... _he's all bark and no bite!_ " He laughed again, and shot a sideways glare at Yosuke. "Just be careful not to fall in the river... I hear Shadows like the smell of _wet dog!_ "

Yu took a deep breath, struggling to keep himself calm. Even if Sho had his reasons, this was twice now that he'd directly insulted Yu's friends, and though he possessed a great deal of patience, the young noble had his limits as well; he knew that Yosuke would show no such restraint, and that _someone_ among them needed to maintain a level head.

"Let's go, Yosuke," Yu stated, as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "...That's just how he is. You shouldn't listen to him."

If he was to be honest, Yu _wanted_ to fight Sho again right then and there, with the aid of Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko to ensure an easy victory. However, he knew that it would be a waste of time and energy - if what Sho had said last time was true, they would probably be inside the ruins for quite a while, and needed to maintain their strength.

"...Yeah, you're right." Though he was still agitated, Yosuke nodded, and started walking toward the structure, disregarding Sho. "He's not even worth our time." He scowled. "...He's even worse than I thought he was..."

Yu began to follow Yosuke, but then he heard an angry hiss from behind him, and glanced back to see that Yukiko was physically restraining Chie. The reptin looked more furious than Yu had ever seen her before, the chill of the night not even affecting her as she bared her teeth at Sho, threatening to break free from her own best friend's grip at any moment.

"Please calm down, Chie!" Yukiko insisted, in a desperate attempt to reason with her. "It'll only harm us if we tire ourselves out before we even get inside! There might be Shadows in there!"

"Screw that!" Chie snapped, and she hissed again. "This guy thinks he has the _right_ to say things like _that_ to our faces and just _get away with it!?_ I'm gonna make sure he _pays,_ and pays _hard!_ "

"Y'know, I'd love to beat _you_ down too, but..." Sho got that same look from before - as if he was paying attention to an unseen entity, and Yu realized that it had to be the second soul within him. " _He's_ telling me that the _leader man's_ right. I think I'll take a little breather here... that way, I'll be nice and fresh when I find you down there."

 _Leader man_ \- that was a bold assumption to make, and yet Yu couldn't exactly _deny_ it. He had, after all, been the one to suggest this expedition; while the others followed him, he had organized everything, with Yukiko only offering suggestions and helping to pack for the trip. He supposed that, just this once, he _was_ the leader.

"Come on, Chie." Yu returned his attention to their destination - they were just wasting time standing out here. "We can deal with him _later._ "

Chie breathed an aggravated sigh. " _Fine._ Let's just go and get this over with." Upon that proclamation, Yukiko let her go, and she stomped off toward the ruin's entrance, following Yosuke - who had already reached the door, uninterested in the scuffle. Yu gave Sho a pointed look, then joined his friend at the door, waiting for their fourth party member to arrive.

"Ow..." Yukiko rubbed her arms, which had been chafed somewhat by Chie's scales. "...In the future, please be more considerate of the situation..." She moved to join the others at last, shooting a dark glare at Sho. "I may have helped you in the past, but don't expect me to extend that courtesy a third time. If you're injured, you're on your own."

It was an unkind thing to say, and odd coming from Yukiko - but Sho seemed unperturbed, and even laughed at the sentiment. He had made his own thoughts on the matter clear; he preferred working alone, and the thought of being aided by friends wasn't something he could stomach easily.

Though, perhaps there was a _reason_ for that...

Without another word to Sho, Yu helped Yosuke open the heavy door that led into the ruins - and on the other side, there was a massive staircase, leading underground as the noble had thought. An interesting structure indeed, and there was no telling how long the group would spend down there; it was a good thing they'd come prepared, in more ways than one.

...Did Sho really frequent this place? Was he _that_ desperate for whatever treasure lay hidden in its depths?

* * *

As it turned out, the subterranean structure was a _maze._ Though the pathways were wide enough, the walls that obstructed its explorers weren't just _physical_ \- there were a handful of _magical_ walls as well, invisible until an unfortunate soul collided with one. It was a good thing Yukiko had agreed to come along on such short notice, as her healing abilities were of great value down here.

They hadn't encountered any Shadows yet, but there was no telling how long Yu and his friends had been down here. Without the moon to guide them, none of them could tell what time it was - all they knew was that they were getting tired, and the only real positive was that Sho had maintained his distance, going his own way rather than trying to pick a fight again.

After a brief consultation, the four came to the consensus that it was time to take a break for the night. Yu helped Yukiko with spreading out their bedrolls, while Yosuke volunteered to keep an ear out for any unseen threats; he insisted that he was more than capable of running on minimal sleep, though Chie objected to this, squabbling with him as usual - at least, until they agreed to take turns keeping watch.

...Of course, it was only _after_ Yu had settled into his bedroll that Sho strolled toward the makeshift camp, looking rather exhausted himself. Did he seriously plan to rest with them after what he had said earlier?

"So, looks like you're still holdin' up." Sho seated himself on the floor some distance away from the group - close enough that he could converse with them easily, but far enough that there was little threat of him attacking without warning. "Whaddya think of this place? It's totally full'a _shit,_ am I right?"

"...There's a lot more to it than I expected." Yu decided to humor Sho - for once, the guy _didn't_ exude a hostile aura. "Those invisible walls are difficult to figure out... you never know when they'll pop up."

"Yeah, they're the _worst._ " Sho folded his arms behind his head, relaxing against the wall. "Far as I know, there's no way to dispel 'em. _He_ even tried a few times... or at least, that's what he told me. Whoever built this place _really_ wanted to keep their treasure nice and _safe._ "

"They're probably long gone by now," Yu pointed out; this place was _ancient,_ crumbling under the weight of time, and he was sure that only its magic kept it intact now. "...By the way, I'm curious. Who is this 'he' you keep referring to? Yukiko said there was another soul inside you... is that who it is?"

Sho closed his eyes, and hummed his affirmation. "Yeah... he's been with me for a couple years now. He's a _real_ pain in the ass... always orders me around, thinkin' he's doing what's _best_ for me... and if I try and do something he doesn't like, he takes over. When he comes out, it's naptime for me... so the only way I know what the hell he gets up to is 'cuz he always tells me once he lets me back out."

Despite his words, Sho bore a smile on his face when he spoke of the other soul within him. He'd talked big about friendship making one weak, and how friends could betray you without a second thought - yet it was clear that his connection with that second soul was _deep._ Of course, it would be difficult for two people inhabiting the same body to betray each other, so perhaps he made an exception for just this one person.

"Was he the one who told you what Yukiko was?" Yu had explained that little tidbit to his friend, and she had dispelled the magic concealing her wings in response - it was better for her that way, as she wouldn't use quite so much energy. "He must be strong to see through an illusion like that so easily."

"Yep." Sho sounded proud. "He could mop the floor with you guys if he really wanted to. You should be thankful that he's not interested in fighting you." He paused, and a contemplative look crossed his face - it looked rather strange on him. "...By the way. If you wanna call him anything... his name's the same as mine. Sho _Minazuki._ "

The way Sho emphasized the surname this time led Yu to believe that this second soul preferred being addressed like that. The odds of them talking directly in the near future seemed slim, but Yu made a note of it anyway, wondering what it would be like to converse with this _Minazuki._ From what Sho had said thus far, he seemed completely different from the "main" soul that inhabited their shared body-

"So after all that talk about how stupid we are for relying on others, _you're_ doing the same thing." Yosuke spoke up, his tone mocking. "Nice to know you're a _hypocrite,_ too."

"And you just spilled the beans to us without even hesitating," Chie pointed out, as she sneered at Sho. "Who's the idiot here, huh?"

"I didn't realize he was like a _brother_ to you." Though Yukiko's words sounded the kindest, Yu knew better - she, too, was mocking Sho. "Next time, I should treat him with more respect."

"...You guys are a serious pain in the ass." Sho looked exasperated, yet he made no move to attack - either he was too tired to, or he understood how foolish it would be. "You should be thankful that I'm willing to give you the time of day. Maybe next time, I'll _show_ you how weak you are."

"Aren't you going to leave?" Yu shifted a bit so that he could look at Sho better. "...You don't want anything to do with us, right?"

"S' too much of a hassle." Sho yawned, handily answering the question of why he hadn't attacked. "Besides, you never know if one of those damn invisible walls is keeping me locked up with you losers. I can't break 'em anyway, so it'd be pointless to try."

That _was_ a good point. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason behind the positioning of the invisible walls, and there were times when they appeared or disappeared, seemingly on a whim. It only made the maze even _more_ complicated - no wonder Sho had gotten lost in here so many times.

There was still little reason to trust him, but for the time being, Sho had agreed to a compromise. Perhaps this was his own way of demonstrating that he had accepted Yu's initial offer of friendship - he seemed to have trouble communicating with others, so it was possible that he hadn't been able to think of a better way that kept his pride intact.

Despite the boy's harsh words toward his friends, Yu couldn't bring himself to hate Sho, and he believed he was on the edge of grasping _why._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I didn't show how much of an ass Sho could be in my other fics, so here.
> 
> Also, I don't think he and Yosuke will ever get along... oops.


	6. shadows of the labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm bad at writing action scenes! This one's kind of short, for suspense-building reasons.

* * *

A few hours later, the group ended their rest and began their search once again. Sho was nowhere to be found; presumably, he'd woken up before them and gone on ahead, preferring to work alone as always - it was still a little strange that he'd chosen to stay with them during the night, though Yu tried not to let it bother him too much.

There were far more important things to focus on, such as finding whatever was hidden within this labyrinth. At this point, all four of them agreed that it probably wasn't a _treasure_ in the traditional sort - the place almost felt like a _tomb_ now, made even more eerie by the lack of anything resembling a living thing. Even Shadows were absent from the subterranean tunnels, and the only sign that life had once inhabited this place was the invisible walls, which grew fewer in number as they ventured deeper.

Yu had long since lost track of time, and he didn't have the first clue just how deep underground they were now. There had been a few staircases along the way, leading further into the depths of the earth; he was sure that if they tried to go back now, their efforts would end in failure, and he had to admit that Sho's ability to find his way out of here was impressive.

It would have been worrying if Yukiko hadn't come along. She had set a checkpoint at the surface, a short distance from Inaba's border; when they wanted to leave, all she needed to do was use the spell that would transport them back to that checkpoint, saving the rest of the group a lot of trouble - though Yukiko herself would likely be out of commission for a few days, considering how much energy that sort of spell used. She'd agreed to do it anyway for security's sake, but Yu worried if teleporting four people over such a long distance would be too much for her.

After descending yet another staircase, Yu took note of a strange indentation in the wall, which he hadn't seen anything like before. He stopped before it, and glanced back at the other three; then, he tried the first thing that came to mind, placing his hand inside the indentation. A moment later, the ground shook as the wall displaced itself - a hidden passageway, and it led into an absolutely _enormous_ room.

When Yu stepped inside the room, the first thing he noticed was that Sho was there. The red-haired boy stood near the center of the room, both swords drawn, and he looked winded; a few cuts were visible on his body, blood staining his clothing where it had been torn, and it was clear that he had been fighting _something._ If it had been able to land hits on him, it must have been a formidable foe indeed-

Then, with a low, rumbling roar, something _massive_ emerged from the floor. A Shadow, unlike any Yu had ever seen before; it had the head of a bull, its broken horns spewing fire from within, and its upper body had the shape of a human - but that was all that was visible, as the rest remained within a pool of darkness that spread out across the floor. It swung one of its thick arms at Sho, who managed to dodge narrowly, and he countered with a swing of both swords, which met empty air as the Shadow disappeared back into the black fog it was rooted in.

"...What the hell is _that_ thing?" Yosuke stepped up beside Yu, his alarm clear in his voice; he drew the pair of knives he'd brought along with him, his favored weapon for fighting Shadows. "I mean, I can tell it's a Shadow, but..."

"I've never seen a Shadow like _that,_ " Yukiko observed, as she made her way closer to Yu, making sure to stay behind him. "...This isn't something we can fight alone."

As if to emphasize her point, the Shadow emerged from the floor again, bringing its fist down upon the spot that Sho had been in just a second before. He glanced back at the group, but only briefly - in his situation, he couldn't afford to let his guard down, and he made sure that the Shadow knew he _hadn't_ by striking again, one of his swords tearing through the being's ethereal flesh.

The Shadow let loose another roar in response, and then its eyes glowed as the fire in its horns grew in intensity. It fixed its gaze upon Sho, but soon turned its attention to the new arrivals, its sharp glare sending a chill down Yu's spine - he wasn't alone, and Sho was there as well, but something about this particular Shadow made him lose a fraction of his confidence.

A flash of eerie light almost blinded Yu - and then Chie was in front of him, blocking the Shadow's attack with a barrier channeled by her Persona. She looked to Yosuke, who took the cue; he called upon his own power, using it to imbue himself with superhuman speed, and then took off toward the Shadow, unleashing a flurry of strikes upon its form. Yu took advantage of the distraction, noting how the beast roared yet again in response to the attack, and summoned Izanagi to cast a lightning spell on the Shadow.

"Hey, Yukiko, aren't you gonna join in?" Chie glanced back at her friend, taking her eyes off of the Shadow for just a moment. "You can fight too, right?"

The reptin was promptly shaken off her feet when the Shadow brought its fist down mere inches from her - it had been targeting Yosuke, but he was fast enough to evade it with ease, and he stopped to help Chie back up once he was sure they were both in the clear.

" _That's_ why I'm not joining in," Yukiko remarked, sounding rather displeased. "I need to conserve my energy in case any of you need to be healed."

"Point taken." Chie didn't sound too happy herself, but she accepted Yukiko's logic, and turned once again to their foe. "...Hey, _you!_ You've got a _lot_ of nerve, catching me off-guard like that! Just for that, I'm gonna stomp you so hard, you'll-"

"Save your strength, dumbass!" Yosuke launched himself forward for another attack, sinking both knives into the beast's arm. "Yelling at it isn't gonna do you any good! You know that already, right!?"

"Trying to communicate with Shadows is indeed pointless," Yu agreed with a nod, as he focused on summoning his Persona again. Izanagi's next spell was stronger, but it left him a little out of breath, and he decided to fall back for the time being; he could trust Yosuke and Chie to deal with the Shadow while he recovered, and-

Something happened to Sho just then, his body shuddering before falling to the floor. A moment later, he stood back up, but there was something _different_ about him - the aura that exuded from him was more intense than even the Shadow they fought, and as Yu watched, a dark form emerged behind the redhead.

 _A Persona._ Sho had never used one before - but it was obvious that this wasn't _Sho_ anymore. Yu recalled the name that Sho had given for the second soul within him; this was _Minazuki,_ the immeasurably powerful entity who had served as a guide for Sho in the last few years, and whose origin was even more mysterious than his host.

"I'd hardly consider this a fair fight." The voice that came from the boy's mouth was deeper and smoother - produced by the same vocal cords, but _very_ different from Sho's. "Yet you struggle against your inevitable demise... how irritating. Give in, and allow me to put you down."

The dark Persona swung its blade, wreathed in black fire; it left a noticeable gash in the Shadow's body, mist erupting from the wound as the beast roared in pain. Chie summoned her own Persona in response, calling forth an ice spell - ironic, considering what she was, but the attack was no less effective for it. The Shadow was immobilized by the spell, its limbs encased in ice crystals, and that was when Yukiko made her move.

A torrent of fire issued forth from behind Yu, singing his hair - it had narrowly missed him, and while that _was_ a hazard of fighting alongside Yukiko, he often wished she'd learn to control herself a bit better. She always got too excited when she had the opportunity to fight, a complete contrast to her normal self; still, the flames did their job, shattering the ice and bringing the Shadow to its proverbial knees.

Minazuki jumped upon the Shadow's form, and drove both his swords into its head, finishing it off. As it dissipated into black smoke, he landed upon the ground, then turned to face the four who had aided him in the fight.

"Perhaps there _is_ some merit in teamwork." As if he didn't even notice his own wounds, Minazuki walked past Yu, keeping his eyes fixed on him the whole time. "However, were any of you to fight alone, you would have been defeated easily. You should learn to stand on your own merits, rather than relying upon others to carry your weight."

That was pretty rich, coming from the guy who'd clearly just taken over Sho's body to save his life. Yu didn't voice his thoughts, and instead watched Minazuki as he left; this outcome wasn't _quite_ what the young noble had expected, but at the very least, they'd all survived the encounter.

"...Hey, there's something here." Yosuke beckoned the others over, and gestured to an object that laid upon the floor at the far end of the room. "Y'think this is the treasure?"

As Yu stepped closer to the object, he noted that it looked rather like a coffin; it was rectangular, and approximately large enough to fit a person inside. There were small glyphs inscribed across the surface, each glowing with a radiant blue light, and when Yosuke tried to open it, he ended up falling onto the floor instead.

"It's magically sealed," Yu observed, shaking his head. "And besides... it doesn't look anything like _treasure._ I guess I was right about this place being a tomb..."

"No, it _isn't._ " Yukiko made her way over to the box, and she laid a hand upon its surface. "The magic seal is powerful, but it could be broken with a little effort. Also... there's someone inside. Someone _living._ "

" _How?_ " Yosuke pulled himself to his feet, rubbing his backside with one hand. "If there's someone inside that thing, shouldn't they be dead? Who knows how long this has been here?"

"Logically speaking, yes." Yukiko withdrew her hand from the box. "However, there's no mistaking it... there's a powerful life force coming from within that container. We should bring it to the surface with us, so that I can try and unlock it."

"You heard her, Yosuke." Chie moved to one end of the object, hoisting it up with both hands. "You get the other end, alright?"

Yosuke groaned, but did as he was told; he struggled a little, as he didn't have quite the same level of upper-body strength as Chie, but he was able to get it off the ground. Yu glanced over at Yukiko, and she nodded in response, then began to focus on the teleportation spell - it would take a moment for her to prepare, but when she cast it, everyone who was bound by it would come with her.

As he waited for the strange sensation that came with being transported via magic to a distant destination, Yu wondered if Yukiko could have linked herself with the person inside the casket as well, or if the magic seal prevented her from doing so. Either way, he had absolute faith in her ability to break the seal - to free whoever had been trapped inside this labyrinth.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...like there's any point in building suspense when it's already supremely obvious what's going to happen next...
> 
> Also, it was longer than I thought. Oops!


	7. a failure to communicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidetracking, and some new character introductions!

* * *

Exhausted as she was by the teleportation spell, Yukiko proclaimed that she wouldn't be able to work on the casket's seal for a few days. She opted to keep the object at the inn until then, in the interest of preventing it from being stolen.

With nothing better to do, and some lingering concerns about his ability to return to his hometown, Yu decided to see how his friends were doing. There were two he'd met here that he hadn't been able to see yet, and as it turned out, they were _both_ in town now; Kanji had returned from his supply run, and Naoto had returned from the job she'd been given by the town guards.

Though he'd overcome many of his insecurities in the past year, Kanji still often concealed his true nature. Fortunately for him, it was easy to do so; his ursen ears and tail were small enough to hide with a headband and proper clothing, and the fur that coated his limbs was dealt with by wearing long-sleeved shirts and pants. It was a bit miserable for him during the summer, but he'd made the decision, citing the fact that his mother did the same - though that was more of a coincidence than anything.

Despite the issues that he still needed to work through, Kanji was a reliable friend. His tough exterior concealed a heart of gold, which was on full display whenever Yu spoke with him; due to the skills he'd acquired practicing his trade, he often made gifts for the others in their friend group - but none so frequent or intricate as the ones he made for Naoto.

Yu had reason to believe there was something going on between those two, but he hadn't pried, leaving them to their own devices. It wasn't like they were _blatant_ about it - not like Yosuke and Chie, at least, so he chose to respect that. Naoto's more serious personality meant she would be more easily offended by teasing... or at least, that was what Yu had come to believe, as he'd been given no reason to think otherwise.

The Tatsumi textile shop was always a most intriguing place, filled with the unique scent of magic. While it was possible for those who lacked the ability to summon a Persona to use magic, being able to call upon one's inner self amplified the potency of all spells cast by a considerable order of magnitude; fabrics like these helped to compensate for some of the difference, allowing those who dabbled in magic to reach a higher potency without being gifted. As a result, the shop was most frequented by travelers who sought to better themselves, although there _were_ a handful of more mundane visitors who just wanted to purchase, for example, a self-cleaning towel or a scarf that would never fray.

For his part, Yu had met Kanji after a certain incident which had drawn attention to the Tatsumi family. Some ruffians from out of town had attempted to steal a commissioned piece, and Kanji had dealt with them handily - he was _more_ than a match for most common thugs, and he made sure to let them know that in no uncertain terms when he dragged them outside of Inaba himself.

"Hey, Yu." Kanji greeted his friend as he stepped into the shop; just for today, the ursen had chosen to forego his headband, revealing his furry ears. "It's been a while. How's it goin'?"

"Hello, Kanji." Yu waved at him in turn, smiling a bit. "I don't know if you've heard, but a lot of _interesting_ things have been happening to me lately..."

"Oh _yeah,_ someone mentioned some redheaded punk who was harassing you." Kanji cracked his knuckles, looking more than a little displeased. "I'll give 'im a piece of my mind if he even _thinks_ about buggin' you again. Where's he hidin'?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know myself," Yu answered him. "He always ambushes me on the roadside when I'm trying to head back home. He's done it twice now, and I have every reason to believe he'll do it again... he's declared me his 'rival' for some reason. I'm actually kind of worried about him, since he doesn't seem to have a home, and the way he rejects friendship is... a little _suspicious._ "

"You're worried about a guy like _that?_ " A look of mild surprise crossed Kanji's face. "...Well, I guess that's the kinda person you are. Y'even stood up for someone like me..."

"That's because you haven't done anything wrong," Yu pointed out. "Even when you got into a fight, it was for the sake of someone else... you need to start being more confident in yourself."

Before either of them could continue the conversation, the bell rang, and a familiar face stepped inside the shop. A girl with short, neatly-trimmed blue hair - and a pair of black-furred cat ears, matching the long tail that protruded from her backside. Naoto, the felin detective, who was often called to resolve the more difficult cases that plagued the area around Inaba; despite her youth, she was reliable, and if anyone dared to question her, she only needed to mention the name of her noble family.

"Ah, I didn't expect to see Yu here." Naoto stepped past the silver-haired boy as she spoke, as graceful as any member of her race. "Greetings to the both of you. I apologize for the delay... I'd heard that you were in town, so it was most fortunate that the case I was on had almost reached a conclusion."

"Hey, Naoto." Yu offered his friend a smile. "...Actually, if you don't mind, I have a bit of a personal request..."

"Yes, I've already heard about him," Naoto confirmed with a nod. "I will start that investigation shortly. It appears that there isn't much information to go off of yet, but I'm sure that there are records of his history somewhere. Someone in possession of a powerful second soul... there _has_ to be a reason for it."

"Just who _is_ this guy, anyway?" Kanji pondered aloud. "That second soul thing... that's _seriously_ freaky. How'd something like that even _happen?_ "

"If I were to wager a guess..." Naoto placed a hand on her chin, thinking. "...I'd say that he was used as a test subject in the past. It _is_ possible, although rare, for one's soul to split into two with the application of certain materials, and in those cases, the split-off half is almost always stronger than the original... I've met one such person before. She and her other half had become separate individuals in their own right, and they sought to become _physically_ separate as well - a difficult, if not impossible, undertaking."

This was a _lot_ of information to process all at once. Yu didn't doubt the authenticity of Naoto's claims - she was intelligent beyond her years, and if she'd already met someone like that, that only served as further proof. If Sho had been used as a living test subject, that certainly went a long way toward explaining his aggressive behavior; he had every reason to hate people, given whatever cruel experiments he'd been subjected to, and if Minazuki really _was_ just a fragment of his soul that had split off and become a person of his own-

Yu massaged his temple with a hand, feeling the beginnings of a headache. Who would be monstrous enough to do such things to another person?

"At this stage, however, this is only a hypothesis," Naoto clarified. "I would not be able to ascertain the truth without meeting him in person. After all, everything I know about him thus far is hearsay... considering how rare it is for such an event to happen-"

"I can confirm it," Yu stated, with absolute confidence. "I've _seen_ his second soul... he said that the two of them had the same name, and when Minazuki came out, I sensed how powerful he was. If I'd tried to fight him, even with everyone's help... I don't think we could have won."

Naoto's eyes went wide for a brief moment, and then she nodded. "...I see. As you were the first one to encounter him directly, I will trust your account... and while I recognize that this may be difficult, I would advise that you steer clear of him for the time being. He is _dangerous,_ and we currently know very little about him."

"...Sounds like you've gotten yourself into one _hell_ of a mess." To his credit, Kanji was able to remain calm - just a year ago, he probably would have barged out the door in search of Sho. "I dunno what I can do to help, but... maybe I can whip something up for ya. Just, y'know... a good-luck charm or somethin' like that."

"That sounds like a great idea." Yu accepted the offer without complaint, though he didn't know how much it would actually help; in the end, he figured it couldn't _hurt._ "Thanks in advance."

"You aren't alone in this," Naoto reminded him with a smile. "I'll learn what I can about Sho Minazuki... first, I'd like to see if there are any records regarding his history. If he was experimented upon as I suspect, then locating those records may be difficult - but they _will_ exist."

"I'll trust you on that." Yu held out his hand. "Good luck with the investigation. If I find any relevant information, I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Naoto shook his hand, and gave a knowing smile. "I appreciate your cooperation... stay safe." As she lowered her hand, she turned to Kanji, and the tone of her voice changed. "If you'll excuse me. I have a... _private_ matter to discuss with Kanji."

Well, Yu wasn't going to disrupt his friends' love lives if he could help it. It wouldn't be right - they _deserved_ to be happy, just as much as him. Though, with the way Kanji blushed and averted his gaze, it seemed he hadn't expected this visit...

"I'll talk to you two later, alright?" Yu made his way to the shop's exit, glancing back one last time. "Have fun."

Naoto raised her voice to object. "That isn't-" Before she could finish, Yu had already stepped outside and closed the door - rude, perhaps, but it _was_ a private matter.

...Rise's mentality had proven to be a little _contagious._ When he'd first met his friends in Inaba, Yu wouldn't have _dreamed_ of setting them up with each other like this, and yet he couldn't resist the opportunities that came now - if only Yosuke and Chie would stop beating around the bush. Then again, with a relationship like theirs, perhaps it couldn't be helped.

Tonight, Yu planned to go to the edge of town. He wouldn't attempt to travel back home, but he wanted to see if leaving Inaba was what drew Sho to him; it was going against Naoto's warning, and Yu wasn't normally the sort to take chances, but there was no better way to learn the truth about someone than to engage directly with them. Already, he'd coaxed some information out of Sho that way, and if all went well, their next meeting would be even more fruitful.

* * *

In the late hours of the night, the area just outside Inaba's border was quiet and peaceful. While the insects' voices had dimmed in the wake of the cooling weather, Shadows did not often stray this close to town; it was not _safe,_ for certain, but tonight promised no significant threats.

With one exception, of course. Rather than traveling further down the path to Samegawa, Yu waited some distance from Inaba's gates; if his guess was correct, the troublemaker would be there soon, and the proximity to the town reduced the likelihood of a violent encounter - _hopefully._

One never knew with Sho, but he would be quite foolish to attack Yu here. A simple signal would alert the town guards, and then even Minazuki would have some trouble fighting them all off.

Naoto's words from earlier rose up in Yu's thoughts once again, and he made a note to ask Sho about that. The odds were that he wouldn't get a straight answer, but it was worth a try-

"What're you starin' into space for?" Sure enough, that was Sho's voice, coming from within a nearby shrub; he stepped out a moment later, looking both confused and upset - it was clear that he hadn't anticipated this scenario.

"I was looking for you," Yu answered him, without hesitation. "...There are some questions I want to ask."

Sho's frown deepened at that, and he almost looked comical. "The hell's your deal? We're not _friends,_ no matter how much you want us to be. Shut up and go back home, or I'll kill you right here."

"I wouldn't try that." Yu placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, and glanced back toward the town gates - just visible from their position. "You might end up regretting it."

He wasn't normally the sort to threaten people in any capacity, but it seemed that was the only way to get Sho to cooperate. The tactic worked - with a heavy sigh, Sho turned away from Yu, muttering something under his breath.

"...Fine, what _ever._ " Sho scuffed his foot on the ground. "Go right ahead 'n _interrogate_ me. I don't _have_ to answer anything, y'know."

"I know." Yu recalled what had happened during the trip to the ruins; they hadn't seen Sho - or Minazuki - again after that, and it was a mystery as to where they'd gone. "...Why did you let us have the treasure?"

"Yeah, that was _his_ idea." Given the emphasis, Sho presumably referred to the second soul inhabiting his body. "He's not one for gratitude, but he wanted to pay you back for helping me out. Me, I don't give a shit... I'd rather die than get bailed out by you idiots."

Yu gave a half-shrug. "Sorry about that." It was a strange thing to apologize for, but Sho had made it clear that he _hated_ working with others; the reason for this was still unknown, but if Naoto's suspicions were correct...

"It's done with now," Sho stated, his tone firm. "Long as you don't pull any _more_ stunts like that... I don't want or _need_ your help, so just stay the hell away from me."

"I have another question." Yu almost wished that Naoto was here with him right now - that way, she could see for herself what was going on in Sho's head. "...Another friend of mine brought up the possibility that someone used certain materials to experiment on you. She said that it could cause-"

" _ **Shut up!**_ " The sudden change in Sho's demeanor caught Yu off-guard - and he barely managed to step aside before the redhead lunged at him, both swords drawn. That was a _severe_ overreaction to the suggestion, and a possible indicator that Yu had struck a nerve; it wasn't a definite answer, but it was as close to one as Sho would offer.

"...You _really_ wanna die, huh?" Sho whirled around, and charged forth for another attack; Yu drew his own sword, and with the help of Izanagi, he managed to deflect both of Sho's strikes. This wasn't the sort of scenario that Yu had anticipated, but it made him realize something - though Sho's bloodlust had been triggered by accident, fighting him would be an excellent way to work through his stress. Since he refused any _other_ help, perhaps this was the only way to get through to him-

"Yukiko's exhausted, you know." Yu blocked yet another attack from Sho - the kid's speed was impressive. "I'll have to ask one of her parents to fix us up after this." He went on the offensive, summoning Izanagi again to cast a lightning spell; Sho's blades conducted the electricity handily, and left him reeling in pain, dropping both swords as he fought to keep himself standing.

" _You piece of shit...!_ " After just a moment's pause, Sho retrieved his swords and charged again, disregarding the singed skin on his hands. This was _different_ \- he was even _more_ crazed than usual, fixated entirely on the singular thought of killing his opponent, and it made Yu wonder just how much trauma the scarred boy assailing him had endured; if just bringing back that memory was enough to send Sho into a blind rage, something unimaginably horrific must have happened to him in the past, caused by someone who lacked any regard for morals.

Perhaps, if Yu were to take one step further, he could say that whoever had experimented on Sho had been close to him. Maybe a relative, or even a lover... though _that_ question wouldn't be answered anytime soon.

Blind rage, of course, had its disadvantages in a fight. When Yu clashed swords with him, Sho reeled again - and a trickle of blood dripped from both his hands, faint enough that a less attentive person wouldn't have noticed. In truth, Sho was already unable to keep fighting, but his own anger prevented him from seeing that; he gripped his swords tighter, and prepared for another assault... and then his body went limp, falling upon the ground quite suddenly, and Yu recognized that this meant it would be a good idea to retreat as soon as possible.

Still, perhaps Sho's _other half_ would be able to see reason. He seemed to be more patient, more capable of thinking things through-

"...Perhaps I was mistaken in showing you mercy." As the redhead pulled himself to his feet, he spoke in that smooth, deep voice - _Minazuki's_ voice. "I will _not_ do so a third time. Consider your words more carefully when next you speak with him."

He sheathed his swords and turned away, glancing back only once before stalking off into the night. Yu stared in the direction that Minazuki had left, his mind scrambled from what had just happened; he'd figured out a few things, but he had _also_ incurred the wrath of an entity which he had no hope of defeating. He was fortunate that the wounds he'd inflicted upon Sho before Minazuki's takeover were enough to end the fight.

When morning came, Yu planned to relay the information he'd gathered to Naoto; for the time being, rest was a much higher priority than anything else, and there was a bed at the inn with his name on it - almost literally.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, I really can't explain why I made Kanji a bear person. I just thought it suited him. (As an aside - he doesn't bleach his hair here, so he's a black bear. Teehee.)
> 
> Naoto's race was inspired by her Halloween outfit. I'm so creative! (Not.)
> 
> By the way, I haven't actually decided whether or not I'm going to include Teddie in this fic. If I do, he'll probably be something like what he is in canon (since he already wasn't human, and Shadows exist in this setting). He would probably take issue with the fact that there's an *actual* bear on the team, though!


	8. a blinding truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a sudden break from the current plot to tie up another plot thread.
> 
> I'm not planning for this fic to be as... perverted, for lack of a better word, as some of my others. However, this chapter does contain nudity and suggestive themes - nothing explicit, but keep that in mind. (If anyone thinks I should up the rating for this, let me know!)

* * *

When a telesprite message was delivered, there was a significant span of time in which it could be received, provided that the recipient was made aware of the message. There were times where these one-way messages became distorted in transit, most often when the sender lost focus or abandoned the device, and so most people didn't send extended messages when the individual they were targeting was unavailable.

This, of course, limited the windows in which people could communicate via telesprite. When Yu was informed that someone had sent a message for him the next morning, he rushed to the indicated telesprite chamber, and wasted no time in connecting with the device; to his dismay, the message was already corrupted, but he knew _exactly_ who had sent it from the sound of her voice.

More often than not, Rise's messages came through crystal clear. With Himiko's aid, she could ensure that a telesprite message lasted far longer than normal; this must have been an unusual case for whatever reason, and Yu wondered if she would respond right now. Concern flooded through him as he delivered his own note-

_"Rise, are you okay? I got your message, but it was corrupted. Did something happen?"_

The reply was immediate - and _not_ through the telesprite. An ethereal presence wafted through Yu's head, breaking his focus for the briefest of moments; he was familiar with this sensation, so very _different_ from how he usually communicated with Rise, but she had used it on a few occasions for various reasons - this was the power of her Persona, which allowed her to communicate in a more _direct_ fashion.

 _"I'm just fine,"_ she told him, her tone soothing. _"I wanted to let you know that I'm on my way there. I got permission to take a vacation, and... I wanted to see you."_

Yu's concern dissipated in an instant. The odds were that Rise's message had been garbled because she had put a considerable distance between herself and the telesprite she'd used - another cause of interference, although it wasn't one she had to worry about often, and so she probably hadn't even considered it.

If Rise claimed to be "on her way", that meant she would arrive in _very_ short order. Despite the distance between Inaba and the capital of Marukyu, all she had to do was utilize a series of designated checkpoints, and the aid of a handful of loyal servants - teleportation magic was quite draining, so it couldn't be used often, but it _had_ been a while since her last visit. Her aides were likely more than ready to carry her to the town, and even if they weren't, she could always employ the aid of a wyvern.

While the majestic reptilian beasts were somewhat unruly, and thus their use as mounts was limited to only those who could afford the most gifted tamers, Rise more than qualified for that. She really _did_ have it easy, being royalty - but Yu had never resented her for it, and instead made sure to express his gratitude that she was never more than a spell or a flight away.

 _"You're coming here... to Inaba?"_ Yu sent his next message through the telesprite; unlike hers, his Persona lacked any sort of communication ability, and so he couldn't use it for this, but at least she could receive telesprite messages with her inner power. _"Is it because of what's going on with me?"_

 _"That's part of it,"_ Rise responded, and her tone shifted. _"The other part is just that... it's been a while since we were able to see each other in person..."_

That, too, was an excellent reason. Yu didn't object to it - he wanted to see her too, and perhaps ask her a few questions while he was at it. The specific issue he'd wanted to inquire about during their last conversation crossed his mind, and he decided that now was as good a time as any to bring it up.

 _"Does that mean we can talk about what I wanted to ask you before you had to leave last time?"_ Yu made an effort to keep his anxiety in check - more than anything, he was afraid that the question would offend her, and then the close bond they'd forged with each other would snap in an instant. Their love was unrelated to their planned betrothal, and so they would still have to get married-

 _"Yes, of course."_ Rise's sweet voice, echoing through his head, dispelled his worries in an instant - she was an _expert_ at that. _"Should we talk in the hot springs?"_

Evidently, despite his efforts, Rise had noticed Yu's concern. Her suggestion was a bold one, and more intimate than anything they'd done before; the thought made him nervous in a very _different_ way, and he hesitated for a moment, his focus wavering - he didn't want to mess up his next message, and if he tried to send it in this state, there was no doubt that it wouldn't be received right.

 _"...I guess so."_ When Yu sent his answer at last, he hoped and _prayed_ that it hadn't been distorted in transit. He _was_ a teenage boy, and he had become involved with the princess of Marukyu, independent of his future engagement to her - it was only _natural_ that he would want to see her like that.

 _"I'll be looking forward to it, then..."_ A hint of mischief laced Rise's tone - she must have noticed Yu's interest. _"Just remember that Yukiko enchanted the baths at the inn. You probably won't be able to see as much as you want to."_

...Oh, _right._ Yu had almost forgotten about the illusion spell that had been placed upon the Amagi inn's hot springs - ambient magic that draped those who bathed in them with fog, shielding them from the eyes of perverted onlookers. It was a shame, really, but perhaps Rise wasn't ready to expose herself to him like that; though he had to admit he _was_ a little disappointed, he wouldn't begrudge her for that in the slightest.

 _"...Sorry."_ Yu let his shame slip through in that single word, not wanting to hide his feelings from her. She had always been able to read him like an open book, anyway - that was likely an ability bestowed upon her by Himiko.

 _"It's alright, I understand,"_ Rise assured him. _"...To be honest, if it's you, I wouldn't mind. But... well, maybe another time?"_

It was _very_ tempting to say yes, but Yu didn't want to say _anything_ right now - Rise's words had distracted him _again,_ and there was no way the message would go through right. He took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm himself; she wasn't even _here_ yet, and there were more important issues to focus on when she _did_ arrive, such as the looming threat of Sho.

Once he regained his focus, Yu sent another message through the telesprite. _"...If it's alright with you. Right now, just focus on getting here, okay?"_ He paused. _"...I'll be waiting for you."_

 _"It won't be long now,"_ Rise informed him. _"I just have two more stops to go. I paused to talk to you, but I'm going to get moving again now... see you soon."_

 _"See you when you get here."_ Yu delivered his farewell - for the time being, of course - and then broke his connection with the telesprite. Regardless of the territory their conversation had strayed into, he really _did_ want to see Rise again; talking with her through a telesprite was nice and everything, but soon, he would be able to see and _feel_ her.

The thought of his planned inquiry crossed Yu's mind again, and he breathed a soft sigh. There was always the possibility that things would go sour between them, but he wanted to believe in Rise; she had always shared her secrets with him when he asked, and on a logical level, there was no reason to believe that this would be any different. If all went well, perhaps the bond between them would deepen, rather than breaking.

It seemed that telling Naoto the newest information regarding Sho would have to _wait._

* * *

Under normal circumstances, the hot springs at the Amagi inn were only available to men _or_ women at any given time, and interaction between the sexes within the hot springs was strictly forbidden. Of course, an exception could be made for the princess of Marukyu and her future fiance - though the illusion spell would prevent either of them from peeking, anyway.

Yu, ever the gentleman, still made sure to wear a towel around his waist when he entered the bath. When Rise joined him, she also wore a towel to conceal her body, though he suspected that her reasons were different; she looked as though she had something on her mind, and his endless curiosity demanded to know _what._

"...So, the question I wanted to ask you." Yu spoke up, deciding that there was no point in beating around the bush. "Are you not human?"

Rise stared at him for a long moment, then lowered her gaze to the water. "...What brought _this_ on?"

"Well... Yosuke suggested-" Yu wasn't able to finish his sentence - Rise had stripped her towel off, leaving her bare before him, save for the magic fog that swirled around her. He froze in place, staring at her in utter shock; the illusion did nothing to dull his imagination, and besides, that was a _very_ strange response to the question he'd asked her.

"The answer to the question is..." Rise stepped into the water, and took a moment to adjust to it; once she sank beneath the surface, she looked up at him - and something about her had _changed._ "You're right - _he's_ right. I'm _not_ human."

Rather than legs, she now bore a piscine tail, with scales that shimmered in all the colors of the rainbow. Her ears had changed, too - they had become webbed fins, each ray ending in a sharp spine, and as Yu's gaze drifted down her arms, he noticed that they, too, were covered in scales. Inhuman, indeed... and she had changed after submerging herself in _water._

To Yu's knowledge, there were only a few races in this world who possessed the trait of shifting forms upon contact with water. Rise's tail, fins and scales indicated that she was a _siren_ \- and that explained why Yosuke had said her voice sounded strange to him.

"You're..." Yu stared, unable to form a coherent sentence - she was, in a word, _beautiful._ Perhaps it was the natural allure that all members of her kind possessed, but even then, he couldn't stop admiring her; the fog still shielded her most sensitive bits, but that didn't matter to him anymore.

To think that she had kept this from him until now...

"I know... it's a pretty big reveal, isn't it?" Rise sounded nervous - an odd tone, coming from her. "...I should have let you know sooner, huh... you're probably terrified of me now, aren't you?"

"Not at all," Yu insisted, shaking his head. "...You're _lovely._ " To emphasize his point, he cast aside the towel he'd been wearing, and seated himself in the bath beside her. This sort of naked closeness was new to them both - yet in this moment, it didn't feel so strange or perverted anymore.

As if something like being a fishy seductress would change how he felt about her. She was still _herself,_ and always had been - that wasn't something that would _ever_ change.

"...That's just like you." Rise's anxiety faded, and a faint smile drew across her lips. "I couldn't let anyone know back home... I think you already know what the consequences for _that_ would be. You're different, though... I can trust you."

"I'm glad." Yu reached out a hand to her, and closed his eyes when she took it with her own; her skin was rougher now, likely due to the scales, yet he didn't care. He was grateful that she had trusted him with her deepest secret, one that would have gotten her disowned or _worse_ in her homeland of Marukyu.

Today, a brilliant truth had been revealed to him, and that fact allowed him to cast away his worries for now - so long as he was with the one he loved, everything else was secondary.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used the convenient censoring cliche.
> 
> Wyverns are almost as cool as dragons. I don't need any other reason to put them in this setting.


	9. echoes of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long one!

* * *

The Shirogane family was renowned across Yasogami for their dedication to their craft; for generations, they had borne skilled detectives, and it would have been a difficult task indeed to count the number of cases they'd helped to resolve. Naoto followed in her ancestors' footsteps, just as devoted as the rest of them, and the enhanced senses she possessed as a felin made her excellent at sniffing out even the most obscure of clues.

The house she called hers was every bit as grand as the one owned by Yu's family. It was a step down from being a castle, overlooking the town of Inaba from a short distance away; the property's perimeter had a number of wards to fend off Shadows, though with how vast said property was, Yu didn't envy the people who had to maintain them. He'd been to this mansion a couple of times before, but he hadn't ever visited on _business._

When he knocked on the front door, the house's youngest resident answered promptly. As she opened the door, Yu noticed that Naoto had foregone her signature hat today - hers had holes in it for her ears, as she didn't feel the need to hide her race. _Gender,_ on the other hand... well, _that_ had been a tricky subject until a few months ago.

For a while, she'd gone through a phase in which she had completely convinced herself that she needed to be cool and _manly_ to be a detective. It was a relief that she no longer used magic to conceal her feminine qualities - not that Yu _minded,_ but he much preferred it when his friends were completely honest.

...Not that _he_ was one to talk, now. A lie of omission was still a lie, and Naoto didn't need to know that he had actively sought out Sho last night.

"Good afternoon," Naoto greeted, as she gestured for Yu to come inside. Like all noble families, the Shiroganes had plenty of servants to their name, but they were also a little more _active_ than most nobles; perhaps if Yu hadn't been set up with the princess of Marukyu, he would have pursued Naoto.

Of course, in the end, it didn't matter. Yu was more than happy with his lot in life, and Rise was a wonderful girlfriend-slash-future-fiancee. Thoughts of what would happen if he got involved with someone _other_ than her were speculation at best, and he was the sort who tended to consider hard evidence and concrete facts instead.

"Hello," Yu responded, as a matter of courtesy; as he stepped inside, he noticed a desk that hadn't been there during his last visit, covered in papers of all shapes and sizes. Naoto had her own private office, so this seemed a rather odd decision for her - unless the mess had been created by someone else.

"...As you can guess, I haven't uncovered much information yet." As Naoto spoke, she made her way over to the desk; it seemed that, contrary to expectations, this really _was_ hers. "Most of what I've found would be considered irrelevant at first glance. You may be aware of this already, but there is an organization known as Delphi operating out of Yasogami's capital."

Yu had heard the name before in passing, but he hadn't given them much thought. From what he understood, they were a dangerous and subversive element - more along the lines of what Naoto dealt with on the regular, and not something Yu would become involved with under normal circumstances.

"The most curious thing about these documents is..." Naoto searched through the stack of papers for a bit, then extracted one particular sheet, scanning it over before she showed it to Yu. "An outsider to the organization named Ikutsuki is mentioned several times. It's also mentioned that he had connections to a _Minazuki..._ "

Yu inspected the proffered sheet, and noted that it did indeed mention the name Ikutsuki. This didn't explain much, but if the Minazuki in the documents was the same person as Sho, that gave them a lead for further investigation.

"...So he was involved with Delphi." After connecting the dots in his head, Yu told Naoto what he was thinking; from there, she could elaborate, as she was the one who had procured the information.

"At the moment, we can't come to any specific conclusions." Naoto shook her head, and then returned the paper to the stack on the desk. "...However, there is a possibility that he was connected to them in the past. Whether or not he remains affiliated with them is much harder to ascertain... Ikutsuki died three years ago, and his research was left with Delphi."

She paused, taking a short breath before continuing. "As for what Delphi is, they're a radical organization that pursues death. The exact details, as with everything else here, are unclear... however, it is known that there have been several attacks upon authority figures over the past few decades, and many of them were headed by people claiming to be affiliated with Delphi. From that, it can be assumed that there is a purpose behind their pursuit of death..."

"Authority figures..." Yu considered the fact that, during their initial meeting, Sho had demonstrated a disdain for nobles. As those of higher standing in society often also claimed positions of authority, maybe there was some sort of correlation there - but at this point, it was all speculation, just like the idea of Yu becoming involved with someone other than Rise.

"I intend to continue following Delphi's trail," Naoto stated, resolute. "Even if it turns out that they are unrelated to this current case, it would be a major boon to remove them from the picture. Perhaps I'm unable to do it alone... but I would not _be_ alone. There are plenty who also seek Delphi's downfall - healers, primarily, though there are several warriors as well."

"...I'm not sure if this is something I can help you with." Yu had his own responsibilities to look forward to in the future, and chasing down a renegade death cult was more liable to get him killed than anything. "If it turns out that Sho is connected, though... I'll do everything I can to sever that connection."

Naoto's ears perked up, and her tail swished - she was thinking about something. After a moment of silence, she peered over at Yu, a most curious expression on her face.

"You seem to have become quite attached to him," she observed. "He has done nothing but cause you trouble. Why are you so determined to help him?"

"Because he _needs_ help," Yu answered her, with absolute confidence. "If he was involved with Delphi, I doubt it was by choice. He can't be much older than me... if Ikutsuki died three years ago, and Sho was connected to him before then, that means he was just a child..."

There _were_ cases where children had agendas of their own, and perhaps Sho did as well - but _if_ he did, it was due to _circumstance,_ not his nature. Of course, this assumed that he was even connected to Delphi at all; there was still the possibility that he _wasn't,_ and the Minazuki mentioned in the documents was someone else.

"I see..." Naoto's expression shifted; she was still agitated, if the twitching of her tail was any indicator. "I suppose it isn't my place to question your motives. However, regardless of any connection he may have to Delphi, there is one thing we know for certain about Sho - and that is the fact that he is _dangerous._ I advise that you be careful when dealing with him."

That was a similar sentiment to what she had expressed before, though with a bit more room for compromise. Yu decided that now was a good time to bring up what he had learned during the encounter with Sho last night.

"I met him outside town again." Yu kept the details of _why_ they'd met to himself - it wasn't important information for this. "Since he seemed less hostile than usual, I decided to ask him some questions... and the way he reacted to one question in particular..."

That sudden change in Sho's demeanor - from reluctant acceptance to burning fury - could _not_ have been a coincidence. Less so, considering how Minazuki had reacted... as if the mere _suggestion_ had caused Sho pain. 

"...When I mentioned experimentation, he attacked me," Yu continued, and he lowered his gaze. "It wasn't one of his normal attacks, either. He was so angry that he couldn't think straight... even after I hurt his hands, he still kept trying to fight, and then the other soul came out." He shivered at the memory - he had _not_ wanted to get on Minazuki's bad side. "...Minazuki told me to consider my words carefully when I spoke to Sho. I'm pretty sure it was a threat."

Naoto raised an eyebrow, and then gave a single nod. "I see... that does answer the question of whether or not he was experimented on. Perhaps you're right about him needing help... still, I stand by my opinion. Please be careful."

The emphasis was unnecessary - Yu had already made up his mind in that regard. If he rushed into things and got himself hurt or killed, he couldn't carry out his intended plan; at this point, he wasn't sure if there was anyone else who could help Sho, and if the worst-case scenario happened, there would be consequences _beyond_ this incident.

...What was that strange _pain_ Yu felt in his heart when he thought of Sho living an unfulfilled life?

"I-" Yu started to speak, but a sudden knock on the door interrupted him. Naoto went to the door to answer it, and was greeted with a rather flustered-looking Yukiko - she hadn't even bothered to hide her wings.

"...The box," Yukiko said, directing her words at Yu. "It opened on its own... please, come to the inn as soon as possible...!"

"We'll be right there," Naoto told her with a nod. "...I'm sorry, Yu, but it seems we'll have to put this discussion on hold. Is this 'box' the one you found in the underground labyrinth?"

While Naoto hadn't been present for that, she had heard of it from the others in their friend group. Yu answered her with an affirmative hum, then made his way outside, unbothered by the fact that Yukiko took the lead - their destination was some distance away, and while the Amagi heiress seemed rather impatient, there was no need to rush.

Still, Yu maintained a brisk pace as he made his way down the path back to town. He wanted to see whoever was sealed inside that coffin - and how they were _alive,_ after an unknowable amount of time buried so deep underground.

* * *

When Yu stepped into the room that the casket had been placed in, the first thing he noticed was that the glyphs across its surface were no longer glowing. Rather than being carved like most symbols of this sort, they appeared to have been painted on; that was a method favored by some modern mages, and to see it utilized on something so _old_ was odd indeed.

The second thing Yu noticed was that, true to Yukiko's word, there was a person inside the casket - though upon closer inspection, this person wasn't like anyone Yu had seen before. A girl with long white hair, tied into a ponytail... and her limbs were made of metal, with a similar elaborate head ornament that seemed to be attached to her body somehow.

As the girl opened her eyes, Yu saw that they were bright red in color - unusual, though far from impossible, and considering the _other_ bizarre aspects of her physiology, the fact came as no surprise.

"...Exiting standby mode." The metallic girl shifted into a sitting position as she spoke; her voice carried an accent from a distant land, adding to the surreal air about her. "Scanning... three subjects detected." Her tone shifted quite suddenly. "Hey there."

"Hello." Yukiko was the first to greet her - she stood by the casket, prepared in case something unexpected happened. "May I ask who you are?"

"...A machine," Naoto observed, from her position near the doorway. "Yet, she appears to have a conscience... I wonder if..."

After a short silence, the casket's inhabitant looked up at Yukiko, and a hesitant smile crossed her face. "Seeker Unit 05... or Labrys, for short." She gestured to the container around her. "Thanks for bustin' me out. Who knows how long I'd've stayed down there if ya hadn't."

"Seeker... unit...?" Yukiko repeated those words, confusion spreading across her face. "...Then, you aren't human?"

That much was obvious, just from the girl's appearance. Yu hadn't ever heard of a machine with a _conscience_ before, but it seemed that Naoto knew something about it; he made a note to ask after the details later, but for now, they all needed to know what was going on with this _Labrys._

"Nope," Labrys answered Yukiko, without any hesitation. "I was built as a weapon a while back... but then I stopped listenin' to my creators, and they sealed me away. I dunno why you got me outta there, but I can already tell you're better than _those_ creeps."

Clearly, there was some unpleasant history behind why Labrys had been sealed at the bottom of that ruin. Her mechanical nature explained why she'd been able to stay alive while sealed - the odds were that she didn't have the same physical requirements as a biological person, though she did need a power source of _some_ sort.

Perhaps it was a self-renewing power source that recovered its energy when she was asleep, similar to the crystals that powered telesprites?

"Excuse me." Yu spoke up for the first time, approaching Labrys - and her container - cautiously. "Can you tell us anything about the people who made you?"

"Yeah, but... not right now." Labrys picked herself up, standing for the first time; she seemed a little unsteady on her feet. "I gotta fix myself up first. That'll take a while... gimme some time, alright? Privacy too, if ya don't mind."

"Of course." Yukiko gestured to the room's other occupants. "Let's leave her alone for a bit while she repairs herself... oh, but can we introduce ourselves first?"

Labrys nodded her assent, then scanned the three people around her, curiosity clear on her face. Naoto still seemed wary, but at this point, it was clear that Labrys had no malicious intentions - if she did, she would have shown the weapons she undoubtedly bore.

Now that Yu thought about it, the wing-like structure on her back looked similar to the blades of an axe...

"I'm Yu Narukami," the young noble introduced himself, and then he waited for the girls to follow. Naoto shifted in place, and Yu noticed that her tail was twitching - she was agitated.

"...Naoto Shirogane." The felin took a slow step forward, though she maintained a fair distance from Labrys; one hand went to her hip, where she kept her own weapon concealed beneath her clothes.

"And I am Yukiko Amagi." Yukiko introduced herself last, bearing her usual polite smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Labrys. I hope we can continue to get along."

"Me too." Labrys flashed a smile at Yu and Yukiko, and then her expression softened as she turned to Naoto - perhaps she detected the blue-haired girl's discomfort. "Hey, don't be a scaredy-cat. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Naoto narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "...Very well. I suppose you also won't break out when we leave you to your own devices?"

"'Course not," Labrys insisted. "I just gotta do some maintenance, and then I'll tell you my whole story. I don't bite, promise!"

For a robot, she seemed to have a rather upbeat personality. Yu had to admit it was kind of cute; even after what she'd been through, Labrys was still able to maintain a positive outlook, and that was an admirable trait in _any_ person - organic _or_ mechanical. Even though he'd only just met her, he felt that he could trust her, and that made it much easier for him to step out of the room and give her the privacy she'd requested.

As for Naoto... well, they'd work on that issue _later._ The odds were that it had been a long time since Labrys had received any maintenance, and so it might take some time for her to finish the process.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm flexing my creative muscles a bit here. The Kirijo Group aren't the background baddies here, and instead, I inserted a shameless reference to another Atlus game that I'm quite fond of. I'm not sure if it's enough to call it a crossover, but there will be some similarities between this Delphi and the group they're referencing!
> 
> Labrys is basically similar to what she is in canon, but since her purpose is a little different, I won't be calling her an "Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon". It's just a change in terminology - she's still Labrys!


	10. introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit more sketchy stuff here, oops!

* * *

While Labrys worked on maintaining herself, Yu visited his friends in Inaba, asking if they could come to the inn with him. He wanted them to meet Labrys - to familiarize themselves with her, though he hoped that she would still be comfortable with explaining her history to them with so many people around.

It didn't take as long as expected for Labrys to finish, and when she called for the others to come see her, all seven of them came - Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise and Naoto. She was more than a little surprised to see everyone, and Yu learned then that despite being a robot, Labrys was capable of _blushing_ for some reason; her cheeks turned pink as she scanned each and every person in the room, looking bashful.

"...Holy _crap._ " Yosuke spoke up first, and his tail started wagging. " _This_ is who was in that coffin? She's a _robot?_ For real? That is so... freakin'... _sweet!_ "

"Down, boy!" Chie punched him lightly, then tilted her head at Labrys. "Can she talk?"

"Yeah," Yu answered her, and a smile crossed his face. "Labrys, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Huh?" Labrys scanned the others in the room again, grasping her arm with her hand in a very _human_ gesture. "Um, sure. I'm a Seeker Unit... the fifth model. I was built as a weapon... but you can just call me Labrys. I like that name better, anyway."

"And I'm Yosuke Hanamura!" The lupen introduced himself immediately, with no hesitation - he was _way_ too excited about seeing Labrys. "So... you're a robot, right? What kinds of functions do you have?"

Chie hissed at Yosuke, then took a step forward, asserting herself. "I'm Chie Satonaka. Don't mind the stupid dog, he pees himself over girls all the time."

"H- _hey!_ " Yosuke glared at Chie in response to that, and Yu had to raise a hand to calm him. As entertaining as those two could be, this was not the time for bickering - poor Labrys already looked even _more_ confused than she'd been before.

"Kanji Tatsumi." Kanji pulled off his headband as he spoke, revealing his ears. "You look pretty tough... I wouldn't wanna mess with ya."

"My name is Rise Kujikawa, princess of the Marukyu Empire." Rise curtsied, flaunting her regal attributes - and then she gave Labrys a friendly smile. "That headpiece really accents your hair... you look like a true _knight._ "

"You guys..." After a moment's pause, Labrys smiled as well; she seemed a bit more comfortable now. "It's nice to meet ya. You're all friends with each other, right? Can I be your friend, too?"

"Of course." Yu nodded once, and everyone in the room looked at him. "You seem like a nice enough person, and as you can see, you're not the only non-human here." He gestured individually to everyone except Rise - no one needed to know her secret _now._ "We'll gladly accept you."

"Thanks..." Labrys glanced over at the container she'd been held captive in, and her expression turned serious. "Y'wanted me to tell you my story, right? It's kinda long."

Yu nodded again, and seated himself on the floor. The others followed suit, fixing their attention on Labrys - though Yosuke's tail was still wagging slightly. He really _did_ get too excited about meeting new girls... even if they were robots, it seemed.

"Well... I don't actually remember everything," Labrys began, looking shy again. "My memory must'a been scrambled by bein' in standby too long... but I remember enough. Those guys that made me... they were tryin' ta figure out how to make Persona users."

" _Make_ them...?" Yukiko sounded appalled. "...That's unnatural. How would one _create_ that potential?"

"It isn't unprecedented," Naoto pointed out. "There are materials in this world that are beyond our understanding, and with proper application of them, it may be possible to induce an artificial form of that blessing." She paused, and her tail twitched. "...Of course, that would, indeed, be going against the rules of nature. It's frowned upon by almost everyone... but someone who lacked morals wouldn't hesitate to carry such a project out."

Yu thought back to the discussion he'd had with Naoto about Delphi. That group had been around for a long time - it was possible that they were behind Labrys' creation.

"...They kinda succeeded in it," Labrys continued. "I have a Persona... and when I awakened it, that's when they sealed me away. They made me kill my sisters, to try an' force it outta me... so I used it against 'em."

"They made you kill your sisters?" Chie hissed at no one in particular - the mere _suggestion_ had angered her. "That's _awful!_ What kinda scumbags would do that to someone!?"

"Whoever they are, they're just _beggin'_ for an ass-whoopin'." Kanji made a fist with one hand, and punched the palm of his other hand. "How long's it been since that happened?"

"Most of 'em were human," Labrys responded. "It's been... around a hundred years, I think. They're probably all dead by now."

"Though, I have reason to believe that these experiments have continued." Naoto spoke in a calm tone, though there was an undercurrent of irritation in her voice. "I've heard the term 'Seeker Unit' before... there are likely others that survived the initial tests, as well as more recent models. Additionally, human test subjects are not unheard of..."

The mention of that reminded Yu of what he'd learned about Sho. There was something _suspicious_ about that boy's nature - he had never used a Persona himself, but Minazuki _had,_ and Naoto had already speculated that Sho and Minazuki were originally one soul. It wasn't too far of a stretch to say that he was a continuation of the same experiments that had created Labrys.

"Human test subjects?" Yosuke's tail stilled. "That's even worse than making a robot kill her sisters!" He pointed his ears at Labrys, staring at her. "...Do you remember any names?"

"Just one." Labrys looked ashamed of herself - it seemed her memory loss had a negative impact on her mental state. "I don't think it was a person's name. They all talked about... _Delphi._ "

There it was - the confirmation. Yu hadn't intended to get involved with the hunt for the people behind Delphi, but at this point, he couldn't just turn a blind eye; they had created a machine with a conscience, only to turn her against her sisters, and then they sealed her away when she rebelled against them. The odds were that more of her kind were around as well, having undergone the same inhumane process, and...

If Sho was connected to Delphi, as both Yu and Naoto suspected, he was another of their victims - and not one that they had _created._ They had taken a living person, one who had likely already faced horrific tragedy in his life, and used him in their ploy to do whatever they wished to carry out. _Pursuing death_ seemed too vague a goal; there had to be something _more_ to it, though figuring out exactly _what_ would be very difficult.

"...Delphi." Naoto repeated the name, and the twitching of her tail became more vigorous. "Yes, I can confirm that they are still active. A dangerous, subversive element who have developed an obsession with death... it's no surprise that they'd create something like a living weapon."

"I'll see if I can try to remember more," Labrys said, and she gave a hesitant smile. "Sorry I can't help ya out more. I guess you could say I'm still kinda groggy."

"You were asleep for a long time," Rise pointed out. "It can't be helped. Don't worry... we'll _all_ be patient with you." She gave each of the room's other occupants a pointed glance, as if making an imperial decree. "Isn't that right?"

"Y- _yeah._ " Yosuke deflated under Rise's stare - he was, by far, the most affected by it. "...Take your time waking up, Labrys. And, uh... if you end up not being able to remember anything else, don't worry about it, okay? We'll get to the bottom of this for you."

That was _just like him._ Yosuke was easily bored, and he often went out of his way to help girls - whether or not they _wanted_ his help, and this tendency had led to some rather _awkward_ situations. Yu had long since lost track of the times that he'd had to help his best friend out of a hole that he'd dug by accident, though chasing after a death cult was a _little_ extreme.

Not that Yu was one to talk, of course. He'd also considered going after Delphi, and to try and stop Yosuke from doing the same would be hypocritical.

"Thanks..." Labrys' smile turned more genuine. "You guys really are good people. I'm glad you were the ones who broke me outta there."

"...By the way." Yukiko stood up quite suddenly, shattering the sentimental mood in an instant. "While you don't appear to possess the same... _features_ as a human, you still shouldn't walk around naked like that. If you don't mind, I'd like to pick out some clothes for you."

The reminder that Labrys wore no clothing caused everyone else in the room to blush - Yukiko herself seemed unaffected, for some inexplicable reason. While it was true that Labrys didn't seem to have any parts that _required_ covering, she still had a feminine form, and there were plenty of people who could draw their own conclusions just from that.

"...Why don't we leave them be?" Yu suggested, as he pulled himself to his feet as well. "I'm sure they'll be busy for a while."

Contrary to his hopes, that only made everyone's embarrassment _worse_ \- and this time, both Yukiko and Labrys blushed, too. Still, the others seemed to understand, and they filed out of the room, one-by-one; before long, Yu stood alone in the room with Yukiko and Labrys, and he gave them an awkward glance before shuffling out himself.

Well, those two _did_ seem to like each other a lot. Yu only hoped that Labrys' anatomy - or _lack thereof_ \- wouldn't get in the way if they pursued a relationship.

* * *

Yu had already made plans to go and look for Sho again tonight. He wanted to see if Sho would accept an apology - not likely, but it was worth a try, as the scarred wanderer had surprised him a few times already.

However, there was another thing on Yu's mind, one which took priority over hunting his new "rival". He didn't know how long Rise planned to stay, and he wanted to spend time with her while she was here; now that she'd revealed her secret to him, there was a whole host of new things they could talk about, and one particularly _strange_ question had crossed his mind.

It was, of course, a _hypothetical_ question. While he'd met a couple other girls that he found attractive, Yu hadn't really felt _drawn_ to any of them - Rise was his one and only, but given her status, his question was still a viable one. As the two of them sat together in his room at the Amagi inn, he decided that it was as good a time as any to bring up what was on his mind.

"...What would you think if I dated someone else?"

The inquiry seemed to catch Rise a little off-guard, and she tilted her head at him. "That's an odd question... what brought this on?"

"Nothing in specific," Yu told her in response. "There isn't anyone else I'm interested in. I just wanted to know how you'd feel if there was."

"Well... it depends." Rise turned her gaze to the floor, and her tone shifted ever so slightly. "This is a selfish thing for me to say, but... I don't want you to leave me for someone else. If you _stayed_ with me... I might be able to accept it."

"You know I'd _never_ leave you, Rise." Yu shifted closer to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "...Even if I could. You're very important to me."

"I know..." Rise relaxed at his touch, and looked back up at him. "Honestly, it's rare for my kind to get attached like this. We don't usually do romance... but there _are_ a few exceptions, obviously." A small smile crossed her face. "I'm glad you accepted me."

"Of course I'd accept you," Yu insisted. "It doesn't matter _what_ you are, you're still _you..._ and I love you for _who_ you are." He considered her words just now, and gave her a hesitant smile in return. "...As long as you don't mind _me_ getting attached."

"I'm not your typical siren," Rise pointed out, and she gave a soft giggle. "Honestly... we're _such_ a mess. Look at us, worrying about silly things like this."

Yu's smile turned genuine at that. "Yeah... it's pretty ridiculous, isn't it?" He knew, deep down, that there was nothing to fear - if Rise wanted to leave him, she would've done so when she revealed her true nature to him. Even if her kind weren't known for their romantic attachments, she was clearly _different,_ as she'd said.

"Actually..." Rise shifted away, looking contemplative. "Once I ascend the throne... you could be emperor, if you wanted. If you'd prefer me keeping you as a consort, that's fine too, but... if you were emperor, you could have anyone you wanted."

"...I already told you, Rise." Yu's hypothetical question had gotten _way_ out of hand - in typical Rise fashion. "I'm not interested in anyone else, and even if I was..."

"Did you know?" Rise's expression turned mischievous. "Lupens are frequently non-monogamous... and my siren senses tell me that Yosuke has a thing for _both_ of us."

Actually, that _wasn't_ something Yu knew, but it _did_ explain his best friend's skirt-chasing tendencies. There was, of course, one _major_ problem with Rise's suggestion.

"...I guess I'll have to apologize to him, then," Yu stated. "I've never been attracted to a guy before... and even if I did like guys, I don't think he'd be my type."

Sexuality had never been an issue for him, but he knew that a few of his friends swung both ways. He didn't mind it - as he had with Rise, he accepted them for who they were, and saw no need to break a friendship over something so trivial.

"Well, if he isn't your type..." Rise moved close to Yu once again, and draped her arms around him. "It can't be helped. He isn't really _my_ type, either."

"We're stuck with each other," Yu remarked, as he returned Rise's embrace; then, his tone softened. "...As long as I have you."

Rise responded by pressing her lips to his, and he accepted the kiss without complaint. It was true - as long as he had her, hypotheticals didn't matter.

...Though, he wouldn't mind agreeing to her offer to become emperor once she ascended the throne.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One out of three, Yu. You're losing your touch.


	11. defiance of expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I've never been good at pacing.
> 
> Also, there's more suggestive stuff here, so I think I'm just going to put it in the tags. Oops! (There won't be anything explicit here, though. That much, I can promise.)

* * *

When Rise asked to accompany Yu on his search for Sho, he initially declined. On those occasions where she joined in on a fight, she always served as support; her Persona was excellent for _that_ job, but it didn't have any direct combat capabilities, and thus she would be Sho's first target if he encountered her.

Yu hadn't counted on Rise reminding him of what she was - and the fact that she could use her voice to calm even the most crazed of foes. It wasn't an ability she'd used in front of him before, likely for the purpose of keeping her secret; he acquiesced after that, as he knew how _persistent_ she could be, and that trying to coax her out of following him would be next to impossible with this reminder.

When they left town, Yu made sure not to stray too far beyond the gates, just like last time. While part of him wanted to go back to Samegawa and see how everyone was doing, he had a feeling that wouldn't be possible, so long as Sho was still causing trouble - the sooner this situation was dealt with, the better.

This time, it took a while for Sho to emerge - long enough for Yu to wonder if he would come at all. The telltale sound of his voice, muffled by the plants he hid behind, alerted Yu to Sho's presence; a moment later, he stepped out of hiding, a distinct scowl on his face.

"I see the _princess_ is here, too." Sho placed a hand on the hilt of one of his swords, but didn't draw it. "What brings you here, _Your Majesty?_ "

His tone was mocking, a reminder of his disdain for those of higher standing. Yu thought back to what he'd gone over with Naoto, and wondered again if Sho's opinion had been molded by Delphi.

"...I wanted to see who the troublemaker was," Rise answered him, her voice surprisingly steady. "Yu was right... you don't look very old at all."

"Yeah, and what's it to _you?_ " Sho sneered. "Y'think I'm weak just 'cuz I'm young? _You're_ one to talk!" He pointed out Rise's position - she stood behind Yu, protecting herself from attack. "What can _you_ do, huh? See my weakness? What's _that_ mean when you can't _hit_ it?"

Rise held onto Yu's arm, leaning closer to him; at first, he thought she was scared, but then he realized that she was trying to tell him something. He couldn't take his attention off of Sho, so he gave a small nod, hoping that she understood his message.

"I wanted to apologize," Yu stated, and he noted how Sho's attention immediately diverted to him. "I didn't realize what you've been through... I shouldn't have reminded you. I'm sorry."

"...Ugh." Sho turned his gaze away, glaring at nothing in particular. "You're full'a _shit._ Keep your damn _apologies_ to yourself."

It was the expected response, but something about the way he'd said it didn't feel _genuine._ Yu decided not to push him any further, and instead placed a hand on the hilt of his own sword.

"You want to fight?" the young noble offered. "...My only condition is that you don't target Rise."

"Fight, huh?" Sho looked as though he was contemplating something. "She gonna help you out?"

Rise stepped back, and Yu glanced over at her briefly. He knew that she disapproved of this - but Sho had a much easier time expressing himself in battle, and Yu had every reason to believe that it was the _only_ way to draw him out of his shell.

"...I won't." Rise's voice wavered as she spoke, demonstrating her anxiety. "This... isn't my fight. Just... _please_ don't kill him."

"Alright, it's settled." Sho drew one of his swords, and pointed it at Yu. "Let's get this _show_ on the road!"

Truth be told, Yu didn't trust Sho's ability to hold back - especially after what had happened last night. Still, if the situation became dire, they were close to Inaba; Rise's mere presence put Yu at ease, as he trusted her to call for help if it was needed.

As he drew his sword and readied himself, Yu felt a strange, somehow _familiar_ spark in his heart.

* * *

The fight with Sho went a bit _differently_ this time.

Not long after they started, Yu noticed that Sho's hands weren't bandaged, and that his wounds from last time appeared to have healed. There was no way to tell if it was a salve or healing magic that had done the job, but either way, Sho wasn't impaired in the slightest; he was able to fight at his best, and yet he wasn't quite as _aggressive_ as he was in their first two fights.

It was a subtle change, but it made a significant impact. Yu didn't have to struggle as much, and when he came out on top, it wasn't as much of a surprise; Sho still complained loudly about being taken to the Amagi inn for healing, but he didn't struggle as Yu carried him - his words and actions didn't match up. The whole time, Rise acted as though she had something to say, and once Yukiko patched up both Yu and Sho, the couple returned to Yu's room together to discuss what was on Rise's mind.

Once she'd closed the door behind her, Rise said something surprising-

"I think he _likes_ you."

Yu's eyebrows shot up at the tone of Rise's voice. It wasn't just _what_ she'd said, but the _way_ she'd said it - there was a deeper implication there, one he wouldn't have grasped if he didn't know her so well. It didn't add up with what he knew about Sho, but...

"...He likes me?" Yu made an effort to keep his tone even, but it was _very_ difficult. "What makes you say that?"

"I can _feel_ it," Rise answered, without hesitation. "Sirens don't often become attached, but... they have a way of sensing those feelings. I guess you could say it's really more sexual than romantic, but... it isn't hard to extrapolate from that."

 _Sexual-_ Yu felt a hot flush across his face, and he looked away from Rise, speechless. He knew, on a logical level, that her explanation still meant to focus on the _romantic_ part, but the thought that Sho had developed sexual feelings toward him was more than a little alarming - and rather _embarrassing._

"So, does that mean..." Yu spoke up after a long silence, considering what Rise had said about his best friend earlier. "...Yosuke, too?"

"Well... _yes._ " Rise gave an awkward shrug. "This means that you've got _two_ guys who want you. Are you having second thoughts about monogamy?"

"No, I..." The strange sensation that Yu had felt at the start of his battle with Sho returned to his thoughts, and he shook his head. "...Even if they feel that way about me, I don't..."

It was easy enough to say no to Yosuke, but for some reason beyond his understanding, Yu struggled with the words when it came to Sho. He wanted to say that the very _thought_ of them getting involved was completely insane - but he'd already made a vow to help Sho, and with that in mind, it wasn't _too_ far of a stretch to-

No, that would _never_ happen. Even if Sho had some sort of feelings for Yu, he would never act upon them - he wasn't that sort of person, and it would be a struggle just to get him to accept friendship, let alone a deeper bond. There was also the issue of class; Yu was a noble, near the top of society, and for all he knew, Sho didn't even have a house of his own. Not to mention Sho's hatred of nobles, which he'd made clear on multiple occasions.

...Wait, but if he hated nobles so much, how had he developed _feelings_ for one? Did he even _realize_ his own feelings? Was _that_ why he kept attacking Yu?

_What sort of mess had Yu gotten himself into **now?**_

"...Yu." Rise took his hand in hers, and her touch - human enough that he couldn't tell the difference - soothed his nerves somewhat. "Are you okay?"

No, he really _wasn't._ Between this revelation and the fact that he was actually _okay with it_ for some reason, Yu's head was spinning; the only thing that kept him grounded now was Rise's presence, and he was sure that he would have lost his mind if she hadn't been the one to break the news to him. He tried to tell himself that _something_ wasn't right about this - that Sho's true feelings had come off wrong or something like that-

"Do you want me to sing for you?" Rise offered, and that caught Yu's full attention at last. "...Not my usual sort of song. I mean... a siren's song, to calm you."

"...Would anyone else hear that?" Yu didn't want her true nature to be exposed, unless it was on _her_ terms - then again, if she made the offer... "Are you okay with...?"

"I can direct my voice," Rise told him. "Only you would hear it." She hung her head. "...I don't think I'm comfortable with anyone else knowing what I am yet. Thank you for covering me when we were introducing ourselves to Labrys, by the way."

It was a strange time to bring that up, but Yu nodded and offered a weak smile in response. "You're welcome. To answer your question... I'd love to hear your song."

Rise hummed her acknowledgment, and then her hand slipped away from his as she closed her eyes, concentrating. Yu knew little about the magical voice of sirens, and he had never been exposed to one's song before; he didn't know what to expect, and while she'd promised a calming song, he still felt anxious while waiting for it.

When she opened her mouth, the feeling hit him quite suddenly - the sound that she produced was new and _different,_ a haunting melody that drained his tension away all at once, leaving him more relaxed than he could recall ever being before. He slumped to the floor, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to be absorbed in this delightful sensation, feeling as though the song itself permeated every inch of his body.

After a short time, Rise stopped singing, and she giggled as Yu blinked up at her, somewhat dazed from what had just happened. She seated herself beside him, taking his hand in her own again, and he struggled to think of a response - that had been, in a word, _incredible._

"Do you feel better now?" she asked him, a bright smile on her face. "It's been a while since I used my voice, so I'm a little rusty, but it looks like it worked..."

"It did." Yu ran his thumb along the back of her hand. "I feel a _lot_ better now... thank you."

The issue that had gotten him so worked up had all but faded from his mind, and with his focus renewed, he came to realize that he was _exhausted._ It had been a long and busy day, and after that fight with Sho...

"I can sing you to sleep, too." Rise made another alluring offer - it was just in her nature, Yu supposed, though he wasn't going to turn her down. He shifted his position, laying upon the floor, and nodded at her; he couldn't move very well right now, so finding a more comfortable sleeping spot would be too much effort.

As Rise began her second song, Yu's consciousness began to fade; his last thought before he fell asleep was that having a siren for a girlfriend was quite possibly the _best thing ever._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins!


	12. the sun rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The focus is still on the main three (four?), so this means the other characters and ships might get pushed to the background a bit. They're still going to be there, though!

* * *

As usual, a good night's rest helped to put everything in perspective.

The knowledge that Sho had a thing for him was not quite so _jarring_ anymore when Yu awoke in the morning. He felt a bit stiff, but Rise had moved him into a comfortable position during the night, and so it wasn't as bad as it _could_ have been; she was no longer present, having likely returned to her own room after taking care of him, though the effects of her songs still lingered at the edge of his thoughts.

The best thing to do when he'd slept wrong was to get some exercise. After he cleaned himself up and changed his clothes, Yu headed out of the inn, considering his options; he could go for a walk, or he could leave town for a bit to practice with his sword, or-

He almost didn't notice when someone brushed past him - Rise's voice had really done a number on him, it seemed. When he looked up at the person, Yu saw a very familiar mop of bright red hair, and an even more familiar set of ornate swords.

"...Sho?"

The wanderer turned to face Yu, his expression unreadable. He didn't look angry, which was unusual, but it _had_ happened a couple of times before.

"What do you want _this_ time?" Despite his words, Sho's tone was not hostile. "Are you gonna gloat over the fact that you beat me _again?_ "

"No, never," Yu insisted, shaking his head. "I'm just... surprised to see you here. I thought you'd left earlier."

"Yeah, well..." Sho glanced around, taking in their surroundings. "I thought I'd see what the big deal is. Why do so many people like this place?" He gave a sharp laugh. "They're all total _morons!_ This place is _boring as shit!_ "

"It's better than the inns in my hometown," Yu pointed out. "...And to be honest, I think a lot of people just come here to see Yukiko."

"Like I give a damn _why_ they come," Sho muttered, and he turned away, walking a few steps before stopping. "...So, since we're already here. Why d'ya keep comin' out and buggin' me?"

...Sho was the one who'd declared Yu his rival. If anything, Yu should be asking why Sho wouldn't let him return to Samegawa.

"I want to know more about you." Yu decided to answer the question, rather than turning it around on Sho. "...I won't ask any more questions like I did the other night. That was..."

"Shut it," Sho snapped, though his voice lacked any real venom. "...You're a total _freak._ Most people would'a run scared if I'd challenged 'em."

"Well... you know about Rise and I, right?" Yu rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. "...I guess you're right about me being strange. But, well..." His hand fell to his side again, and he looked off into the distance. "...When it comes down to it, I just want to know the truth. About you, and about Delphi..."

"Delphi?" The mention of that name caught Sho's attention, and he turned back to Yu, raising an eyebrow. "You're after _those_ bastards now?"

That wasn't _quite_ the reaction that Yu had expected. He gave a single nod, then tilted his head, curious as to Sho's feelings on the matter.

"Yeah, they're _real_ sons of bitches," Sho continued, and for the first time in this whole conversation, genuine irritation crept into his tone. "They think what they're doing is _restoring the natural order..._ yeah, right! They just wanna kill people!" He scowled. "They're full'a so much _shit,_ it'd take a whole damn _landfill_ to hold it all. If you wanna kill people, don't make up shitty excuses for it."

"...Restoring the natural order..." Yu repeated those words, and he made a mental note to mention this to Naoto later. Sho wasn't the most trustworthy of people, but everything thus far indicated that he was a reliable source - he knew more about Delphi than anyone else around.

"Yeah, they especially hate _healers._ " Sho turned his gaze to the inn. "Surprised they haven't come after your bird friend. She's pretty well known, isn't she?"

Yu hummed in response. "She's a low-ranking noble, too... Naoto said they primarily target those in positions of authority. Do you know anything more about that?"

"A noble, huh?" Sho looked as though he was pondering something. "That explains the fancy inn. Weird that they'd do something like _that,_ but whatever." He paused, and gave Yu a pointed look. "Hey, let's fight again."

That was the end of _this_ conversation, it seemed. Yu had hoped to get more information out of Sho, but all things considered, he was content to settle for what he'd learned; a good sparring session would also loosen his sore muscles a bit, so there was no harm in agreeing to the request.

"Outside of town," Yu stated. "...There's more space there, and we won't have to worry about bringing anyone else in."

"...Y'think I'm stupid?" Sho's expression hardened into a glare. "Where the hell _else_ would we fight? I'm not in the mood to get arrested. Been there and done that too damn many times to count... it's a pain in the ass to break out."

At least he seemed to have _some_ comprehension of the laws around here, even if he clearly hated them. Yu didn't give a verbal response, and instead started off toward their destination, glancing at Sho as he walked; the redhead followed him after a moment's pause, looking strangely pleased with himself.

This was an _odd_ way of bonding, but Yu had gotten Sho to open up a _little,_ and that was all he could ask for at this point.

* * *

Fighting Sho had started to become rather _cathartic._

In the heat of battle, Yu didn't have to worry about things like what would happen if the empire found out what Rise was, or whether Delphi would attack his friends. He was able to focus solely on his opponent, to track their movements and deduce their fighting style so that he could devise a strategy to counter it. Sho wasn't difficult to figure out - his technique was extremely aggressive, all offense and no defense, and he liked to utilize various methods of catching his target off-guard.

This time, however, he didn't even _attempt_ to draw blood. It was a stark contrast to the murderous intent Sho had demonstrated during their first two fights, and Yu was impressed that his self-proclaimed _rival_ had learned to hold back so quickly - it appeared to contradict his nature, but then again, Sho was full of mysteries that hadn't been solved yet.

Once the fight was over, and Yu claimed yet another victory, Sho disappeared without another word, though he seemed more satisfied than usual. As Yu returned to the streets of Inaba, his thoughts strayed to what Rise had told him last night - and he wondered, not for the first time, if those feelings could get anywhere.

He didn't have much time to think about it. Before long, Yosuke came bounding over, seemingly out of nowhere; he had the biggest, dumbest grin on his face, and his tail was wagging out of control, and Yu was rather curious as to what had brought _that_ on.

"Labrys is _so cool!_ " the lupen exclaimed, without even greeting his friend. "Those wings on her back can turn into an axe, and she's got a chain-knuckle function built into her arms- _oh,_ sorry!" Realization spread across his face. "Uh, hi there, partner!"

Yu and Yosuke had teamed up on too many Shadow-hunting missions to count, so it was only natural that they'd call each other _partners._ In light of recent events, though, the term took on a _different_ connotation - and Yu decided _not_ to let that bother him.

"Hey there, Yosuke," Yu said, waving. "...A chain-knuckle function? How does that work?"

"Well, she can actually detach her hands," Yosuke explained. "They're attached by a chain, and it's pretty long, so she can shoot her hands a good distance before she has to pull them back. I don't know what it is that propels them, but she can really punch with a lot of force... I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end."

"If only you could do that," Yu remarked, and he couldn't help the amusement that bubbled up within him when Yosuke shot him a dirty look in response. Something like that would be almost impossible to safely implant into an organic person, but it didn't come as much of a surprise when the individual in question was a machine.

"...Anyway, how're you doing?" Yosuke changed the subject, perhaps to avoid further teasing. "You look beat up. Was it Sho again?"

"Yeah, but he went easy on me this time." Yu was a bit _more_ sore than he'd been before the fight, but he wasn't going to complain - it had still been enjoyable, in its own way. "Rise said that she thinks he likes me."

"Wait, seriously!?" Yosuke took a step back, startled by Yu's statement; he scanned Yu's face, then shook his head. " _No. Freaking. Way._ Hasn't he been trying to _kill_ you?"

Yu shrugged, and gave an awkward smile. "If what Rise said is true, then he probably doesn't understand his own feelings. I don't know all the details, but it's obvious that he's been through a lot... I doubt he knows how to express himself in any healthy way."

"Right." Yosuke looked as though he didn't buy that one bit. "Well, she's been wrong before. I mean, she told me _Chie_ had a thing for me." He laughed. "She's just guessing... besides, it's not like she's met the guy."

"Actually, she _has,_ " Yu corrected his friend. "She met him last night. She wanted to come with me when I went out to look for him... don't worry, he didn't attack her or anything. He was mostly just interested in me."

"You _brought her with you?_ " Yosuke pressed a hand to his forehead. "Dude, what's gotten into you? That's _the princess of Marukyu_ you're putting in danger. Even if she _asked_ to come, you shouldn't have _let_ her."

"You know how stubborn Rise can be." Yu refrained from telling Yosuke the part about her being a siren; though he knew his best friend was trustworthy, he didn't want to betray her secret. "Even if I'd tried to stop her, she probably would've come along anyway."

Yosuke's hand fell to his side again. "...Yeah, okay, you're right about that." His ear twitched. "So... she thinks Sho's got a thing for you, and you're just eating it up 'cuz you think he's got socialization issues. Where'd your critical thinking skills go? Don't tell me _you're_ falling for him, too?"

There was certainly _something_ there, but Yu wasn't sure what it was at this point. He didn't want to call it _attraction_ just yet, as that could result in a whole host of issues - and besides, he'd only ever liked girls before, so the idea that he'd developed an interest in another boy was more than a little weird. If it came down to that, he'd accept it for what it was, but right now, it was just speculation at best.

"At the moment, I just want to learn more about him." Yu considered the information given to him by Sho before the fight. "I don't think he currently has any connection to Delphi. He expressed his disdain for them earlier... and told me a few things about them."

"And you believe him?" Yosuke tapped his foot, staring at Yu. "You should know better than anyone how untrustworthy this guy is. He could be telling lies to get you off their back, y'know."

"No, he definitely wasn't," Yu stated, shaking his head. "The way he acted was genuine... he didn't start getting agitated until I brought them up, and then he called them several... _unflattering_ names, which I won't repeat."

"I don't know about that..." Yosuke turned away. "Well, believe whatever you want, but don't come crying to me if it gets you killed." He glanced back, though he didn't look anywhere near as bright as he had when he first showed up. "...Anyway, I've got some stuff to do, so I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Yu waved farewell to Yosuke, then watched as he departed; it was no surprise that Yosuke didn't trust Sho, but he hadn't been there to see how Sho reacted to the mention of Delphi. It was touching that Yosuke worried about Yu like this, but at the same time, it didn't feel all that _necessary._

Regardless of what the others thought, Yu intended to keep meeting with Sho. It was the best way to uncover new information... and to learn what this strange new _feeling_ was.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke believes that Rise is non-human, but he doesn't know exactly what she is, and even if he did, there's no way for him to know about her "siren sense".


	13. a place in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely pleased with how this one turned out. Might go back and tweak it later.

* * *

After the talk with Yosuke, Yu's next destination was the Shirogane residence. While it hadn't been that long since Naoto agreed to help him with this case, he knew that she was reliable and fast-working, and it was possible that she'd dug up something else as well.

...There was _also_ the possibility that she'd sniff out the fact that he and Sho had fought again, but Yu already had an explanation prepared. Naoto wasn't gullible enough to fall for an outright lie, and he hated lying anyway, so this time, he planned to just tell her the truth if she asked.

When he arrived at the mansion, Yu was surprised to see Naoto sitting on a chair next to the path that led to the front door. Her ears perked up as he approached, and she stretched after she stood up, looking rather relaxed.

Had she been _sunning herself?_

"Hello." After greeting his friend, Yu glanced up at the sky, noting the position of the sun - it was almost noon. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Good morning, Yu." Naoto's own greeting was made on a technicality - it _was_ still morning. "There's no need to apologize. Did you uncover something new regarding the case?"

Straight to the point, as always. Yu had liked that about Naoto from the time they first met; she didn't beat around the bush, and so he didn't have to bother with small talk when he was with her. He nodded in response to her inquiry, then took a short breath as he went over the information in his mind.

"Sho is opening up to me," Yu began. "...It's a slow process, but he told me how he felt about Delphi. Given his strong language, I don't think he currently has any affiliation with them."

"...He opposes them, then." Naoto sounded amused. "I suppose that if they experimented upon him in the past, he would want nothing to do with them now... that makes sense, given what we know about him. Was there anything else he mentioned in your conversation?"

"Yes, and I think it's something you'll be interested in." Yu thought back to the conversation in question. "He told me that Delphi's goal was 'restoring the natural order'. He claimed that it was a poor excuse to kill people."

Of course, those weren't Sho's _exact_ words, but repeating what he'd said in polite company wasn't something that Yu was comfortable with. Still, Sho's tendency to use crude language was... not as offensive as it should have been, and Yu chalked it up to him being accustomed to such behavior.

"Restoring the natural order..." Naoto placed a hand on her chin, intrigued. "I suppose that's why healers oppose them so. If that is Delphi's goal, then perhaps they pursue the death of those who they perceive to live on unnaturally - those who overcome illness and serious injury."

"They believe in natural selection..." Yu felt a pang of disgust at that thought - killing people who'd survived a brush with death just because it was the _natural_ thing to do was horrible in too many ways to count. "...In that case, the reason they primarily target authority figures is..."

"Those are their greatest obstacles." Naoto closed her eyes, and gave a small nod. "Those in positions of power employ healers to aid those beneath them... as well as themselves. Though, I would not be surprised if Delphi's attacks are far more widespread than we know... I'm sure many of them go unreported."

She opened her eyes again, looking up at Yu. He had to agree with that - if _restoring the natural order_ was their goal, it didn't make sense that they'd only target authority figures, as there were plenty of _other_ people who'd survived illness and injury with the aid of healers.

"If this is true, that means they're more dangerous than we thought." Yu considered his recent fights with Sho, and how the injuries they'd sustained made them _both_ potential targets. "...Sho did mention that they hated healers, and insinuated that Yukiko was in danger."

"It's become personal..." A displeased look crossed Naoto's face. "I would not say that Sho is entirely trustworthy. However, he is our most reliable source at the moment... my understanding is that he isn't the sort to lie. Please continue to be careful when dealing with him... I will attempt to corroborate this information."

That... wasn't the stance Yu expected Naoto to take. All she knew about Sho was what she'd been told, and Yosuke had expressed skepticism after meeting him in person. Had Naoto already uncovered something else that gave her reason to believe Sho's claims?

"You haven't met him," Yu pointed out. "If you consider him untrustworthy, then why would you believe anything he says?"

"Because you were the one who relayed the information." Naoto gave a very slight - almost imperceptible - smile. "For as long as I've known you, you have had a remarkable ability to understand people. You would not have told me this so plainly if you believed any of it to be false."

Touching as that was, it was still strange that Naoto had accepted everything without even questioning it. She was usually the sort to fact-check every piece of information she was given - what had gotten into her?

As if to answer Yu's confusion, Naoto gave a mighty yawn as she stretched, then flopped back down into her chair. She leaned back, allowing the sun to shine upon her face, and that was when it hit him-

The heat of the sun's rays relaxed her. The odds were that, since she'd been basking when he arrived, she wasn't in the right mindset to object - just like a cat, she'd probably been dozing off before she noticed him.

While it didn't help one bit with the investigation, that fact was almost _unbearably_ cute.

"...I appreciate your trust in me." Yu considered his options; with Naoto like this, it would be best to leave her alone. "Let me know if you find anything else, alright? I'm going to tell Yukiko..."

"To inform her that she may be in danger?" Naoto hummed, and closed her eyes. "That would be a prudent course of action. She _is_ a healer... and if our suspicions about Delphi are true, she would be one of their primary targets."

"Yeah," Yu confirmed with a nod. "I'll get back to you later. Goodbye for now."

"Farewell, and good luck..." Naoto pulled her hat down to cover her eyes, and her ears folded beneath the fabric. Yu watched her for just a moment longer, then made his way down the path, his plan clear in his mind.

To think that Naoto could be bested by the sun like that... she was quite the skilled detective, but even she couldn't go against her nature.

* * *

When he arrived at the inn, Yu witnessed a most interesting and unusual sight. Yukiko and Labrys stood just outside the entrance, engaged in a conversation - and then Labrys' wings lit up with a magical flame as she leaped into the air, soaring off almost effortlessly. While she _was_ a machine, it was somewhat surprising that she was capable of flight; after what Yosuke had told him about them, Yu had assumed that the wings were just a more convenient way to store her main weapon.

As Yu approached Yukiko, he considered the best way to broach the subject of Delphi's threat to her. Perhaps it was a good thing that Labrys had come into their lives when she did, as she would serve as an excellent bodyguard.

"...Excuse me." Yu made an attempt to catch Yukiko's attention - and it was successful, as she turned to face him a moment later. "Are you busy right now? I just saw Labrys..."

"Good afternoon, Yu." Yukiko bowed, ever the perfect image of propriety. "I asked her to run an errand for me. Given her attributes, I thought she would be better suited for the job than most."

Yukiko could fly as well, but she also needed to stay close to the inn during business hours... not to mention the fact that she hid her wings most of the time. That decision almost seemed unnecessary in Inaba - the people here had never discriminated against non-humans, even those as rare as Yukiko's kind.

"She's incredible..." Yu thought back to what Yosuke had told him about Labrys. "...I wonder if the chain-knuckle function uses the same propulsion method that she uses to fly?"

"I believe so, yes," Yukiko agreed, nodding. "Her boosters are magical in nature, and self-recharging. She can't use them for long, but she doesn't need to be refueled... it's _perfect_ for grocery runs!"

Beneath her noble visage, Yukiko carried some rather _strange_ tendencies and opinions, and it seemed that her thoughts on Labrys' abilities were no different. It was a good thing that Yukiko had accepted Labrys so quickly, but the thought of using her for _grocery runs_ was a little demeaning.

"Be that as it may..." Yu cleared his throat - he hadn't come here to talk about Labrys. "...You should probably be more careful from here on out. Sho told me that Delphi might come after you."

"...So he's affiliated with them, after all." Yukiko's expression hardened - she'd clearly gotten the wrong idea. "Perhaps next time, I'll let him bleed out-"

"No, he _isn't,_ " Yu insisted, interrupting Yukiko. "He's fighting against them himself... I think. He just knows more about them than we do... he said that they especially hate healers, and that means you're a target."

"I see..." Yukiko turned her gaze to the pathway beneath her feet. "...So long as they don't learn what I am. If they knew, then..."

All of a sudden, the pieces clicked together in Yu's mind. The reason that Yukiko had concealed her true nature all this time wasn't because she was afraid of being discriminated against - it was to protect herself from those who would hunt her down. She was, for all intents and purposes, a _fledgling_ phoenix, who couldn't revive herself if she were to be slain; perhaps her whole family was like that, as they, too, never revealed their wings.

Then again, the fact that phoenixes weren't _necessarily_ immortal was not common knowledge. For the most part, only those who associated with them knew the fact, and most assumed that they would rise from the ashes without any sort of training. It was possible that the reason Delphi hadn't targeted Yukiko was just because they believed it to be fruitless - they knew what she was, but not the exact details of her kind's characteristics.

For her, there was no such thing as being too careful, but still...

"I don't think you need to hide anymore," Yu stated. "Even if they knew what you were, they might assume that you're immortal, and thus wouldn't target you. Besides, how many dedicated phoenix hunters are there?"

"Hm?" Yukiko looked rather confused - not the expected response. "Oh, no, you're mistaken. There are plenty of bird-folk with wings just like mine... I'm not hiding to protect myself. They get in the way, you know?"

...That was a dubious explanation at best, and it contradicted some of the actions that Yukiko had taken in the past, but Yu decided not to point that out. It was clear that she wasn't comfortable with revealing her wings - for _whichever_ reason - and so he didn't want to push her.

"Alright, then." Yu hoped that he didn't sound _too_ unconvinced. "...Either way, Sho thinks that you're in danger. Why don't you employ Labrys as a bodyguard? She's more than fit for the job."

"I already have," Yukiko informed him, calm as ever. "We discussed that while you were away. She was rather enthusiastic about it, too."

Yu gave a slow nod. "I see... it seems you're one step ahead of me in this regard. I know you're busy, so... sorry if I wasted your time."

"It's quite alright." Yukiko glanced off to the side. "So... if you bring Sho to the inn for healing again-"

" _Don't_ let him bleed out." Yu's tone was firm, brooking no argument. "He's the only lead we have in the investigation right now... not to mention, I think he likes me."

"So long as he isn't a mole, I'll continue to heal him," Yukiko said, and she gave a firm nod. "...Though, if he likes you, then he has some _significant_ competition."

Yu chose not to dignify that with a response, and waved his farewell to Yukiko as he walked past her, toward the inn's entrance. He was still sore from the fight earlier, and wanted to rest for a while; perhaps it had been a mistake to accept Sho's challenge so soon after their last fight, without any aid from Yukiko.

Though, he wasn't badly injured enough that he _needed_ healing. If it was at all possible, he wanted her to conserve her strength, so that if she was attacked by Delphi, she would stand a fighting chance on her own.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned before that I love Naoto? Because I do, and the image of catgirl Naoto doing cute cat things refused to leave my head. I will not apologize for this.


	14. a night of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there goes the rating. Thanks, Sho!
> 
> (Warning for graphic violence and mook death.)

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident, and at times, it almost seemed _too_ quiet. Yu went to visit his other friends, and talked with them about the recent information he'd uncovered about Sho; they all agreed that maybe it was time to form a group to discuss the issue, and after a brief meeting between everyone, it was decided that they would continue to meet whenever Yu or Naoto found something new.

As Labrys was still recovering from her long slumber, she spent a fair amount of time either maintaining herself or resting. She had opened up a little about the procedures she had to undergo in order to keep herself functional, though Yu didn't have the luxury of witnessing today's tweaking. Curious as he was, he wanted to know what it entailed, and Yosuke was not always a reliable source.

After receiving a good-luck charm from Kanji in the evening, Yu decided to turn in for the night. He wanted to see Sho again, but staying up late for several nights in a row had taken a toll on him, and rest was more important; he asked Rise to sing for him again, and she happily obliged, using her magic voice to put him into a deep, comfortable slumber.

When Yu awoke, it was in the middle of the night, and it was to the sound of a bloodcurdling scream that resonated throughout the inn.

Though the haze of Rise's song lingered at the edges of his mind, Yu readied himself with haste. He picked up his sword and rushed to the location that the sound had come from - difficult to perceive, but not _impossible,_ and if nothing else, he could always rely on instinct. The voice of his inner self told him that Yukiko was in danger, and that the scream that woke him had been hers.

When he arrived at her room, Yu saw that Yukiko's hands had been bound with ethereal chains, and her wings were on full display - her magic had been sealed. Four tall men stood around her, each wearing a black uniform with orange trim; one of them turned to face Yu, and a hard glare appeared upon his face.

"So, you've come to protect your friend," the man said, his voice low and gravelly. "I'm afraid I can't allow that... _meet your fate._ "

He drew a gun, and Yu flinched on instinct. Firearms were mostly reserved for the upper class, as they were difficult to manufacture and didn't work well with magic; however, Yu had a sneaking suspicion that these people were from Delphi, and an organization that large and that prone to unethical testing would have their _own_ ways of producing firearms. A well-aimed shot would be fatal - and a sword could not reliably stop a bullet.

Izanagi emerged in front of Yu just before the man shot at him. He reeled from the pain of his Persona taking the shot for him, but at least there had been no _physical_ harm done; so long as he was alive, he could fight, and he took advantage of his foe's brief moment of surprise to charge forward and strike with his sword.

The man with the gun was agile, and dodged Yu's attack - for the most part. An angry red cut appeared across his arm, and he hissed from the pain, dropping the gun so that he could clutch at his arm.

"A Persona user..." One of the other men spoke up, and his voice carried a sinister edge to it. "We needn't kill this one... not _yet,_ at least. There's much to learn from him."

"He's quite dangerous, though." The third assailant's voice was calm and methodical. "He managed to land a blow... a single one, yes, but that is more than enough to warrant caution."

"...Yukiko, are you alright?" Yu disregarded the words of the four men for the time being, and focused on his bound friend. "Where did these people come from?"

"I-I don't know," Yukiko answered, her voice trembling. "One of them came into my room and woke me up... and before I knew it... they'd sealed my magic. Are these... Delphi?"

"You're wiser than you seem." The first man turned to face Yukiko, having somewhat recovered from his injury. "A fledgling like you would be a _perfect_ subject... so when we learned of you, we waited for an opportunity to catch you. If we were to learn your troublesome kind's secrets, perhaps we could eradicate the threat that you pose to the natural order..."

"...Izanagi." Yu called upon his inner self again, unwilling to give these scoundrels the time of day. "Maziodyne."

It was risky to use magic in an enclosed space like this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Electricity surged through the air, crackling around the four assailants, and it left them paralyzed; they were still conscious, however, and Yu was impressed by their resilience. Clearly, these four had already come to terms with their own death, and perhaps they also possessed some sort of magical augments.

Yu did not intend to kill his opponents, but disabling them enough so that they couldn't fight back was a viable option. He targeted the first offender again, aiming to strike his other arm; the fourth came to his senses in time to block the attack with a magic shield, and the backlash caused Yu to flinch and stumble back. This was bad - even a Persona user struggled to take on four trained fighters at once, and there was no telling whether the others had guns as well.

There were a couple options Yu could take, and none of them seemed all that viable. Leaving to call for backup would leave Yukiko vulnerable, and the odds were that the kidnappers would escape with her if left to their own devices. One of Labrys' features was the ability to detect a certain pattern of sounds from any distance, but she was likely in standby mode right now - the equivalent of human sleep, and even _that_ would not wake her, so trying to get her attention was out of the question. Continuing to fight was possible, but as Yu was outnumbered, the odds were that he would end up captured as well-

"You guys _really_ like death, huh!?"

The sound of Sho's voice echoed from outside, mere seconds before he crashed through the wall; he made short work of the obstacle, with no regard to how much damage he did, and the gleeful look on his face intensified when he saw the four Delphi associates. His gaze flickered between Yu and Yukiko, and then, without any warning, he vanished from sight - and when he reappeared, both of his swords had been driven clean through one of the assailants, leaving the others to gasp in shocked horror.

For his part, Yu wasn't quite used to such a grisly sight. He managed to keep his nausea in check, but Yukiko's reaction was much worse - she was now unconscious, slumped upon the floor, and perhaps that was _better_ for her. It appeared that Sho had no qualms with killing these people, and he made that point quite clear as he wrenched his swords out of the man he'd impaled, leaving a spatter of blood across the floor.

"It's- it's _him,_ " one of the Delphi associates said, pointing at Sho. "He's gone rogue... I _knew_ that we shouldn't have trusted an outsider-"

In the blink of an eye, the man's arm was lopped off, and he gave an agonized scream as he fell to the floor. Sho finished him off with the same technique that he'd used to bring down his first target, then turned his attention to his third foe; this one attempted to draw a gun, but his hand shook too much for him to fire it with any degree of accuracy, and Sho just cut his hand off without the slightest shred of hesitation.

"Whoops, looks like I made a _mess,_ " Sho remarked, and he gave a mad laugh. "Looks like it's a real _bloodbath_ in here, huh?" He glanced at Yu, and his expression softened for just a moment - it was _almost_ impossible to notice. "These guys are pretty _washed-up,_ too. Bet they can't even _mop the floor!_ "

After unleashing that stream of horrible wordplay, Sho stabbed the man whose hand he had cut off, turning his sword just right so that his foe's innards spilled out when he withdrew it. Yu turned his eyes away from the sight, and fought back another wave of nausea - it was a good thing that Sho had arrived when he did, but did he have to be so _visceral_ about stopping these goons?

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick." Sho advanced upon his fourth and final target, his grin malicious. "...Unless you _want_ me to kill you slow? You just think death's so _great,_ you gotta experience it _all the way?_ "

The fourth associate didn't respond, and a focused look appeared upon his face. Yu closed his eyes, a split second before the sound of metal twisting inside flesh struck his ears, and he didn't have to look to know what had happened; he was just glad that Yukiko had passed out after the first one, so that she didn't have to witness the entirety of this mess.

" _Man,_ I didn't even break a sweat." The sound of Sho sheathing his swords caught Yu's attention next. "Those bastards weren't even _worth_ killing... but hey, they were _asking_ for it anyway, so why not give 'em what they want?"

Yu chanced a look at Sho, and took note of the fact that he was covered in blood - and didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. Yu had mostly fought Shadows, and he hadn't been quite so _harsh_ toward his other opponents; from the looks of it, Sho was _more_ than comfortable with bringing gruesome death to his enemies, and that fact made Yu wonder just _what_ the boy had faced in his youth.

"...Sorry," Yu managed to say, though his voice came out far quieter than he'd intended. "I won't... be fighting you... tonight..."

The sound of Rise's beautiful, relaxing song returned to his memory all at once, and while Yu did not consider himself a weak person by any means, even he had a limit to his mental fortitude; the sweet call of sleep claimed him, and his last thought was that he hoped this event wouldn't give him a nightmare tonight.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'd planned out this scene to some extent already, I hadn't intended for it to get as gory as it did. Whoops!


	15. a few more pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to tack another scene on here, but this one was getting pretty long, so I decided to leave it by itself. Consistency is not my forte!

* * *

When Yu awoke the next morning, he was back in his room at the inn, and the memory of Sho's brutal rampage was still clear in his mind.

He had to admit that he was rather impressed by what had happened. Sho wasn't the sort to go out of his way to help others, and the fact that he'd done so last night was more than a little odd; Yu considered the possibility that Sho had already been tailing those kidnappers, and he'd just happened to catch them after they caught Yukiko. Either way, his aid was a major boon, even if he'd left a _considerable_ mess behind.

Shortly after he woke up, Yu was ushered out of the inn by an aide, with the explanation that a crew had been called in to work on repairs and cleanup. From the sound of it, Sho had stayed around for a while after the incident to help with hauling away the bodies, but then he'd left without a trace - as he always did. _That_ was pure altruism, and very much not like Sho; perhaps his _other half_ had been the one to carry that out, but the people who witnessed it weren't able to tell the difference.

It seemed that Yukiko and Rise had been relocated as well, and together with them, Yu made the decision to gather everyone at the Shirogane residence to discuss what had happened during the night. Yukiko still looked a little rattled, but Yu couldn't blame her one bit for that - he was just glad that she was _alive,_ and _not_ a Delphi captive.

Though Yu offered for Labrys to come along, she declined, claiming that she had some things she needed to think about. That wasn't surprising, as she hadn't been able to carry out her role as a bodyguard, and she likely felt guilty about it; he didn't push her, and allowed her to rest in the room that had been reserved for her, though he made a note to come back later and talk the issue over with her.

Once the rest of the group was assembled, they made their way to Naoto's house, and she welcomed them in without complaint. The seven of them gathered in the living room, though an awkward silence lingered between them; after a short time, Yu spoke up first, starting the conversation in the only way he knew how.

"...So, I think it's safe to say that Sho isn't affiliated with Delphi."

Six pairs of eyes turned to Yu, and he smiled back at his friends, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. If nothing else, it seemed to have broken the ice, and everyone looked a bit more relaxed now.

"Yeah, I heard about what happened." Yosuke spoke next, sounding perturbed. "...Well, no one mentioned a _name,_ but I'm pretty sure no one else around here fits that description. He really killed all four of 'em without hesitating?"

"Yes, and he left quite a mess behind," Yukiko confirmed. "He eviscerated two of them... I saw after I woke up. By that time, the other soul in his body had switched in... he was called Minazuki, wasn't he? He dispelled the seal those four had placed on me, and told me to be more careful next time..."

"Damn, that's one _hell_ of a guy." Kanji looked impressed. "Remind me not to mess with him if I ever see him." He paused, and his tone shifted. "The guys who tried to kidnap Yukiko were Delphi, right?"

"They didn't mention the name, but it was obvious that they were." Yu gave a single nod. "They mentioned _preserving the natural order,_ and one of them recognized Sho... he said that he'd gone rogue, and that they should never have trusted an outsider."

"...This ties back to those documents." Naoto pondered Yu's words for a moment, then hummed. "We'd need more evidence to be absolutely certain, but I believe we can assume for now that Ikutsuki did indeed use Sho as a test subject for Delphi."

"Who's this Ikutsuki guy?" Chie raised a question that no one had asked yet - and an _important_ one, at that. "Can you tell us more about him, Naoto?"

"As a matter of fact, I can..." Naoto rose from her seat, and wandered on over to the makeshift workspace she'd created by the entrance; she returned with a stack of papers, and started going through them as she seated herself once again. "Shuji Ikutsuki was a member of a group most known for developing weapons. They have since faded into obscurity, and Ikutsuki himself has been dead for three years... however, he was a well-known scientist during his life, and there was a time when he worked with Delphi."

"During that time, we have reason to believe that Sho was with him," Yu continued. "The documents that discussed Ikutsuki also mentioned a Minazuki..." He paused, and took a short breath. "...Naoto, have you found anyone else with that surname?"

"Two individuals unrelated to Delphi." Naoto plucked a specific document from the stack, and laid it out for everyone to see. "A male human, and a female elf... both old enough to have a teenage child. It can be assumed that they're Sho's biological parents."

"...But wasn't he with Ikutsuki?" A horrified look spread across Rise's face as she spoke. "Doesn't that mean... his parents abandoned him...?"

"Unfortunately, that is common for children of mixed heritage..." Naoto hung her head. "...Perhaps Ikutsuki took him in as his own son, and did not inform him of what awaited him afterward..."

"This is all just speculation, though," Yosuke pointed out. "There's nothing concrete, right? We have to find _all_ the facts before we can say for sure."

"That is indeed the case," Naoto agreed. "For the time being, however, we should run off of the assumption that Sho was abandoned as a child, taken in by Ikutsuki, and used as a test subject by Delphi. The evidence we currently have points toward it... I will attempt to locate more clues to confirm our suspicions."

The others nodded at once in response, accepting this line of logic. Yu's thoughts returned to what had transpired last night, and he looked over at Yukiko, tilting his head.

"...With proper training, could you have saved them?" he asked her, curious. "Taking them alive could have helped with the investigation..."

"Even if I could, I _wouldn't_ have," Yukiko replied, shaking her head. "...Their souls were warped beyond repair. After what they did to me..."

That was an understandable sentiment, but Naoto looked rather displeased about it. In the end, it couldn't be helped - Sho had killed the kidnappers, and pondering what information could have been gleaned from them if they'd lived was pointless.

In Yu's eyes, the most important thing was that Yukiko was _safe._ He had no doubt that Delphi would return for her, but with Labrys protecting her, they wouldn't catch her quite so off-guard the second time.

"...We should end this meeting for now." Naoto set the rest of her documents down, and stood up once again. "Yu, Rise, Yukiko. You were told to leave the inn quite abruptly, correct? If need be, I can call for the servants to prepare meals for you."

"That sounds good..." Rise glanced over at Yu. "Or would you rather eat alone with me?"

"Actually, I skipped breakfast too." Yosuke gave Naoto a pleading look. "Can I join in?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry, too!" Chie jumped up, looking far more enthusiastic than she should have. "Let's all eat together! How's that sound, Yukiko?"

Yukiko shook her head as she stood. "...I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll pass. I'm not sure if I would be able to keep anything down right now."

She had witnessed the aftermath of Sho's rampage, and that gruesome sight would sicken _any_ normal person. Yu was surprised that _he_ felt hungry - the images of the kidnappers' bodies kept flashing through his head, and he almost wished it _had_ killed his appetite.

"Hey, don't push yourself," Kanji advised. "You should get some rest." He looked at Naoto - and just as quickly looked _away_ from her. "...If y'don't mind, I'd like to join in, too."

"Very well, then..." Naoto glanced around at everyone, and then her gaze settled on Yukiko. "You may rest in one of the guest bedrooms. I'll escort you personally."

"Thank you..." Yukiko held out her arm - she looked rather unsteady on her feet, and Naoto did not hesitate in offering her aid. As the two of them walked off, the awkward silence from before settled upon the group once again, and this time, Yu couldn't think of anything to say.

At the very least, they'd taken one step closer to the truth. Sho was a bit more trustworthy than he'd been before - but he was still dangerous, and Yu intended to continue exercising caution when dealing with him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the situation with Ikutsuki is kind of confusing here, but I have my reasons, okay?


	16. kindness goes a long way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do still have some ideas for this fic!

* * *

Though most of the rooms at the Amagi inn were off-limits in the wake of what had happened during the night, Yu was allowed to visit Labrys when he returned, with the explanation that he was one of the people who knew the most about her. He was still worried about her, and wanted to make sure that she wouldn't do anything rash after her perceived failure.

Of course, she hadn't failed at all - she'd just been asleep when everything went down, and _no one_ could be blamed for that. Yukiko had already made it clear that it wasn't grounds for termination, but Labrys still felt guilty... and that, too, was understandable, but she didn't need to wallow in guilt over something like this.

As Yu stepped into Labrys' room, he noticed that she had seated herself against the far wall, and didn't seem aware of his presence. He took a few cautious steps toward her, then called out to her in an effort to catch her attention.

"...Labrys?"

After a brief silence, the mechanical girl lifted her head, and blinked at Yu a few times. Her face appeared to be slightly damp - had she been crying? Was that a feature she possessed?

"Oh... hey, Yu." Labrys' synthesized voice carried a pained edge to it, and she curled in on herself as she spoke. "'M sorry about last night... I screwed up..."

"No, you _didn't._ " Yu closed the distance between them, and placed a hand on her upper arm - the joints of her shoulders made it a bit difficult to mirror the gesture exactly. "There were a few other people who slept through it, too. It isn't your fault."

"Yeah, but..." Labrys shuddered at the touch, and fresh tears fell from her eyes; it seemed that, indeed, crying was a feature she possessed. "Yukiko asked me to be her bodyguard... an' then when she was nearly kidnapped, I couldn't even protect her..."

"Yukiko wants you to continue being her bodyguard," Yu reminded her, his tone kind yet firm. "You can still protect her. The odds are that Delphi will come after her again, so when that happens, she'll need you to stop them."

That caught Labrys' attention. She blinked up at Yu again, and the look in her eyes was so very _human_ that it was hard to tell the difference - her manufacturers had done an _excellent_ job in imitating an organic lifeform, at least in regards to expressing emotions.

"Yeah... you're right." Labrys' tone shifted, and she sounded a bit more relaxed now. "Sorry... I got so caught up in my feelin's that I didn't even _think_ about that. Thanks for comin' back to cheer me up... it was kinda dumb for me to get all mopey like that, huh?"

"Not at all," Yu insisted, shaking his head. "It's completely normal. We _all_ have feelings of helplessness... even though I was awake and on the frontlines, I still couldn't do much to stop them. If Sho hadn't caught them by surprise, they likely would've kidnapped Yukiko anyway... and _I_ would've gone with them, too."

"They would'a taken you, too...?" Labrys tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because I'm a Persona user." Yu thought back to what the Delphi associates had said about him. "They wanted to keep me as a test subject... to _learn_ from me. I'm sure that if they knew Yukiko was one too, they would've been even _more_ determined to capture her."

"Oh... that makes sense." Labrys' expression brightened, and she gave a small nod. "I guess I better get my bodyguard game on. You're right... they'll be back for 'er."

"Yes, you have an important responsibility," Yu agreed, and he nodded as well. "It's alright to feel guilty, as long as you don't let it prevent you from doing your job... and if something's bothering you, you can always talk to one of us. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah... I've been alone for so long that I didn't even think a' that." Labrys pulled herself to her feet - given her emotional state, she was surprisingly steady. "Thanks again... next time, I won't forget ta ask for help."

"As long as you understand." A gentle smile crossed Yu's face, and he turned to the room's entrance. "Now, why don't we go over what we've learned with everyone? You're one of Delphi's subjects too, right?"

Labrys hummed her assent, and began walking toward the door. "Yeah... I wanna know what's up with those guys. The more I know about 'em, the easier it'll be to kick their butts, yeah?"

"Exactly." Yu held back a laugh at that, but he couldn't keep the humor out of his tone; he followed Labrys as she left the room, grateful that she had listened to him. While she had the body of a machine, her heart was very much that of a person - and even though she'd been made that way for malicious purposes, it didn't change the fact that she had thoughts and feelings of her own, which deserved to be recognized and heard.

Labrys was truly a one-of-a-kind individual, and Yu hoped that he would be able to learn even more from her in the future.

* * *

It seemed that the inn's repairs would take a while longer, and that meant Yu and Rise both lacked a room to sleep in for the night. As the day faded into evening, that issue became more pressing; Yu didn't want to bother any of his friends, but he had to sleep _somewhere,_ and if he couldn't go back to his room at the inn, that rather limited his options.

It was Rise who suggested that they camp out together on the outskirts of town. So long as they stayed close, the guards would keep watch over them, and there was little risk of being attacked; it was a sound enough plan, but there _was_ the issue of Sho, who had approached Yu every time he'd attempted to leave Inaba - and most of the encounters between the two had been _violent._

At that reminder, Rise made another suggestion, and this one was far more _absurd._ She knew that Yu had picked up a considerable amount of cooking knowledge from his family's servants, and she thought that it would be a good idea for him to prepare something as a gift for Sho - a way to thank him for saving Yukiko, even if he was also the cause of their current dilemma. Despite how ridiculous the notion was, Yu agreed to it anyway, with the reasoning that maybe Sho would be more inclined to accept it than a verbal expression of gratitude.

Of course, Sho was a very wary person - and he had every right to be. Yu had a plan to deal with that, and he made sure that the meal was something _he_ enjoyed; he had no way of knowing Sho's preferences, but something told him that a person who lived that sort of lifestyle would eat just about anything that _could_ be eaten.

After packing the needed supplies, Yu and Rise made their way to the outskirts, and prepared to set up their makeshift campsite. Yu had camped out a few times before, but he'd also not-so-conveniently left his bedroll with his other belongings in his room at the inn, so he had to buy a new one; thankfully, the money he'd brought along for this particular trip had lasted him long enough to do so, though he wouldn't be able to stay much longer. Rise had brought her own money, but it didn't feel right borrowing from her just yet - that could wait until _after_ they were married.

Sure enough, before they made much progress with setting up, Yu heard the sound of the nearby plants rustling. He glanced over at a particularly suspect bush, and wondered to himself why Sho always approached like this - with how many times the two had encountered each other already, it seemed pointless to hide.

Maybe it was because of his mixed blood?

"Goin' on a _leisure trip,_ huh?" Sho emerged from the shrub, his posture somewhat less aggressive than usual. "Town's too _boring_ for ya?"

"Actually, the inn kicked us out," Yu explained, calm as ever; he had a feeling that Sho wasn't aware of what had happened after the kidnapping incident. "We can't go back until they finish cleaning and repairing Yukiko's room."

Sho tilted his head, then looked away, scowling. "...Man, I _knew_ I should'a nabbed a souvenir on my way out... that _asshole..._ "

Yu decided not to think too hard about the implication that Sho wanted to steal something from the inn, and focused instead on the tacked-on insult. "Did Minazuki help with the cleanup? I heard that you'd stayed behind to transport the bodies, but that doesn't sound like something you'd do..."

"If it _had_ been me, I'd've taken one or two of 'em myself," Sho muttered, sounding annoyed. "I'd cut off their heads, and send the rest right back to Delphi... I could really get a _head_ of 'em with some _dire decor,_ yeah?"

That was a rather convoluted and macabre way to say yes, but it did confirm Yu's suspicions. Minazuki appeared to be the more reasonable of the two souls that inhabited Sho's body, though his threat still lingered in Yu's mind.

"By the way, we brought something for you." Rise cut in, undisturbed by the imagery that Sho had presented; she picked up the box that contained Yu's present, and held it out to Sho. "Yu's _great_ at cooking, so..."

"Food?" Sho eyed the box suspiciously - just as expected. "How'm I supposed to know it's not poisoned? You tryin' to kill me?"

"I know... it _is_ pretty suspicious." Yu took the box from Rise, opened it, and scanned the contents. "But I'm not that kind of person. Trust me."

He made a show of tasting every food item contained within the box - just a small amount, but more than enough to catch Sho's undivided attention. Yu had already taste-tested this gift while he was making it, but there was no harm in demonstrating to his rival that it was perfectly edible; he'd anticipated needing to do so, after all.

"He wouldn't eat it himself if it was poisoned," Rise added. "I'm training for it, but I don't know any magic to cure poison right now, and he isn't as magically inclined as me."

"...You bastard." With that _charming_ remark, Sho swiped the box from Yu, and proceeded to make short work of its contents - it was no surprise that he didn't bother to pace himself while eating, with how impatient he was all the time. Still, the look he turned upon Yu after he finished was somewhat different from usual; there was a flicker of gratitude on his face, and while it disappeared a split second later, there was no mistaking the fact.

"I guess he liked it." Yu nodded at Rise, feeling more than a little proud of himself; she smiled back, then looked over at Sho, who seemed slightly irritated. Typical for him, really-

"It tasted like shit," the redhead stated, his tone flat, and then he shook his head. "...The _good_ shit, that is. The princess is right... you're not half bad."

...Now _that_ was unexpected, but Yu wasn't about to reject a compliment from Sho. He offered a somewhat embarrassed smile in response, then turned back to the campsite that he and Rise had attempted to set up; they really _hadn't_ made any progress, aside from setting up a firepit and putting out bedrolls.

"Hey, that reminds me." Sho spoke up again, scanning the campsite himself. "I wanna show you something. Take your things along if you want... I don't care either way."

Rise nudged Yu with her elbow, and he realized that she'd noticed something about Sho's demeanor; there was no telling if it was another _siren sense,_ or if Himiko had told her. Either way, it seemed that Sho _wanted_ them to take their bedrolls - and while he was still somewhat wary, Yu decided to comply with the request.

It seemed that tonight had taken a _far_ different turn than anyone expected... and Yu made a note to avoid mentioning this in front of his other friends.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and assuming I'm able to continue, things are going to get real silly from here on out! (Don't count on me continuing, though.)


	17. wildheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now presenting, a pinch of fantastic flavoring!

* * *

The place that Sho led Yu and Rise to was a clearing in the middle of the woods, well off the path between Samegawa and Inaba. He dodged through the trees with elven grace, and left his two guests behind a couple of times; however, they all arrived at their destination eventually, and Sho seemed rather proud of himself as he gestured to the sizable hill that stood in the center of the clearing.

It was difficult to see in the dim light, but Yu could make out a door of sorts on the side of the hill. After a few moments of staring, realization dawned upon him - this was where Sho _lived._

"That's... _wow._ " For her part, Rise sounded impressed. "Did you build this yourself?"

"Yep." Sho flashed her a grin. "Aside from the river, there's no _water_ nearby, but make yourselves at home."

Yu raised an eyebrow at that proclamation. On the surface, it was rather odd; there was little reason to bring up _water_ right now, and even less so to _emphasize_ it as Sho had. Clearly, through some means or other, Minazuki had figured out what Rise was-

"Water?" Rise's confusion was plain - it seemed she'd had the same thought as Yu. "What does _that_ have to do with-"

"Don't think I don't know what you are." Sho's tone carried a malicious edge to it - more like his usual self. "You smelled real _fishy_ back when I first met you... what would Marukyu think if they knew their beloved _princess_ wasn't human?"

Rise hung her head, and Yu could almost _feel_ her distress. The odds were that she hadn't expected to be outed by someone like Sho - but it really _couldn't_ be helped, given Minazuki's vigilance. Yu shifted closer to Rise and placed an arm around her neck, trying to reassure her.

"He figured out Yukiko, too," the young noble said, in as gentle a tone as he could manage. "Don't let it get to you, okay?"

"...Okay." Rise didn't seem too convinced, but she gave a hesitant nod, and looked back up at Sho. " _Please_ don't tell anyone."

"Wasn't plannin' on it." Sho gave a nonchalant shrug, and turned to open the door to his residence. "Just thought, hey, it'd be freakin' _hilarious_ if those bastards caught on, y'know? It'd be one hell of a _shitshow,_ and I'd pay everything I've got for a front-row seat to it!"

Yu's arm fell from Rise, and he moved to grasp the hilt of his sword; however, she gave him a quick nudge, and he decided that just this once, he'd let Sho off the hook. That had been a rather cruel comment - were there _truly_ no malevolent implications behind it?

"Thank you," Rise told Sho, after a short silence; she watched as he stepped inside the hill, and followed him in. Though still perturbed, Yu entered the structure as well - and he was immediately awestruck by what stood beneath the surface.

There were no windows, and the only source of natural light was the crude door at the front. A fireplace made of black stone was arranged in the back, though it wasn't lit at the moment; the ceiling was reinforced with an unrecognizable material, along with ribbing made from thick branches. In the center of the room was a tree stump, sanded off to serve as a table, and a single chair stood beside it, crafted from rough-cut wood.

At first glance, there didn't seem to be any place to sleep - but then Yu caught a glimpse of a rolled-up animal hide off to the side, and it wasn't hard to deduce what Sho used as a bed from that. Everything in this structure was made from some sort of natural material, it seemed; even the ceiling lamp that illuminated it all had a red crystal powering it, bathing the surreal scene in brilliant scarlet.

"There's more underground." Sho gestured to a circular wooden hatch on the floor, a safe distance from the fireplace. "...Don't know how much you'd wanna see of it, though."

"We'll stay up here, thanks." Yu offered Sho a somewhat forced smile, then glanced over his shoulder at the pack he carried. "...Are you _sure_ it's alright if we sleep in here?"

"Sure." Sho looked between Yu and Rise, then down at the satchel that hung from his waist. "I won't even try to stab you in your sleep or anything."

He took the satchel off, and it clattered as it fell to the floor - there was no telling what was in there, but whatever it was, it was made of metal, and most likely _sharp._ After a brief pause, Sho removed the belt that held his swords as well, then nudged the items aside, holding out his hands to his guests.

"See?" Another sharp grin crossed Sho's face. "No swords, no knives, _nothing._ "

"...I can't say I expected _that._ " Yu set his pack down on the floor, and went to extract his bedroll from it - a much more _refined_ design than Sho's. "You seem like the sort to stab people in their sleep."

Sho gave a shrug, and his grin faded. "Yeah, well, it'd be a pain in the ass to clean up the mess. Not to mention, _he's_ telling me not to... he wants to pay you back for cooking for me. Or _something._ "

"How very magnanimous of him," Rise observed, unperturbed. "He seems to be your _better_ half."

"...Shut your damn trap." Sho made his way over to his own bedroll, and spread it out across the floor. "Let's fight in the morning, Yu. 'M too tired now."

"...What do you think, Rise?" Yu asked, as he set up his bedroll - there was more than enough space for all three of them to sleep comfortably. "Can we trust him?"

"I think so," Rise replied with a nod, as she got to work on unpacking her equipment. "...I'd have to do a full scan to make sure, but... he seems to be honest about his intentions."

Despite her words, Rise made no move to summon her Persona - there was an unspoken sentiment there, an insistence on honoring Sho's privacy, and Yu couldn't bring himself to disagree. They were _guests,_ and it would be rude to intrude any further than they already had, especially given that Sho had invited them to stay with him in the first place.

This whole situation was unexpected, and it felt like it wouldn't have happened under normal circumstances... but then again, according to Rise, Sho _did_ have a thing for Yu. Perhaps it was related to that - but if that was the case, then why would he invite Rise along, too?

Further questioning could wait until morning. For now, Yu and Rise had a sheltered place to sleep, and the campsite they'd cleared near town could be used by some _other_ unfortunate soul that had been kicked out of the inn.

* * *

Yu awoke to the sound of crackling flames and a familiar deep, smooth voice, telling him to wake up.

As he sat up and glanced around, the bizarreness of the situation struck him all at once. He was in Sho's house - a hole in a hill, fashioned from all-natural materials - and he was _still alive,_ with no sword wounds or protruding sharp objects to speak of. Rise sat at the table, acting as if nothing strange had happened, and their red-haired host had made his way back to the fireplace after seeing that Yu was awake.

That wasn't Sho, though. There was no way it could be Sho - his voice wasn't that deep. Why had Minazuki switched in?

"Good morning." Sure enough, that was Minazuki - there was no denying it now. "Would you prefer to return to Inaba before eating? Kujikawa has already agreed to stay."

At that, Yu noticed the delicious scent of roasted meat wafting through the air. A metal spit had been set up in the fireplace, just high enough to keep what was on it from being burnt by the flames; presumably, either Sho or Minazuki had gone out hunting and caught something to prepare for breakfast, though Yu couldn't identify the animal that this meat came from.

"There's also dried fish, if you would prefer it," Minazuki offered, gesturing to the hatch that led into the basement. " _He_ does not have the patience for fishing or cooking... those tasks are carried out by me."

That did explain why Sho's other half had taken control this morning. Yu shook his head, declining the offer - he much preferred _fresh_ food, when it was available.

"I'd like the fish." Rise said something unexpected, and rather strange - did she _really_ like dried fish?

Minazuki seemed a little confused by the sentiment as well, but he gave a single nod in response. "Very well. Narukami, you are an expert chef... would you be willing to watch the spit while I retrieve the fish?"

"Of course." Yu pulled himself to his feet, and made his way over to the fireplace. "Thank you for hosting us, by the way. It was a _lot_ more comfortable than sleeping out in the open."

"Yet, it is hard to deny that you were foolish to accept the offer..." With that statement, Minazuki disappeared down into the basement, leaving Yu and Rise to stare at each other in confusion. Sho was easy to pen, but Minazuki remained a mystery - just as he had been from the start.

"...He's not wrong," Rise admitted, looking away. "This could have turned out really badly for us."

Yu decided not to think too much about that, and turned his full attention to the task that Minazuki had left him with. Even if it _was_ a bad idea to accept Sho's offer to stay the night here, everything had turned out well enough, and Yu got to learn another new thing about Sho in the process.

Of course, he still didn't intend on telling anyone about this yet, as he knew what the repercussions of _that_ would be.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that I'm quite a big fan of fantasy architecture, plus I think it'd fit Sho to live out in the middle of nowhere.


	18. the great mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite on the mend yet, but I'm feeling well enough that I was able to get a little writing done. Quality and length may not be up to par.
> 
> There's some Sho perspective here, but don't get used to it!

* * *

As he paced back and forth in his woodland hovel, Sho could not, for the life of him, figure out _what in the world_ had gotten into him.

At first glance, that Narukami had seemed like easy prey. Sure, he had a Persona, but if the way he handled those Shadows was any indicator, he didn't know how to use it - until suddenly he _did,_ and Sho ended up beaten within an inch of his life and dragged off to the Amagis for healing. That incident had stoked a fire in Sho's heart, and he _refused_ to let some blue-blooded bastard show him up like that... at least, that was what he kept telling himself, and the excuse felt less and less genuine as the days went by.

Hell, even in their fight that morning, Sho had subconsciously pulled his punches. He'd only noticed it _after_ the little asshole left, but that had seemed more like a _friendly spar_ than a duel to the death - as had their last few fights, and that fact frustrated Sho to no end. He _hated_ this feeling of weakness more than anything, and swore to himself that he'd kill that annoying noble the next time they met.

As if to make matters worse, there was that pretty little Marukyu princess that had waltzed her way on in with her precious _boyfriend._ Sho already knew what the deal was between those two - but he hadn't anticipated Minazuki informing him that the princess was a _siren,_ or that he would fall for her wiles so easily. He wanted, more than anything, to throw her in the river and gut her like the stupid _fish_ she was... yet _something_ held him back, and for once in his life, it _wasn't_ the other guy rooming in his head.

Speaking of which, Minazuki had shown his usual wariness about this situation at first - but now, he insisted on being _polite_ to those two, even taking over for a bit so that he could make them breakfast. Sho knew better than to defy his other half's will, as their souls had a significant imbalance in power; it wasn't hard at all for Minazuki to steal control without Sho even noticing, leaving one awake while the other slept inside their shared body. It didn't make the fact any less _annoying,_ of course.

There were still a few possibilities left. Maybe if Sho provoked the blueblood just right, he could trick him into saying something stupid and invoking Minazuki's wrath - that way, even if he had his fishy future fiancee with him, they'd both go down with relative ease. There was only so much a non-combatant could do, and she probably couldn't read fast enough to get through the _feature-length novel_ that was Minazuki; it was a sound enough plan, and the most viable of Sho's options at this point.

Of course, he saved the _other_ plans as backup. There was never any harm in keeping multiple strategies in mind during a fight, especially when it came to a foe who didn't even try to hide his true strength. Yu Narukami was easy enough to figure out, but _fighting_ him was another story, and so Sho needed all the help he could get.

Now, he just had to be patient for a little while longer - not his forte by any means, but hey, as long as he didn't _forget_ his plan, there wasn't a problem. He could just distract himself for a bit, and come back to town in the evening as he always did.

That little prick would _never see it coming..._

* * *

Getting back to Inaba was somewhat of a challenge, and Rise had to summon Himiko a few times to keep Yu on the right track. When the town's gate was in sight, he had another thought; he could have just gone to Samegawa instead, and informed the others via telesprite - there was no reason to return to Inaba now, aside from making it easier to keep up with the investigation into Sho.

...Well, in truth, that _was_ a good enough reason, and so was the fact that Nanako liked having Yu around. He'd already made plans to visit the graveyard again today, if only for a short time - he didn't want his little cousin getting lonely while her parents slept, an occurrence which seemed to be getting more _frequent_ as of late. Was something up with the Dojimas?

Yu considered asking the guardian spirit of the shrine about that, even if he doubted that he'd get any sort of meaningful response at first. That spirit was a tricky one, as it preferred not to speak in words; it did find _other_ ways to communicate, though, so Yu _would_ get his answer at some point-

" _There_ you are!"

Just beyond the gate stood Yosuke, looking more anxious than Yu had ever seen him before - and he didn't give either Yu or Rise a moment to explain themselves.

"You weren't anywhere around the perimeter last night," Yosuke continued, his tone growing more concerned with every word. "Where the hell did you two _go!?_ "

Ah, _right,_ the town guards must have taken notice of Yu and Rise's absence. Rise opened her mouth to say something, but Yu held out his hand, shaking his head; if Yosuke had figured out this much, there was no point in lying to cover their tracks.

"We stayed with Sho last night," Yu explained, and while it pained him to reveal the secret he'd intended to keep, the odds were that his best friend would find out regardless. "He invited us over to his place. It's a good distance from town, so..."

Yosuke's expression shifted from concern to blank horror. "Excuse me, _you **WHAT!?**_ "

The force of his own exclamation caused him to flinch a little - yet he still stared at Yu, the look on his face changing again as he prepared another tirade. This was about the reaction Yu had expected, and the exact reason he didn't want to tell any of his other friends about where he and Rise had been last night, but the cat was out of the bag now, and there was no turning back.

"...He invited you over, and you just said _yes?_ " Yosuke sounded _angry_ now. "You didn't even think _twice_ about what he'd do once you got there? You're lucky to be _alive_ right now!" He paused, taking a slow breath. "Dude... what's gotten _into_ you?"

"He didn't intend to kill us," Rise insisted, though her voice wavered as she spoke. "He really just wanted to help... he said so himself. It was his fault that we got kicked out of the inn, so he wanted to make up for it..."

Those hadn't been Sho's _exact_ words, but the implication had been easy enough to pick up on, even without Rise's ability to sense intent. Yu nodded his agreement, hoping that it would be enough to pacify Yosuke-

"And you didn't _once_ stop to think that maybe, _just maybe,_ it was a trap?" Yosuke's expression hardened into a glare - he _wasn't_ convinced, it seemed. "...I'll let you off the hook _this_ time, since you came back in one piece. But if I find out you're sneaking off into the woods again to stay the night with a guy who _killed four people without even thinking twice,_ I'm bailing you out... just so I can slap some _sense_ into you." He turned away. "...Group meeting's on, by the way. Kanji found something."

Yu considered asking if Yosuke would be willing to keep his secret at the meeting, but decided against it in the end. Even if he did, this exchange had probably already been heard by a few prying ears, and with how fast word spread in Inaba, the truth would be revealed in short order anyway - there was no point in continuing to hide, now.

"...Alright." Yu glanced at Rise, whose guilt was plain on her face; he placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to reassure her. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Yosuke."

"It's fine, just... _don't_ do it again." Despite Yosuke's words, the set of his ears indicated that he was still upset; that didn't come as a surprise, but it _did_ make Yu feel just as guilty as Rise looked. For now, he tried to focus on the case - while it _had_ been a bad idea, the visit to Sho's house had borne fruit, and Yu was sure that Naoto would be _very_ interested in what he had to say.

So long as he stayed alive, even the biggest mistakes paid off in their own way, and with how dangerous it had been, it would be easy to avoid making this same mistake twice.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah, it ended up being a little short. Sorry!
> 
> I do still have plans, though, and I intend to continue this fic!


	19. roots of the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characterization anxiety!

* * *

The repairs to Yukiko's room had been finished overnight, and so the inn was open for business once more. While staying at Sho's place had not been a bad experience by any means, Yu still looked forward to sleeping in the luxurious comfort of his room at the Amagi inn; he had, after all, paid to stay there for an unforeseen length of time, and wanted to get his money's worth.

The dread of expressing the truth to his friends lingered in the back of Yu's mind as he joined the assembly - held in the room that Labrys had awakened in, and this time, the mechanical girl joined the rest of them. She didn't quite look like she was fully comfortable with the situation, but clear interest mingled with her anxiety, plain as day on her face.

Of course, Yosuke was not the _only_ one who had noticed Yu and Rise's absence last night. As soon as everyone was seated in a comfortable position, all eyes turned on the couple, leaving Yu to wonder if he'd ever truly overcome his tendency to be nervous around others - no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't start the conversation like he wanted to, his fear of rejection getting the better of him.

"So..." Thankfully, Rise did not have the same reservations; in her typical fashion, she spoke up, with only the slightest hint of hesitation in her voice. "Last night, Yu and I stayed at Sho's house. It's built into a hill in the middle of the forest... he said that he made it himself. I can't confirm whether or not that's true, but I don't think it's outside the realm of possibility."

"Wait, you stayed at Sho's place?" Chie began to stand up, but a gesture from Yukiko caused her to sit back down. "Isn't that... y'know... _really_ dangerous? And just generally a bad idea?"

"I must say, I'm surprised." Yukiko nodded once in agreement with her friend. "I thought you _both_ knew better than to throw yourselves into a situation like that."

"...He invited us," Yu stated, though he didn't sound as resolute as he'd intended. "When we got there, he put down all his weapons, and didn't pick them back up for the rest of the night. He specifically told us that he didn't intend to kill us in our sleep..."

"He may be dangerous, but he's honest," Rise insisted. "I never sensed any malicious intent from him... well, beyond what can be _expected_ from him. I think... he can be trusted, to an extent, but we certainly won't be staying with him _again._ " She nudged Yu with her elbow as she said that last part, and he gave a curt nod, knowing better than to argue - he'd agreed upon the same thing with Yosuke, after all.

"While it _was_ a reckless and ill-advised move on your part..." Naoto gave a pointed look to both Yu and Rise, then closed her eyes. "...I'd like to know if you learned anything else about him while you were there." She opened her eyes again, sounding more curious than anything. "Did you speak with him at length?"

"Minazuki does basic chores like cooking." Yu recalled the brief conversation he'd had with Minazuki over breakfast. "Sho hates sitting still for extended periods, but Minazuki is a lot more patient."

"He's also... _overwhelmingly_ powerful," Rise added, though everyone was well aware of that fact at this point. "I felt intimidated just being around him... but he said that he only ever intended to use that power to protect Sho. I got the feeling that his existence was otherwise meaningless to him..."

"To protect the primary soul..." Naoto hummed in response, looking intrigued. "This matches up with what I've heard about those whose souls are split in two." She turned an ear toward Kanji, and her gaze followed soon after. "...Kanji. I heard that you came across a strange item that you had never seen before. May I see it?"

Yu breathed a quiet sigh of relief as everyone's attention turned to Kanji instead. The reaction was... not quite as intense as he'd anticipated, and Naoto's analytical nature helped in keeping the conversation on track.

"Well, uh..." After a short silence, Kanji reached into his pocket and extracted a small, crystalline orb - about the size of a grape, and colored a brilliant blue. "One of our regulars dropped by with this, and asked if we could do anything with it. Never seen anything like it before... all we could tell was that it had some kinda powerful magic in it."

"Hang on a minute..." Labrys blinked twice at the item, then shifted closer to Kanji - almost as though she was _drawn_ to what he held. "That's... I feel like I know what that is... can't seem to pull it up, but..."

"A _seed gem._ " Naoto stated the name of the object without a trace of hesitation, and she narrowed her eyes at it. "That's an exceptionally rare artifact... legend has it that they were gifted to the earth by the people of the moon in ages past." She cleared her throat. "Of course, that is merely a rumor, but there is no denying that seed gems are incredibly powerful... when utilized correctly, of course."

"I don't feel anything from it," Chie said, looking stupefied. "Is it _really_ that powerful?"

Yukiko shifted in place, looking uncomfortable. "Yes... it almost hurts to look at it." She cast an intrigued glance at Naoto. "Could you or I use it?"

"...No." Naoto shook her head, her tone firm. "An artifact of this power is beyond us. Only the most powerful of mages... and _magic researchers_ could make proper use of this... but when planted, a seed gem takes in the thoughts of its user, and with it, incredible feats of magic can bloom - miracles, in a sense." She paused, frowning. "... _Dangerous_ miracles, if used on a living subject."

"A living subject..." Rise repeated those words, and her expression slowly changed to one of abject horror. "You don't mean..."

"Is it possible that one of these was used on Sho?" Yu asked, as he drew the connection in his head. "...Is this what you meant when you said that _certain materials_ could cause someone's soul to split in two?"

"Yes, although I'm sure it was an unintended side effect in his case." Naoto's tone darkened as she spoke. "In fact, the true intent of the user may not have been achieved at all... you claimed that Sho himself had never used a Persona, yet his other half - Minazuki - did."

With the introduction of this one object into the picture, everything became far too clear in Yu's mind. Sho was a subject of human experimentation - that much was already known, and he had two souls residing within his body, the second of which seemed more like a branch of the original soul than anything. Confirming this insidious truth would be difficult without the word of Sho himself, but unless there was _another_ reasonable explanation for his current state and his hatred of Delphi...

"It ain't just him." Labrys' voice trembled as she spoke, and she looked away when everyone's attention turned to her. "I remember now... one'a those things was planted inside _me,_ too... that's how my soul grew."

"...I can see few other ways that one would create a machine with a conscience." The tip of Naoto's tail twitched, and she placed a hand on her chin. "However, I would say that your case was far more successful... perhaps because there was no root already present. If two plants grow in the same location, they must compete... and the same is true of seed gems. Even a miracle can be distorted by the desires of another."

"So Sho rejected the wish of the one who planted the seed in him..." Rise moved closer to Yu - she sounded almost _pained_ now. "That means... he didn't _want_ to be used as a test subject... or to be given the gift of that potential... everything that happened to him..."

"...Wasn't his fault." To Yu's surprise, Yosuke was the one to make that statement - he'd been quiet ever since they arrived, and he chose now, of all times, to speak up. "If he was used as a test subject, he probably didn't even know what Ikutsuki wanted with him. He was just a kid at the time, right? But his subconscious still rejected that wish..." He hung his head. "...He might be an ass, but there's gotta be _some_ good buried deep inside him."

"That isn't like you, Yosuke," Chie remarked, but she nodded her agreement nonetheless. "You're right, though. If all this is true, then we _really_ gotta help him out."

"You said he likes fighting, right?" Kanji set aside the seed gem, and a hint of a grin crossed his face. "Maybe if I kick his ass, it'll break that bad surface of his. Worth a shot, right?"

"Yeah... that's what I've been trying to do." Yu thought back to the fights he'd already had with Sho, and a slight smile crossed his own face as well. "I just want to show him that he doesn't need to keep fighting by himself..."

"Then, we'll support you in that effort," Yukiko offered, her tone bright. "You've defeated him in every fight thus far, so I don't think that it would be _too_ dangerous for you to stay at his place again. The inn might suffer for it, but..."

"No, that's _definitely_ still too dangerous!" Yosuke objected to the idea almost immediately. "Just because he didn't stab Yu in his sleep _that_ time, doesn't mean he won't do it _next_ time!" He turned to Yu, pleading. "You can fight him all you want, just... _don't_ stay with him again! _Please!_ "

"I won't," Yu assured his friend with a nod. "...I'll bring him dinner instead. Minazuki told me he doesn't eat right most of the time, so..."

"Maybe I can help, too?" Rise offered. "Marukyu's cuisine is a little different from Yasogami's, but I've learned a few things about cooking from the servants..."

Now _this_ came as a surprise. Yu had always assumed that Rise relied on her servants to cook for her, but the way she said that implied that she'd done some cooking herself - perhaps it was part of her desire to become more independent, though something told him that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her cook for _anyone,_ let alone Sho. He couldn't explain it reasonably; it was like his very soul rejected the mere _idea_ of her preparing a meal, and he did his best to wave her off, until Chie interjected with a comment of her own.

"Hey, that's a _great_ idea!" the reptin exclaimed, sounding entirely too enthusiastic. "He doesn't cook for himself, so maybe we should help out his other soul a bit? What do you think, Yukiko?"

"Truth be told..." Yukiko looked dejected. "...I know very little about cooking. I've watched the inn staff, but observation is not the same as hands-on experience... I suppose I could _attempt_ to make something for him, but..."

"Don't worry, I got ya covered." Kanji, for his part, seemed completely confident. "...Don't tell anyone I said this, but my ma's a real whiz in the kitchen... I hope Sho's ready to experience some _real_ home cooking!"

Yu couldn't resist a quiet laugh at that; as always, his friends had made up their minds to put their all into this unique effort. He hoped that someday, Sho could join them at these meetings as well - as an ally in the fight against Delphi, rather than just someone whose interests happened to coincide with theirs.

"...Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Naoto, ever the voice of reason, cleared her throat to draw attention back to her. "Regardless of our intentions, Sho has no reason to trust us, and thus he is still dangerous. I would suggest that the rest of you avoid contact with him for the time being... as for Yu and Rise, he has shown a willingness to demonstrate hospitality toward them both." She turned her gaze toward the two in question. "...Continue to exercise caution when dealing with him... and do _not_ repeat last night."

At this point, they'd been over that so many times that it no longer needed to be stated again. Yu just nodded once in response, then looked over at Rise, who seemed a little surprised by Naoto's confidence in her - but the fact stood that Sho had invited them _both,_ so there was no reason _not_ to believe he would accept Rise as well as Yu.

"I'll agree to that on one condition," Yukiko interjected. "If he suffers serious injuries and has to be healed, I would like to be the one to treat his wounds. He saved me once... I want to pay him back."

"That is reasonable enough." Naoto accepted the request without complaint - she knew that there was no better healer among them than Yukiko. "However, it would be best if you do not go out of your way to interact with him at length..."

"...Of course." Yukiko hummed her affirmation, then stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

As she left the room, the other occupants all looked at each other, pondering what had been discussed during this meeting. For his part, Yu had developed an idea after seeing the seed gem - it was risky, given how Sho had reacted to a certain question before, but maybe...

"Can I take that with me?" Yu inquired, as he eyed the item. "I want to show it to Sho, and see if he recognizes it."

"...Isn't that kinda dangerous?" Kanji gave Yu a skeptical look. "Didn't he lose it when you asked him if he'd been experimented on?"

It seemed that Kanji was aware of that incident, though Yu didn't intend to back down on this just yet. He looked to Naoto next, curious as to her opinion on the subject.

"Considering Minazuki's threat, I can't agree to this," Naoto stated, shaking her head. "While it _would_ be an excellent way to confirm whether or not a seed gem was truly used on him... I believe the risk is too great."

"Alright, then." Yu wanted to argue, but he knew that Naoto had a point; he returned his attention to Kanji, and another course of action brewed in his head. "...In that case, could you hold on to it for now?"

Kanji glanced at Naoto, who nodded back at him; then, he met Yu's gaze, and gave a firm nod of his own. "Sure thing. Don't think _we_ can use it, anyway..."

"Thanks." Yu stood up, and glanced around the room one last time before he turned toward the exit. "...I'm going to go visit the graveyard. I'll talk to you all later, alright?"

He didn't wait for a response, and left the room with that final statement; aside from Labrys, everyone knew what the significance of Inaba's graveyard was for him, and as such, they knew better than to disturb him when he went there. The odds were that he would have to answer a few questions for Labrys later - but as long as she didn't chase after him, that was more than acceptable.

More than anything, Yu wanted to get his mind off of things for a while, and there was no better way to do that than spending time with his ghostly cousin.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx isn't a thing in this setting, so I decided to get creative!
> 
> For the record, I don't actually know if the little plot thread with the Dojimas is going to go anywhere, so don't get your hopes too high.


	20. encroaching shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get the plot in motion somehow, so, uh... here.
> 
> Also, another change of perspective - Labrys this time!

* * *

Even after he left the graveyard, Yu couldn't calm himself. He didn't know why, but his mind buzzed with all sorts of unpleasant thoughts - he worried about Yukiko, and about Rise, and whether or not Delphi would cause more trouble for him and his friends in the future.

It had been a mistake, really, to get involved with all of this. Perhaps there wasn't anything he could have done about Delphi targeting Yukiko, but trying to learn more about them so that he could hunt them down was, for all intents and purposes, a suicide mission; even the associates that had attacked the other night were trained combatants, and the only reason Sho had killed them so easily was because he caught them off-guard.

Rise was another problem entirely. Keeping the truth of her heritage under wraps became more difficult as more people learned of it, and even if Yosuke had penned her as a non-human with his lupen hearing, he still didn't know _what_ she was; he could make all the educated guesses he wanted, but unless she told him herself, he wouldn't be able to out her. Yu, for his part, disliked keeping secrets, and the only reason he kept this one was out of respect for her - though he had reason to believe that, sooner or later, the world would become aware of her nature.

Spending time with Nanako had been a much-needed distraction, but at this point, the only thing that could calm Yu would be the knowledge that his fears were unfounded. He doubted that would happen, with everything that had transpired as of late, and-

Yu was stirred from his thoughts by the odd visage of a familiar red-haired boy standing in the middle of the street. The overwhelming pressure of his very presence indicated that this was _not_ Sho - Minazuki had taken control, but the reason for his visit remained unknown. Neither of those two frequented Inaba itself, save for those times when Sho was injured during a fight and needed to be healed.

"Greetings to you, Narukami." Minazuki's deep voice drew Yu's full attention to him; he didn't look like he wanted to fight, at the very least. "Perhaps you are aware already... but I have come to warn you."

That didn't seem like something he'd _normally_ do, but Yu nodded in response, accepting the statement. It seemed that those worries would not be silenced, after all...

"...We were unable to prevent the message from reaching Delphi," Minazuki continued, sounding displeased. "In fact, his rash actions may have alerted them to our presence here... they _will_ return for your phoenix friend, as well as us." He turned away. "...Though, I suppose there is little reason to be concerned for her. She has a capable bodyguard now - one which they have _never_ been able to tame while awake."

"You know about Labrys?" Yu didn't have the first clue where Minazuki had gotten that information from, but the way he'd said that sounded... _almost_ reassuring. It was true that Labrys had rebelled against her creators once - but that had been a hundred years ago, and there was no telling if they had learned from their past mistakes with her.

"The seed that created her is the same as that which gave birth to me." Minazuki glanced back, his expression flat - but there was a hint of _something_ in his eyes, and Yu struggled to figure out _what._ "...I have met others of her kind before. They, too, remain untamed... she will not be chained by Delphi again - not without great struggle and sacrifice."

That answered two questions at once. Sho had been reluctant to share the details of his past, but Minazuki's confirmation that he had been born from a seed gem was important information; Yu made a mental note to tell Naoto about this later, and then turned his attention to the second part of Minazuki's statement. If there were others like Labrys who had rebelled against Delphi, and none of them had fallen back into the organization's custody-

"Concern yourself instead with the princess." Minazuki's tone shifted as he continued, though the emotion he expressed was still difficult to discern. "Delphi has developed an interest in her as well... if only for the havoc her secret would wreak, if it were to become public knowledge." He narrowed his eyes, then turned away from Yu once again. "If you wish to protect her, you'd do well to stay close... though there is little that one man can do to fight back the unrelenting tide that is Delphi."

Without another word, he left, melding into the shadows as though he had never been there - an ability which Yu had never witnessed before, though perhaps it was unique to Minazuki. That hadn't been much of a conversation, but it served to increase Yu's anxiety; it was clear that Minazuki had intended to warn him of things he already suspected, and while one fear had been assuaged somewhat, the other had _worsened._

After a brief moment of contemplation, Yu made a beeline for the inn, hoping that Rise hadn't wandered _too_ far off after the meeting - he _had_ to tell her about this.

* * *

From the moment she woke up in this strange time, surrounded by unfamiliar but kind people, Labrys had found herself most drawn to the girl with scarlet wings.

Yukiko had welcomed her from the start, giving her a place to live and a reason to exist. Though breaking her out of that subterranean labyrinth had been a team effort, Labrys felt that Yukiko had been the one who _truly_ rescued her - a gesture she intended to repay in whatever way possible, even though she had already failed once in her duty.

That failure had meant nothing in Yukiko's eyes. She forgave Labrys without hesitation, and allowed the displaced Seeker Unit to continue protecting her; on this cool, quiet night, as the two of them watched the stars together, Labrys felt something warm and _powerful_ within her artificial soul.

"Hey, Yukiko..." Labrys glanced over at her friend, whose gaze was fixed on the sky. "Y'said you wanted to dress me up all pretty... but won't the fabric tear? I got these pointy joints an' everything..." She tugged at the hem of her current dress, which was fashioned from a durable weave, but it wasn't exactly what she would call _beautiful_ \- then again, she had no idea what fashion was like in this era.

"Oh, I've already worked out a solution to that," Yukiko replied, and she gave a slight smile. "You see, Kanji works with enchanted fabrics, and our inn has purchased materials from his family's shop in the past... I thought I would commission an appropriate dress from him. Consider your current attire temporary, for modesty's sake."

Labrys still didn't really get the whole _modesty_ thing, as her anatomy wasn't _that_ realistic, but Yukiko wanted her to keep herself covered, so she didn't protest. The thought of wearing something to enhance her aesthetic appeal was even _more_ absurd, yet at the same time... it didn't sound so bad, honestly. While Labrys' body was artificial, her soul was very similar to that of a human - and she kind of liked the idea of doing things that humans would, even if they didn't make sense.

"From Kanji, eh?" Labrys looked away. "Is he really that good at that kinda stuff? He doesn't look like it..."

"Don't underestimate him." Yukiko sounded rather proud of her friend. "He might look intimidating, but he has a very gentle heart... and his skill with tailoring is quite impressive, indeed." She paused, and her smile broadened. "A few of my outfits were made by him. You wouldn't call _those_ ugly, would you?"

Labrys couldn't resist a short laugh at that. "Yeah, you're right. I'll trust him... he's your friend, after all." She considered the other people that Yukiko had befriended, and how they all seemed to possess their own hidden strength. "So... what's everyone else good at?"

"Well..." Yukiko's expression turned thoughtful. "Yu is a fast learner, and naturally talented in a number of fields. Yosuke acts like a buffoon, but he's great at cheering people up when they're down. Princess Rise has a wonderful singing voice, and her intuition is second to none... Naoto is very intelligent and level-headed, and there's no one better than her at sniffing out clues." She took a short breath. "As for Chie..."

A sudden, piercing sound echoed through Labrys' head, and she stood up as quickly as she could. That was the signal to summon her - instilled as an alarm in the very essence of this structure by Yukiko, and when it went off, that could mean only one thing. There were unwanted trespassers on the property, and it was time for Labrys to carry out the task that she had been assigned.

"...They're back for more," Labrys stated, as she withdrew her axe. "You gonna get somewhere safe?"

Yukiko stood up as well, and shook her head. "Since we were given advance warning this time, I'd like to fight alongside you. I'm very talented with magic, but perhaps not as skilled in physical combat as you... would you be opposed to compensating for that weakness?"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Labrys gave a quick nod. "We can cover each others' weak points... an' this time, we won't feel so _helpless,_ right?" She began scanning the building's exterior, searching for the location of their adversaries; it didn't take long to find the first three, and there was a fourth in a different location - a dual-pronged attack, likely with the intent of throwing them off.

This time, Yukiko and Labrys would _not_ be caught off-guard. They would be able to fight back, alongside whoever else heard the signal - Yu and Rise were still inside the inn, and the odds were that they had been alerted as well, so at the very least, they could join in on the action.

"Yes, indeed..." The look on Yukiko's face changed to one of dark glee. "I'll burn every last one of them to a crisp...!"

She spread her wings and took to the air, looking out for their assailants; Labrys watched for a moment longer, then took off, locking onto the closer group. This wasn't her first rodeo - and though the times had changed, it seemed that Delphi had not, their tactics every bit as horrible as they had been back then.

Maybe after this, they'd know better than to mess with Labrys and her friends...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and I'm terrible at writing action scenes, so with due apologies, I'm skipping this one!


	21. border crossing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are still lukewarm, but they're starting to heat up!

* * *

Yu had not been able to deliver Minazuki's warning to Rise.

By the time he got back to the inn, she had already left for some reason or other, and her destination was unknown; there wasn't enough time left in the day to go searching for her around town, and so he decided that the message had to wait. He didn't see her again until that night, when Delphi attacked a second time - and once that fight had concluded, they were both too tired for any sort of serious discussion.

When he awoke the next morning, Yu went straight to Rise's room - and saw that she had begun to pack her belongings. She invited him in regardless, happy to see him as always.

"...You're leaving already?" Yu inquired, as he looked around the room. "I thought you'd gotten permission to go on vacation?"

"I did, but..." Rise breathed a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately, something came up back home, and my parents called me back." She gave him a curious look. "Would you be willing to help me pack?"

Yu shook his head. "Not yet... there's something important I have to tell you before you go." He stepped closer to her, and placed a hand on her arm; after what Minazuki had said, he didn't want to let her go, but there was a chance that he would _have_ to.

"Something important?" Rise tilted her head at him. "What is it?"

It seemed that she was in no hurry, at least. A warning like this was better delivered late than never - but Yu hoped that he hadn't been _too_ late.

"...I saw Minazuki yesterday," he told her, his voice unsteady. "He came into town, and met me outside the graveyard... he told me that Delphi has developed an interest in you."

"Delphi is interested in... _me?_ " Confusion spread across Rise's face - it was clear that she didn't understand _why_ they would pursue her. "I don't have anything they could possibly want..."

"If your secret became public knowledge, that would cause exactly the sort of chaos they want," Yu explained. "...Everyone would be distracted by the scandal, and they could do whatever they wanted without scrutiny..."

That second part was an educated guess, but it _seemed_ to be the worst-case scenario. Perhaps his paranoia was getting the better of him, but-

"Oh, _no._ " Rise looked as though she'd realized something horrible. "Right now, that's..." She paused, and took a quick breath. "...Yu, could you please come with me to the capital? It'd take a little longer, but we can call for wyverns..."

"I was going to ask if I could." Yu felt a small degree of relief at that request, though he was still very much on edge. "Minazuki also told me not to leave your side if I wanted to protect you... so I _won't._ "

"He said something like that...?" Surprise flickered across Rise's face for a split second, and then she gave a single nod. "Thank you for the warning... I'll send the message right now."

She stepped back and closed her eyes, concentrating on her inner power. Yu knew better than to distract Rise when she was using her Persona, so he just watched as Himiko appeared behind her; after a moment, she gestured to the table in the center of the room, and he looked over to see that there was a crystal there. The core of a disassembled telesprite - she needed that to send messages over long distances.

As fast as he could, Yu retrieved the item for Rise, and passed it to her; as she held it in her hand, her breathing slowed, indicating that she was deep in concentration. He hadn't seen her do this very many times before, and it was _always_ stunning to watch - while she couldn't fight, her soul carried overwhelming power, easily on par with Yukiko's.

Perhaps, if a certain internal switch were flipped, Rise could unlock even _greater_ potential...

"...They'll be here in an hour." Rise held the crystal out to Yu once again, and her power retreated back inside her. "We should gather our belongings in the meantime."

Yu thought back to what he'd brought with him to Inaba - not much, since his visit had been spur-of-the-moment, and he hadn't intended to stay this long to begin with. "I'll help you with yours first..."

"That's right... you weren't expecting to come here, were you?" Rise gave an understanding nod, and then smiled at him. "Thank you for helping me. I'll be sure to pay you back..."

She winked, and while Yu wanted to point out that now was _not_ the time for flirting, he couldn't bring himself to complain. Regardless of the situation, being around her set his nerves at ease - and he hoped that this would allow him to protect her in the case that her country turned against her.

In the end, he couldn't resist giving her a quick kiss before he took the telesprite crystal from her, intending to put it in a safe location; there wasn't enough time to let everyone know that they were leaving, and so she would have to deliver the message on the fly.

* * *

When one dealt with wyverns, there was no such thing as being too cautious. Though they were powerful fliers, and could carry someone between countries in a matter of hours, they were also rather _dangerous_ \- even tamed wyverns sometimes threw their riders off in midair, and there was also the issue of their claws, teeth, and barbed, venomous tails.

Yu had ridden on a wyvern a handful of times before, though he never found himself fearing for his life; he always had Rise to accompany him, and she seemed to have a calming effect on the beasts. Perhaps it was because of her magic voice - he hadn't forgotten the night she'd used her song on him, and how it had left him feeling on top of the world.

The two wyverns that had been called for Yu and Rise waited just outside Inaba's gates, fidgeting as they awaited their riders' orders. Yu noticed that one of them had unusual coloration - its scales were pure white, and its eyes were a brilliant shade of red.

"That's mine," Rise stated, as she hung her belongings on the latches attached to the wyvern's harness. "...It's been a while since I've seen her. I used to ride her all the time..."

It made sense that a princess would have such a rare wyvern all to herself. Yu hadn't seen this one before himself, but he didn't doubt her words - after all, they did live in different countries, and there were plenty of things she got up to in his absence.

"She's beautiful," Yu observed, and despite the urgency of their situation, a rather ridiculous idea crossed his mind. "Can I touch her?"

"Sure." Rise raised a hand and whistled, and the wyvern craned her neck down to look at Yu. "As far as wyverns go, she's about the most docile one I've ever met. Go ahead and give her a pat on the snout."

Tentative, Yu stepped up to the wyvern and reached out to touch her, placing one hand on the side of her face. As he ran his fingers along the smooth scales, she made a low rumbling noise - a sound which he hadn't ever heard from a wyvern before, but given the context, it couldn't have been a _bad_ thing.

"Oh, she likes you," Rise noted, giggling. "Maybe you can ride her on the way back?"

Yu wanted to make some sort of retort, but before he could think of anything, he heard a familiar rustling in the nearby bushes. The wyverns noticed as well, and they both turned their heads to face the flora in question-

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" Sure enough, that was Sho's voice - and he emerged from hiding a moment later, wearing his trademark grin. "No sweat - it'll go off _without a hitch!_ "

"...Why?" Unable to think of a better response, Yu asked the obvious question, and then he glanced up at the wyvern that had been called for him. Given the temperament of Rise's, there was likely no need to worry about an attack from her, but _most_ wyverns weren't that tame; thankfully, both of the beasts seemed more curious than anything at the arrival of the newcomer.

"Delphi'll be there," Sho answered with a shrug. "Probably some bigshots, too. If I kill 'em, it'd make a damn good point, don'tcha think?"

Yu turned to Rise, who looked deeply concerned about that statement; he couldn't blame her one bit, as he would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried as well. Now wasn't the time for that, though - the second wyvern was larger and stronger, likely a male, and Yu didn't have _that_ much to bring with him.

"You can ride behind me," Yu offered, as he strung up his scant belongings on his wyvern's harness. "...Have you ridden a wyvern before?"

"Nope." Sho seemed rather unconcerned by that fact. "It can't be _that_ tough, right?" He turned his gaze to the sky. "I've _always_ wanted to fly!"

"...It's good to be enthusiastic, but you need to be careful, too." Rise pitched in, sounding perturbed. "If the wyvern doesn't like you, it'll try to throw you off... and if that happens mid-flight, it can be fatal."

"Yeah, yeah." Sho wandered over to the other side of Yu's wyvern, and hung up his things on the latches there - he, too, didn't carry much. "...Who gives a shit if I die, anyway..."

That last part was spoken in such a quiet tone that Yu _almost_ didn't hear it. Considering Sho's usual nature, it seemed a very strange thing for him to say - but he had lived alone for a long time with no company other than Minazuki, and the odds were that he believed no one cared about him after what Delphi had done to him.

He was _wrong,_ though. There _were_ people who would care if he died - the very thought made Yu's heart ache.

"...Let's go." Yu chose not to address that for the time being, and he watched as Rise climbed atop her wyvern, gesturing for the other to lower its head so that the two boys could ride it. Once the wyvern got into position, Sho mirrored what Rise had done without the slightest bit of hesitation - for someone who'd never done this before, he was far more confident than he should have been.

Yu thought back to his first few times riding a wyvern, and he hoped that Sho's experience would be a bit more... _pleasant._ As he mounted the beast, he felt Sho lean close to him - and despite himself, Yu's face heated up in response.

They could worry about the details _later._ Right now, what mattered most was getting to Marukyu in a timely fashion, and while there _was_ an unexpected passenger, the odds were that he wouldn't cause _too_ much trouble - he was only in it to hunt Delphi, after all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyverns!


	22. shattered hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for shit to hit the fan!
> 
> Also, graphic violence warning for this chapter!

* * *

The capital of Marukyu was a sprawling city named Okina, built around the imperial palace at its center. Due to its proximity to the ocean, there was also an extensive beachfront resort business, with people from across both Yasogami and Marukyu coming to visit during the summer months; autumn was quieter, and Yu hoped that he would be able to visit the ocean at least once during this trip.

The flight itself had gone well, with only a few hitches at the start. As predicted, Sho didn't react very well when the wyvern took off, and complained loudly about his stomach feeling like it was about to explode - but he managed to hold it together, and soon switched to babbling about how _awesome_ it was to fly. He spoke loud enough that he could be heard over the rushing air around them, and Yu had a bit of a headache by the time they touched down, but it had been... kind of _nice_ to see Sho so enthusiastic about something other than fighting.

Having Sho so close to him had sparked that familiar feeling in Yu's heart again - and this time, he recognized it for what it was. There was no denying now that he felt something _more_ for the boy who had declared him a rival upon their first meeting, though even with Rise's blessing, getting any further would be a challenge in itself. Sho had actively avoided companionship, and the fact that he'd even considered joining the two on their flight was impressive, given that he had to hold on to Yu in order to stay on the wyvern's back.

Now wasn't the time to worry about that, though. Sho had made himself scarce after their arrival, claiming that he had better things to do than tag along with some stuffy noble and his princess. This meant that Yu and Rise were by themselves when they went to the palace - and the warm feelings Yu had developed for Sho could no longer distract him from the sense of impending disaster that loomed over him.

Moments after their arrival, the pair were called to listen to an announcement by the emperor. Yu held Rise's hand as they were escorted up to the palace's grand balcony, where countless people gathered below to hear their ruler's words; after Minazuki's warning, the young princess was more nervous than ever, having expressed to Yu that she already had a feeling what this announcement was.

Still, they were allowed to stand beside the emperor - a grand and imposing man, fitting his title - while he made his speech. Rise subtly shifted away from the one she called her father, and Yu held her close in an effort to calm her; this time, her proximity did little to ease his own nerves.

"Hear me, citizens of the Marukyu Empire!" The emperor's voice carried across the courtyard with ease, amplified by his own magic. "I bring you news most grave. The young princess, my lovely daughter Rise, is not mine by blood... furthermore, she is not even _human!_ "

Rise flinched at the emphasis placed on that last word, and Yu's hold on her tightened. They were in a bad position - the palace guards could take them away with ease, and there was no reasonable path of escape. At this point, they would either have to suffer the consequences of their compliance, or be freed by some miracle-

"Thirteen years ago, I found her by the shore," the emperor continued. "She had been abandoned, and her wounds were dire. Out of the kindness of my heart, I took her in, believing her to be the child of insolent and selfish parents - how right I was!" He paused, and took a deep breath. "There are no parents more insolent or selfish than the sirens of the deep! They lure good men in with their blasphemous songs, and devour them without mercy once they have succumbed to the sea!"

To Yu's knowledge, from what Rise had told him about her kind, only _one_ part of that statement was true. Yes, there were sirens that used their powers for evil, but even those rarely _ate_ their victims - and it wasn't like humans were much better. Then again, it would be pointless to raise any sort of objection here, as the opinions of Marukyu's people were too strong to sway that easily.

"Perhaps, due to her upbringing, there may be a shred of good within this siren child's soul." The emperor went on, unhindered - at this point, no one dared to stop him. "However, were she allowed to succeed the throne as I had once planned, this great empire would surely collapse - consumed by the beasts of the ocean that we have fought long and hard against to secure our future. We cannot - _will_ not - allow this to stand!" He turned at last to Rise. "Take them both away! My stomach turns at the very _sight_ of this rotted _fish,_ and the foolish child who stands by her!"

Rise pushed herself away from Yu, and made an attempt to flee - but the guards were faster, and they caught and restrained her with ease. For his part, Yu saw little reason to resist; their fate was sealed at this point, and struggling would only exhaust them, so he went along with the guards who targeted him-

"You've made a _terrible_ mistake, Emperor."

The sudden, overwhelming presence of a very familiar entity spread across the balcony, a split second before the shadows congealed into a physical form - none other than Sho _Minazuki,_ demonstrating the same power he'd shown outside the graveyard. He drew both swords, and in the blink of an eye, one of the guards restraining Rise had been bisected, leaving the others to stare in shocked horror.

"...What is the meaning of this?" the emperor demanded, as he turned to face Minazuki. "Who are you?"

"Delphi has fooled you," Minazuki stated in response, his tone cold. "They pose a far greater threat to your empire than any siren..." He lowered his voice. "As for who I am... I was born a _guardian,_ and you only live because I choose to let you."

To emphasize his point, he decapitated a second guard, with all the swift grace that Yu had come to expect of him. Rise didn't move an inch, frozen in place by what looked to be disgust - the guards' blood had spattered on her due to their proximity, and if the context were different, she likely would have looked like a murderer herself.

 _Not_ the sort of image she wanted, after the announcement the emperor had just made. Yu was grateful that the balcony was high enough that only those closest to it could see the gruesome details of what was going on.

"...Delphi?" To Yu's surprise, the emperor seemed clueless - had he truly not heard of them before? "Who is this _Delphi_ you speak of?"

"Death incarnate." Minazuki stepped up to one of the guards holding Yu, and the guard tried to escape - only to be cut down in an instant. "All those who do not fit in their ideal world will be killed without mercy. I was born from that which they strive toward..." He called forth his shadowy Persona, which made short work of the fourth and last guard, burning him down with black flames. "...I now only seek to protect that boy, and to secure his happiness. Those who obstruct him, be they you or Delphi, will answer to _me._ "

"That boy... the child of Narukami?" The emperor turned to face Yu, a demanding look in his eyes. "You were aware that this would happen, weren't you? How foolish I was-"

"I _didn't_ know, actually," Yu insisted, daring to interrupt the emperor. "I knew he was around, but I never expected him to do _this..._ also, the one he's referring to _isn't_ me."

The shriek of a wyvern sounded just then, and Yu turned his attention to the sky; Rise's albino mount hovered there, as if awaiting her direction. Minazuki gestured to her in Rise's stead - and to everyone's surprise, the wyvern followed his command, swooping in to perch on the side of the balcony. Her size ensured that she wouldn't be able to stay there for long, but perhaps with a little effort, Yu and Rise could climb onto her back.

"Leave this place _now._ " Minazuki turned to Yu, then to Rise. "I will follow you when I am able... but know that you are no longer safe in this city."

"...I gathered that..." For the first time since this ordeal began, Rise spoke, her voice trembling. "Let's go, Kanae. We need to get somewhere safe."

Yu could only assume that Kanae was the name of Rise's wyvern; he chose not to think too hard about it, and instead helped the disgraced princess onto her mount's back. He joined her afterward, using Izanagi to carry himself - and once the two of them were settled onto the wyvern's back, she gave another shriek and took off, circling above the palace once before she turned in the direction of the coast.

...A peculiar choice, and the odds were that they wouldn't be able to stay at any of the hotels there, but at the very least, Yu would be able to see the ocean during his stay in Marukyu.

* * *

Yu had been to the ocean once or twice, and in the past, he had not known why Rise seemed so fond of it. Now that he was aware - and so, too, was the whole country of Marukyu - he reveled in the sight of her cleansing herself in the waves, her altered form every bit as beautiful as it had been when he first saw it.

In the wake of what had happened, this quiet moment was what _all_ of them needed. Kanae rested some distance away, keeping a watchful eye on the two she'd helped save; most of the time, a wyvern's gaze was intimidating, but right now, Yu was grateful to have so strong an ally by his side. Now that they were safe, his thoughts turned to the fact that he'd left his sword back at the palace, along with the only spare clothes he had on hand-

Minazuki appeared before Yu in a shadowy cloud, carrying the equipment in question, and Yu breathed a sigh of relief. Given some privacy, he would be able to change out of his current bloodstained outfit, though unlike Rise, he hesitated to wash his clothing in seawater. Before he did any of that, though, there was an important question to ask of Minazuki.

"Why did you save us?"

Minazuki narrowed his eyes in response to Yu's inquiry, then bent down to set the supplies he'd brought on the sand beneath them. "...It was _his_ wish. Whether or not he will admit it to you, he has grown quite fond of you both."

That... made a surprising amount of sense. While Sho rejected companionship, the way he acted around Yu and Rise was more than a little suspect; he wasn't the sort of person to admit to any sort of attachment, but it seemed that Minazuki had no such reservations. He had informed Yu of the truth behind his own birth, and now...

"I brought the crystal as well." Minazuki reached into one of his pockets, and withdrew the item in question. "From my understanding, Kujikawa needs this to communicate across long distances. Keep it safe until you return to Yasogami."

The way he'd said that, it sounded almost like a _suggestion_ \- and while it did make sense to head back there as soon as possible, a flight as long as the one they'd taken was about the limit of what a wyvern could do in one day, not to mention the escape from the capital. If she were to carry Yu and Rise back to Inaba, Kanae would have to rest for some time first, and the others needed to be informed of the situation with haste.

"I will." Yu took the crystal from Minazuki. "...Are you going to leave now?"

Minazuki shook his head, and a very slight smile crossed his face. "No. I would be remiss in my duty as a guardian if I did not aid in your survival."

It seemed that breaking them out of the palace was not the limit of Minazuki's charity - not when it came to pleasing his other half. Yu offered the redhead a smile of his own, then turned to Rise, who had stretched herself out on the sand; she was close enough to the waves that she was able to maintain her siren form, the perfect image of the deadly temptress that her father had feared her to be.

Yu knew better, of course. Rise was not that sort of siren, regardless of what the emperor and the people believed - but at this point, clearing her name would be all but impossible, especially with the knowledge that she had been _adopted._

...Now that the secret was out, what would the _others_ think of Rise's true identity?

"Thank you, Minazuki." Rise lifted her head, looking past Yu at the one who had rescued them; then, she turned her attention to Yu. "...I had a feeling this would happen. Once I heard that Delphi had developed an interest in me... it seemed inevitable." She paused, breathing a sigh. "I guess... I should just be thankful that I'm _alive,_ and not locked up in a dungeon. Kanae's with me, too..."

At the mention of her name, the wyvern made a chirping noise, and Yu had to admit that it was kind of adorable. It seemed that the bond between those two was a bit deeper than Rise had let on - perhaps that was why Kanae had listened to Minazuki's commands, knowing that he intended to help Rise.

"You aren't alone," Yu told the disgraced princess. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you... I promise." He paused, and a certain thought crossed his mind. "...Are we still getting engaged next year?"

It was _wildly_ inappropriate for the situation, but he couldn't help himself - he, too, was happy to be alive and _free._ They could work out the details of their current situation later; it would take some time for the empire's search parties to find them, and even then, Minazuki was more than a match for any trained soldier.

"...Let me think about it." Rise sounded a bit annoyed - understandable, given the poor timing of Yu's remark. " _Later,_ when we aren't _fleeing for our lives._ "

"Right, sorry." Yu gave a single nod, then turned to Minazuki, embarrassed. "Would you mind... leaving for a moment? I'd like to get changed..."

Minazuki hummed. "You require privacy... very well, then." A thoughtful look crossed his face. "I will search for the required supplies to set up camp. Do not stray far from this location while I'm away."

Yu wasn't planning to go anywhere just yet, so he gave another nod, accepting Minazuki's conditions. As the scar-faced boy vanished into the shadows once again, Yu began to look through his pack for some fresh clothes; perhaps his ruined attire could be used to fuel a campfire, at the very least.

Then again, it would absolutely _reek_ if they did that...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the engagement isn't off, it was just bad timing on Yu's part. Rise will forgive him. :p
> 
> The name of Rise's wyvern is another reference, though it's a bit more subtle this time. If you can figure it out, you get one point! (Again, points don't actually mean anything.)


	23. fear and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was an absolute doozy to write. It's a three-parter, with a different perspective for each part.
> 
> ...I'm obligated to apologize for what happens in the third part.

* * *

When Yosuke heard the message that Rise sent out, he became more distressed than ever.

The part about her being a siren... wasn't all that surprising, really. He'd always _thought_ there was something strange about her voice, even if no one else seemed to be able to hear it; he chalked that up to the enhanced hearing he possessed as a lupen, though it was nice to get some confirmation from the source. The way she'd sounded as she made that confession - terrified of rejection, and filled with hesitation - made his heart ache for her in the worst way, and he wished that she were here so that he could reassure her himself.

Well, at least she had Yu to help her out. Yosuke trusted his best friend more than anyone else in the world, and knew that he would stand by Rise in these trying times. Yu was just that sort of person, not to mention the fact that he'd fallen head-over-heels for her, planning by their respective families be damned - he was a real _weirdo_ sometimes, but in a _good_ way.

 _These trying times,_ though... Rise was now on the run, having been outed to the entire country of Marukyu and kicked out of the line of succession. The only reason she wasn't locked up in a dungeon right now was because the other soul in Sho's body - _Minazuki,_ as he had been called - decided to make a public scene of rescuing her and Yu, killing four palace guards and even threatening the emperor himself. Yosuke hated to admit it, but that guy was pretty damn brave, and more than a little _insane._

Of course, all this meant that Yu and Rise were _with_ Minazuki right now, and that was the part that freaked Yosuke out the most. Even if he'd saved them, Minazuki was not the slightest bit trustworthy, and the knowledge that he'd promised to look after them left Yosuke's mind reeling. He was almost grateful when Chie asked if he'd be willing to meet her at her favorite restaurant for dinner, mostly to talk things over - or so she claimed.

Under normal circumstances, Yosuke would've been _ecstatic_ if a girl asked him to go out to dinner with her - but this was _Chie,_ and they were both too distracted by the news of recent events. This did _not_ count as a _date,_ not in the _slightest,_ and he'd probably end up having to pay for her anyway, because that was how she _was_ with him.

Yosuke made a mental note to throttle Sho the next time he encountered him.

In typical Chie fashion, the "restaurant" they met at barely counted as such - it was more like a street vendor that happened to have outdoor seating if people wanted to eat nearby. Still, she was _way_ too enthusiastic about dragging Yosuke over to one of the two tables; once he was seated, she ordered the same thing for both of them, without even asking if there was anything _else_ he wanted.

At least the benches didn't have any backing, so he didn't have to worry about adjusting his tail to fit behind him. It wasn't like he could complain about free food, either - _if_ it was free. It rarely was with Chie.

"So, about that message..." Once Chie had seated herself across from Yosuke, with her two orders of steak skewers set out between them, she spoke up - unusual for her, as she preferred stuffing her face when there was food in front of her. Maybe this whole ordeal was bothering her just as much...

"...I hope they're okay." Yosuke said the first thing that came to mind in response. "I want to know why Minazuki saved them, too... did Rise mention anything about that to you?"

"She said that he broke them out of the palace, and that he was gonna keep helping them out." Chie shrugged. "So... about the same thing you heard, huh? Sorry I can't help."

Yosuke breathed a sigh, and leaned his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands. "Sounds like it, yeah. Guess we'll have to ask the others if they heard anything different..."

"What about Rise being a siren, though?" Chie picked up one of her skewers and cleaned it off in short order, then tilted her head at Yosuke. "I never expected _that..._ she always seemed totally normal to me."

"It didn't surprise _me._ " Yosuke adjusted his earmuffs - a special design for lupens, and he often wore them in public to reduce the level of unwanted noise. "I always thought there was something _off_ about her voice. Maybe it's just me..."

"Oh, _right,_ super-sensitive ears." Chie hummed, looking a little embarrassed. "In that case, maybe Kanji and Naoto heard it, too. Think we should ask 'em?"

Yosuke nodded once. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He sniffed at the plate of steak skewers in front of him - they _smelled_ edible, at least, even if the quality wasn't that great. "...Is this _really_ your favorite restaurant in Inaba?"

"Yep!" Chie answered him, without missing a beat. "It's cheap, and it's quick, and I can just drop by after a jog. Meat's meat, right?" She paused, and gave him a rare smile. "By the way... you're off the hook. I already paid for us both."

There were a number of possible reasons that Chie had made that decision, but the most probable was that she just wanted to eat and spend money due to her emotional distress. Yosuke settled on that for now, knowing that he shouldn't question her goodwill - it was rare that Chie treated him, rather than demanding to empty his wallet.

"...Thanks," Yosuke murmured, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. "I, uh. I'll pay next time, alright?"

...He said that without even thinking, and the intrigued look on Chie's face indicated that he couldn't back out of his promise. Such was his miserable lot in life - first, he'd lost an opportunity to date the girl of his dreams to some ex-Delphi punk, and now he was stuck having to go out with _Chie_ again.

 _Wait,_ where had that _first_ thought come from?

" _Next time,_ huh?" Chie turned her full attention to her food after that, and Yosuke knew that the conversation was over for the time being. He breathed another sigh, and decided that now was as good a time as any to dig in; it wouldn't kill him, at any rate, and he really _couldn't_ complain about free food.

Still, as he ate, Yosuke's thoughts turned to something Rise had mentioned to him in the past. If she was a siren, that meant she probably knew a little more about how people felt than she let on - maybe Chie _did_ like him after all, and he wasn't sure if that thought was terrifying or endearing.

In that case, maybe this _was_ a date... not that Yosuke would admit that to anyone who asked him, of course.

* * *

After receiving Rise's message, the first thing Labrys did was tap into the internal database that she had been born with - a vast wealth of practical knowledge, both mundane and magical, which would tell her anything she wanted about the world's various races.

Sirens were one of the most feared people out there, it seemed. They had the ability to influence others' thoughts and feelings with their voices; it was rare for them to develop romantic attachments, though they often lured others in with their songs for the purpose of procreation. As their genes were dominant, the child of a siren was always one as well - except in rare cases, where the poor child would end up drowning due to being unable to adapt to their parent's aquatic lifestyle.

Given all this, it was no wonder that Rise had sounded so terrified when she confessed her nature. She believed that anyone who knew would reject her immediately, giving in to superstition and fear - but Labrys was far more concerned with the _other_ part of Rise's message, the bit about her being removed from succession.

Labrys knew better than most what it was like to be abandoned, to feel as if one was all alone in the world. It was a pain she'd felt for a long time, isolated in her own dreams while Asterius kept her bound; even now, she struggled with those memories, despite having been given a home and a _purpose_ by Yukiko.

Alas, the chains in Labrys' arms weren't long enough to reach across a country and a half, so she couldn't hug Rise right now. From the sound of it, they planned to return to Inaba at some point in the near future, but Rise's wyvern needed to rest first - and teleportation spells were too draining for Yukiko to help, another fact that Labrys had pulled from her database.

That evening, Yukiko went out to watch the stars again. Labrys decided to join her, and while she _wanted_ to continue their interrupted conversation, there was a far more _pressing_ topic now; with Rise having fallen from grace, and Yu as her suspected accomplice, they would be targeted by authorities from both Marukyu and Yasogami - at least, that was what Labrys suspected, and she only had _practical_ knowledge to draw from.

As she seated herself beside her friend, Labrys looked up at the sky; it wasn't as clear as it had been last night, with a few clouds passing across the distant pinpricks of light that stretched to the horizon. Perhaps this loss of clarity was but a sign of things to come...

"...Do you think... Rise can be trusted...?" Yukiko sounded upset - it seemed that she hadn't come to the same conclusion as Labrys. "...I've never heard anything good about sirens..."

"Why d'ya think she was so scared?" Labrys pointed out, shaking her head. "Ya really think _all_ sirens are evil? That doesn't sound like you."

Yukiko hung her head. "I know, but... there must be a reason they're hated so deeply. Why else would she have hidden her identity for so long?"

"'Cuz of reactions like _that._ " Labrys placed a hand to her forehead, and made a sound like a sigh - of course, since she didn't breathe, she couldn't _actually_ sigh. "She didn't want you to hate her. That's why she tried to tell everyone she was human. Y'gonna judge her just like her dad did? Look where she is 'cuz of that..."

"I... suppose you're right." Yukiko breathed a sigh of her own. "...I'm sorry. I'll make sure to apologize to her when she returns, too."

"That's better." Labrys lowered her hand, and looked over at Yukiko. "You gonna let her stay at the inn when she gets back here?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think I _can._ " Yukiko's tone shifted - she sounded downright _dejected_ now. "The empire will likely send their search parties across the border, and the king of Yasogami will allow them, for the sake of preserving the peace... this means that I would get in serious trouble if I were to shelter a disowned princess. She may not even be safe in Inaba for long..."

"...I thought that's what you'd say." Labrys shook her head again. "She ain't welcome _anywhere_ anymore, huh? That's _awful..._ I wish there was somethin' we could do about it..."

"Well... if we can get an audience with the king, then maybe there is," Yukiko said, though she didn't seem all that confident. "...Yasogami is home to all sorts of people, and if we explain the situation to the king..."

"The king wants peace, though," Labrys reminded her. "If he'd let Marukyu's search parties across the border just to avoid a war, then... there's _no way_ he'd let her stay here just 'cuz she ain't human. Sendin' her back to the empire's the best way'a keepin' the peace."

"...There _has_ to be another way," Yukiko mused. "Maybe if we went to Marukyu, and requested an audience with the emperor..."

"Okay, now _that's_ a pretty big reach." Labrys wanted to believe that there was a way to help Rise, too - but none of Yukiko's ideas sounded feasible in the slightest. "He kicked her out for not bein' human, right? Y' _really_ think a buncha non-humans are gonna convince him? Worst case, _we'd_ end up in the dungeons, too." The mere _thought_ terrified her; she'd spent far too long in a dungeon already, and didn't want to go back into one.

"I know..." Yukiko fell silent, turning her gaze back to the stars. She looked as though she was about to cry - an understandable sentiment, given the situation, but there wasn't much that either of them could do right now. In an effort to console her friend, Labrys placed a hand on Yukiko's shoulder, and noted how she leaned into the touch; it couldn't have been comfortable, given the structure of Labrys' hands, but perhaps Yukiko understood the meaning of the gesture regardless.

There was one idea that Labrys had, herself. It would have to wait until morning, but she wanted to see if she could contact Rise with a telesprite - Yukiko had shown her how to use one, and that meant she could ask if this was part of a plot by Delphi.

The timing was too suspicious, and the roots of Labrys' soul echoed with something resembling intuition - if she had an organic body, she would have said that it was a _gut feeling._

* * *

Naoto had just finished reviewing some files related to Delphi when she received Rise's message. The information contained within said message was, at the moment, far more important than the files; she retreated to her private office, where none of the servants would disturb her unless she called for them, and began to think over what Rise had told her.

First and foremost, the princess of the Marukyu Empire had been removed from the line of succession. Following that event, she and Yu had been rescued by Minazuki, who then proceeded to inform them that his duty as a guardian would not be complete until he secured their safety. More than anything, that part piqued Naoto's interest - she knew that Minazuki was protective of Sho, but for him to extend that protectiveness to _other_ people sounded preposterous. She made a note to ask Rise for further details when they next spoke, and considered the reason _why_ the princess had been disgraced.

In truth, the fact that Rise was a siren did not come as a surprise to Naoto. There had always been something _strange_ about Rise's voice, as if a powerful undercurrent of magic flowed through every word she spoke; the number of races that possessed such vocal power were few, and thus Naoto had already penned Rise as some sort of non-human. Perhaps the others among their group who had enhanced hearing had come to the same conclusion, but Naoto couldn't confirm that without asking them.

As for whether or not Rise could be trusted, that wasn't even a question. The rumors of sirens being man-eating monsters were little more than superstition, with almost no solid evidence to back them up - and besides, Rise didn't _smell_ like a liar. She was just a lost and confused girl who had been abandoned by her family without any notice, and she needed people to support her while she regained her footing; in an unexpected turn of events, it seemed that _Minazuki_ was one of those people, and at the very least, that meant she would be safe for the time being.

There was still the question of _why-_

Naoto was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of a knock on the door, and she felt more than a little irritated as she made her way over to answer it. This was her _private space,_ where _no one_ was allowed to intrude, and... Kanji stood on the other side of the door, looking rather embarrassed.

Well, she could forgive _him_ for not knowing about the importance of her office. She made a show of stepping past him, then closed the door behind her, turning to meet his gaze.

"...Uh, _sorry._ " Kanji scratched the back of his neck with one hand, and looked away from her. "Didn't realize that was, uh..."

"You're forgiven." Despite herself, Naoto offered him a smile. "Please don't do it again."

"Gotcha." Kanji shifted away from the door, and glanced down the hallway. "I just... wanted to talk to you about... y'know..."

"Rise's message," Naoto interpreted, and she nodded once. "First and foremost, I do not believe we should consider her a threat. There is little evidence for sirens being the monsters that people claim them to be."

"I kinda had a feelin' something was up with her," Kanji stated, sounding a bit more relaxed now. "Her voice just sounded _off..._ you heard it, too?"

"Yes, I did," Naoto confirmed. "Perhaps this also means that Yosuke was aware of her identity as a non-human... we should confirm it with him at our next meeting."

"Y'think so?" Kanji started walking down the hallway, and gestured for Naoto to follow him - how _bold_ of him to take the lead in _her_ house. "I mean... I guess he's got those lupen ears..."

Naoto answered his request, though she stepped in front of him before long; she had a _better_ idea of where they could talk, and he wasn't headed in the right direction. Her bedroom was just down the hall from her office, and she hadn't ever invited him there before - perhaps it was time to _change_ that.

"...Huh?" Kanji stared, confused, as Naoto stopped in front of the door to her room. " _Wait,_ isn't that..."

"Yes," Naoto replied simply, and she opened the door without the slightest bit of hesitation. He was a good friend - perhaps something _more,_ if she was to be honest, though that wasn't something she would tell the others.

"There's little we can do until they return," Naoto continued, as she plodded over to the bed and seated herself upon it. "If it is at all possible, I would like to contact Rise through telesprite in the morning, and ask if there are any more details she can spare... however, at the moment, I believe they've earned their rest."

"Yeah... you're right." Kanji nodded his agreement, and then stepped into the room, though he hesitated to close the door. "That Minazuki's one tough bastard, isn't he? If _he's_ on their side..."

"They _will_ be safe, for the time being." Naoto's smile broadened. "...You can close the door."

Kanji's face turned a most interesting shade of red, and he did as he was told before averting his gaze from her again. "...Why're ya doin' this?"

"We both need a distraction from the situation at hand," Naoto explained, and her eyes fell upon his furry ears. "May I ask you to sit beside me? I'd like to touch your ears."

"You _what?_ " Kanji flinched at this declaration, and his face became even redder. "...Uh, _sure,_ I guess... but only if I get to touch _yours,_ too."

If anyone else had made that request, Naoto would have turned them down without a second thought. However, this was _Kanji_ \- one of her dearest friends, and while his intellectual capacity was somewhat lacking, he possessed keen insight and a strong, gentle heart. He was attractive in his own way, and his interest in her had been clear for quite some time now, so there was no harm in reciprocating those affections.

The felin purity of the Shirogane bloodline might be tarnished if she continued to pursue him, but that mattered little - a half-ursen would make just as excellent a detective. _That_ was thinking _far_ ahead, though, and right now, she just wanted to see if his ears were as soft as they looked.

"Very well, then." Naoto removed her hat, and set it beside her on the bed; she watched as Kanji approached her, more flustered than she'd ever seen him - he was, in a word, _adorable._

Hopefully, _he_ would be willing to keep this exchange a secret from their friends as well...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME, OKAY.
> 
> I've been thinking for some time about the headphone issue with wolfboy Yosuke, and settled on this solution!


	24. completed puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for sad Sho? I hope so, 'cuz you're getting a lot of it here!

* * *

It was just before sunrise when Yu woke up to the sound of Sho talking to himself.

On a logical level, Yu knew that Sho was having a conversation with his _other half,_ who had receded back into his head during the night; however, in the haze of stirring from unconsciousness, the noble had thought for the briefest of moments that his rival had lost his mind. Even stranger were the things that he said-

"I told you to _shut the hell up_ already! Can't you take a hint!? I'm _not_ gonna spill my guts to these idiots, I don't _care_ how much you think I should!"

As his mind clicked into focus, Yu realized that Minazuki had probably told Sho that there was no reason to keep his secrets from the two that accompanied them - or _something_ along those lines, at least. After a moment of laying there, Yu turned in his bedroll, looking over at Sho; he'd seated himself by the firepit they'd set up last night, and the pit looked as though it had been cleaned of ashes.

Had those two slept at all?

"...Shit." Sho cursed as he looked back at Yu, having noticed that he was being watched. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you told Minazuki to take a hint," Yu responded, his tone even. "...At least, I'm assuming that's who you were speaking to."

Sho averted his gaze. "Yeah... I was talking to _him._ " He breathed a sigh, and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Just... forget I said anything. If you don't, I'll kill you."

"Sorry, but that isn't possible." Yu pulled himself out of his bedroll, and glanced over at Rise; she was still asleep, it seemed. "I don't have the ability to wipe my memory like that." He returned his attention to Sho. "If it helps, you don't have to tell me anything."

"He'd probably take over and tell you, anyway..." Sho sounded resigned - his threat had been little more than hot air. "...He's still being a pain in the ass about it. May as well just get this over with..."

He flopped down on the ground, staring up at the sky, and took a deep breath. "...I never knew my real parents. They threw me out when I was too young to remember... I wound up in some shitty orphanage near the capital of Yasogami. My caretakers all said that they couldn't _wait_ to get rid of me... they couldn't stand me 'cuz I was a filthy _half-breed._ "

Yu nodded in response to Sho's explanation, not knowing what to say. It seemed odd that such discrimination would occur in Yasogami, but then again, perhaps things were different near the capital...

"The other kids stayed away from me," Sho continued, and he breathed another sigh. "...I was all alone, until my dad took me in. Not my _real_ dad - I knew _that_ much the moment I saw him." He turned his head to look at Yu, and gave a grim smile. "He taught me how to fight... to _kill._ I was six when it started... that son of a bitch worked me to the bone, to make me into the _perfect tool_ for Delphi, but even _that_ wasn't enough."

"...Wasn't enough?" Yu had a feeling where this was going, but he prodded Sho regardless; at this point, there was no reason to try and spare his feelings, since he'd already resolved to tell the truth.

"Yeah... he put a seed in me." Sho traced the edge of his facial scar with one finger. "Right here... that's where _this_ came from. I dunno what you know about seed gems, but when they go in, they hurt like _hell..._ they freakin' _tear you up._ Once the seed's planted, it grows roots right into your brain... they get absorbed by your body eventually, but until then... _yeah,_ the only reason I'm alive at all is because it was his _wish._ That bastard didn't even let me _die_ in peace..."

Yu hadn't heard the specific details of how seed gems worked when planted inside living hosts, but the description alone made him cringe. Sho was so _young,_ and yet he'd already suffered more than most people did in their entire lives-

"I guess you could say I was lucky," Sho muttered, and he turned away once again. "That seed was where my other soul came from. When he woke up, he took over my body... and killed my dad. I didn't get _why,_ until he told me - he said that my dad only ever wanted to _use_ me, and that he'd done me a _favor_ by killing him." He shook his head, and gave a forced laugh. "...I was totally alone. Delphi kicked me out, saying I was too dangerous... my dad was dead, I didn't even wanna _think_ about my real parents, and everyone around me thought I was a freak. Whether it was 'cuz of my blood or the guy rooming in my head... I still don't know."

"That was when you decided that you didn't need friends." Yu made an educated guess, based off of what Sho had told him; it did explain a lot about the boy's attitude, at least. "The only real bond you ever had was broken like that..."

"Yeah... I felt like I couldn't trust _anyone._ " Sho pulled himself into a sitting position, and looked between Yu and Rise. "I didn't know what to do with my life after that... so I made up my mind that I was gonna get back at Delphi. I didn't care if I died doing it, I just wanted to wipe those sick bastards off the face of the earth..."

"We're trying to stop Delphi, too," Yu said, feeling hopeful - maybe this would sway Sho to their side. "They've already caused so much trouble for us, and they're responsible for you and Labrys... I know you have a hard time trusting people, but I promise that you can trust _me._ "

Sho glared at nothing in particular. "Yeah, that's what they _all_ say. Even if I told you my story, that doesn't mean you _get_ me... you haven't been through a _tenth_ of the shit I have. You don't know what it was like to be there - to fight robots and Shadows every damn day of your life until you were fifteen... you don't know what it's like to have someone else put a gem in your head and force it to grow roots in you, and even if you _did..._ people didn't look at you funny just for _existing._ "

"Actually..." Yu thought back to his own childhood; while he hadn't experienced the same level of pain and suffering as Sho, he understood what it was like to be lonely. "...I didn't have any friends in Samegawa. I was expected to carry on the family name from the time I was young... my parents were kind to me, but only because they didn't have any other children. They even talked about my uncle succeeding instead of me... until he was killed, and then that just left me." He turned a fond look upon Rise. "...That was when they set me up with the princess of Marukyu. The emperor was looking for a young noble to marry his daughter off to, and... I got first pick."

"I don't give a rat's ass about your life story," Sho snapped back, agitated. "Besides, you liked her enough to fall in love with her, anyway... and you've got your _other_ friends back in Inaba."

"You can be one of them," Yu insisted, unwilling to back down. "You can't fight Delphi alone... even with Minazuki helping you out, it'd be nearly impossible, and..."

He trailed off, thinking back to the flight from Inaba - how Sho's proximity had sparked a familiar warmth in him, and how he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Sho since then. It was just like when he realized that he'd fallen in love with Rise, really, although taking things that far with someone who resisted as much as Sho did was every bit as impossible as taking on the whole of Delphi alone.

"... _Seriously,_ I don't know what's gotten into him." Sho's glare sharpened. "He's _never_ been like this before... he's always told me to steer clear of people. Like I _needed_ that reminder..." He stared at the ground beneath him. "Fine, _whatever._ We can be _friends..._ but if you backstab me-"

"I know," Yu interrupted him, already knowing what he was going to say. "That won't happen."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Sho gave another laugh, though this one was less forced. "Y'know, I thought I'd get you to piss him off so he'd take care of you... looks like I got pretty _careless,_ huh?" He pulled himself to his feet. "I'm gonna get breakfast. If Miss Fish wants to hear everything, just tell her. I don't care anymore."

Yu hummed his assent, and then watched as Sho began to walk away; after a moment, though, the scar-faced boy stopped and glanced back, his expression indiscernible. Had he forgotten something important?

"...By the way," Sho said, his voice quiet - just loud enough for Yu to hear. "I don't know if you care about this, but... my dad's name was Shuji Ikutsuki. He wasn't even part of Delphi, he just wanted to work with them for... _whatever_ reason. Hell if I know." He turned away again, raising a hand in farewell. "See ya in a bit."

...Yes, in fact, that was _very_ important information. It confirmed all of the speculation that Yu and Naoto had made regarding this case beyond a shadow of a doubt - but Yu couldn't tell that to Sho right now. He would certainly relay the information to Rise as soon as possible, so that she could pass it on to Naoto; they'd already planned to get in touch with the others, though Yu wasn't sure if he would be able to communicate without a telesprite.

Perhaps he could ask Rise about that when it came time to set up the connection...

* * *

Well, he'd gone and done it. Sho had blown every chance he had to get those two off his ass, and in a pretty spectacular fashion, too - he hadn't expected Minazuki to take over and have some fun without him, nor had he expected the fishy princess to get kicked out of her home and onto the beach where she belonged.

...That wasn't _entirely_ true. He knew it would happen at _some_ point, since Delphi was involved, but he never imagined it happening on his very first visit to Marukyu's capital. He'd told himself - and _them_ \- that he looked forward to watching the fireworks from that, but for some reason, the thought left a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach instead.

Sho didn't know what was going on with him - or with his other half, for that matter. Minazuki had been acting all screwy too, saying _they deserved to know_ and _their lives were important._ Sure, there was that embarrassing dream he'd had a couple nights ago that he tried desperately to forget about, but that was the work of his subconscious. He didn't _care_ about the princess or her boyfriend, and that was _that._

Still, the more he thought about them, the less he believed his own conviction. Going out to hunt for something to bring back and let Minazuki cook was a good enough distraction, but once the killing was over and Sho was left with his thoughts again, he realized that he _did_ kind of want to protect them, contrary to his insistence. He didn't have the first clue what caused this - but at this point, he had to admit that the noble kid looked... kind of _attractive._

Sho hadn't given much thought to his sexuality, as it never mattered to someone who wanted to be alone anyway. After that dream, he figured that maybe he was into other guys, and that'd make him even _more_ of an outcast than he already was - and then he found himself staring at the princess, and that just confused him even more. Nothing about this situation made the first bit of sense to him, and he _hated_ it.

He _wanted_ to say that he hated _them,_ but that would be a lie. No, he... _liked_ them. A little. Sort of.

As he made his way back to camp, Sho decided that he _really_ wanted to pick another fight with that _pretty_ asshole.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory tweaks, but most of the stuff is intact!


	25. new connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another hard chapter to write, entirely because of how it's set up. Whoops!

* * *

When Yu explained the details of Sho's history to Rise, she became overwhelmed with emotion, and refused to let go of Yu until Sho returned. That wasn't surprising - Rise was well-attuned to the emotions of others, and she'd already had _some_ idea of how bad things were for her newest companion. She told her beloved that she wanted to bring Sho _into the fold,_ if it was at all possible; at this point, neither Yu nor Rise knew if Sho would accept such an arrangement.

All thoughts of what the future held for them were forgotten when Sho returned to camp in a sour mood, and he told Minazuki to take over - but _only_ until breakfast was done, and then he wanted to fight Yu again. When he emerged, Minazuki apologized for Sho's behavior, but Yu accepted the challenge; Sho needed the opportunity to express himself, and after reliving his most painful memories, it made sense that he wanted to vent.

During the fight, Sho was a bit more aggressive than last time, and he managed to land a few clean hits - not enough to endanger Yu's life, but he had to patch himself up afterward, and that was somewhat difficult to do with their limited supplies. Sho continued to complain for quite some time, and Yu eventually decided that he was better off asking Rise about the thought he'd had.

As the pair sat next to each other by the cleaned-out firepit, Yu turned to Rise and spoke up, curious. "...Do you think you could directly relay my thoughts to the others?"

"Directly?" Rise considered this for a moment, then glanced over her shoulder; they'd set up camp some distance from the shore, so as to avoid being swept away when the tide rose. "...I'm a lot stronger here, by the ocean. Maybe I could... but it'd take some effort from _you,_ too."

"What would I have to do?" To be honest, after what he went through yesterday, Yu would have done _anything_ to hear the voices of his friends back home again. "I didn't bring a telesprite with me, and we only have the one crystal..."

"That's alright, I don't need any others." Rise held out her hand, looking back at Yu. "If you hold my hand tight and focus, I should be able to establish a link. From there, projecting it to the others shouldn't be much harder than usual."

"Hold your hand..." Yu couldn't resist a smile - that was _more_ than doable. "Okay, let me know when you're ready."

"...Hang on a minute." All of a sudden, Sho shifted closer to the two, curiosity etched across his face. "Can _I_ join in, too?"

Yu and Rise both stared at Sho in response, surprised by his request; he had no reason to communicate with the others, and the fact that he'd asked to join was more than a little strange. Still, after a moment of stunned silence, Rise gave a slow nod, and then turned to Yu - as if _he_ needed to consent to this as well.

"...Why?" Yu asked, raising an eyebrow; the only answer he got was a silent shrug from Sho, who made his way over to sit by Rise's other side.

"Um, in that case..." Rise cleared her throat. "The two of you... please, hold my hand and focus. It might feel a little strange at first, but you can't let yourself get distracted, okay? Just like using a telesprite, the message might get corrupted if-"

"Yeah, I get it," Sho interrupted her, and he placed his hand over hers. "Y'still in?" He shot a sharp look at Yu - even in _this_ situation, he wanted to compete, and it made him look kind of silly.

"Yeah." Yu reached his own hand out, and slid it under Rise's, threading his fingers with hers. The position was a bit awkward, but the three of them holding hands like this felt... _pleasant,_ in a way, and Yu had to remind himself not to get distracted-

The feeling that came over him when Rise summoned Himiko was, as she had warned him, strange and unsettling. It was similar, in a sense, to what happened when sensation returned to a numb limb; concentrating through it was difficult, and Yu hoped that Sho, with his poor attention span, would be able to maintain focus as well. If any of them broke the connection by accident, things could get _very_ confusing on the other end.

Still, the link was solid enough, and the crystal Rise held in her other hand glowed as she projected her thoughts. She started off with a simple message, something to spur their friends into action so that a proper line of communication could be established.

_"Hello, everyone... it's Rise. Can we talk?"_

* * *

Naoto had been in the middle of setting up an arrangement of telesprites when Rise's message echoed in her head. The timing was more appropriate for an extended conversation now, but she hesitated to establish a link; this had been Yosuke's idea, and he had only basic knowledge of how telesprites worked, meaning that there could be some sort of catastrophic failure if any of the involved individuals broke their focus.

In fact, when he first suggested it to Naoto, she had scoffed and turned him down. It was only when the others echoed the ridiculous plan that she reluctantly agreed to it, knowing well the danger that it presented; they had chosen the room that Labrys had awoken in, as while it hadn't been designed with telesprite use in mind, it was isolated enough from the rest of the inn that the chance of an unwanted interruption was low.

Once Naoto seated herself, the others present joined her, forming a circle around the arrangement of telesprites. If this worked as Yosuke hoped, they would initiate a connection with each other first, and then with Rise; all they needed to do was link with the telesprites, yet Naoto still hesitated-

"Hey, what're you waitin' for?" Kanji spoke up, distracting her from her concerns. "We all gotta hook up to this, right?"

"...Yes, we do." Naoto closed her eyes and concentrated, placing her hand on her telesprite's surface; the sensation that flowed through her body was disquieting, yet she pushed that aside and kept her mind on the crystal encased within the telesprite's metal shell. She felt the presence of the others around her grow stronger, and realized that their efforts had been a success - though there was no harm in testing it out first.

 _"Is this working?"_ Yosuke had the same thought, apparently; the chorus of silent acknowledgment that flowed through the link in response _almost_ shattered it, but everyone regained their bearings after a moment, renewing their focus with little trouble. Unpleasant though it was, the odds were that this arrangement would not cause any _lasting_ issues.

 _"Let's **not** do that again,"_ Chie suggested, and her words sounded distorted. Perhaps there were some among them who had more difficulty focusing...

Regardless, now that the group knew this plan worked, it was time to connect with Rise. Naoto turned her thoughts to their distant friend, and sent a reply to Rise's earlier message through the telesprite link.

_"Naoto here. Your timing was impeccable... we've successfully set up a multi-way connection between everyone in the group."_

Naoto felt a strange emotion flow into her through the telesprite, and she wondered why in the world Rise would feel something like _unfamiliarity-_

_"You're the cat girl, right? Nice to meet ya!"_

...That voice wasn't one that Naoto had heard before, but there was only one person it could belong to. Had Rise done the same thing on her end?

 _"Sho?"_ Yosuke expressed his own confusion and surprise - he _had_ met the wanderer before, and knew the sound of his voice. _"What're **you** doing there?"_

 _"'Sup, mutt?"_ was Sho's immediate response. _"You're not the **only** ones who can set up a connection like that. I gotta say, the princess is pretty awesome!"_ A pause. _"... **Ex** -princess."_

 _"...Sorry about him."_ That was Yu's voice; it made a bit more sense for _him_ to be connected. _"He asked to join in, and..."_

 _"Don't sweat it,"_ Chie told him. _"I heard Minazuki bailed you guys out at the palace, and now you're hiding out together... everything alright out there?"_

 _"Actually, we aren't hiding out,"_ Rise explained, her discomfort clear. _"We're out in the open, but... Kanae needs more time to rest, so we can't go back just yet... um, Kanae's my wyvern. She helped us escape, too."_

 _"Oh yeah, you said something about that!"_ Labrys sent her first message through the link, and she was _excited_ for some reason. _"Where are ya, then?"_

 _"Hey, is that the scrap heap you found in that old ruin?"_ Sho's tone was tinged with amusement. _"Labrys, right? You ever burn any bread?"_

 _"Huh?"_ Labrys shifted to a state of confusion - that had been a _very_ strange question, even if it was meant as a joke. _"Whazzat mean?"_

 _"Just kidding!"_ Sho's laughter echoed through the link. _"Nice to meetcha. Y'know, if I hadn't showed your friends that place, you'd still be stuck down there."_

 _"Oh, uh... thanks, I guess."_ Gratitude mixed with Labrys' confusion - and she was met with immediate backlash from Yosuke. _"What? Can't I thank him for showin' you guys there?"_

The message that came from Yosuke was, to put it simple, _strange._ _"You're a bumbling scum-eating fruitcake! I'm gonna turn you into pastries when I get my hands on you!"_

 _"...He got distracted,"_ Chie clarified, though she didn't sound very steady herself. _"I guess it got messed up in translation..."_

 _"Er, lemme try that again."_ Yosuke's words were clearer this time - he'd regained his focus. _"What I meant to say is, I'm still pissed at him for what he said back there... I guess you're right, though. He did tell Yu about that place."_

 _"I think I liked the first version better,"_ Sho remarked, still amused. _"So... yeah. We're not coming back just yet, and I know you guys don't trust me, so lemme tell you this."_ His tone shifted. _"You know that other guy in my body? He'll take over if I try to hurt 'em too bad. He already almost did."_

There was a distinct note of surprise from Yu, and Naoto could only assume that the two had gotten into another fight. Before she could say anything, however, a new presence emerged - the very person that Sho had referred to.

 _"He has also informed Narukami and Kujikawa of some very important details regarding his history."_ Minazuki's tone was level, a stark contrast to his other half. _"...He would prefer not to share all of them with you yet. However, I've heard the Shiroganes are renowned for their deductive skills, and I'm sure you have already devised your own hypothesis."_

 _"...I have,"_ Naoto confirmed, and she directed her attention at Yu next. _"Were we correct?"_

 _"Yes, we were."_ Yu seemed to be more interested in Minazuki now - his next words were directed at the second soul inside Sho's body. _"...You can join in, too?"_

 _"So long as he is connected, yes,"_ was Minazuki's response. _"When this connection is severed, you will no longer be able to hear my voice, unless I assume control of his body."_ He paused, and his presence within the connection shifted. _"...There's no need to be upset. Calm yourself and focus."_

 _"You just beanspilled a bloodsucking murderbat!"_ Sho's retort didn't make a lick of sense in terms of phrasing, but it was clear what he'd _tried_ to say - he was angry because the rest of the group had been indirectly informed of the details of his past, right after Minazuki noted that he didn't want them to know. An understandable sentiment, and Naoto did feel some measure of sympathy for him.

 _"...I'm going to let him go,"_ Rise said, and then the presences of Sho and Minazuki vanished from the connection. _"So... yes. We're going to relocate today so that we can evade the search parties... and, well, I'm sorry for keeping that secret from you for so long. Please trust me..."_

 _"Honestly, I already kinda figured it out."_ Kanji sent a wave of understanding with his words. _"There was always somethin' weird about your voice... but hey, I don't give a damn what you are. You're Rise, and that's what matters."_

 _"Yes, I agree."_ Naoto delivered the same sentiment. _"There is no reason to believe that you are a monster simply because of your heritage... there is little evidence behind the rumors, and no solid proof."_

 _"I thought you weren't human, too,"_ Yosuke agreed. _"But, hey, knowing your voice is actual magic just makes it even **better!** Are you still going to perform?"_

 _"Maybe once everything's cleared up."_ Rise still seemed uncertain, an odd emotion from her. _"I'm not sure if I'll even be welcome in Yasogami anymore... but Minazuki confirmed that Delphi was behind this, so..."_

 _"If Delphi was behind it, there's a way for us to solve everything."_ Yukiko was relieved - had that been bothering her as well? _"It won't be easy for certain, but..."_

 _"Yeah, we gotta convince the king of Yasogami **and** the emperor of Marukyu."_ Labrys, for her part, wasn't convinced. _"Where're we gonna start?"_

 _"...I know I said I wouldn't do this again, but..."_ Yu's uncertainty felt even stranger than Rise's. _"I think we should stay with Sho when we come back to Yasogami. Minazuki said that Sho wanted to protect us, and even if he won't admit it himself, that means we're safe with him."_

 _"I don't know how I feel about that,"_ Yosuke informed Yu. _"Doesn't that mean you're breaking the promise you made?"_

 _"Considering the circumstances, we don't have many other choices,"_ Yu reminded him in response. _"It'd be easier for an imperial search party to find us if we stayed at the inn, and I doubt that the king would stop them at the border."_

 _"That was the same conclusion I came to..."_ Yukiko sounded upset, now. _"I think that we can trust Sho... **and** Minazuki. They saved you, and they're helping you out now, so there's no reason **not** to trust them."_

 _"Yeah, I'm with Yukiko."_ Chie made her agreement clear. _"Sure, he's an ass, but he's also pretty tough. He can probably even take on imperial soldiers!"_

 _"Which one of 'em are you referring to?"_ Kanji pointed out. _"The other one already did that..."_

 _"Yeah, I guess that's true,"_ Yosuke admitted. _"He's strong, and he's sworn to protect you, so... just don't get up to anything funny with him while you're staying there, alright?"_

 _"That's up to **us** to decide,"_ Rise insisted. _"...Anyway, I think we should get going now. It's dangerous for us to stay in one place for too long, so... I'll get in touch again before we come back, okay?"_

 _"We'll be waiting."_ Naoto waited for a moment to see if any of the others had anything to say; when they didn't, she cut off the connection, and reached her hand up to massage her temple. _That_ had been an experience - while it _was_ more convenient in terms of relaying information, perhaps linking multiple telesprites for a broader conversation wasn't the _greatest_ of ideas.

She shot a sharp look at Yosuke as she pulled herself to her feet and walked out of the room, hoping that she would be able to get back home before sundown - a nice bit of _basking_ would help her mental state tremendously right now.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Sho and Labrys to chat a bit more, but I couldn't fit it in. I'll find out some other way for them to bicker later on, hopefully.
> 
> Yes, the garbled messages are supposed to sound ridiculous and goofy.


	26. survivalism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda starting to lose my footing in this fic, oops! Hopefully I'll be able to get the plot rolling again soon.
> 
> Oh yeah, and there's some non-explicit nudity in this chapter too, oops!

* * *

Sho was dead silent as he helped Yu and Rise pack up to relocate. It was clear that he was still upset about what had happened during the conversation with the others, and Yu wasn't sure what to do; the odds were that talking things over would only aggravate him more, and they couldn't afford to fight often when they needed to stay on the move like this.

Kanae guided the trio further inland, taking the lead on foot - it was rather strange to see a wyvern _walk_ so much, but she must have been aware that she needed to rest her wings. Their next campsite was a forest clearing near a lake; it would have been a prime location to go fishing if they had the right equipment, but Yu hadn't thought to pack anything like that, and they were far enough away from civilization that procuring such items wouldn't be possible.

Of course, the word about what had happened at the palace had likely gotten out by now, and they wouldn't be safe in even the _smallest_ village now. Living off the land was their only option, and it was a good thing that Sho had plenty of experience with that.

However, after the site was cleared, Sho wasn't interested in doing anything _productive._ He seated himself at the edge of the water, staring at his reflection on the surface; he didn't seem quite as upset now, and Yu took a chance on sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry," the young noble said, unable to think of anything else appropriate. "I shouldn't have..."

"How much did she figure out?" Sho's tone carried little emotion; it was better than him being angry, at least. "...She's pretty sharp, isn't she?"

Yu breathed a helpless sigh. "... _Everything._ She and I were working together to try and figure you out, since you wouldn't tell us anything... and what we came up with was exactly what you told me, down to Shuji Ikutsuki's name."

"So _that's_ why you kept buggin' me..." Sho lifted his head, though he didn't look at Yu. "Was she looking into Delphi, too?"

"That's where all of this started." Yu looked away, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself - he didn't want to damage Sho's fragile trust in him. "...This is my fault. I should have told you sooner."

"...You guys _really_ wanna mess up Delphi, huh." Sho lowered his voice. "S'kinda _my_ fault, too. I didn't tell you shit until _now,_ so..."

That... _was_ kind of true, even if Yu hadn't expected Sho to admit to it. Perhaps he was getting a bit more open about himself - even if it was just a few cracked bricks in the massive wall he'd put up.

"They've attacked Yukiko twice, and now they've hurt Rise, too..." Yu relaxed somewhat, reminding himself that Sho wasn't all that aggressive right now. "They aren't going to stop there. Now that they have us in our sights, we have to fight back."

"That's how they are." Sho scooted back, then pulled his shoes off and tossed them aside; he returned to his original position, and dipped his toes into the water, breathing a small sigh. "...If you figure out how to fight back against 'em, you've made more progress than me." He paused, and shook his head. " _He's_ sayin' we should put our heads together. Maybe he's right."

"I know you don't like working with people, but..." Yu offered Sho a smile. "We'll do everything we can to help. If you want to go off on your own afterward, we won't stop you."

"Yeah... starting to have second thoughts about _that,_ too." Sho glanced over his shoulder, and concern flashed across his face for a split second. "...Hey, _wait,_ where's the princess?"

Yu looked back as well, and noticed that Rise was, indeed, absent. He picked himself up, and looked to where Kanae rested, not too far from the lakefront; she was dozing off, and didn't seem to be too bothered by Rise's disappearance, so that was at least a _little_ reassuring.

Still, it wasn't like Rise to leave without warning. Where could she have-

" _Shit!_ " Sho's loud exclamation drew Yu's attention back to him. "Shit, shit, _shit..._ can't you at least wear a _top!?_ "

There she was - Rise floated in the water a short distance from the shore, and she bore a playful look in her eyes. Yu did everything he could to avoid looking further down, as she was, indeed, topless.

"Sorry," Rise said, sounding amused. "I'm more comfortable like this... you boys don't mind, right?"

" _I_ mind!" Sho looked away, blushing furiously. "...If you wanna _show off_ for your boyfriend, fine, but _I'm_ not in the mood for a _show_ right now, and _definitely_ not from _you!_ "

That reaction was rather suspicious, but Yu chose not to question him on it; instead, the noble turned his full attention to his girlfriend, still making every effort to avoid staring at her chest - it was a good thing she was mostly submerged.

"...Actually, I agree that you should put a top on," Yu stated, after a short silence. "We haven't progressed _that_ far in our relationship with Sho."

Sho made a most interesting noise at that, and scrambled away from the water; he muttered a few unflattering words under his breath, and then collapsed on the ground - Minazuki had taken over, and his ominous presence caused Yu to freeze up.

"...He will come to understand in time." Minazuki pulled himself to his feet, and began to walk off. "I will return soon. We must maintain our strength."

At the very least, he didn't seem _too_ upset. As Minazuki disappeared into the woods, the tension drained from Yu's body, and he slumped into a sitting position; when it was just him and Rise, he was a tad more comfortable with seeing her naked, though he would have appreciated more _warning._

"I guess I got ahead of myself..." Rise swam over to the edge of the water, and peered up at Yu. "It's just... I haven't had many opportunities to go swimming, and now that I don't have to worry about keeping my secret..."

"I understand." Yu gave her a single nod, and then looked away, his face burning. "Just, um... _please_ let me know in advance when you're going to do that."

"I promise I will, next time." Rise rested in the shallows, facing her body downward so that Yu didn't have to see her. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"It's alright." Yu managed an awkward smile. "...It was quite a show. You really look amazing."

"Then I guess I'll have to _show off_ again..." Rise's emphasis sounded more than a little troubling - almost as if Sho had started to rub off on her. "...When it's just the two of us, okay?"

That was reasonable enough, even if it made Yu's face burn even hotter; he hummed his acknowledgment, then pulled himself up, and made an effort to distract himself with the fact that he hadn't bathed since yesterday.

"...If you don't mind, I'm going to go wash up," he told her, and even _that_ was a struggle. "I don't _want_ to know what I smell like."

Rise nodded, then turned around. "Okay, see you soon... stay safe." She disappeared into the water - when she was in her altered form, her agility was impressive indeed, and Yu couldn't help admiring her even more.

For some reason, Rise's shamelessness only added to her charm; princess or no, she was the best girlfriend Yu could ever ask for, and he intended to stay by her side - regardless of her _antics._

* * *

Sho didn't wake up for lunch, but as it turned out, Minazuki was every bit as good at foraging. Between him and Rise, who utilized her siren abilities to catch a few fish from the lake, there was more than enough food for all of them - even Kanae, who favored the deer carcass that Minazuki had brought back from the edge of the forest.

This routine was a bit different than what Yu was used to, but he found that he enjoyed it more than expected. He helped Minazuki with food preparation, and even got a lesson on gutting fish; he needed another bath afterward, but it was a skill that would work well with his favorite pastime.

Their meal was a quiet affair, with everyone focusing more on picking out fish bones than talking. Once they finished eating, Minazuki cleaned up what was left, and tossed the offending bones into the lake; when he returned, Yu decided that it was as good a time as any to ask the question that had been on his mind since the incident with Sho earlier.

"...Are you upset with us?"

Minazuki turned to Yu, and a curious expression crossed his face. "Not at all. Your words and actions carried no ill intent... as I said, he will come to understand in time."

"That's good." Rise, who had seated herself beside Kanae, spoke up; it was clear that she had been concerned about the same thing. "...He has a lot of trouble figuring out his emotions, doesn't he?"

"He does," Minazuki confirmed with a nod. "He hasn't interacted with others much, and lacks many of the required skills. He has chosen to focus on his anger and his hatred... and until we met you, I saw no reason to stop him from doing so."

"And now that he's feeling something _else_ toward another person, he doesn't know how to handle it." Yu gave a quiet hum as he considered this. "...He said that you've been acting strange lately. What made you change?"

"I would not say that I have _changed,_ " Minazuki stated, his tone firm. "I am his _guardian._ I have been since I was born... and until now, I have not met anyone that he is _safe_ around. You are _different_ \- you seek only to lend him your aid, to encourage him to look past his anger and hatred." He paused, staring at the ground. "...I know that he will never be truly happy if he continues to pursue his current path..."

There was a hint of regret in that last part, and Yu realized that Minazuki felt guilty for encouraging Sho's bad behavior. Perhaps if the two of them hadn't met Yu, Minazuki would have become the same as Sho - relentlessly pursuing the end of those responsible for their condition, to the point where he didn't care what happened to anyone else.

They would have set the world ablaze together to eradicate Delphi, and stood alone in the aftermath... that would make _no one_ happy, least of all a boy who had cried out for recognition and acknowledgment since he was born.

"Then, will you let us sway him?" Rise asked, as she stood up and moved to sit by the firepit. "Once Delphi is dealt with, he won't have anywhere to go..."

"Focus first on our current mission," Minazuki told her, though he gave a small nod. "After we have cleared your name, the time spent by your side will make him more receptive." Another pause. "...I will aid you to the best of my ability. I wish only for his happiness..."

"Thank you, Minazuki." Rise offered him a smile. "...Do you think he's settled down enough to come back out yet?"

"Likely not." Minazuki answered her with a smile of his own, and then he closed his eyes. "However... I prefer not to wrest his free will from him. Prepare yourself for retaliation."

His body shuddered and slumped over, and Yu knew what that meant - the two of them had switched, and now Sho was in charge. A confused look appeared on the boy's face as he pulled himself up, and then he shot a sharp glare at Rise, who just tilted her head back at him.

"...I wish he'd give me some _warning_ before he takes over," Sho muttered under his breath, and then he averted his gaze. "At least you're _clothed_ this time."

"That won't happen again," Yu insisted, as he glanced over at Rise. "Right?"

"Right," Rise confirmed, nodding once. "We should probably rest to regain our strength, anyway. If Kanae isn't ready to fly by tomorrow, we'll have to move again..."

"Speak for yourself." Sho stood, and wandered over to where Minazuki had left their equipment. "I wanna _cut_ something... y'think your lizard'll recover faster if she gets a few treats?"

Rise looked mildly offended. "Kanae isn't a lizard, she's a _wyvern!_ And if anything, that'll just make it harder for her to fly..."

"Lizard, wyvern, what's the difference?" Sho shrugged, then picked up his swords and strung them around his waist. "So she's got wings and can sting a man to death. So what? She's still scaly and cold-blooded, right?" He barked out a laugh. "See ya in a bit. You can make this _dinner_ if you want."

He picked up the satchel that held his knives - Yu knew what _that_ was now - and walked off into the forest without another word, grinning all the while. The way Sho's mood changed so quickly was a little jarring, but at least he wasn't angry anymore.

"...I hope he doesn't wear himself out," Yu mused, as he shifted closer to Rise. "I don't want to have to carry him."

"I hope he doesn't insist on giving _treats_ to Kanae..." Rise breathed a sigh. "I'm sure she wouldn't refuse them, but that's dangerous right now..."

"One or two shouldn't hurt," Yu pointed out. "She did work hard getting us out of Okina, and she's still working to keep us safe. I think she deserves a little reward."

"...You have a point," Rise admitted, though she still looked upset. "As long as he doesn't call her a _lizard_ again..."

Yu just shrugged, unable to think of a proper response to that. Now that he was close enough to do so, he draped an arm around her, and pulled her against his body; she leaned into his embrace, and began to sing a quiet song - the same song of soothing that she'd used on him before.

When Sho returned, there were some important things to go over with him. Until then, Yu and Rise would rest together, unwilling to exert themselves beyond what was necessary; there was no telling what tomorrow would bring, after all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Minazuki is acting a little weird here, this is why.


	27. forgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good old-fashioned brainstorming session gave me some direction! I should really do that more often...

* * *

Naoto's investigation into Sho's history had led her to a startling - and rather _disturbing_ \- conclusion. She'd re-read the document no less than five times, just to confirm for herself that what she saw was real; she knew that she needed to relay this information to Yu and Rise as soon as possible, but she had no way of knowing if they were busy or not right now.

Her answer came in the form of a message that drifted into her head while she was sunbathing in front of her house. It was the same as Rise's prior attempts to contact her friends-

_"Hey, it's Rise. I just wanted to give you an update on our situation. We moved, and they haven't found us yet... I think we're safe for now. Kanae should be good to go by tomorrow."_

The others weren't available to form a telesprite link right now, but Naoto had nothing better to do. She returned to her office - the best place in the house to focus - and clutched the telesprite she'd borrowed from the inn, holding it to her chest as she attempted to establish a connection with Rise.

_"Naoto here. I'll inform the others as soon as possible. Are you still available?"_

Rise's response was immediate. _"Yes, I'm set up. Yu is here, but Sho hasn't gotten back yet... I think he's still upset about what happened last time."_

 _"An understandable sentiment."_ Naoto considered the possibility that Sho had gone off to do something on his own as a means of distracting himself, and her concern spiked. _"If he spends too long away from you, you should attempt to contact him and ensure that he hasn't been captured. He may be a capable fighter, but no one man can stand against the imperial army."_

 _"It sounds strange to hear you worrying about him,"_ Rise teased, and then she switched to a more serious tone. _"I've been keeping an eye on him for the past half-hour. He's mostly just... killing innocent woodland creatures."_

 _"He is quite the violent young man,"_ Naoto observed. _"...I suppose I should be grateful that he is directing his anger at animals, and not you."_

 _"I can definitely agree with that."_ Rise's presence within the link shifted. _"...Do you have any updates on your side of the investigation?"_

 _"As a matter of fact, I do."_ Naoto thought back to the document she'd been reading before. _"Those who we suspect to be Sho's biological parents... do not have the surname Minazuki. That name was forged by Delphi for unknown purposes..."_

 _"Forged?"_ Yu spoke up for the first time, and he seemed distressed by this information. _"Why would they do that?"_

 _"At this time, I can only speculate,"_ Naoto answered him. _"Perhaps they wished to chain Sho to them by giving him their own name, and altering the truth of his lineage."_ She paused. _"...I doubt that you should reveal this information to him at the moment. He may find it... upsetting."_

 _"And that's the last thing he needs right now,"_ Rise agreed. _"Thank you for telling us this, though. I don't know how much it'll help us, but..."_

 _"Regardless of that, he's still **Sho Minazuki.** "_ Yu was rather insistent. _"It doesn't matter what his parents' names were. They left his life a long time ago, and likely have no intention of coming back. The name Delphi gave him is the one he's chosen to use..."_

Naoto decided not to argue on this - it would, after all, be difficult for someone who'd lived like that to adjust to what he perceived as a new name. _"Yes, we will continue to refer to him as such. However, regarding his parents, I would like to make an effort to contact them."_

 _"I don't know if that's a good idea,"_ Rise pointed out. _"There has to be a reason they abandoned their son when he was just a baby... and that reason is probably just as cruel as what Delphi did to him."_

 _"Without the entire truth, we cannot fully piece together his history,"_ Naoto stated, resolute. _"I will continue to pursue that truth as long as I am able. If you choose to withhold the information I uncover from him, that is your decision."_

 _"...Good luck, then."_ Yu relented without a struggle, much to Naoto's relief. _"Stay safe."_

 _"I'm going to end the connection now,"_ Rise informed Naoto. _"Hopefully, we'll see you in person soon..."_

Naoto allowed her mind to recede from the connection, and placed the telesprite back upon her desk. Knowing that her friends were in such a dangerous situation grated at her soul every minute that they were away - but at the very least, Rise provided regular updates, and assured her that they were safe. So long as that continued to be the case, Naoto could focus on the investigation, and for the time being, she intended to do just that.

For most people, looking up one's personal information and location for an anonymous visit was strictly off-limits. For a Shirogane, it was just another day at work.

* * *

When Sho returned from his trip to the forest, he didn't expect to catch his two new _friends_ in a rather... _intimate_ position. The princess had stretched herself across the ground, and her head rested in her boyfriend's lap; for his part, said boyfriend stared off into space, acting as if he hadn't noticed Sho's return.

"Hey, _you!_ " Sho walked straight up to the pair, and then seated himself nearby. "There anything _up there,_ or am I gonna have to knock some _sense_ back into ya?"

"...Sho." Yu addressed Sho in his usual even tone. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah." Sho gestured to the stack of animal corpses he'd left near the edge of the clearing. "Pretty good hunting this time. This place is packed full of stupid critters who don't know to run away from a knife."

"Do you retrieve your knives after you throw them?" Yu asked, curious. "...And why don't you use them when you fight me?"

Sho gave a half-shrug. "You're within sword distance." He glanced at the bag he kept his knives in - _sheathed,_ of course, otherwise they'd tear the bag open. "And yeah, I take 'em back when I can. Sometimes one gets stuck and just won't come out... it sucks getting _caught_ like that!"

He laughed at his own joke, but neither Yu nor Rise seemed to find it all that funny. That was _another_ infuriating thing about those two - their sense of humor was so lame, he'd be better off riding home on a horse with a broken leg.

"I have a question for you, too," Rise said, with no regard for the mood that Sho had tried to set. "How are you planning to get back to Yasogami? Kanae can carry us, but it might be dangerous if you tried to ride her as well..."

"...Huh." Sho looked over at the wyvern in question, who appeared to be asleep right now. "So she can't take three, eh? Shame." He turned his attention to his other half. "You got any ideas?"

 _'If you allowed me to take control, I could use a spell to transport us,'_ Minazuki replied, though he almost sounded... uncertain? _'However, teleporting across that distance would have consequences... I'm sure that you are already aware of that.'_

Consequences - Sho didn't really care about _that_ part. It was more for Minazuki to worry about once he took over, though the part about _allowing him_ was a little weird; then again, Minazuki had been acting weird in general these past few days, so this was probably just another part of that.

"Alright, it's settled." Sho grinned. "He's gonna take over and teleport us there."

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Rise sounded concerned. "Your house isn't close..."

"If anyone can take it, it'd be Minazuki." Yu, on the other hand, had absolute faith in Sho's other half. "You know how strong he is. He teleported all the way from Okina to the beach when we escaped the palace."

"That's a good point, but..." Rise shook her head. "...I guess we'll have to trust him." A light blush spread across her face - where had _that_ come from? "Then... Sho, is it okay if we stay at your place?"

...Oh, _right,_ they probably couldn't stay at the inn anymore. Still, the idea caused Sho's own face to heat up - sure, he'd invited them over that _one_ time, but those were special circumstances. Then again, _these_ were special circumstances too... it didn't seem like he had much of a choice.

Besides, he liked these two well enough. Yu was a great fighter, and wanted to be friends from the start. Rise had her siren charms, but she didn't seem interested in eating people, and had formed a pretty strong bond with her fiance-to-be. The only problem with sheltering them was that Sho would have to _protect_ them, and-

 _Wait,_ why was he having all these _positive_ thoughts about people all of a sudden? It _had_ to be his hormones. Yeah, he was going to blame his hormones for this- that _dream_ came up in his thoughts again, and he turned away, blushing even harder.

"...Yeah, I guess," Sho answered at last, and he almost couldn't believe his own words. "You can't go back home, right? Least I can do is put a roof over your head..."

He tried to tell himself that this was just payback for Yu's acts of kindness. There was no good reason to be charitable, and the odds were that he'd end up with a sword in his back one morning, when they decided they didn't want to play nice anymore. He had to admit that he sort of trusted them - but they were _people,_ and that meant they could betray him at any moment.

Hell, their repeated attempts to seem trustworthy just made them _more_ suspicious... but in the end, what did Sho have to lose? It wasn't like his life was going to go anywhere from here, anyway.

"You seem distressed," Rise observed, as if _that_ wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. "...Can I sing for you?"

Sho stared at the ex-princess in utter disbelief. There was no obvious malice in her offer, but submitting to the will of a siren was _never_ a good idea; he couldn't believe that she'd had the guts to openly make that offer, knowing that her species' reputation had put her in her current situation. What siren was stupid enough to _ask,_ rather than just open their damn mouth and subdue their prey?

 _'You should accept.'_ To make matters worse, Minazuki didn't see the problem, even though it was right there in his face. _'You're becoming too worked up. She would be able to soothe your nerves with ease.'_

Yeah, and then she'd tear them _both_ to shreds while her stupid boyfriend watched - Sho didn't voice that sentiment, and like the biggest idiot that ever lived, he answered her with a nod. Even worse, he didn't have the opportunity to regret his decision; she opened her mouth, and a strange and beautiful sound reached his ears, and all of a sudden, he felt as though his limbs weren't entirely solid.

This... was actually kinda nice. Not that Sho would _admit_ that, of course.

"You see?" As if to add insult to injury, Yu spoke up. "It isn't so bad. She won't eat you..." He paused, as if to add dramatic effect. "...Unless you _want_ her to."

There was a perverted undertone to the noble's words, and yet Sho couldn't bring himself to _care,_ swayed as he was by Rise's song. He never wanted this tranquil moment to end; just him and the only three people he cared about, sitting by a lake in the middle of nowhere with no one else to bother them-

_What the hell?_

"...It's just magic," Sho muttered under his breath, even though he didn't sound all that convincing right now. "She's just usin' some shitty _spell_ on me that's keeping me down..."

Despite his insistence, he didn't even try to struggle against the spell. That damn _fish_ really had him under her finger - and there wasn't anything he could do about it now, since his other half _wanted_ him to cooperate. This whole situation was just a _monumental_ pain in the ass, and yet there was a small, irrational part of him that _liked_ it.

At least they didn't have to worry about dinner. Sho had killed enough small animals during his hunting spree that they'd be fine until tomorrow - assuming the wyvern didn't get into their supplies. Of course, if they didn't get to prepping the critters soon enough, she'd be the _only_ one among the group that could eat them.

"...Can you help with dinner, Sho?" As if he'd read Sho's mind, Yu slid himself out from under Rise - he'd maintained that gross position with her this entire time. "I know patience isn't your forte, but..."

"Yeah, I can skin a squirrel." Against his better judgment, Sho nodded and rose to his feet; Rise had stopped singing, but the effects of her song still coursed through his body, leaving him irritatingly compliant. " _He_ handles the cooking, but cutting things up? That's _always_ a blast." It took a moment for him to come up with what he wanted to say - that song had _really_ done a number on him. "...Just watch me, I'll _blow_ you away!"

...Did Yu just _laugh_ in response to that?

"Alright, let's get to work." Yu stood as well, and walked over to the pile of animal corpses. "You'll have to _show_ me around."

The emphasis was so unexpected that Sho burst into a fit of his own laughter, no longer able to care about how ridiculous the situation was. Magic or no, he was more relaxed than he'd ever been before, and at this point, he had to admit to himself that it was kind of awesome.

Maybe going along with this _wasn't_ such a bad idea - besides, Yu would look _fantastic_ covered in blood.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sho has some pretty odd turn-ons. What did you expect from him?


	28. alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for more sad Sho!

* * *

The flight back to Yasogami was, thankfully, uneventful. Sho had taken one of the bones from an animal he'd killed, and used it as a scent marker for Kanae; with that as an aid, she was able to find his house with relative ease, though the clearing was a bit on the small side for her to land in, and so she knocked over a tree on the way in - not a _huge_ problem, as Sho or Minazuki could process it for firewood later.

Once she'd let Yu and Rise off her back, Kanae flew off in search of a better place for a wyvern to rest. Rise informed Yu that wyverns had _very_ sensitive hearing, and Kanae would be able to hear any of them calling for her at a good distance; if they needed to escape for whatever reason, she would be able to help, and until then, she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

When Yu came up to the door of Sho's house and gave a tentative knock, he received no answer. He tested the door, and found that it wasn't locked; he made a note to apologize to Sho later, and opened the door to peer inside-

Sho had curled up into a ball on his bedroll, clutching his head with both hands, and the sounds that came from his mouth twisted in Yu's gut like a knife - he sounded _terrified,_ as if he were in the throes of a nightmare, yet he was wide awake.

"What's wrong?" Rise pushed past Yu and rushed to Sho's side, placing a hand on his arm. "...Did something happen?"

Sho turned slowly to look at Rise, and the expression of sheer _panic_ on his face caused her to flinch away from him. " _He's gone!_ "

"...Wait, slow down." Yu made his way over to the bedroll, though he kept a short distance from Sho. "What are you talking about? Did something happen to Minazuki?"

"I-I don't feel him anymore," Sho explained through shaky breaths. "It's like... it's like he was never even there... I got here, and... and then he just..." He clutched at his head and cried out again - and this time, Yu could see the lines of tears on his face.

How long had it been since _this_ happened?

"Minazuki disappeared...?" Rise stepped away from Sho, and seated herself by the table in the center of the room. "...Hang on. I'm going to call Yukiko and ask her to come here. She was able to feel him inside you, right?"

"Yukiko...?" Sho repeated the name, his voice barely audible. "...Yeah, that's right... she can feel him..." He relaxed somewhat, though he still looked as though he was about to cry again. "...Dammit, that- that _piece of shit,_ why'd he... _why'd he do that...!?_ "

Yu took a chance on approaching Sho, and placed his hand on the boy's arm, much as Rise had done before. Sho's response was immediate - he curled up again and started sobbing loudly, burying his face in his other arm as he trembled in distress. This was to be expected; the two had a very strong bond, and it made sense that Sho would react this way to Minazuki's sudden disappearance.

Through all of this, Yu had a thought - Minazuki had used a teleportation spell to carry the two of them all the way back here from where they'd been in Marukyu, and that was a considerable distance, even for someone as powerful as him. There was a distinct possibility that he _hadn't_ disappeared as Sho feared, but had just exhausted himself instead, and fell into the spirit equivalent of a coma; perhaps his presence wasn't _gone,_ just weak enough that Sho couldn't feel him.

"...Yukiko is on her way," Rise informed the two boys, and then she stood up. "I'll go outside and make sure she gets here safe and sound, okay?"

"I'll take care of Sho." Yu gave Rise a single nod, then returned his attention to the shivering boy beneath him. "...Hey, it's going to be alright. He'll be fine."

"You're just... _saying_ that..." Sho turned to shoot a weak glare at Yu, then went back to sobbing into his arm. It was clear that his fear overrode any semblance of reason, and thus there was only so much Yu could do to help him.

In truth, the only thing that would calm Sho right now was confirmation - one way or the other.

* * *

After receiving the message from Rise, Yukiko decided to fly over to where Sho lived; however, she had difficulty spotting the house from the air, and it was only through her friend's continued guidance that she was able to find the clearing. It helped somewhat that a large tree had been knocked over nearby, and Yukiko could only assume that the damage had been caused by Rise's wyvern.

It was fortunate indeed that today was a slow day at the inn. Yukiko would have dropped whatever she was doing to help Rise regardless, but this way, she didn't need to make an excuse for her departure - she was able to just get up and go after answering with a telesprite.

The house was... rather _rustic_ in appearance, little more than a hole in the side of a hill - just as Rise had claimed. The former Marukyu princess stood by the door, and when she opened it for Yukiko, the distinct sound of someone crying resonated from within.

"Please, be gentle with him," Rise stated, even as she stepped inside. "He's... not doing very well right now."

Yukiko hummed and nodded, then followed Rise into the house, and took a moment to familiarize herself with the interior. She didn't spend long on that, though; her attention was drawn to the source of the crying, the red-haired boy curled up on a crude bedroll situated by the wall, and she rushed to his side, kneeling before him as she placed a hand on his arm and focused.

Detecting life force was an ability that only a few races possessed. It was possible for others to compensate if they had a relevant Persona, but there weren't any others among their group who had that capability; fortunately, as a phoenix, this power was one that Yukiko had been born with. She felt around within Sho's body, searching for the powerful presence that she had first noticed when she healed him-

Sho's soul wavered and twisted with his despair and panic, but there was a second presence beneath that, just barely visible under the emotional turmoil. It was weak, nothing like when Yukiko had first felt Minazuki - but that second soul was _present,_ and with him in this state, it was no wonder Sho couldn't detect him. This felt like the aftereffects of a teleportation spell, and now that Yukiko thought about it, Rise had mentioned something along those lines in her morning report...

"...He's still there," Yukiko confirmed, as she moved away from Sho. "His presence is weak... he's likely unconscious." She thought back to her own experiences with teleportation magic. "He needs some time to rest, but he should be up and about in a few days."

That was enough to get Sho to stop sobbing. He turned his head to look over at Yukiko, and made an effort to blink his tears away; he looked less like the dangerous hunter that Yu had encountered on that fateful night, and more like the lonely teenage boy that he was, and the sight was _beyond_ heart-wrenching.

"He's still there?" Sho's voice was rough, and he struggled to speak. "Why can't I feel him...?"

"As I said, his presence is weak." Yukiko took on the most reassuring tone she could. "He isn't dead, but he's very, _very_ tired. Please be patient with him... I'm sure he'll let you know when he wakes up."

"Sh- _shit..._ " Sho wiped his eyes with his hand. "...That bastard... _really_ scared the shit outta me... when he wakes up, I'm gonna...!" 

He cut himself off there, and turned away, muttering something incomprehensible under his breath. It seemed that he was _angry_ now - probably at his other half - but in the current situation, that was a _far_ better emotion for him to experience.

"That's, um, that's pretty normal." Yu tried to explain Sho's mental state to Yukiko, but it wasn't necessary - she already had an idea of why he'd shifted gears like that. She offered Yu a pleasant smile, then returned her attention to Sho, placing a hand on his arm once again.

"I'm sure you have a lot to say to him," Yukiko said, and her smile broadened. "However, I would advise against inflicting harm upon your own body. Perhaps we should search for a way to separate him from your body, so that you might give him a more appropriate punishment?"

"...You're a goddamn _freak,_ " was Sho's almost immediate response. "But y'know what? That's not a bad idea... I'm sure he'll even go along with it if I say I want it!"

"Then it's decided." Yukiko made a note to do some research on that subject; it wasn't easy to separate souls that were bound so tightly, but it _was_ possible, and the only problem then was finding a new body for Minazuki. "Once we've dealt with Delphi, we can search for a way to take him out of you."

"That... might be going a little _too_ far." Yu objected to the notion, sounding disturbed. "Shouldn't you ask _him_ how he feels about it first? He might not _want_ to become separate..."

"Can't do that right now," Sho reminded him, and then he looked up at Yukiko, tentative. "...Uh. Thanks, I guess. For... letting me know he's still there."

"You're welcome." Yukiko gave Sho a softer smile this time, and then she turned to the door. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to return to town now." She glanced around the house's interior once again. "...Before I go, though... you're a truly incredible craftsman, Sho. This house is _lovely._ "

Her favorite part was the organic crystal dangling from the ceiling, which bathed everything in a brilliant red glow. It would have looked strange in a normal house, but for the house of someone whose hands were stained with blood, it was rather appropriate - was red his favorite color?

"...Shut up an' _go,_ " Sho grumbled, annoyed. "I'm allergic to feathers."

Yukiko sincerely doubted that claim, but she exited the house regardless, and waited for a moment before she took flight again. It seemed that this violent boy was going to be a recurring patient of hers; for a moment, she considered charging him for his visits, but decided against it in the end.

Sho didn't seem like the sort of person who had a lot of money on him - and besides, most of these visits were favors for friends, and it didn't seem very fair to charge _him_ for it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, be honest: did you *really* think I'd kill Minazuki off? I hope you know me better than that by now!
> 
> Rise could probably detect life force with some training, but Yukiko doesn't know that.


	29. sheltered exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage drinking is mentioned in this chapter, and it might be mentioned again. If it becomes a theme, I'll put it in the tags.

* * *

Shortly after Yukiko's departure, Sho fell into a deep sleep, unable to stay awake any longer. Aside from the fact that he had been panicking and crying for who knew how long before Yu and Rise's arrival, there was also a distinct possibility that Minazuki's long-distance teleport had affected them both, due to the fact that they shared a body. It was best to just let Sho rest for now, and everything else could be worked out later.

Still, there were plenty of things to do in the meantime. During Yu and Rise's last visit, they only got to see the upper portion of Sho's house; the basement was an unknown entity, and it would also be prudent to explore the surrounding area outside the house. The basement came first - Yu asked Rise to keep an eye on Sho, and then he descended the ladder that led underground, bracing himself for whatever awaited him there.

A small part of Yu had expected to find human remains in Sho's basement. That was not the case, and in fact, there was very little grim decor at all; while a few items made from animal bone were strung up on the walls, most of them seemed to serve some sort of practical purpose, from spare knives to assorted utensils, and even a crude flute - Sho didn't seem like the sort to enjoy music, so that was a rather peculiar find. Maybe it was Minazuki's?

The ceiling of the basement had the same structure as the house's main room, with several sturdy logs serving as pillars for extra support. There was a _lot_ more room down here, and aside from the bone tools, most of what occupied the basement looked to be food supplies; an abundance of dried fruit and meat was stacked in flimsy wooden crates against one wall, and another wall had racks of preserved fish and greens. A set of peculiar boxes stood some distance from the ladder, fashioned from metal and crystal, and as Yu approached them, he felt a sudden chill in the air.

He opened the lid on one of the boxes, and found that it was _frigid_ inside. A magical freezer - there was no telling where Sho had gotten these, but Yu had the distinct feeling it had something to do with Delphi. There was even more food inside, including some things that looked to have been bought (or stolen) rather than procured from the wilderness.

Yu closed that freezer, and opened the next one, finding more of the same inside. The third was far more interesting - it contained chopped-up bits of fish and meat, some with the skin still attached, and a bag of what looked to be the innards of some poor creature. This obviously wasn't intended for consumption, though it would make excellent bait for the purposes of fishing; it was intriguing indeed that an entire freezer had been dedicated to this, though perhaps that was Minazuki's doing.

As he closed up the last freezer and turned away, Yu caught a glimpse of something _else_ out of the corner of his eye. A few large wooden barrels had been stacked against another wall of the basement, and as he approached them, he noticed a familiar scent wafting from them - these contained _alcohol_ of some sort. Sho wasn't quite old enough to be drinking from a legal standpoint, though it was clear that he didn't care about the rules, and so this development... didn't come as much of a surprise.

...It was kind of rude to snoop around in Sho's house, even if Yu and Rise planned to stay in it for the foreseeable future. After one last glance at the barrels, Yu ascended the ladder, and made a note to apologize to Sho later; the odds were that he'd reject the apology and ask for another fight, but it was worth a try. He'd been a _little_ more receptive to socialization recently, after all.

Though, with Minazuki unconscious, there was a possibility that things would return to the way they'd been before...

* * *

It wasn't until evening that Sho awoke, and even then, he looked exhausted. He dragged himself out of his bedroll and stalked off, muttering an explanation about how he needed to relieve himself - though not in such delicate terms, as was the norm for him. Yu hadn't seen a bathroom in the house, so he assumed that Sho did his business in the forest, and that meant his guests would be forced to do the same, too.

At least their experiences in Marukyu had prepared them both for this, though Yu couldn't wait for the opportunity to have a _real_ bathroom again. It was a good motivating factor toward clearing up this whole mess with Delphi, in addition to the fact that Sho would likely appreciate not having to house guests - even if he'd developed a _liking_ for them.

As he sat at the table and waited for Sho to return, Yu's thoughts turned yet again to the issue of romance. Rise was open to a polyamorous arrangement, and she had even encouraged Yu to pursue Sho once or twice; the problem was, as always, with Sho himself, as he'd instilled in his head the idea that he would be better off alone. Depending on how he handled it, Minazuki's absence could be a blessing or a curse - either Sho would be more inclined to accept a relationship, or he would reject it even more vehemently than before.

The only way to find out was to bring the subject up, but Yu, ever the cautious one, didn't think that was a wise idea right now. If things went south, Sho would kick his guests out in a heartbeat, and then they'd both be stuck living in the wilderness without even a guide to help them out.

Rise had been uncharacteristically quiet today, and so when she broke the silence at last, it almost startled Yu-

"What did you find in the basement?"

Yu looked over at her, and gave a half-shrug. "It was mostly food. There were some tools made from bone, and a couple of magic freezers... one of them had fish bait inside. At least, I'm assuming that's what it was."

"Bone tools..." Rise seemed intrigued by this. "I didn't think Sho had the patience for that. Maybe it was Minazuki who made them?"

"It probably was," Yu agreed with a nod. "...The strangest thing down there was a couple barrels of some alcoholic beverage. I don't know what it was, just that it _smelled._ "

"Alcohol?" Rise burst into a fit of giggles at this; even after she calmed herself, she bore an amused smile. "That, on the other hand, is _definitely_ Sho. I hope he doesn't make himself sick on it..."

"I wonder..." Yu glanced up at the door, a split second before it opened. "Hey there."

Sho staggered into the house, looking as though he was going to pass out. Rise summoned Himiko to catch him just before he collapsed, and he muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he made an effort to pick himself back up.

"...Goddammit," Sho grumbled, and he managed to get back on his feet. "I'm _really_ gonna tell him off when he wakes up..."

"How are you feeling?" Yu inquired, as Rise's Persona guided Sho to his bedroll - not by his choice, of course. "Are you still tired?"

"Yeah..." Sho collapsed on the bedroll, and rolled onto his back. "...That bastard could've at least made a pit stop along the way... _shit,_ my head hurts..."

He punctuated that by pressing a hand to his head, and then he breathed a groan, though it sounded more like frustration than pain. Sho's life didn't seem to be in any danger, but he was obviously affected by the teleportation spell that Minazuki had used, and the odds were that he wouldn't be able to hunt for a while.

"You want some alcohol?" Yu offered, against his better judgment, and then he lowered his gaze. "...Oh yeah, I looked around the basement. Sorry..."

"Don't care." Sho almost looked _grateful_ for the offer. "You're gonna be takin' care of me, right?" He gave a sharp laugh, which trailed into another groan. "Get me some _medicine..._ "

"I'll put dinner together, too." Yu stood and walked to the basement hatch, then looked back at Sho. "Is there anything you'd like in specific?"

Sho waved his hand in response. "Just _get it done with..._ I don't have all night."

It seemed that their host did not, in fact, have any particular preference for his evening meal. Given the variety of food he kept in the basement, that wasn't much of a surprise - perhaps he didn't even _have_ any strong preferences, considering his lifestyle. Then again, it was also possible that there _were_ things he liked, and that he just hadn't discovered them yet.

As Yu climbed down the ladder into the basement once again, he wondered if he should be encouraging alcohol consumption by a minor. Then again, he was technically an outlaw himself right now - maybe he'd make the most of the situation.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say the legal drinking age in this setting is around 20-21. It isn't quite medieval, but it's somewhat behind modern times in terms of technology (or magitech, as the case may be).
> 
> Of course, Sho doesn't care about rules, so.


	30. partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This segment went on a lot longer than I had planned, but here, have some Yu and Yosuke bonding (with a touch of Rise).
> 
> More underage drinking here, sorry!

* * *

There hadn't been any messages from Rise since morning, and Yosuke had started to worry.

He spent much of the day rather distracted, and ended up only putting in half a day's worth of work at the shop. He tried to calm himself by going for a jog - and in the process, he encountered Chie, who had chosen to do the same thing. The encounter got Yu and Rise off of Yosuke's mind for a while, but after they stopped off at a local restaurant for dinner and went their separate ways, the concern returned full-force, and Yosuke headed off to the Amagi inn to see if he could get in touch with those two.

Telesprite communication had never been Yosuke's forte, and he was glad that he didn't need to use them very often; in this case, however, his ineptitude posed a considerable issue, as he had even _more_ trouble focusing when he was distraught like this. He adjusted his earmuffs, making sure they covered his ears enough to block out any unwanted noise - while the telesprite booths at the inn were designed to separate their users from outside distractions, lupen hearing made that a tad more difficult.

After a few deep breaths to calm himself, Yosuke placed his hand upon the telesprite before him... and just as he did that, the sound of Yu's voice echoed in his head.

_"Are you available, Yosuke? I wanted to give you an update on the situation."_

That timing could not have been better. Yosuke put his full focus on the telesprite, and did his best to respond to his friend's words.

 _"Yeah, I was actually just going to call you."_ He hoped the message hadn't been distorted in transit. _"What's up?"_

 _"Sorry for not messaging you sooner."_ There was a hint of unease in Yu's tone. _"We were busy... Sho isn't doing too well. Minazuki teleported them both here from where we were in Marukyu all at once, and..."_

That was one _hell_ of a teleport. It was a wonder that it was even _possible_ \- then again, with someone as strong as Minazuki...

 _"So, let me guess."_ Yosuke already had an idea of what Yu meant. _"Minazuki's down for the count, and Sho's worn out too, since they share a body. Is that about right?"_

 _"Yeah..."_ Yu's unease intensified. _"Sho was panicking when we got here because he couldn't feel Minazuki. Rise called Yukiko to check on him, and Yukiko confirmed that Minazuki was still alive... did she mention anything about that to you today?"_

 _"You know how Yukiko is with me."_ Yosuke broke his focus for just a moment to breathe a frustrated sigh, and then he returned his attention to the telesprite. _"...Even if I asked her, she probably wouldn't have told me."_ He considered the situation on Yu's end. _"By the way, are you talking through Rise right now?"_

 _"That's right."_ Rise spoke up, confirming the answer to that question. _"Sorry I can't give you two privacy. We don't have any telesprites out here, just the crystal I used to extend my range."_

 _"Hey, don't worry about it."_ In truth, Yosuke _couldn't_ complain about having Rise on the line. _"So, are you two taking care of Sho now?"_

 _"To the best of our ability,"_ Yu replied. _"Thankfully, he has a lot of food stored in his basement, so the only thing we need to worry about is water... I found some wine down there, though. It tastes awful, but it's something."_

The mention of _wine_ caused Yosuke's focus to snap all over again. Among their group, _none_ of them were old enough to drink alcohol, and while it was no surprise that Sho kept some in his basement, that was no reason for _Yu_ to partake as well. Only one set of words came to Yosuke's mind in response to that, and as soon as he was able to concentrate enough to connect with Yu again, he laid those words out as plain as he could without freaking out.

_"What the **hell,** partner!?"_

_"...We're in trouble with the authorities anyway,"_ Yu reminded Yosuke, calm as always. _"What harm is there in trying it out? As long as we don't overindulge, we'll be fine."_

 _"I haven't had any yet,"_ Rise added, as if that was supposed to help. _"I don't think I'd be able to focus if I did..."_

 _" **Yet!?** "_ Yosuke struggled to remain calm enough to maintain the link. _"Look, I know being around Sho has corrupted you, but can't you at least stop and think of the consequences? What if something happens and he kicks you out? We won't be able to help you!"_

 _"Relax,"_ Yu insisted. _"I didn't have much. I still have my wits about me... Sho probably had a bit too much, but I'll see if I can get some water in him to balance it out."_ A brief pause. _"...If something happens, it'll be because of him, not us. He's... **different** under the influence."_

The way Yu said that part made Yosuke even _more_ worried. _"...Uh, what do you mean by **different?** "_

 _"He told us he was going to practice wordplay while we called you."_ Yu's tone shifted to exasperation. _"I have to admit, he's quite skilled with the art of puns. He also, um, came on to me a little before I linked with Rise..."_

...Well, that was better than some of the _other_ things Sho could have done. At least it seemed that he wasn't an _angry_ drunk, though Yosuke definitely did not envy Yu right now.

 _"That's right... he's got a thing for you, doesn't he?"_ Yosuke resisted the urge to laugh out loud. _"Well, just try and keep it in your pants. If he remembers any of this tomorrow, he'll probably be pissed, and you don't want to make things worse for yourself."_

 _"Keep it in my... Yosuke, we aren't dating."_ Yu sounded a little annoyed - a _very_ rare emotion for him to express. _"And even if we were, I wouldn't do anything with him while he was drunk. I thought you knew me better than that?"_

 _"Hey, that was a joke."_ Yosuke tried to play it off, and hoped that his inner fear didn't flow through the connection - Yu was _terrifying_ when he was angry. _"Look, just... try to get him to keep his hands to himself so he doesn't embarrass himself. You're the responsible one here... I think."_

After all, Yu _had_ tried the wine himself, despite _knowing better._ Yosuke trusted his best friend, but there were some things he just couldn't condone under _any_ circumstances.

 _"Don't worry about that."_ Yu seemed to be calmer now, to Yosuke's infinite relief. _"I don't think he'll make any actual moves. To be honest, I'm surprised he..."_

Yu trailed off there, but Yosuke understood what he'd meant by that. While Sho had opened up to Yu and Rise somewhat, he wasn't the sort who accepted people easily, and even under the influence, he might still have some inhibitions in that regard. Plus, there was the issue of his physical condition - the fact that he was awake at all was kind of impressive, even if Minazuki had been the one who teleported them.

 _"...He must really like you."_ Yosuke hated to admit it, but that was the only conclusion he could come to, given the facts. _"This... probably sounds strange coming from me, but... I think that if anyone can save him from himself, it's you. Once this whole mess with Delphi is over, you should try to pay him back for helping you out."_

 _"I talked that over with Minazuki, too."_ Yu sounded determined - just like he had with everyone else in their friend group, he didn't intend to give up on this friendship. _"Regardless of what else happens between us, I want us to be friends. Sho deserves that much, and I think it'll give him a reason to live."_

A reason to live... Yosuke hadn't thought much about that, but it was true that Sho didn't have any real purpose beyond destroying Delphi. He'd either die trying or accomplish his goal, and then what? What was left on the other side for a broken test subject who didn't have anyone?

Over the course of this whole debacle, Yosuke had developed a measure of sympathy for Sho. Unpleasant as he was, the guy really had gone through far more than anyone his age deserved to - more than _anyone_ deserved to, _period,_ but he was just so _young._ Friendship or romance, whichever way things went, Yu was right in saying that Sho deserved it.

 _"Yeah... good luck with that."_ Yosuke found himself smiling, and he wondered if Yu could feel that through the link. _"First things first, though, we need to clear Rise's name. Any ideas for that?"_

 _"...Let's call everyone together tomorrow,"_ was Yu's slightly delayed response. _"I have a couple of ideas, but I want to go over them with the others, too. Plus, Sho needs to rest, and it'll be up to me to keep watch while he does that."_

 _"Alright, team meeting tomorrow."_ Yosuke made a mental note of it, just so he wouldn't forget. _"I'll let everyone know. Thanks for the update."_

 _"You're welcome."_ Yu's tone shifted. _"I'm going to go now. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?"_

 _"G'night, partner."_ With that final message, Yosuke withdrew from the connection, and moved away from the telesprite. He had a mild headache, and he wasn't sure if that was from information overload or the usual strain of using a telesprite; he kept his earmuffs on as he stepped out of the booth, mulling over Yu's words in his head.

If he was to be honest, Yosuke wanted nothing more than to head out there and help his friend himself. The only problem was whether or not Sho would accept that - and even in his current state, he was dangerous enough to give Yosuke pause. It seemed the best way to handle the situation was to keep up this line of communication for the time being, at least until they decided on a course of action.

That didn't stop the urge, though. Yosuke _missed_ Yu, and he'd thought that the visit to Inaba meant they'd be able to spend more time together - so much for _that._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I like to think of Sho as being a flirty drunk. I don't know why.


	31. hear my confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last episode of the Drunk Teenagers arc. Back to your regularly scheduled (sober) shouty edgelord after this!

* * *

As it turned out, water was not as great a concern as Yu had feared. It was concealed within the forest, but there was a well just behind Sho's house, and Rise found it easily with a quick scan; it was of a somewhat crude design, but a set of glowing white crystals adorned the bucket, and Yu found that they were used to purify the water - it was clearer than any he'd ever seen before, and a quick taste confirmed that there was no need to worry about preparing it further.

To Yu's relief, Sho accepted the water without complaint, though he remained somewhat tipsy after hydrating himself. He wandered off to relieve himself again, though he flashed a grin at his guests on the way out; concerned for his safety, Rise kept an eye on him with Himiko, even though she felt bad about invading his privacy - in these circumstances, it couldn't be helped.

For future reference, Yu made a note to restrict the amount of alcohol that Sho consumed. The boy's utter lack of restraint applied to this field as well, and given the opportunity, he would poison himself on the stuff; thankfully, he had Minazuki to intervene most of the time - and that meant it wouldn't be safe to leave him alone until his other half awoke again.

This time, when Sho returned, he made a beeline for the table in the center of the room. He flopped down on the floor next to it, and sprawled out in a position that couldn't have been comfortable - yet it didn't seem to bother him one bit, and the grin from before hadn't faded, either.

At the very least, it was nice to see him in such a good mood after what had happened earlier...

"Hey, you two." Sho addressed his guests, glancing at each of them in turn. "Jus' wanna... get this out. Not gonna happen otherwise... thanks for helpin' me out so much."

Yu raised an eyebrow as he caught a hint of a blush on Rise's face. He had managed to keep her away from the wine after she told him a rather convenient story about her own experiments with alcohol back home, but she still seemed rather _invested_ in what their host had to say-

"Y'know, I had a dream about you the other night," Sho continued, after a very brief pause. "...Yu, I mean. Yeah, _you..._ _Yu..._ " He broke into a fit of laughter; once it subsided, his grin broadened, and he went on in a breathless tone. "An' since then, I've been thinkin'... wouldn't mind sleepin' with ya. 'Course, we wouldn't do much _sleepin',_ but you get what I mean..."

Yu knew _exactly_ what Sho meant by that, and his face heated up as well. It was a somewhat unexpected confession, but with Sho in this state, it wasn't as surprising as usual; Rise had already informed Yu of the _nature_ of Sho's attraction to him, and that the softer parts were extrapolation - though after everything they'd been through together, perhaps there _was_ something more there.

"An' you... _fish princess._ " Sho managed to pull himself into a sitting position, and his expression grew fond. "You're jus' like _me_ right now, aren'tcha... on the run from your shitty adoptive family, who thought they could _use_ ya... yeah, you're not a _test subject,_ but _whatever._ " He gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Y'wanna get hitched, too? Oh _wait,_ you got your boyfriend... _shit,_ didn't even think a' that..."

"Actually..." Rise stood from her position at the other side of the table, and made her way over to Sho. "I've had this discussion with Yu before. It, um... wouldn't be like your _dream,_ but if you're okay with it, then... maybe we could go out?" She hesitated a little, even as she seated herself beside him. "...Unless this is just the alcohol talking..."

Yu wondered about that himself - to be specific, whether Sho would regret what he'd said when he woke up in the morning. Given how he was most of the time, that was a distinct possibility, and then they'd be back at square one... or _worse._

Leave it to Rise to take unnecessary risks with Sho...

"It's some'a _that,_ but it's _also_ some'a _me._ " Sho leaned himself against Rise, utterly shameless - though he had the courtesy to keep his hands to himself, at least. "I've been thinkin' about this... an' _he's_ been nudgin' me too. Goddamn pain in the ass... but I know what he wants. He's always jus' wanted to _help_ me... so..."

"...Let's get you to bed, Sho." Yu decided that intervention was required - if things went any further, they'd _all_ have some regrets to deal with. "We can talk this over in the morning."

"Yeah... sounds great." Sho's grin returned. "Will ya tuck me in?"

Rise giggled at that, and then helped Sho onto his feet, smiling back at him. "Sorry, but Yu's right. Maybe if you're up for it _tomorrow_ night, but that isn't a given..." She guided him to his bedroll, holding him steady the whole time. "Thank you for sympathizing with me, though. Not a lot of people can do that."

As Sho snuggled into his bedroll, his face lit up with a blush that wasn't at all related to his inebriation. "S' nothing..." He yawned and closed his eyes. "G'night. Don't tell anyone about this yet."

That would have sounded threatening if he was in his usual state of mind, but as it was now, it felt more like a _request._ Yu hadn't planned to tell anyone until things were ironed out, and even then, there was no telling how the others would react - even if Yosuke _seemed_ to be okay with it, that couldn't have been an easy decision for him, given his own attraction to Yu.

"Don't worry." Yu moved over to Rise, and took her arm in his own. "We won't mention it."

Rise hummed and nodded. "Good night, Sho. Sleep well, okay?"

Sho just yawned again and rolled over in response; it looked as though he didn't have any trouble falling asleep, so Yu made his way over to where he'd set up his own bedroll - and Rise's, since she'd insisted on staying close to him. It was unfortunate that there wasn't enough room for them to share one, but they could fix that with some work if they really _wanted_ to.

Yu noticed that Rise's gaze lingered on Sho, even after she pulled herself into her bedroll. He thought to ask her what was on her mind - and she beat him to the punch, her expression growing concerned as she spoke.

"...I should sing for him. I don't want him to get a hangover..."

"You can do that?" Yu inquired, curious, as he settled into his bedroll. "...Wow, sirens have songs for everything, don't they?"

"Not _everything,_ " Rise insisted, though she smiled at him in response. "But we certainly have a song for _that._ Too bad I can't use it on myself..."

...With that in mind, it was a _very_ good thing that Yu had kept Rise out of the wine. He was thankful that he hadn't witnessed her under the influence himself - _that_ couldn't have been a pleasant experience for her.

"I'll just make sure you don't have to," Yu told her, and she answered him with a playful nudge - they were close enough that she could do that, even through the bedrolls. "...But if you can sing for him, I think he'd appreciate that. Even if he doesn't show it..."

"Do you want me to sing for you, too?" Rise offered. "I don't think you'd need the same type of song, but I can help you sleep..."

Yu couldn't reasonably turn that down, with how much he enjoyed her songs. "Yeah, I didn't have that much... but if you don't mind, I'd love for you to sing me to sleep."

"I don't mind at all." Rise closed her eyes, and began to concentrate; the next sound that came from her mouth was inaudible to Yu, a song for Sho's ears only - and by the way he stirred in his sleep, it seemed that it reached him. It occurred to Yu then that perhaps they should have _asked_ Sho before doing this, but it was too late for that now, and in the end, this song would only help him.

By the time Rise turned her voice upon Yu, he was already rather relaxed, and he didn't complain about the fact that she shifted even closer to him as that enchanting song lulled him into comfortable slumber.

* * *

When Sho awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that, despite his other half's current inability to help him, he didn't have a hangover. He clearly remembered getting shitfaced last night - as well as everything that he had told his guests while under the influence.

The second thing he noticed was that the whole house smelled _wonderful._ Of course, it was obvious _why_ \- Yu was a _fantastic_ cook, and he'd taken it upon himself to make breakfast in Minazuki's absence. Sho hated to admit it, but this was something he could get used to.

Yeah, all this _chasing Delphi_ was stupid and suicidal, anyway. If they all quit it, they could live together happily as a bunch of fugitives in the middle of no-damn-where, kept safe from the authorities by Sho's ingrained combat skills-

Okay, where the hell had _that_ come from? That was the _dumbest_ thought he'd ever had, and he wasn't even drunk anymore. Sho made a note to get on Rise's case later - it had to be _her_ fault, what with her accursed magic singing. Come to think of it, she was probably the reason he didn't feel like death warmed over this morning...

As he sat up in his bedroll and glanced around the room, Sho observed that Yu was busy tending the fire, and Rise had seated herself at the table; she looked rather sleepy, and Sho cursed himself for finding that kind of adorable. There was no way he'd be able to skirt around these feelings any longer - not after he'd basically told them how he felt.

From this point forward, alcohol was an even greater enemy than Delphi. Even if it helped with the nightmares and the constant fear that he would be ambushed while asleep, Sho decided then that he was _never_ touching the stuff again.

"...The hell did you _do_ to me?" Sho turned his frustration on Rise first. "Next time, _ask_ before you do anything weird!" He glared at the floor, muttering under his breath. "... _Knew_ I shouldn't have let a siren in..."

"Sorry..." Rise sounded genuinely ashamed of herself - _good._ "I just thought that... with how much you had to drink last night... um, by the way, do you remember...?"

Sho turned his glare upon her again. "Whaddya think I am, some kinda idiot?" He shook his head. "...Well, you're _right._ Prime dumbass material right here- it's _your_ fault, y'know!" He turned next to Yu, who had his back turned, and looked _way_ too pretty like that. "You son of a bitch...!"

"That's not a very nice thing to call my mother," Yu remarked, unfazed, without even turning around to face Sho. "...I can't say you're _wrong,_ though."

That got a reaction out of Rise - she stared at her boyfriend in abject horror, as if the mere idea that he could say anything like _that_ about his parents was unthinkable. Of course, she was in no position to complain about his flagrant disrespect for his own family; she must have realized that too, as her expression shifted to one of amusement after just a moment.

"Yosuke was right," Rise observed. "Sho really _is_ corrupting us." She looked over at Sho as she spoke. "Though... I can't say it's _all_ bad. Living on the run like this is kind of charming in its own way..."

Sho didn't have the first clue what she was talking about, and he lacked the mental capacity to think it over. Instead, he pulled himself out of his bedroll and stalked over to the table, seating himself on the floor beside it - he _wasn't_ going to share the table with these losers, not after what happened last night.

Why'd he have to make more than one chair, anyway? Why'd Minazuki drag the spares up from the basement so the two _morons_ could sit there with him? They could've just made a new one on the spot if the old one broke- Sho dug into his subconscious in search of his other half, and again, he felt nothing.

That phoenix lady'd _better_ not have been pulling his leg. Sho had a _lot_ to say to Minazuki when - _if_ \- he woke up, and none of it was nice.

"...I'm gonna kick your ass," Sho growled, directing the statement at Yu; as much as he _wanted_ to gut the fish princess, it'd just bore the shit out of him since she couldn't fight back. "S'gonna be _great_ to tear you apart..."

"After breakfast," Yu reminded him, as if the threat was just another joke. "I'll fight you all you want then."

As much as Sho hated to admit it, the bastard was _right._ He was starving, and whatever was on the spit still smelled pretty awesome - maybe he'd leave Yu alive, just to cook for him some more.

 _Yeah,_ that was as good a reason as any. Getting to stare at his gorgeous face was a nice bonus too, even if Sho didn't want to think about _that_ part right now.

...He hated Minazuki so much, he couldn't stand it. He wanted nothing more than to rip that guy out of his head and beat him to death - but that wasn't possible, so Sho was left to wait until he woke up to tell him off, whenever _that_ would be.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an even more awkward ending than usual. Whoops!


	32. a plan in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, no, I'm not done with this yet. (That being said, I should probably start thinking of an end point soon!)

* * *

Sho cooled off a little after fighting Yu, but he was still in no state to join in on a telesprite conference - unfortunate, because he needed to know of Yu's plan. It was agreed that he would join on the grounds that everyone was aware of his distracted condition, and that he wouldn't talk if he didn't have to. Not that that would _stop_ him, of course, but he begrudgingly agreed to _try._

Once the three of them arranged themselves at the table, Sho's distracted state worsened, and after the confession he'd made last night, Yu had the feeling he knew exactly _why._ The feeling of Sho's rough, calloused hand on his own threatened to shatter his focus as well, and he couldn't help wondering how Rise felt about the arrangement; she _appeared_ to be holding up well, all things considered, but she was very skilled at masking her true emotions.

After the link was formed, Rise waited a moment to send her first message, and the words came through loud and clear. It seemed that she was able to focus enough for _that,_ at least.

_"Hello, everyone. Are you available to talk?"_

This time, the person who responded first was Yosuke. _"Yeah, we just finished setting up. We were gonna call you, so your timing's perfect."_

 _"How is Sho?"_ Naoto's voice came through next, and her concern was clear - she'd heard about his condition. _"Is he any better than last night?"_

 _"A little."_ Rise sounded rather concerned, herself. _"He's in with us, but he's having trouble focusing. If he says anything, don't be surprised if it comes out wrong."_

 _"When does he **ever** say anything right?"_ Chie remarked, though she wasn't upset - it was a joke. _"...So, you got any ideas, Yu?"_

 _"My plan is this."_ Yu took a deep breath and renewed his focus, recalling the course of action he'd laid out in his head. _"Naoto will request an audience with the king. Out of all of us, she has the best reputation, and is the most likely to succeed at that. Once it's secured, she'll come with us to the capital. The rest of the team will consist of myself, Rise, Sho and Labrys."_

 _"Why're you bringin' me along?"_ As it turned out, Labrys was a participant as well, and she sounded rather curious. _"You don't need a bodyguard, do ya?"_

 _"If it was just that, Sho would be able to handle it on his own,"_ Yu told her. _"The reason we're bringing both of you along is because you're Delphi test subjects. You'll serve as proof of our claims... there's just one problem."_

 _"...Minazuki."_ Yukiko seemed to know exactly where Yu was going with this - given her usual lack of focus when it came to serious matters like this, that came as somewhat of a surprise. _"You'll have to wait until he wakes up, won't you? He'll be the **real** proof."_

 _"That's pretty risky,"_ Yosuke pointed out. _"The longer we wait, the more time Marukyu will have to send their search parties across the border. It's a good plan otherwise, but..."_

 _"Yeah, we'll be taking a huge chance here,"_ Yu agreed. _"I'll try to think of a backup plan in the meantime."_ He considered the people that would be participating in this endeavor. _"Any objections?"_

 _"None here."_ Naoto sounded confident. _"The rest of the team can work together to keep Yukiko safe in Labrys' absence. Since we're aware of the threat, that shouldn't be an issue."_

 _"Yeah, I'm **great** at throwin' down._" Kanji added his two cents to the conversation - an astute observation, coming from him. _"Can't wait to kick some Delphi ass!"_

 _"I'll protect Yukiko with my life if I have to!"_ Chie was _far_ too enthusiastic with her compliance. _"That's what friends are for, right?"_

 _"Hey, don't get yourself killed!"_ Yosuke objected to the first part of Chie's proclamation. _"We need you around, dumbass!"_

 _"Hey, **who's** the dumbass here!?"_ Chie retorted, offended. _"It's just a figure of speech! I'm not **that** stupid!"_

 _"I'm in,"_ Rise stated, before the two of them could get into a proper argument - and break their concentration in doing so. _"What do you think, Labrys?"_

 _"...I don't like havin' ta leave Yukiko."_ Labrys' words were heartfelt; it seemed that she took her job as Yukiko's bodyguard quite seriously. _"But this'll help her more in the long term, yeah? I trust you guys. I know you'll keep her safe."_

 _"Sounds like **someone's** gettin' attached!"_ Sho's own unnecessary commentary came through with no issue - his focus had sharpened since the start of the conversation. _"Don't **overheat,** y'hear?"_

 _"Hey!"_ Labrys' complaint was easy enough to anticipate - having those two in one place for an extended period was a recipe for disaster. _"Can't I worry about a friend?"_

 _"I'm in."_ Sho pointedly avoided answering Labrys. _"Meeting with the king sounds like a pain in the ass, but hey... **he's** gonna help out, right?"_

 _"We need him for this,"_ Yu confirmed. _"...To be specific, he'll need to switch in while we're there, and I know what that does to you."_

 _"He's better at handling these things, anyway,"_ Sho insisted. _"...Kinda lookin' forward to that part..."_

 _"...It seems that everyone involved is in acceptance, for the time being,"_ Naoto observed. _"Please let me know when Minazuki wakes up, so that we can move forward with the plan. I'll attempt to gather more evidence on my end in the meantime."_ She paused. _"Don't forget to inform Minazuki of the plan, as well. His consent is also necessary."_

 _"I'll handle that part,"_ Sho said. _"Shouldn't be too tough. He's pretty **weak** when it comes to me!"_

If that was intended as a joke, it was a horrible one - but the fact that Sho was comfortable enough to crack jokes now was a good thing. Yu's grip on Rise's hand tightened unconsciously as he looked over at the scar-faced boy, and then he prepared his farewell message.

_"Good luck, Naoto. Stay safe, everyone... let's end this."_

The chorus of agreement that echoed through the link would have been distracting enough to disrupt it, if it weren't for the fact that Rise chose to cut the connection immediately afterward. Everyone was on the same page - the plan was risky, no doubt, but Yu trusted that his friends had made the right decision in agreeing to it.

There _were_ alternatives, of course, but they carried even _more_ risk. After all, one of them was striking at the heart of Delphi themselves...

* * *

Sho could _feel_ his other half, now.

It was weak, a silent undercurrent to his own tumultuous soul, but Minazuki's presence was _definitely_ there. He hadn't said anything, and it was easy to deduce that he was still unconscious - but he was _there,_ and that eased the relentless anxiety that had plagued Sho since his return home.

Waiting for the guy to wake up would be an ordeal and a half, and Sho wanted nothing more than to just defy the _leader man's_ plan and strike out on his own. At the same time, he wasn't a _complete_ idiot, and he recognized that there were times when it was best to lay low. That was how he'd stayed alive all this time... even if Minazuki had pitched in more often than not.

Well, there was someone _else_ that Sho could turn to for impulse control now. Yu was smart, and he was level-headed, and he had some impressive fighting skills when he applied himself; their most recent duel had turned in the noble's favor yet again, and Sho had to admit that losing to him didn't sting as much anymore. Less so when those skilled hands worked to patch up the wounds left behind after a fight, offering a glimpse into the world presented by that dream-

No, it was _more_ than just that. Sho hadn't noticed it at first, but beyond the memory of his dream - just like Minazuki's presence in his body - there was an undercurrent of something softer and warmer, something which made him want to cling to Yu and never let go. Furthermore, the dream had _only_ involved a silver-haired boy with an unflinching attitude and a stormy Persona, but Sho's feelings extended _beyond_ that - the disgraced princess with a dark secret that had been exposed to the world against her will was completely different from him in every way possible, and yet in a sense, what he'd told her last night was _true._

Those two had both reached their hands out to him, working their way past his fear and his pain and his _anger,_ and with the clarity provided to him by having a path forward, Sho was able to both recognize and accept the fact that he wanted to reach his hands out to them as well. Admitting it had been an _absolute_ pain in the ass, and Minazuki still deserved a thorough tongue-lashing for what he'd put Sho through, but at this point... maybe, _just maybe,_ allowing those bonds to solidify _wasn't_ such a bad idea.

...There was _another_ person that Sho wanted to open himself to as well, if he was to be honest. The mechanical girl who had been hidden inside that subterranean labyrinth, concealed from his eyes until _those guys_ had busted her out - she was a relic of old Delphi, and he could learn a lot from her as a result. Just like him, she had been completely alone before Yu offered his hand, and there was _no one_ that Sho could relate to better than someone like that.

That opportunity would come on the trip to the capital. Since Minazuki needed to preserve his strength for the big event, there would be no more long-distance teleporting, and so the odds were that it would take some time to get there. Before, Sho would never have even _considered_ the possibility of being part of an adventuring party - he'd _changed,_ and hopefully that wouldn't come back to bite him before all this was over.

If things went as Yu planned, this would be a _major_ blow to Delphi - but in the end, that was one hell of an _if,_ and it would take _work_ to make it happen.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...is Sho getting soft too quickly here?


	33. from us to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a proper Christmas fic, but due to circumstances, that probably isn't going to happen. Here, have this instead.

* * *

That afternoon, Rise helped Yu contact his parents, and he told them everything that had happened since his departure from Samegawa. They were already aware of some parts of it, but his current situation was news to them - and to his surprise, they both offered their support, and apologized that they couldn't do more to help him.

It was the kindest thing Yu's parents had ever done for him, and went against their selfish motives for setting him up with the princess of Marukyu. He began to wonder if perhaps he had misjudged them, that they cared more for him than they let on... but in the end, that wasn't relevant right now, as there was a distinct possibility that he wouldn't make it through this ordeal alive.

Yu could concern himself with patching things up with his family _after_ Rise's name was cleared and Delphi was dealt with. For now, they needed to stay safe; loath as he was to admit it, distancing themselves from him was the best way to do that, and it was all he could do for them as well. The conversation ended on a bittersweet note, with Yu promising to return when all was said and done.

With that issue at least somewhat resolved, Yu returned his attention to the _other_ issue at hand - the fact that Sho had looked as though he had something to say since the group meeting that morning, but hadn't spat it out. It was unusual for him to be quiet, unless he was in a bad mood; that didn't seem to be the case this time, and it kind of made Yu worry about him.

"...What's wrong?" Rise had apparently noticed as well, and she addressed Sho after tucking her crystal into the bag she'd brought for it. "Are you upset with us?"

Sho shook his head and took a quick breath, though he still hesitated for a moment before he responded. "...I felt him again. He's weak, and he isn't talking, so I guess what the bird said was right after all..."

"You were still worried about that?" Rise giggled, and made her way over to where Sho had seated himself on his bedroll. "I felt him, too... when I linked with you earlier. He just needs time to rest and regain his strength."

Yu sat on the floor beside the bedroll, not wanting to disturb Sho too much. "It's good that you were able to feel him again, though. Does that make you feel better?"

"Yeah... I'm still pissed at him, but..." Sho averted his gaze, blushing. "...I'll get on his case when he wakes up. No point in yelling at someone who can't hear you."

"So... about what you said this morning." Rise looked apprehensive; when she sat down, she made sure to keep a fair distance from Sho, mirroring Yu's position. "Are you still upset with us?"

"...Dunno." Sho's face turned even redder, though he made an effort to look up at Rise. "I'm feeling... all kinds'a things I don't know how to deal with. Never really had any friends before you two... I'm not counting my dad, he was a total piece of shit. Since everyone else just treated me like trash... I guess if _he_ was awake, he'd say something like..." He did his best to imitate his other half's voice - the impression was astonishingly bad, considering it came from the same vocal cords. " _'You're overthinking things. You should accept those feelings, and allow them into your life.'_ "

"Do you _want_ to do that, though?" Yu glanced at Rise as he spoke, and she met his eyes, understanding - they were on the same page here. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. Either way, you're our _friend,_ and that won't change."

"You like layin' it on thick, don't you?" Sho breathed a sigh. "...Even if I _hadn't_ told you last night, you probably already figured it out. _I'm_ the dumbass who doesn't even understand his own feelings... I don't know if I wanna be friends, or something _more._ " For a brief moment, he looked as if he was fighting with himself inside. "...I liked that dream. I guess... I wouldn't mind it becoming a reality."

Given the _nature_ of the dream in question - Yu had already deduced the details from what Sho had said about it before - _that_ wasn't going to happen for a long time yet, even if they did get involved. It was still the closest that Sho would get to a confession of affection while sober, and Yu comprehended that well enough, but it made his face heat up regardless.

"...Sorry, I don't think I can do that yet." Yu scooted himself closer to Sho, peering over at him. "But if you want, we can work our way up to it. It'll be something to look forward to once Delphi is out of the picture."

Sho stared back at Yu in stunned silence, as if that particular subject wasn't one he'd thought of before. The odds were that he'd expected to either destroy Delphi or die trying, and due to the risk to his life that fighting against an entire organization alone presented, he hadn't bothered to consider what he would do if he succeeded - but now, there was a path to his success, and it was something he needed to _start_ thinking of. Regardless of how things went-

"Once Delphi's out of the picture, huh?" Sho spoke up after clearing his throat, and his expression became unreadable. "...You _really_ think you'll take 'em down with my help? _Shit,_ you're even crazier than I thought..."

"That's what we _want_ to do," Rise reminded him. "If we don't think positively, we'll _never_ make it through this ordeal." She turned away quite suddenly, and shifted to a somber tone. "...I think that even if my name's cleared, I don't... really want to go back to being a princess."

That was unexpected - and at the same time, it _wasn't._ Rise had expressed in the past that she loved to perform for people, and that she felt it suited her better than running a country; it wasn't a sentiment she showed often, but Yu understood where she was coming from, to an extent. There were a lot of responsibilities that came with being the heir to Marukyu's throne, and now that she'd had a _different_ burden placed on her shoulders, perhaps it had cemented those thoughts in her mind.

"On the one hand, it does feel pretty nice being served like I was," Rise continued, unhindered. "On the other hand, I never really felt like I _earned_ it... I wanted to know what it was like to work hard every day, to just be a _normal person_ instead of the princess that everyone fawned over, and now that I've experienced it..." She gave a subtle shrug. "You know what I mean, right? Sometimes the lifestyle we know isn't the one that's best for us... or even what we want. I think that applies to you too, Sho."

"...I don't know _how_ to live any other way." Sho shook his head, and then a slight smile crossed his face. "Guess that means we'll _both_ have to learn how to be normal people, huh? Think a _blueblood_ can teach us?"

"I know more than you think," Yu insisted, though he allowed himself to smile as well. "Yosuke's taught me a lot about what it's like. I'll pass on the lessons I learned from him."

"Then it's settled." Sho's smile broadened into a grin. "We'll tear Delphi apart, and then you two'll give me something to look forward to after that." His next proclamation sounded almost _shy._ "...I mean, we can start _now,_ right? We've got time to kill, so, uh..."

"So... does that mean you want to make it official?" Rise offered. "Even if it doesn't stick, you'd learn a _lot_ from dating two people at the same time. We'd be more than happy to show you everything we've taught each other..."

"And if it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to keep going." Yu hated the idea of breaking off a relationship with someone so emotionally fragile, but perhaps Sho would take the blow a bit better if he was aware of the conditions beforehand. "We just want to help you."

"...Shut up." Sho's mood soured in an instant - just like usual. "If you're gonna do something, _do something._ Don't just sit there _talkin'_ about it and getting my hopes up-"

He was cut off when Rise climbed into his lap and pressed her lips against his, a brief and chaste kiss that reflected the many similar exchanges she'd shared with Yu. Sho's body went stiff at the contact - and then he relaxed and leaned against her, though he hesitated to make any moves of his own. His arms hung limp at his sides as she pulled away, staring into his eyes with a gentle smile gracing her features.

"Is that better?" There was a hint of teasing in Rise's tone. "Sorry for making you wait so long..."

"...Do it again," Sho demanded, after a brief pause. " _C'mon,_ I don't have all day..."

"Actually, you _do,_ " Yu pointed out, as he shifted his position. "...May I have this one?"

Rise hummed and moved away, allowing Yu to replace her in Sho's lap. The redhead bore a look of clear surprise as he watched his other suitor advance upon him, but he accepted the second kiss much easier than the first - he even dared to touch Yu, both hands grasping at his hips, and they remained there after the noble broke the kiss, his nerves alight with the feeling of a solid new bond.

Out of pure curiosity, Yu raised one hand to the side of Sho's head, and ran a finger along the pointed tip of his ear. Sho flinched and jerked back in response, and the already-present flush on his face deepened - bad idea, it seemed, but it did confirm Yu's suspicion that Sho's ears were sensitive to touch. That was kind of cute, though it wouldn't do to push him too far all at once, and so Yu moved away from Sho, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Sorry," Yu told Sho, just to make sure the message got across. "I didn't realize..."

"...Thought you'd know better," Sho muttered, and then his expression shifted - he didn't seem offended, at least. "Still... thanks. It, uh... it felt nice- the _kisses,_ I mean." He cleared his throat and looked away. "...That all for now?"

"It's better to take things slow," Rise explained. "Since you aren't used to this, it might be overwhelming otherwise... by the way, thank you for letting us know that your ears are off-limits." She giggled and moved closer to him, though she didn't climb into his lap this time. "That's a good example of why we need to be careful."

"Y- _yeah._ " Sho kept his gaze on the floor. "Are you gonna... tell everyone?"

Yu considered this for a moment, and then shook his head. "If it bothers you, we won't. Right now, the only person who needs to know is Minazuki... will you tell him when he wakes up?"

"He'll probably figure it out on his own." There was a hint of humor in Sho's tone, and he leaned against Rise. "But yeah, I'll let him know... _after_ I'm done chewin' him out." He paused, and the grin from before returned. "Just keep in mind that _he_ might want in, too."

"If he does, we'll accommodate him," Rise suggested, and then she glanced at Yu. "Right, Yu?"

"...We can give it a try." Yu wasn't too sure about that, to be honest; it wasn't that he was _opposed_ to the idea, just that he didn't know if he felt that way about Minazuki yet. "But... he always seemed more interested in setting us up with you."

"Yeah, he _always_ puts me first." Sho gave a sharp laugh. "But... hey, he grew from my soul. You've probably _grown_ on him!"

"If you keep that up, you'll get a _groan_ out of me." Yu decided to play along, just this once - and by the way Sho's eyes widened, it seemed that this was a _fantastic_ idea. "Hopefully, he won't plant a _seed_ of dissent."

Sho burst into a proper laughing fit at that; once he caught his breath, he flashed a broader grin at Yu. "...If he does, guess we'll have to _root_ it out, yeah?"

"Don't worry, I'm _great_ at pulling weeds." It was clear that Rise meant that in a figurative sense - as far as Yu knew, she'd never done any gardening in her life. "Just _leaf_ it to me!"

That set Sho off again - and Yu had to admit that hearing him laugh like this was a wonderful thing. Given the pain he'd endured over the course of his life, he deserved this joy more than anything else; it would take more than this to _truly_ heal him, but they'd made the first step, and the rest would come if they all put their minds to it.

For now, Yu made sure to cherish these moments. There was no guarantee that everyone would make it out of this alive, and for the time being, they had to focus on surviving - but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy life while they had it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to throw a bone to Yu regarding his relationship with his family. No real reason, just that I wanted to be positive for once.
> 
> I might write something for the other ships, but don't count on it.


	34. the face of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will hopefully be a little fluff first, but I'm going to try and get the plot rolling soon. I might skip around a bit!
> 
> (Also, this is late, but I should probably give a warning for undead nastiness in the second half of this chapter...)

* * *

For as long as he could remember, _happiness_ was something that Sho had failed to grasp.

Sure, he had brief moments where he was in a good mood - those rare occasions when he actually _enjoyed_ life, and they never lasted very long. He'd once thought that living with his father, working to please him every day, was when he was happiest; looking back on those times, Sho realized that it was nothing more than an _illusion_ of happiness, a saccharine coating on the agony he was forced to endure for Delphi's sake.

Now, he sat at the table he'd built three years ago, enjoying a meal prepared by Yu and listening to a magical song from Rise. Sho had _never_ felt like this, wrapped up in pleasant warmth from all sides that defied the chill of the air outdoors; he felt more relaxed than ever, and a spark of genuine happiness had ignited in his heart - so _different_ from what he'd felt in his childhood, and he was sure that without the influence of the ex-princess' beautiful voice, he would have tried to fight back that unfamiliar joy.

After all, Sho was far too used to enduring the pain of rejection and betrayal - all good things had a caveat, as he had been taught, and a lesson like _that_ was not reversed easily. He reminded himself that this time, the caveat was not _his_ to endure, but rather _theirs_ ; Yu and Rise had both been forced out of their comfortable lives and into a harsh world that they could only have dreamed of before, and if the circumstances were any different, Sho would have mocked them for it. Blue-blooded trash that finally got a taste of pain and suffering after growing up surrounded by everything they could have ever wanted... it was hilarious to think of, really, but these two weren't like _other_ nobles. They were kind and generous, and understood the value of hard work just as much as those beneath them.

In the end, that was what had made Sho fall for them so hard. The physical attraction he'd experienced toward Yu had come first, yes - but then he got to _know_ them, and his other half had made a series of sacrifices in an effort to build a bridge over the vast chasm that separated them, and now Sho looked forward to the promise that Yu and Rise had made to him. They wanted to sleep by his side, in closer proximity than ever before, and they had already given him permission to do whatever he wanted with them... so long as it remained _chaste,_ and that was more than reasonable. Sho didn't think he was _ready_ for anything more intimate, anyway.

Speaking of his other half, Minazuki's stupidity had affected their shared body more than Sho would have normally cared to admit. He didn't have as much energy or stamina as usual, and had ended up laying in bed for most of the day; it would have been a death sentence if he was by himself, and for once in his life, he was _grateful_ that he wasn't alone. His life wasn't worth much in the grand scheme of things, but he did prefer staying alive to being dead, as he was sure most people did.

... _Most people,_ huh. Would Sho really be able to live a _normal_ life once all was said and done? If Delphi was taken care of for good - and that was one hell of an _if_ \- he still had no idea where he would go from there. He could stay out here in the woods and keep living the way he had since escaping from Delphi, but Yu and Rise had both made it clear that even if this _relationship_ thing didn't work out, they wanted to continue being Sho's friend - and unless _they_ moved out here as well, him staying would worry them to no end. He didn't want to do that, not after they'd done so much to help him-

When had Sho gotten to be so damned _sentimental_ toward other people? It was weird, and it _should_ have been uncomfortable - but he kind of _liked_ it. He wanted to _keep_ feeling it, at least for however long this glimpse of happiness lasted; the odds were that it would all come crashing down eventually, but maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to let himself feel it for the time being. It was better than anything else he'd been through, and when it came down to it, there _was_ a caveat.

Their victory against Delphi was far from guaranteed... but at the very least, if the plan failed and they all died, Sho would go out with a smile on his face, knowing that he'd defied the ones that shaped him.

* * *

In truth, perhaps attempting to cross the distance between Marukyu and Yasogami all at once _had_ been a mistake.

It was rare that Minazuki erred in his judgment. He prided himself in his intellect and his ability to make decisions, and while a few lapses were to be expected, he had never made one quite so great; even as he stirred into consciousness, he could not quite see clearly, and his attempts to speak - to communicate to his other half that he was _there_ \- fell flat. Either Minazuki's voice had not yet returned, or Sho could not hear it, and the boy assumed the worst as a result.

At the very least, it seemed that Narukami and Kujikawa had taken up the role of caring for Sho without complaint. The first thing that Minazuki witnessed through Sho's eyes was a most splendid dinner spread, made from ingredients that had been procured from the basement; the beautiful sound of a siren's song reached Minazuki as well, and it nearly lulled him back into slumber. Until his strength returned, he could trust those two to help Sho, though there was still the question of what they would do from this point forward.

As he wavered in and out of the waking world, Minazuki began to notice that _something_ had taken form in his mind's eye. An illusion of a figure, feminine in form and yet ghastly in appearance - her rotted skin was threaded together by strands of a fibrous entity that pulsed and twisted with her every movement, as though the wrappings of a living corpse had come to life as well. Her thin, bony hands swayed from side to side in a dance that would have been hypnotic if it had taken place in reality, and if her visage wasn't so hideous as to cause revulsion over any other reaction. A name wandered forth, floating at the edge of his thoughts as she spoke-

"Even a soul without a body can glimpse death, it seems. How very unfortunate... I'd hoped that you would return to your origin without a struggle, but now you, too, must be marked."

Minazuki felt as if he should have known this woman, but in his hazy state of consciousness, she was unfamiliar to him. He was able to deduce from her words alone that she was connected to Delphi - those who allied themselves with that organization were not difficult to spot.

"You've forgotten me?" the woman continued, as if reading Minazuki's mind. "Well, in the end, it matters not. All things born from the earth must someday return to it... even those who grew from _seeds._ You must be aware that your life will cease when that of your host ends, no?"

That was, indeed, a fact that Minazuki was aware of. His existence, while separate from Sho, was maintained by their shared body; perhaps with the exertion of his will, he would be able to extend his life past that of Sho's, but they would both ultimately expire. Minazuki had never given much thought to that - he was content with the fact, only wishing to keep the boy alive for as long as he was able.

The woman's twisted dance slowed, until she stood eerily still before him - she did not even breathe, adding to her grotesque visage. "Those who live on unnaturally, be they flesh or spirit, must be put to sleep. With the essence of Bliss, only _I_ shall exist outside of life and death, the judge of all whose lives should have been cut short... but if you were to aid me as you once did, I would allow you to live on for a time. You are aware of what this bargain entails... of course."

Yes, this woman would not accept _any_ allies in her perfect world. Those beneath her were little more than tools to carry out her will, and that was part of why she'd ordered the construction of artificial souls - others who were not truly _living_ would be the best weapons, yet she had made a grave error in her judgment.

The Seeker Units, mechanical though they were, had thoughts and feelings of their own. The one who now resided in Inaba had made her own decision, and she refused to be used as a tool for killing innocent people; as Labrys had committed herself to Delphi's destruction, she was Minazuki's ally - _neither_ of them would answer to the one who tried in vain to call herself their _mother._

"... _Never_."

Minazuki was not sure if his response was heard by the decayed woman, but she receded from his mind soon afterward, the last traces of her nauseating appearance cleansed from his vision. He was grateful that he was not in control of the body he shared with Sho - perhaps he _would_ have had a physical reaction if he was.

The name that he had been struggling to grasp came to him at last, and he remembered that the one who had visited him was none other than the festering heart of Delphi itself - she called herself "Eve", and her true name was known only to those she considered most useful. As a traitor, Minazuki was not one of those people, nor did he care.

Seeing her, even if it was a mere projection created by her foul magic, had strengthened his resolve. No matter what happened from this point forward, Minazuki would fight until his last breath to see that woman _returned to the earth._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well, okay, *some* plot is happening here. Minazuki's back (sort of)!


	35. hearts beating as one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has snuggles. Also lots of terrible puns.

* * *

When he awoke in the morning, Yu found himself in a position that he would never have imagined before that fateful night.

Somehow, he had slipped out of his bedroll in his sleep, and he laid atop it instead; Rise clung to his side, her warmth chasing away the ever-present seasonal chill, and on his other side was Sho - who had been awake for some time, if his expression was any indicator, and yet he made no move to detach himself from Yu. For as obstinate as he'd been before, when offered the opportunity for affection, it seemed that Sho was every bit as clingy as Rise.

Not that Yu was going to complain, of course. This position was nice, and if it were possible, he would gladly remain in it all day. Still, a _little_ indulgence wouldn't hurt, if his partners were up for it-

"You awake?"

Sho had the courtesy to keep his voice quiet when he spoke, so as not to wake Rise. Yu gave a hum in response, then turned to plant a quick kiss on Sho's lips - and the blush that blossomed across his face in response was a most _glorious_ sight.

"...What was _that_ for?" Sho whined, as he wiggled away from Yu. "I didn't _say_ you could..."

"That's what boyfriends do," Yu reminded him with a smile. "You agreed to this, didn't you?"

Sho looked away, blushing harder. "...Yeah, I guess I _did._ " He managed a smile of his own as he turned back to Yu, though he hesitated to meet the other's gaze. "Sorry... still getting used to this."

"It's alright." Yu had to admit that perhaps he'd been a bit _too_ bold - he was used to dealing with Rise, who actively pursued affection when she was with him, and never rejected it when he offered. "I should apologize for springing that on you."

"Don't worry about it." Sho shook his head, and his smile broadened. "...I didn't _mind_ it. Just _warn_ me next time, yeah?"

Yu made a note to himself that Sho didn't enjoy surprises. Given his issues, that made sense - yet it was also kind of ironic, as impulsive as he was. Their current situation certainly came as a surprise to Yu, and Sho had his own hand in creating it.

"I can do that." Yu laid back down on his bedroll, and shifted so that he could lean into Rise's embrace. She tightened her grip on him, then yawned - despite their efforts, it seemed that the boys had woken her up.

"G'morning..." Rise nuzzled Yu's chest, unable to reach any higher with her position. "Are you two having fun...?"

"...It isn't a party without you." Yu tugged her into his arms, resting his head atop hers. "Sorry for waking you up."

"You've more than made up for it already..." Rise's voice was muffled, as she didn't feel the need to move her head. "Mm, so _warm..._ I love you..."

"Hey, what about _me?_ " Sho slid his arms around Yu from behind, reaching far enough with one hand that he could touch Rise's arm as well. "You _invited_ me, so it'd be pretty rude to _leave me out..._ "

"We haven't forgotten about you." Rise shifted a bit, moving her hand to grasp Sho's. "...We just don't want to overwhelm you."

Given how Sho had reacted to unexpected physical contact, that was a legitimate concern. Yu made a noise of affirmation, then turned just enough so that he could look back at Sho - who was still blushing his face off, though he looked quite pleased with the situation.

"I guess that means _I_ should take the lead," Sho suggested. "You'd better not _fall behind!_ " He gave a sharp laugh, then nuzzled Yu's shoulder, relaxing against him. "...Hey, this isn't half bad."

"Cuddling is _always_ nice," Rise said, as she mirrored Sho's actions on Yu's other side. "We haven't had a whole lot of opportunities until now, so..."

Speaking of being overwhelmed, Yu wasn't accustomed to this much attention at once. It felt _incredible,_ and he didn't want it to end; being wrapped up in the warmth of not one, but _two_ other people was like a dream come true, and he was sure that if he let this go on for too much longer, he was going to lose his rationality.

"Hey, you two..." Yu's voice came out a lot quieter than he intended. "...We should probably get up."

Rise clung to him even tighter in response. "Just a _little_ longer, please?"

"That a challenge?" Sho loosened his grip, but he didn't move away. "Like _hell_ am I gonna let _you_ win..."

Yu breathed a resigned sigh as he realized that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He allowed the last of his reason to slip away, and relaxed into the comforting bliss of being with the people he loved; after all, Rise was right in at least _one_ regard, and the time they had together was more precious than anything.

An old bond strengthened, and a new one forged - the once-lonely noble couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

It was after breakfast that Sho began to notice something _different_ about the entity within him. For all this time, Minazuki had been quiet, and he still didn't say a word - but his presence had started to move around, shifting as if restless, and it would have been annoying under any other circumstances.

Now, Sho just felt relieved that his other half had recovered somewhat. The lack of talking was a pain, but if Minazuki had gotten this far, he'd get the rest of the way in no time - he was just that kind of person, sharing his stubbornness with the boy whose soul had formed him.

Since Minazuki's participation was vital to Yu's plan, Sho decided to let his guests know about the stirring in the back of his head. He did so after returning from a bathroom break, strutting into his house with a slight grin on his face.

"Hey, guys... I think he's startin' to wake up."

Yu hadn't moved from his position at the table, and he perked up in response to the announcement. "He is?"

"How is he?" Rise had gone over to her bag, and she looked to be in the process of sorting things out, but Sho's words caught her attention as well. "Has he said anything yet?"

"Nope, not a word." Sho gave a shrug, and walked over to the table, seating himself opposite Yu. "But he's moving around. Maybe he's _trying_ to talk, but I can't hear him... at least it's progress, right?"

"Yeah, that's great to hear!" Yu's enthusiasm was a bit unusual, but then again, Minazuki's condition was _very_ important to him right now. "I was worried about him... I'm glad he's starting to feel better."

...Right, and Yu was _also_ a damned _goody-two-shoes._ Sho couldn't complain this time - at least it meant his new boyfriend didn't plan on _using_ his other half beyond this hare-brained scheme, and only because _that_ was necessary to prevent something far worse.

"Should I let him know?" Sho asked, seeking counsel on the subjects he needed to communicate to Minazuki. It was rude to give a long-winded explanation to someone who'd just woken up from a long nap, but Sho wasn't one to observe _manners_ most of the time-

"Not yet," Yu advised, shaking his head. "Let him rest for a bit longer... plus, I'm sure he'll figure out a few things on his own." He paused, and glanced over at Rise. "What do you think?"

"I agree." Rise pulled herself to her feet, and approached the table. "He probably already knows something's up, but he's still tired." Her expression turned mischievous as she sat beside Yu. "You wanted to yell at him, right?"

There were a lot of choice words Sho had for Minazuki, yes - but now didn't feel like the right time to do that. After a brief pause, Sho closed his eyes and gave another shrug, then opened his eyes again to look at Rise, his grin broadening.

"I'll spare him for now," he told her. "He knows I'm pissed at him, so I'll go easy on him this time."

Perhaps Sho had been a bad influence on Yu and Rise, but at the same time, _they_ had been a _good_ influence on _him._ He didn't do a whole lot of _thinking_ most of the time, preferring to leave that to the guy in his head; these two had spurred him to put a few thoughts together, and he found that it came easy when he put his mind to it.

-Hey, that was a good one. He'd have to remember it.

"As long as he knows," Yu remarked, sounding amused. "Should we let the others know about his condition? You don't have to join in if you don't feel like it."

"As long as they aren't planning to jump into action just yet." Sho considered Minazuki's part in the plan. "I don't think he can take over right now."

"Just a little longer, Sho..." Rise reached her hand across the table, offering it to him. "Even if we don't stop Delphi here, we can expose them to the world. That'll put them at a serious disadvantage, and then you and Minazuki can let loose."

Sho hadn't heard _that_ part yet, but he liked the sound of it. Sowing chaos was one thing that the both of them were great at, and if it meant rooting out the evil that created them for good... well, they could take up a career in _gardening,_ that was for sure.

"Yeah, once their _guts_ are exposed, I'll _rip 'em out._ " Sho reached out to grasp Rise's hand, and his thoughts turned to his new relationship status - funny how that happened so _frequently_ now. "...Can I ask you guys to help out?"

That had come out a _lot_ easier than he'd anticipated. At this point, it almost felt _natural_ asking them for help, and that was a worrying thing... or it _would_ have been, if he hadn't already decided that they were trustworthy. The weirdest part was the fact that he'd made that decision in the first place - it wasn't like him to _trust_ people, and that just went to show how _honest_ this group was.

Maybe there _was_ some hope for the people whose lives Delphi had ruined, after all...

"You don't even need to ask," Yu replied, without hesitation. "I'll stand by you until the bitter end."

"I'll do what I can to help," Rise offered. "I may not be able to fight, but I _can_ scan the enemy's weakness, and if there's something else you need to find, I can look for it from just about anywhere." She paused, and took a short breath. "...This isn't just _your_ fight anymore. It's _ours,_ and I don't intend to go down easily."

For a pampered princess who didn't know a thing about actual fighting, she was pretty tough. Sho had to admire that - and thanks to Minazuki, he was also well aware of the importance of _support._

"S'better than sitting on your ass." Sho gave a single nod. "Glad you're willing to _stand up..._ get it?" He trailed off into a fit of laughter - which was cut off when Rise responded in turn, and he wasn't sure if she actually found it funny or if she was just humoring him.

At this point, it didn't matter one bit to Sho. He had two wonderful people with him - friends, allies, _lovers_ \- and he was just grateful that he wasn't doomed to an existence of solitude. It had been nice for a while, but now that he'd opened his eyes and looked past the blinding fury that had defined him since parting from Delphi...

Well, he didn't want to burn the whole world to ashes anymore, and _that_ was an improvement. Sometimes, clarity felt pretty nice, as it turned out.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sho is still a very angry boy, but he's getting better!


	36. the repulsive one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this one a bit longer, but decided against it in the end.
> 
> Warning for gross undead stuff and also a bit of nudity.

* * *

It wasn't the first time that Rise had seen a corpse.

One of the better things about being a siren was that she possessed an incredibly strong stomach; very little sickened her, and even the sight of the twisted, rotting woman that appeared at the edge of her vision had no effect on her. From a psychological standpoint, the sight was still grotesque, and that wasn't helped by the fact that no matter how she tried to look away, the image did not leave her sight.

This was an illusion - Rise could tell that much, but she didn't know _why_ an undead beast wanted to visit her in such a manner. She was alone in the river, but the watchful eyes of her favored mount were not far off; for the time being, she was safe, though perhaps this _thing_ wished to wage a war against her mind instead.

"A slippery fish indeed..." The woman's voice echoed in Rise's head, low and gravelly and not at all _human._ "It seems you've escaped fate's net for the time being. Surely you must know, however... you, too, are marked. On that day, when your family found you..."

Rise knew that she had been close to death then; her memories from that time were dim, but she had learned all she needed to from her parents. It wasn't hard to figure out that whoever this person was, she was a Delphi associate - and given her disgusting appearance, perhaps her position was one of importance in the organization.

"...You're right, I shouldn't be alive," Rise responded, undaunted. "That doesn't give you or _anyone_ the right to take the life I earned. How is it disrupting the natural order if someone survives by a thread?"

"Because that thread was meant to be _severed,_ " was the woman's immediate answer. "All things are meant to die. When the peoples of this world become too numerous, they leech off the land without care... they bring a slow death to the very earth that bore them. In order to sustain itself, the world needs these sacrifices - those who are beyond salvation, and thus give back to the land..."

None of what she said made any sense. Rise wondered if this woman's brain had rotted - there were enough holes in her skin that it wasn't too much of a stretch to assume she had some internal damage as well. The way those fibrous wrappings moved about on their own seemed suspicious as well, as if they were some sort of parasite that had taken control of her body.

"What about _you,_ then?" Rise gestured with a clawed finger at the vision of the creature before her; she knew that it was an illusion, but she hoped that her foe could see it regardless. "Shouldn't _you_ be feeding the earth with your body?"

The woman gave a slow shake of her head, and her wrappings shuddered along with her motions. "I am the judge - I am _Eve,_ the one who will bring forth a new world. With the essence of Bliss, I alone stand outside of life and death... to decide the fate of those whose threads near their end."

She fancied herself a god, it seemed. _Definitely_ some brain damage there - Rise knew now that it was pointless to attempt reasoning with this "Eve". Why she had even appeared to the disgraced princess was still an unsolved mystery, and the odds were that asking wouldn't do any good.

"...You're completely insane," Rise stated, aggravated. "Are you Delphi's leader? If so, that means you're responsible for what happened to me, as well as those test subjects..."

"The truth of your heritage would have become known eventually." Eve maintained a calm, almost emotionless tone - the way she spoke was downright infuriating. "I merely aided a natural process, as I do with every lost life returned to the earth. Yet you've blinded yourself, and continue to swim about in the lightless depths... how unfortunate. I would have let you live a while longer as my aide."

...So _that_ was the reason for her visit. She'd thought that a few pretty words would be enough to lure in a lost fish; it was unfortunate for her that what she hooked was no minnow, but rather a shark. Rise tapped into her inner power at last, unwilling to listen to any more of this drivel - and the illusion was dispelled with ease, fizzling out before her eyes.

Somehow, Rise doubted that this would be the _only_ time she witnessed the vile cadaver that ran Delphi. She ducked her head beneath the river's rushing waters, and filled her lungs with its chill; after _that,_ she needed to refresh her body as well as her mind, and there was no better way for a siren to do that than with a thorough bath.

* * *

Yu's current situation called for a balance between privacy and security, and he feared for his life every time he went out by himself. Rise had informed him that Kanae's new roost was just a short distance from the river, and that if he ever felt threatened, a whistle would be enough to catch her attention; he trusted their scaly companion, but that did not dispel his concerns in their entirety, and he still hesitated when he went down to the river to bathe.

The water was frigid, and offered Yu a sense of clarity. The pool he'd chosen to lay in was a convenient distance from the house; there were no sharp rocks or other unwanted debris around, and he absently wondered if Sho made sure to keep this area clear. There was no _other_ explanation for why it seemed perfect for a bath-

"How many times in your life have you cheated death?"

The voice was low and rough, and seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. Yu glanced around in search of the one who had spoken to him, and it was then that something - or rather some _one_ \- appeared in his vision, a rotted corpse of a woman with bindings that writhed and shuddered with her every motion, no matter how subtle. It was a good thing that Yu had a strong stomach, tempered further by all the death he'd witnessed in recent times.

Was _this_ the person behind Delphi? If she was, it made sense that she was undead. No truly _living_ person could come up with a scheme as mad as preserving the natural order through murder.

"...Who are you?" Yu demanded, and he half-expected his words to fall on deaf ears. The image of the rotted woman responded, though - a hint of a smile spread across her face, tearing the frail skin that covered her jaw... only for it to reform a moment later, aided by the living bandages that encased her.

"I am the one who brings order to this suffering world," she stated in response. "I am Eve - the mother of a new generation, who only wishes to preserve life. Death is a part of life, the ultimate destination of all... and you, too, have been marked."

Marked - that meant she had her eyes on him, and intended to kill him for the purposes of her warped idea of _order._ There didn't seem to be much of a point in her appearing to him in this illusory form just to tell him that, and he suspected that there was _another_ reason for her visit.

"What do you want with me?" As he spoke, Yu shuffled out of the water; he was still naked, but at least the chance of freezing to death would be reduced like this. "...Why are you here?"

"You're a bright boy... are you not?" Eve's tone was steady, almost emotionless, and there was a grating quality to her voice that hadn't been there before. "You should know already. Cease this foolish struggle, and accept your fate... or, if you truly lust for life so much, you could join me as an ally." She paused, and her wicked smile broadened. "Your destination is the _same,_ in the end."

At least she was forthright about it. Yu wondered why she'd even bothered to make the offer - she couldn't have been deluded enough to think that he would _ever_ say yes to that. Listening to her, whichever path he took, would mean an early end for him, as well as a betrayal of himself and everyone he held dear.

"...You must have a lot of time on your hands." Yu shook his head, and seated himself upon the riverbank. "Isn't there something more productive you could be doing?"

"I suppose that is a _no,_ then." Eve gave a hollow laugh. "Very well... it seems that your lust is not so great, after all."

The illusion vanished, and Yu breathed a heavy sigh as he slumped against the ground. Bathing in the river was a challenge that he wasn't up to anymore, after what had just happened; he stared up at the sky for a long moment, then pulled himself to his feet and headed over to the heap of towels he'd brought along.

At least he was cleaner than he'd been before, and this ordeal was not without fruit. He'd seen the face of his enemy, and thus knew _exactly_ what to look for when it came time to strike at Delphi's heart.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, Eve's appearance was only partially inspired by Izanami. She's kind of a blend of her and... well, Delphi's source material, I'll leave it at that. :p


	37. unbreakable ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to alter my plans going forward, just to spice things up a bit.

* * *

Disturbed as he was by what had happened at the river, Yu hesitated to mention it when he returned. He knew that he had to, preferably _before_ the conference they'd planned for the evening, but working up the courage to speak of the horror he'd witnessed was easier said than done.

It was late in the afternoon when he managed to overcome that feeling of unease at last. Sho had just returned from a bathing trip of his own, and Rise sat at the table, staring off into space; she had been rather quiet herself, and Yu wondered if perhaps she had her _own_ story to tell.

"...I feel like this is something important." The words felt heavy on Yu's tongue, and he hoped that talking about it would help. "When I was bathing in the river earlier, someone appeared to me... it was an illusion, and she didn't tell me where she was. She just said that her name was _Eve,_ and she mentioned how I was _marked_ and that she wanted me to join her..."

"Eve...?" Rise spoke up in response to that, sounding disturbed. "She appeared to me, too. She looked half-rotten, with these... _living bandages_ all over her body, and the way she spoke was... _unsettling._ " Her gaze turned to Sho. "Was she... Delphi's leader?"

"Eve, huh?" Sho gave a shrug, and seated himself at the table with the other two. "I'm kinda jealous now... she didn't say anything to _me._ " He paused, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "He started squirming when you mentioned that name. Maybe _he_ saw her, too?"

Yu had to bite back a laugh at Sho's description of Minazuki's reaction - it was terribly inappropriate for the situation, but he couldn't help being amused. At the very least, knowing that he wasn't alone in what he'd seen was comforting, and he relaxed somewhat as he considered what to say next.

Before Yu could say anything, though, Sho went on, a hint of irritation in his tone. "I've never met her before, but I've heard about her a couple times. I was kept away from everyone else... the only person I really got to interact with was my dad, and he told me a little about Delphi's leader. She isn't really _alive,_ and the stuff that keeps her running is called 'Bliss'... she's _also_ the biggest bitch you'll ever know."

He took a quick breath, not stopping for anything now that he'd gotten started. "She's the one behind Delphi's screwed-up ideology. Don't ask _me_ how, but somehow she tricked a whole shit-ton of people into thinkin' that murder's the way to preserve the natural order... and they're all _trash_ to her. Just tools that she'll throw away once she can't use 'em anymore. Everyone who's part of Delphi meets the same fate - killed by that bitch _directly._ "

Another pause to breathe - Sho was well and truly _agitated_ at this point, shifting in his seat as he continued. "It's not a _pretty_ death, either. I came across a couple reports in my raids... the way those people die, it's like they caught the worst disease known to man. It starts with them feeling like shit and ends with their own body rejecting them, tearing them apart from the inside as they bleed from their eyes and mouth... makes you wonder what the hell that 'Bliss' really is, doesn't it? Yeah, like _hell_ am I gonna let myself go like _that._ "

"It's like a disease..." Rise repeated those words, her expression distant. "...That's even worse than what Delphi does to their victims... I wonder if there's a cure?"

A horrifying possibility came to Yu's mind. "...Why does she reserve that fate for people who join Delphi? Why hasn't she spread that disease through the entire world? Do you think... she'd ever consider doing that?"

" _Maybe._ " Sho looked as though he was contemplating something. "The Seeker Units and the living test subjects were a bust. As far as I know, everyone else like myself either died during the experiments or ran off... if Eve figures out that she can't make her _own_ weapons, she might use _herself_ as one. It's probably better for the rest of us that there are people crazy enough to help her out willingly."

"We have to let everyone know about this," Rise insisted. "...Sho, I know you're still tired, but would you be willing to join in on the conference later?"

Sho looked away, shaking his head. "Knowing that the main bitch visited you personally... _really_ pisses me the hell off. Just _thinkin'_ about her makes me wanna tear her apart myself... I don't know if I'll be able to talk. You still want me in?"

"The others might be more inclined to believe us if you're there," Yu pointed out. "You don't have to say anything, just..."

He trailed off, and felt his face heat up. What he'd _wanted_ to say was that Sho's touch would serve to calm him - but he found that it was too embarrassing to admit out loud. It _almost_ reminded him of when he'd first fallen for Rise-

"Please?" Speaking of which, Rise came in with the save, and Yu wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her in gratitude. Perhaps he _would_ do that before dinner...

"Yeah, sure." Sho's expression abruptly twisted into a grin. " _Yu_ gettin' tongue-tied there? You _really_ wanna touch my hand that badly?"

Yu blushed harder at that, and gave a hesitant nod; when he was put on the spot like this, he couldn't deny it. "...Yeah, a little." He took a deep breath. "But we don't _just_ have to hold hands for the conference, right...?"

It had taken all of his willpower to say that, and the reaction from his two partners was _worth it._ Rise's face lit up, and mischief twinkled in her eyes; Sho's face turned approximately the same color as his hair, and he made a very interesting noise as he brought a hand up in an attempt to hide his flustered state.

"... _Shit,_ " Sho muttered under his breath. "...I hate you sometimes..."

He'd been the one to bring it up, and that made it all the more amusing that he couldn't take the heat when the focus turned to him. Yu decided then that dating Sho was going to be a very _entertaining_ experience - his reactions alone made it worth the struggle that it had taken to get to this point.

* * *

Naoto had just finished going over one of her more recent acquisitions regarding the case when she received a message from Rise, letting her know that it was time for another conversation. After the first telesprite conference, Naoto had considered a few ways to make it easier for everyone - and the others had already set up for the experiment she had in mind.

Each of them carried a telesprite with them to their respective residences, and with the aid of Rise's signal, they would know when to initiate the link. Naoto theorized that if the individuals involved had some physical distance between each other, it would reduce the potential for emotional overload; now was as good a time as any to test it out, and she retreated to her office with haste - of course, that was where she kept her telesprite, as she was the only one allowed in there.

The first person she attempted to connect with was Kanji. It seemed that he'd had the same idea, as she felt emotional feedback from his end as soon as she tapped into the link - he was rather surprised by her decision to contact him first.

How _cute_ he was, sometimes.

 _"...That you, Naoto?"_ Kanji's voice came through without any disruption, which was somewhat of a relief. _"You get her message, too?"_

 _"Yes, I did,"_ Naoto informed him. _"Are you prepared?"_

Kanji sent his affirmation through the link, and then he turned his focus elsewhere - Naoto could _feel_ it, and while it was still somewhat unsettling, the troublesome sensation from their first attempt was nowhere near as strong. She, too, made an effort to divide her focus; her thoughts turned to Yosuke, and a moment later, she received a burst of feedback from him as well.

 _"Yeah, I'm here,"_ the lupen confirmed. _"How about you, Chie?"_

Chie's voice answered him within a few seconds. _"Ready to go. Yukiko?"_

 _"Kanji brought me in."_ Yukiko's voice echoed through the connection, though a brief pause came after her first message. _"Labrys should be here, too. Should we try to connect with Rise now?"_

 _"Allow me to try."_ Naoto focused on Rise next, and three presences answered her - two familiar, and one less so. She had to admit that Sho's presence was unexpected, but if he was here, that likely meant he had something to say.

 _"We have an update."_ Rise's opening statement was, for all intents and purposes, a reiteration of what she'd said in her previous message. _"First, Minazuki is improving. Sho thinks that he's starting to wake up..."_

 _"He's been squirming around in the back of my head,"_ Sho added, though he sounded a bit unsteady - something must have distracted him, perhaps the _squirming_ in question. _"Hasn't said anything yet, but he's definitely there."_

 _"It sounds like he's in no condition to help us out,"_ Yosuke observed. _"Still, at least he's getting better. Hopefully, he'll recover within the next few days."_

 _"Don't push him too hard."_ Kanji's tone was firm. _"He pulled some seriously insane shit back there. Might wanna give him some time to rest **after** he starts talking again."_

 _"We gotta get moving, though..."_ Chie sounded impatient. _"Hey, Yu, you got any backup plans yet?"_

 _"Not yet,"_ was Yu's response. _"Something else happened that I think we need to talk about..."_

 _"Yu and I both encountered Delphi's leader,"_ Rise explained, and there was a hint of anxiety in her voice. _"She appeared to us in an illusory form, and told us to join Delphi if we wanted to live. We said no, of course, but..."_

 _"...You met her yourself."_ Naoto considered this information; she wanted to ask for more details, but she had the feeling that Sho, at least, wouldn't be able to elaborate - he would know more than the other two, but his mental state had deteriorated. Already, she could feel the seething rage that he felt flowing freely through the link, and she couldn't tell if that was because of the mention of Delphi's leader or something _deeper._

 _"What's she look like?"_ Labrys' incessant curiosity hadn't dulled at all, though it seemed that she already had some degree of familiarity with Delphi's leader - intriguing, considering how old she was. _"I never really got ta see her..."_

 _"Like a living corpse."_ Yu's unease was clear - he did _not_ want to talk about this, and only did so out of necessity. _"Her skin was half-rotted, and held together by these fibrous things that looked like bandages... but I think **they** were alive, too. Sho can't talk right now, but he already told us what he knew about her..."_

 _"She isn't really **living.** "_ Rise's phrasing sounded like a correction. _"She's some sort of undead creature, and according to what Sho said, the bandages keep her animated. They're a living entity of their own called 'Bliss', and when they get into a person... well, they fall seriously ill, and die a horrible death."_

 _"A disease with a mind of its own..."_ Naoto had no way to tell if this 'Bliss' was truly sentient, but at the very least, it was a living thing, and that meant it had some sort of capacity for consciousness. _"If she were to spread that throughout the world, she could accomplish her goal far easier... I wonder why she chooses not to?"_

 _"Maybe it's limited,"_ Yosuke suggested. _"Like, she needs that stuff to keep her body functioning, right? Maybe it takes time to grow back when she uses it to kill someone."_ He paused. _"...Does she use it frequently?"_

 _"Only on members of Delphi who are no longer useful to her,"_ Yu responded. _"I don't think Sho knew why, either. He's never met her in person... he doesn't know much about her, aside from what he's heard."_

 _"I hope, for everyone's sake, that it **is** limited..."_ Yukiko's own anxiety was evident. _"...I should concentrate on my curative training, in case anyone here contracts it."_ Her tone shifted. _"I wonder why it's called 'Bliss', though? That doesn't sound like a very enjoyable way to die..."_

 _"It's 'cuz she's totally insane."_ Chie's idea seemed like the most reasonable explanation - a rare thing for her. _"I mean, who founds a death cult, anyway? Y'think her brain's rotted, too?"_

 _"S'gotta be,"_ Kanji agreed. _"...So, change of plans?"_

Naoto's concentration was momentarily disrupted at that; she hadn't considered it before, but if their opponent could fight using a deadly disease, the small team that Yu had proposed for his plan wouldn't be sufficient. There also needed to be a healer - the best among them was Yukiko, and if she came along, there was little point in the others remaining behind.

 _"I'm sorry, but... would it be too much to ask for everyone to come along?"_ Yu, as it turned out, had the same thought. _"We'll be stronger if we travel together, and it might help Yukiko learn a cure for 'Bliss'."_

 _"I'm in."_ Yosuke didn't hesitate for a moment - he was always like that with Yu. _"I just gotta let my family know that I'll be hitting the road for a while. They can take care of the shop while I'm away."_

 _"I'm going along, too,"_ Chie stated, determined. _"Someone's gotta keep Yosuke in line, right?"_

Yosuke didn't say anything in response to that, but his annoyance was palpable. Traveling with those two in tow would certainly be a _challenge..._

 _"I'm in."_ For his part, Kanji was thrilled - it had been a while since he'd discarded his identity as a ruffian, yet it seemed that it was still a part of him. _"Anyone who messes with my friends is in for a world of hurt!"_

 _"I wouldn't mind traveling with Labrys..."_ Yukiko's distracted nature was obvious, but apparently not enough to disrupt her connection. _"Oh, but it might be a challenge to keep up with my magic studies on the road. Would anyone be willing to help carry my scrolls?"_

 _"I can do that, no problem,"_ Labrys offered. _"Maybe you got a ton of 'em, but they're still just paper. Ain't hard to lift that, yeah?"_

 _"...Something's going on between those two,"_ Rise noted, as if this was an in-person conversation. _"Well... thank you for agreeing to help on such short notice. I know it's a lot to ask, but..."_

 _"Hey, what are friends for?"_ Yosuke reminded her. _"We've fought together all this time... if we die, it should be together, too. I'm sure as hell not gonna let those sick bastards hurt my friends anymore, if I can help it."_

 _"Hey, y'gotta stop gettin' me so pumped up..."_ Sho spoke up again - and the waver in his voice came from something _else_ this time. _"If everyone comes along, it'll be a **real** party! I'm gonna **love** tearin' 'em to shreds!"_

 _"Don't get ahead of yourself, Sho."_ Yu made an effort to calm his rowdy new friend. _"We have to meet with the king first. You can go crazy **after** we've dealt with the main issue here."_

 _"You're planning to raid the heart of Delphi, correct?"_ Naoto's primary concern in that regard was locating the place in question; she had only seen it mentioned in the documents she'd found, and there were no hints as to how one would approach it. _"...May I assist you?"_

 _"I didn't expect that from you, Naoto..."_ Yukiko's initial surprise vanished in favor of excitement. _"But I'll be offering to join as well. No disease can withstand high temperatures, right?"_

 _"I've always wanted to get back at those jerks."_ Labrys pitched in, sounding just as enthusiastic as Yukiko. _"An' hey, if that disease only affects organic things, it won't touch me. She made a **real** mistake makin' me!"_

 _"...Hell with it, let's all go."_ Yosuke was nowhere near as approving of the idea, but he acquiesced regardless. _"Normally, I'd tell you guys that you're all insane, but..."_ His voice lowered. _"...You know this means we need to win. Screwing up isn't an option."_

The chorus of agreement that echoed through the link at that threatened to break it - but this time, everyone held fast, and Naoto felt a surge of _another_ emotion. She would be lying if she said that she didn't look forward to it; reckless and dangerous as it was, the group could accomplish some genuine good if they succeeded, and a mystery that had plagued the world for far too long would be solved in one fell swoop.

 _"I'll let you know when **he's** all better,"_ Sho said, still unable to keep the giddiness out of his voice. _"You'd better **brush up** in the meantime... wouldn't want ya gettin' all **tangled!** "_

 _"...This is gonna be fun..."_ Chie was only half-sarcastic, an incredible feat in the wake of Sho's wordplay. _"Well, that training isn't gonna do itself! You guys do what he says, alright!?"_

Aggressive as always - Naoto was sure that if this meeting were in person, Chie would have given a battle cry. For her part, the felin detective didn't plan to slack off; she had her own work to accomplish before their departure, and one of the first issues on her mind was how she would go about requesting an audience with the king.

 _"...I'll be leaving for now."_ With those parting words, Naoto pulled her mind from the connection, and turned her attention to the matter of the plan. Two heads were better than one, and another important issue was devising a backup plan in case this one failed - Yu wouldn't be alone in that endeavor if she had anything to say about it.

Perhaps she had agreed to this plan too easily...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche as hell? Yes. Do I care? Not one bit!


	38. breathtaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided when I started writing this fic that there wouldn't be any explicit sexual content, and that hasn't changed. However, implications are fair game, and there are a lot of them in this chapter. Sorry! (Except not really.)

* * *

After dinner, Yu returned to the river and took a _proper_ bath. Much to his relief, he wasn't interrupted by Eve this time, and he felt far more comfortable when he got back to the house; the memory of that woman's visage still unsettled him, but he was able to concentrate on _other_ things now.

Such as the fact that Sho hadn't talked much during dinner - that seemed to be happening more frequently as of late, and Yu had the feeling that there was something on the boy's mind. Perhaps he hadn't been able to shake his anger at Delphi's leader after the conference; he'd claimed that just _thinking_ about her infuriated him, and seeing how he'd struggled to focus when she was brought up in conversation, it wouldn't have been surprising in the slightest.

As Yu prepared himself for bed, however, the question that came out of Sho's mouth was _unexpected-_

"Hey... have you two ever screwed?"

Yu stared blankly at Sho, unable to formulate a response as a wave of heat flooded across his face. That was a rather _loaded_ question, and while the answer to it was _no,_ he didn't feel comfortable with discussing the subject just yet.

Rise, on the other hand, had no such reservations. "No, we haven't. We haven't even seen each other naked until just recently... we were originally planning to wait until we were married, but, um..."

"And now you _can't_ 'cuz you aren't into being _watched._ " Sho gave a laugh. "Y'ever think about that _before_ you kissed me? He's _always_ watching... well, I guess he isn't _right now,_ but." He cleared his throat. "You get what I mean. Point is, I haven't had any privacy since _then,_ and neither will _you._ "

"...It's not that," Yu blurted out, feeling even more embarrassed now; the truth was that he _wouldn't_ mind having an audience, but he wanted it to just be himself and Rise for their first time. "It's just..."

"Wouldn't it be rude to do that while we're guests?" Rise insisted, shaking her head. "...Besides, I don't know if it'd be all that comfortable with what we have right now, and... even if you _did_ give us privacy, you'd have to come back eventually, right? How would you know..."

"You might not know this, but..." Sho ran a finger along the edge of one of his ears. "Elves have _way_ better hearing than humans... and _I've_ got some of that too, even if I'm only half. Trust me, I'll know when you're done." He flashed a grin. "So, want me to let you two work your _frustrations_ out a bit?"

This knowledge was new to Yu, and it really didn't comfort him at all. Besides, the timing was completely wrong - they were planning to go on a mission with sky-high stakes within the next few days, and had just been visited by the undead leader of their enemy, who had no qualms with using downright disturbing tactics in an effort to bring new members into the fold. He hoped and prayed that Rise was on the same page as him so that things wouldn't get even _more_ awkward-

"Not right now," Rise answered Sho, and she looked a little flushed herself. "I appreciate your, um... _offer,_ but there are more important things to worry about." She gave a hesitant smile. "We'll let you know when we're ready, though."

Yu breathed a long sigh of relief, and turned his attention back to what he'd been doing before Sho's untimely inquiry. There was no doubt in his mind that things _would_ get more intimate between him and Rise in the near future - the issue of marriage had been all but cast aside when she was disgraced - but if anything _did_ happen, it would have to be _after_ Delphi was dealt with.

"Man, you two are _so_ boring." Sho moved over to his bedroll, and flopped down upon it. "Hey, what about _polishing my sword?_ You, uh..." His voice became very quiet, just audible to Yu's ears. "...mind if I do _that?_ "

...It wasn't hard to figure out that Sho had meant his statement as a euphemism. Furthermore, the way he'd said it implied that he didn't mind doing _that_ while his guests were present; it seemed that sharing a body with Minazuki had well and truly ruined any concept of privacy that he had, at least when it came to himself.

With that in mind, it was surprising that he'd been courteous enough to make his previous offer...

"...Not while we're here," Yu managed to say, and he was grateful now for the knowledge that Sho's hearing was keener than a pureblooded human's - he struggled to raise his voice above a whisper. "If you want us to step out for a while..."

"It'd be more for us than you," Rise elaborated. "...Sorry, but I don't know if I'm comfortable taking things that far with you yet. I'm sure Yu feels the same way."

"... _Weak._ " Sho gave another laugh, and waved his hand. "Well, if you wanna _step out,_ then you'd better _step to it..._ I'm not plannin' on _waiting_ for you pansies."

Yu took that as a warning, and abandoned his bedroll in favor of leaving the house as quickly as he could. He knew that Sho was messed up in the head, but the conversation that had just transpired demonstrated the sheer _depth_ of the scar-faced boy's issues - he'd even gone as far as to mock his guests for their decision.

When Rise followed Yu out of the house, the first words out of her mouth were, "What about you? Do you want to take care of _your_ sword?"

After all that, if he was to be honest... Yu's answer was a firm _yes._ He gave a quick, shy nod to Rise, then darted off, seeking a place as far from his companions as he could while still being relatively safe.

Yu was not a foulmouthed person by any means, but he had a few choice words in mind for the boy who made him feel like this when he returned.

* * *

When Yu awoke in the morning, he vividly recalled what had transpired last night, despite his attempts to block it out of his memory. It... didn't make him as uncomfortable as he thought it would, but he felt that it was a good idea to avoid the subject for the time being.

He planned on that being a difficult task, since Sho was around to mess things up. While Yu prepared breakfast, he anticipated Sho bringing it up - but just like last night, the boy was quiet, and spent the entire time fidgeting at the table. Either he had chosen to leave it behind as well, or he had something _else_ on his mind.

It was after breakfast, when Yu was cleaning up what was left of their meal, that Sho decided to speak up.

"...Well, he's talking again."

The simple statement distracted Yu from his work, and he looked over at Sho, who still sat at the table. If Minazuki was talking again, that was a _major_ step forward-

"The hell was _that_ for?" Sho snapped, and it was obvious who he was addressing. "Yeah, I'm _dating_ him now. _Of course_ I'm gonna be happy about getting cooked for!" He groaned and placed a hand to his forehead. "...I liked it better when he was _quiet._ "

Yu couldn't resist a laugh. "He's the same as always, I see... he figured it out on his own, didn't he?"

"He said he figured it out last night..." Sho breathed another, louder groan. "...Mind if I take off? I won't fly _too_ far, promise!"

"You don't usually ask," Yu observed. "Do you want to be by yourself when you yell at him?"

"That's right, now that he can talk back..." Rise had been silent until now, going through her clothes in search of another outfit, and she sounded rather amused. "It's _fair_ now, isn't it?"

"Just... shut up about it," Sho muttered, as he picked himself up and walked over to the door. "When we get back, I'm gonna see if he can take over." He turned his attention to his other half once again. "Y'hear that? No takeovers until we get back!"

As Sho exited the house, Yu had a most interesting thought. Minazuki had been a constant presence from the time that Yu had first met Sho, and the fact of Sho talking to himself - to the second soul inside him - almost seemed _natural_ for him. While Minazuki was unconscious, the whole situation almost felt _wrong,_ in a way that Yu couldn't hope to describe; the two really _did_ complete each other, as fragments of a shattered soul that continued to coexist despite their differences.

Yet, there was one thing that bothered Yu about the two of them. If they were truly two halves of the same whole, then why was it that Minazuki could use a Persona, while Sho couldn't? On the one hand, Minazuki had been the result of an experiment to induce that potential in someone who didn't have it to begin with - on the other hand, did Sho truly lack the potential himself? After everything that had happened to him, the mere thought was absurd, and yet...

Perhaps he just hadn't been pushed far enough. Perhaps that was also the reason Sho's soul fell asleep when Minazuki assumed control; while Minazuki's power had been created by force, Sho had yet to reach the peak of his strength, and he would only achieve his true potential under very specific circumstances. With that in mind, the regular duels didn't just serve to temper his blades - they also served to push him further toward that pinnacle.

Of course, this was just a theory, and there was no way to prove it yet. Once they finished with their current task and advanced on Delphi, the odds were that Sho's ultimate truth would be revealed - but until then, Yu could only speculate, and humor the boy's sparring demands.

If he was to be quite honest, this line of thinking had planted an idea in Yu's head. How surprised Sho would be when _he_ was the one challenged...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also refuse to apologize for Minazuki teasing Sho every chance he gets.


	39. open your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for the dumbest sequence of plot events yet. I'm so sorry for this.

* * *

As Sho walked back to his house, he noticed that _something_ didn't feel right. A strange sensation had blossomed inside him, separate from Minazuki's constant presence; he tried to ignore it as best he could, brushing it off as him having eaten a bit too much at breakfast - which he _had,_ and he really couldn't help it. He wasn't used to eating things as delightful as Yu's cooking.

With that in mind, Sho decided that he needed to get some exercise to compensate for his mistake. He marched up to the door and- came face-to-face with Yu, who had chosen to leave the house at just that moment. Not only that, but the silver-haired noble carried his sword at his waist, and the look in his eyes was... _unusual._

"Hey, Sho." Yu raised a hand in greeting, cool-headed as always. "Are you feeling up to a spar?"

An unexpected offer, and it made Sho wonder when exactly his birthday was. If it was any time around now, this would've been the best present _ever_ \- just the _thought_ of tangling with Yu again got his blood rushing, and he gave a fierce nod as he stepped back and drew his own swords, grinning like a madman.

"Bring it on," Sho growled, impatient already; this couldn't start soon enough. "It's _showtime...!_ "

In the blink of an eye, Yu closed the distance between them, demonstrating speed that didn't seem human. Sho realized how he'd pulled it off a moment after - Izanagi floated behind Yu, channeling its electric power into his body, and the static that crackled through his sword as Sho blocked his attack threatened to unearth a _very_ unpleasant memory.

There was one thing that Sho had never been able to do in all his time fighting, and that was summon a Persona of his own. He knew that Minazuki had that power - the two of them had discussed it on numerous occasions - but that only made it even _more_ frustrating that Sho couldn't do it. He hated his weakness, hated Yu for being born with that potential, hated _himself-_

That _feeling_ bubbled up in Sho's body again, and he winced and flinched back, digging a sword into the ground to keep himself upright. Was he _seriously_ getting sick at a time this crucial?

"...Sho, are you alright?" Yu, ever the soft one, let up his assault at the sight of Sho's behavior. "What's wrong?"

"You're a frickin' _pain in the ass,_ is what's wrong!" Sho snapped, as he picked himself up and launched himself at his opponent. Both his swords were blocked - one by Yu's own blade, and one by Izanagi, and that unpleasant sensation surged _yet again,_ mixing with Sho's anger. It almost felt like something wanted to _come out_ of him, and like _hell_ was he going to puke on Yu's shoes in the middle of a fight.

"Look, Sho, it's okay if you don't feel up to fighting," Yu insisted, and concern flashed in his eyes. "You probably still need to recover from Minazuki's teleport-"

Sho's grip on his swords tightened, and another damnable surge of that annoying feeling swept through him - and he realized then that it _wasn't_ nausea. It was something _else,_ something far more potent and otherworldly; he thought he heard Minazuki say something, but the words were distant, muffled as if spoken underwater. He took a few steps back, supporting himself with his swords as he turned his attention to whatever it was that was bothering him so much, and then there was _another_ voice in his head that wasn't Minazuki's at all.

_"Thou art I... and I art thou..."_

Oh _hell_ yes.

The dormant power within Sho's soul exploded out of him all at once, manifesting into a shadowy form that floated in the air just behind him. He glanced back at the figure - his _inner self,_ separate from and yet _linked_ to Minazuki - and its name fell from his lips as he turned its dark blade toward Yu.

" _Tsukiyomi!_ "

Yu was, to put it lightly, _shocked._ He stared at Sho's new Persona, unable to form any sort of response; it was a good thing that Izanagi reacted to Sho's attack, or the poor bastard would've been a smoldering pile of ash on the ground. That thought snapped Sho out of his excited state - if he wasn't careful, he could kill Yu, and while there was a time not long ago when he wanted to do just that... well, it would be unfavorable for _all_ of them if that happened now.

Sho called off his power and sheathed his swords, then wiped the sweat off of his forehead. That weird sensation was gone, replaced instead by an even weirder _energy_ coursing through his every nerve; now that he thought about it, it didn't make a lick of sense that Tsukiyomi had emerged _then,_ and he wanted to ask Minazuki about it - but the second soul residing within his body was one step ahead.

 _'...We have the same Persona, it seems,'_ Minazuki observed, and there was a hint of amusement in his tone. _'Perhaps it is through the bonds you have forged that you were able to awaken to your inner self.'_

"Did you just...?" Yu was still stunned, blinking as he slowly sheathed his own sword. "That... was a Persona, right? It looked... the same as Minazuki's..."

"Yeah, he just said that was his." Sho gave a shrug, and plopped himself down on the grass; that had been a rather _short_ fight, but he didn't feel like continuing right now. "Looks like we don't _just_ share a body anymore, huh?" He laughed. "He thinks it's 'cuz of my _bonds_ that I was able to summon it. Sounds like a load'a shit to me, but hey, what do _I_ know?"

Yu breathed a relieved sigh, and seated himself upon the ground as well. "Either way, congratulations. I was just wondering earlier why you couldn't summon one... it looks like that issue's been resolved."

"There's just one more thing to worry about." Sho turned his attention to his other half - _not_ his Persona, the guy rooming in his head. "Hey, _you!_ Try and take over, would ya?"

 _'...This will be quite a risky maneuver,'_ Minazuki said, and then his presence grew, overwhelming Sho's senses. It felt _different_ this time - for one, Sho didn't lose consciousness like he always had before, and thus he got to experience firsthand the unsettling sensation of losing his sense of touch as his soul was pushed aside in favor of Minazuki's.

Was this what it was like when Minazuki gave their shared body back to Sho? It was _nasty_ \- no wonder he didn't like taking over.

 _'Hey, can you hear me?'_ Sho tested his voice in his new incorporeal form, wondering if it would work the same as when he was in charge. _'Say something if you can.'_

"I can," Minazuki confirmed, and then he turned to Yu. "...How intriguing. It seems that his soul has not been overwhelmed by my possession... he is still awake, and speaking. This has never happened before..."

"...Really?" Yu raised an eyebrow, curious. "That's an odd coincidence... I wonder if it's because of his awakening?"

"Perhaps it is..." Minazuki closed his eyes, and in doing so, he shut off one of the two windows to the world that Sho had in this state. It was indescribably annoying - and yet at the same time, it got Sho to thinking about what it must have been like for Minazuki all this time.

He only emerged when he deemed it necessary, refusing to steal the free will from the boy who he had sworn to protect. Most of the time, _he_ was the one in this form, unable to sense the world around him aside from sight and hearing; he had never _once_ complained about his position, always just insisting that he was happy as long as Sho was, but it still felt _unfair._

Though he had been born as a fragment of Sho's soul, Minazuki had become a person in his own right. He deserved more than to be a voice in the back of the kid's head, giving advice and taking over whenever it was needed - he deserved a life of his own, and maybe even a little _love._

After all, Sho had found himself wrapped up in that stupid, annoying, _wonderful_ emotion - why not Minazuki?

"Either way, I'm glad you're feeling better, Minazuki." Yu's voice reached Minazuki's ears - and, by extension, Sho's. "Did Sho tell you about our plan yet?"

"No." Minazuki shook his head. "Would you care to explain the details to me? I'm quite curious about it..." He paused, and his tone shifted to amusement. "And yes, I'm aware of what has transpired between you and him. I thought you'd appreciate some confirmation."

"I'll let Rise know, too." Yu took a deep breath as he prepared to explain his plan to Minazuki - and Sho decided to try tuning him out for now. There was no need to listen to the plan _again_ when they were probably going to go over it during the evening conference, anyway.

...This was _really_ uncomfortable, and it made Sho wonder how Minazuki put up with it all the time. It was no wonder he had the patience of a saint...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I was getting impatient, okay?


	40. the guardian's failings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more nudity here. Oops!

* * *

After listening to the details of Yu's plan, Minazuki agreed to assist him in carrying it out without objection. He did, however, point out the flaws in the plan, which Yu didn't hesitate to acknowledge; it _was_ a dangerous course of action, but there weren't very many other options they could take at this point.

Once that issue was out of the way, Sho and Minazuki did some experimenting with their shared body, switching in an effort to understand Sho's new state of consciousness while Minazuki was in control. It was determined that Minazuki's will still overrode Sho's when it came to who took charge of their body at any given time; the only part that had changed was the fact of Sho remaining _awake,_ and he could not claim control freely.

Yu had to wonder how the two would handle the changed nature of their arrangement. They had gotten used to a specific way of living over the course of the past three years, and change was always difficult to adapt to - especially for Sho, who had made it _very clear_ how much he disliked being aware of his helplessness. All-in-all, this change seemed like more of a problem than anything for them.

After explaining everything to Rise, Yu decided to head down to the river for another bath. Living in an earthen hut ensured that he got dirty easily, and there were few things he hated more; he didn't blame Sho for it, but the prospect of living in a _proper_ house again after all of this was over served as a great motivating factor.

There was just one _problem._ When Yu arrived at the bathing pool, it was already occupied, and the ethereal presence about the red-haired boy indicated that Minazuki had taken control; it seemed dangerous for him to stay out for this long after just waking up from a teleport-induced coma, and there was _also_ the issue of the fact that he was _naked._

How had he managed to get here so quickly, anyway- ah, right, _half-elf._ The body that Sho and Minazuki shared possessed some features that a pure human did not, and one of them included enhanced speed and agility.

"Hello, Narukami." Minazuki spoke up, his deep voice confirming that it was him. "...I apologize for the circumstances. Are you here to bathe, too?"

"Um... that was the reason I came here." Yu averted his eyes, and heat spread across his face; he'd seen his male friends naked a handful of times before when they shared a bath at the hot springs, but this was different - he hadn't been _attracted_ to their bodies. "I don't know if I can..."

"Embarrassed?" Minazuki gave a short laugh. "Yes, I suppose that is a problem. However, you need not feel shame with us... if you would prefer, I could allow _him_ to surface and speak with you instead."

Yu shook his head, a bit more violently than he'd intended - that would only make it _worse._ "I appreciate the offer, but... no. Just... give me a moment."

Minazuki hummed, and leaned back against the rocks on which he sat. Smoothed by the river's flow as they were, there was no need to worry about those rocks causing injury; the greater concern, at this time of year, was hypothermia. How long had Minazuki been there already?

After a moment of gathering his nerves, Yu managed to strip himself, and settled into the pool as far away from Minazuki as he could. To say that this was _awkward_ would have been a _massive_ understatement - it was even worse than what had happened last night, and Yu could only hope that Minazuki did not share his other half's _sexual attraction-_

"May I suggest that we alter the plan?" Minazuki glanced over at Yu as he spoke, undisturbed by their mutual nudity. "You mentioned that you intended to wait for some time after I awoke, so that I would recover. However, doing so would put us at a serious disadvantage, and so long as I do not claim control for too long a period, I should be able to recover while we are traveling. He is growing impatient."

...That wasn't a surprise. Sho had a _very_ short fuse, and they'd already put off their plan for a couple of days now; there was also the fact that Minazuki was _able_ to take over, and even if he wasn't at full strength by the time they arrived, it didn't matter much. If everything went as planned, they wouldn't _need_ to fight - but then again...

"How long do you estimate it'd take to get to the capital from Inaba?" Yu asked, and he had to admit that discussing this subject helped to settle his nerves. "It would take at least a few days, wouldn't it?"

"Assuming only brief breaks to rest during the day, it would take around a week." Minazuki sounded as though he was going over something in his head. "...The capital of Yasogami is on the coast, much the same as Marukyu's capital. Inaba and Samegawa are near the center of the country... there are ways to increase our pace, though I would consider them unreliable and potentially dangerous with the planned size of our team."

That calculation was quite a bit different from Yu's own estimate, and it felt like something didn't match up. While they were in Marukyu, it hadn't taken more than a day to travel from the coast to a location further inland - was there another factor that he hadn't considered?

As if reading Yu's mind, Minazuki continued, lowering his voice. "To ensure our safety, we would have to move slowly, and with minimal use of magic. Delphi has little presence in Marukyu, but their roots in Yasogami's soil are deep... not only would we have to concern ourselves with Shadows at night, but Eve's watchful eyes will not be taken off of us."

"Delphi..." Yu repeated the name, and gave a quiet hum. "...I'd estimated three days, moving at a brisk pace. You're right, though... we have to stay safe above all else."

"If we were able to secure the royal guards to aid us, perhaps your estimate _would_ be the correct one," Minazuki observed. "However, that is hardly guaranteed. There is only so much that Shirogane can negotiate... perhaps you should ask her to make an attempt at our next meeting."

Yu nodded once, accepting Minazuki's recommendation. "Alright, I'll do that. Thank you for the advice... the sooner we can move this plan forward, the better." He paused, considering the other's physical state. "...Are you sure you'll be okay to travel, though?"

"Do _not_ underestimate us," Minazuki replied, his tone firm. "Together, we've experienced more struggle already than you will in your entire life. My mistake was a temporary setback, and so long as our body is well enough to travel, so am I."

Yu chose not to argue any further on that subject. He'd already witnessed Minazuki's strength of will on a few occasions, and persuading him otherwise wasn't going to happen - he was just that sort of person, and the fact that he'd agreed to this plan in the first place was more than Yu could ever ask for. There were times when it was best to let sleeping dogs lie, so to speak.

"Then we'll let everyone know when we get back." Yu wasn't sure if the others would be ready for a full conference, but it would be best to relay the information as soon as possible. "The timing's off, but..." He looked up at Minazuki, and felt suddenly embarrassed; as it turned out, the conversation had only been a _temporary_ distraction from their mutual nudity. "...Um, we probably shouldn't stay here much longer."

"Is there a problem?" Minazuki's expression turned knowing. "We are well-adjusted to these temperatures, and you have not been here for long. Unless you truly _would_ prefer for it to be him, rather than me..."

"...How do _you_ feel about us?" The question left Yu's mouth before he even realized it; that _was_ a valid concern, given everything that had happened up until now. He knew for a fact that Sho was attracted to him, and that they'd agreed to try dating for that reason along with a couple others, but-

"I would _not_ disrupt his happiness," Minazuki stated, and he lowered his gaze. "However, it would be foolish for me to deny that he is not alone in feeling something more for you... make of that what you will." A hint of a blush spread across his face. "...He claims that he does not want me to be left out."

That seemed a little strange for Sho, but Yu wasn't going to question it. He focused instead on the confession that Minazuki had made - it was rather surprising that he was so _honest_ about it, despite his insistence on putting Sho's feelings first. Perhaps he didn't expect those feelings to be _reciprocated_ in his case, and was content to remain in the dark while his other half enjoyed this unique type of bond.

"I see..." Yu wasn't sure how to respond to that, and he didn't want to speak for Rise too much. "...Maybe we should talk about this when we get back..."

Minazuki hummed, and pulled himself out of the water. "Yes, perhaps we _should._ " He made his way over to the pile of towels he had brought with him - they looked well-used, but clean. "I'd like to hear the princess' opinion."

It didn't feel _right_ to keep calling her that, but Yu couldn't bring himself to object. He gave a stiff nod, then mirrored Minazuki's actions; he wished that he'd brought more supplies himself, but given the circumstances, it couldn't be helped.

Perhaps once their security was ensured, he would pay a visit to Kanji...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a huge leap for Minazuki, considering... well, how he is. However, I did plan from the start for this fic to be OT4, and it's been burning way slower than I intended, so I'm making some compromises. Let me know if you think it doesn't work!


	41. sanded shards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me?

* * *

The walk back to the house felt as though it took far longer than it did.

Minazuki was not accustomed to stewing in his emotions. More often than not, he disregarded them altogether, throwing them aside for the sake of the one he swore to protect; in this case, the choice had been taken out of his hands, as Narukami had put him on the spot with that simple, _damning_ question. Perhaps if Sho had fallen into unconsciousness, as he always had before, the answer would have been much easier - but it was _impossible_ to hide anything from that boy when he was awake.

Even as Minazuki stepped inside the house that he and Sho had built together, a stream of teasing words issued forth from the boy's soul. As always, Minazuki did his best to disregard Sho's rather trying behavior, though it was difficult with him so emotionally compromised - there was some _truth_ to Sho's claims, embarrassing as they were.

Perhaps it had been a mistake to become so deeply involved with these two-

"Oh, you're back!" Kujikawa stood from her position at the table as soon as she saw Narukami's face, and she made her way over to him as fast as she could to envelop him in an embrace. Despite this, she turned a knowing gaze upon Minazuki, and he froze - she must have sensed his turmoil.

"Yeah, and there's something we need to talk about." Narukami returned Kujikawa's embrace for a moment, then gave her a gentle push. "Minazuki is..."

Kujikawa stepped away, and walked back over to the table, seating herself once again. "...I know. I can _feel_ it... he's making it pretty obvious right now."

 _'Hah, told ya so!'_ Sho's voice echoed in the back of Minazuki's head - he truly _was_ insufferable. _'You've got the hots for **her** too, don'tcha? She's even figured you all out... just like **you** figured **her** out back then!'_

Minazuki pressed two fingers against his temple, and breathed a sigh. "...How are you so much _louder_ in this form...? No matter." He turned his attention to Kujikawa as he approached her. "Yes, I suppose I can't deny it. My feelings toward you - the _both_ of you - are much the same as _his,_ now."

"And... you don't want to act on them, for his sake." Kujikawa's perceptiveness was downright alarming - her nature as a siren was not her _only_ guide in that regard. "But I'm guessing that he doesn't mind at all, and wants _you_ to be happy... right?"

 _'Yeah, is it okay with you-'_ Sho cut himself off in the middle of his sentence, realizing that they couldn't hear him right now. _'Shit. Tell 'em what I just said.'_

"He wishes to know if that is acceptable," Minazuki stated, and he breathed another sigh. "...If you would rather have only him, then I will not object. My sole desire is..."

"For him to be happy," Narukami finished for Minazuki, and he gave a small nod. "If it's alright with him, it's alright with me." He paused, and a slight smile crossed his face. "...This'll be difficult, but... I'm up for the challenge. What do you think, Rise?"

"Your harem is growing," the ex-princess remarked in response, her amusement clear. "Then again, so is mine... I wonder if we'll end up inviting Yosuke, after all?"

 _'I don't want that stupid mutt anywhere near me!'_ Sho objected to that suggestion vehemently - as expected. _'If you bring him in, I'm calling it off!'_

Minazuki shook his head. "...That may not be a good idea if you wish to maintain stability. The boy's opinion is... _strongly_ unfavorable."

"I'm just joking." Kujikawa waved her hand, smiling. "He's a good friend, but I don't think I'd want to _date_ him." She tilted her head. "...Do you want a formal induction?"

"I'd prefer to save the festivities for _after_ our task is complete." Minazuki gave a short hum, and shook his head again. "It would be best if we were to depart as soon as possible."

"We should let the others know." Narukami made his way over to the table as well, and seated himself across from Kujikawa. "I know the timing isn't ideal, but we want to move forward with the plan."

"The sooner, the better..." Despite her words, Kujikawa sounded doubtful - she must have been concerned about Minazuki's condition. "...Please get me the crystal. Do you want to join in too, Minazuki?"

"We _both_ do." Minazuki located the crystal in question - tucked inside her bag for safekeeping - and passed it to her. "I'm sure he will have an easier time focusing in this state."

 _'Yeah, as if...'_ Sho shifted around, agitated. _'I don't know how you can stand being like this all the time. It's a real pain in the ass.'_

There seemed to be a double meaning behind Sho's observation, but Minazuki chose to ignore it for the time being. There were more _important_ things to focus on; if it turned out that the others were available for a conversation, he needed to prepare for joining in on the link.

As Minazuki watched Himiko materialize behind Kujikawa, he couldn't help but think that there was something yet _hidden_ within the depths of her soul...

* * *

When she delivered the message to Naoto, Rise did not expect any sort of response. She was pleasantly surprised, then, when she felt the presences of all her friends inside the connection she'd made; one by one, they joined in, acknowledging without words that they were all ready for an on-the-spot conference. It warmed her heart to know that there were so many people she could trust - they would drop whatever they were doing to answer her request, and not just because she was a _princess._

 _"This is rather sudden, but..."_ Naoto spoke up first, acknowledging the message that Rise had given her. _"...You wish to move forward with the plan."_

 _"Yes."_ Minazuki was the one who answered Naoto, confirming beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was awake. _"The odds of success will be dramatically reduced if we wait any longer. I'm well enough to assume control, and therefore..."_

 _"Let's get this **show** on the road,"_ Sho added helpfully. _"I'm sick and tired of sitting around doing nothing."_

 _"Hey, he really **is** awake!"_ Yosuke sounded surprised, but there was an undercurrent of _something else_ in his message that Rise couldn't quite place. _"I guess not even a long-distance teleport can keep him down for long, huh?"_

 _"He's a very powerful soul,"_ Yukiko pointed out. _"Plus, he has something... or rather, some **one** to protect. His strength of will is impressive..."_

 _"Neither of 'em have ever really been alone, right?"_ Labrys continued, and then she directed her next message at Sho. _"Ya finally figure that out?"_

 _"Hey, who do you think I am?"_ Sho retorted, though he seemed more amused than anything. _"I got these two idiots with me. If **they** couldn't pound that lesson into my skull, **no one** could."_

 _"Geez, you've really changed,"_ Chie observed, and her excitement flooded into the link. _"Guess that means I can trust you to watch my back when we're fighting together! Right, Yosuke?"_

 _"You're gonna break my focus again,"_ Yosuke muttered in response - sure enough, his message wasn't very clear. _"...You guys got any other plans?"_

 _"When Naoto asks for an audience with the king, she should request the aid of the royal guard."_ Yu spoke up, and his focus shifted for the briefest of moments - not enough to break the connection, thankfully. _"Yasogami is Delphi territory, so we need to stay safe above all else. Our trip will take a lot longer if we don't secure aid."_

 _"That **is** something I had considered..."_ Naoto's tone shifted as she spoke. _"Very well, then. I can make no guarantees, but I'll ask when I put in the request."_

 _"That is all we ask,"_ Minazuki stated. _"If you're unable to secure aid, then I will guide you. I'm well attuned to Delphi's presence, and should be able to assist in avoiding them."_

 _"Thank you for your assistance."_ Naoto sounded pleased - had she taken a liking to Minazuki? _"By the way, are you in control now?"_

 _"Yeah, he is."_ Sho answered the question for Minazuki, and he almost seemed like he was bragging. _"I got Tsukiyomi. That means I can stay awake when he's in charge."_

 _"Tsukiyomi is their Persona,"_ Yu elaborated. _"Only Minazuki could use it before, but now Sho can, too. I'm not really sure how it happened, but he summoned it while we were fighting..."_

 _"It's gotta be 'cuz he found himself,"_ Kanji suggested. _"Remember how long it took before I could use mine?"_

 _"We could **never** forget."_ Yukiko's tone carried an edge of teasing. _"You were more of a burden than anything until then."_

 _"Congrats on the Persona!"_ Labrys' voice echoed loudly through the link, as though she were trying to diffuse an argument before it started. _"That means you can fight even better now, right Sho?"_

 _"Speak for yourself, you scrap heap."_ Sho turned his attention to his other half, more apparent than ever within their mental connection. _"Y'wanna mess around with that a bit more before we hit the road? There's something I wanna know."_

 _"...Yes, I believe I know what you're thinking,"_ Minazuki confirmed. _"I... would like to thank everyone involved in this for their assistance."_ He paused. _"... **We** would. **Both** of us."_

 _"We'll do what we can,"_ Naoto said. _"Once we've completed our mission, you're welcome to join us as friends."_

 _"Yeah, I'll put up with you,"_ Yosuke remarked. _"As long as you don't call me a dog again!"_

 _"But you **are** a dog..."_ As usual, Yukiko missed the point. _"Isn't that just Sho being honest?"_

 _"Well, he hasn't peed on me yet,"_ Chie claimed, and her words drew everyone's attention to her. _"What?"_

 _"...Keep your freaky shit to yourselves."_ Kanji sounded annoyed. _"S'not the kinda thing you should talk about in a conference."_

 _"Are you into that, Chie?"_ Yu inquired, his curiosity a bit more genuine than it should have been. _"I won't judge."_

 _"...I'm going to call it off now..."_ Rise struggled to maintain her focus already - if she didn't cut the link now, it would break on less pleasant terms, assuming the conversation continued like this. _"Let me know when you're ready, okay? See you later."_

She didn't wait for a response, severing the connection she'd formed with her friends. It always hurt a little to do so - even when they were talking about something weird like _that,_ they still served as a calming presence in her mind when she was linked to them, and it felt almost as though a piece of her soul hollowed out when she was apart from them.

In the wake of that pain, Rise had to remind herself that she wasn't alone, even now. As she placed the crystal she'd used to amplify her connection upon the table, she felt Yu and Minazuki near her, their physical presence stronger outside of the mental link - and neither of them removed their hand from hers, a much-needed and very pleasant affirmation of their affection toward her.

If all went well, the whole group would be traveling together soon... and until then, Rise wanted to savor these private moments with her _princes._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I still have more plans in mind for Sho and Minazuki in specific!


	42. rapid advancement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a massive slump lately, and this chapter is very sloppy as a result. I also made a lot of last-minute changes.
> 
> I may go back and fix it eventually, but don't count on it. (I still hate revising.)

* * *

The response to Naoto's request was better than any of the group ever expected.

They had all prepared for a long march to the capital, keeping a low profile to avoid detection by Delphi. Instead, the king himself offered not only the royal guard's aid, but also a much _faster_ means of travel - they were to fly to the capital on the backs of wyverns, which would shorten the trip's length to less than a day. There was no reason to believe that Delphi would be a threat in the air, and so the offer was accepted with grace.

The only problem was that most of the group had never ridden a wyvern before. As it had been for Sho, this would be a trial by fire, and when everyone convened outside Inaba to prepare for their flight, the issue became _immediately_ apparent.

"Are you guys _out of your damn minds!?_ "

The first words out of Yosuke's mouth when he arrived at the scene came as no surprise to Yu. He knew his best friend better than anyone, and Yosuke was always the first to object when a dangerous plan was presented; while he was often easy to sway, he had his own way of looking out for the others, and that was suggesting for them to think things through before jumping into action.

"I mean, I've flown before," Labrys insisted, tilting her head. "What're ya so scared of?"

"Wyverns are a dangerous means of travel," Naoto informed her. "While Kanae is trustworthy..." She glanced at the creature in question, who was watching the horizon in search of her kin. "...she is a rare breed indeed. Most are not so docile, and have been known to attempt throwing inexperienced riders off in midair."

"Oh... _yeah,_ that'd be a problem." Labrys nodded once in comprehension. "Good thing _I_ won't need to ride one, yeah? I can catch you guys if any of ya fall off."

"Good luck carrying more than one of us," Yosuke muttered, annoyed. "Why'd you even accept this, Naoto?"

"All things considered, it's much safer than our previous plan." Naoto placed a hand on her chin, and her tail swayed from side to side. "I'm assuming the guards who were sent to accompany us have experience with riding wyverns, and would be able to assist if the situation turned dire. Not to mention..." Her attention turned to Rise. "A siren's song can calm even the angriest of beasts."

"I've done it before," Rise added with a smile, and she glanced at Yosuke. "Don't worry about it, we'll be fine." Her tone became mischievous. "Unless you're afraid of _dragons?_ "

Yosuke made a face. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" His eyes went wide as comprehension dawned on him. "H- _hey!_ "

"Hey, what about _birdbrain_ over there?" Sho raised his voice as he gestured at Yukiko, clearly intending to change the subject. "Can't _she_ fly, too?"

"I _can,_ but..." Yukiko hung her head. "...I wouldn't be able to match the speed of a wyvern, and I'd have to stop and rest along the way." She seemed almost ashamed. "I haven't done much flight training... there are more important subjects for me to focus on."

"Hey, nobody can blame you for that." Chie nudged her friend with an arm in an effort to cheer her up. "You've got so much on your plate already... I sure couldn't keep up with all that!"

Naoto hummed and nodded. "I did take that issue into consideration... when the offer was made, I requested for them to send seven wyverns. Labrys doesn't need one, and Rise has-"

She was cut off by the sound of Kanae shrieking, and then a series of louder cries answered; a moment later, eleven wyverns - four of them already mounted by soldiers - swooped in and arranged themselves in the field, and all of them immediately turned to their smaller, paler counterpart.

"...I see." The guard that spoke dismounted, scanning Kanae as he approached the group. " _That's_ why you only requested seven." He stopped in front of Naoto, and gave her a curt nod. "You're Shirogane, right? I'm the leader of this escort. Name's Idris."

"Thank you for your assistance." Naoto bowed in return, her expression serious. "Our group numbers nine, but one is..." She pointed to Labrys, who gave a shy smile. "...shall we say, more capable than most."

"An automaton?" Idris sounded unsurprised, but curious; he stepped over to the mechanical girl, and gave her a similar scan to the one he'd subjected Kanae to. "You don't see those every day. Is she related to the reason you wanted to meet with the king?"

"She is," Yu confirmed, and then he sidled up to Sho. "The halfling is, too. Will you be in attendance during our meeting?"

"That was the plan," Idris responded. "First, we'll see how trustworthy you are along the way..." He gave a short laugh. "But I don't think we'll have any problems in that regard. You lot seem pretty sincere."

Sho opened his mouth to say something, but Yu stopped him with a stare - now was _not_ the time to provoke their escorts. After a pause, Sho coughed into his hand and looked away, and that caught the attention of everyone except Rise.

"...Dude, how'd you do that?" Yosuke spoke up first, as he had before. "You got Sho on some kinda magic leash or something?"

"I don't sense anything," Yukiko observed, raising an eyebrow. "It must be physical in nature."

"Hey, uh..." Kanji glanced at Yu, blushing a little. "Didn't you say that he _liked_ you?"

"Yeah." Yu nodded once, though he didn't elaborate for the sake of Sho's privacy - in fact, he already had something _different_ in mind. "It usually takes more to stop him, though... I wonder why?"

Of course, Rise knew the truth, but she went along with the charade; she giggled, then tilted her head at Sho. "Maybe he's trying to impress you?"

"...Shut it," Sho snapped, as he made his way over to one of the wyverns - a suspiciously familiar-looking one. "Let's get this _show_ on the road already. I'm sick of waiting!"

"Aren't you always?" Yu teased him, as he picked a different mount; this situation reminded him a bit of their flight to Marukyu, though everyone would be riding solo this time, and that fact made him feel wistful. He wanted to ride with Sho on the back of a wyvern again - but that would have to be saved for _another_ time, if they all made it through this alive.

For now, it was off to Shichiri, and Yu trusted Idris to guide them safely... though part of him wondered why _that_ wyvern had accompanied them.

* * *

The start of the flight did _not_ go as intended.

Naoto had maintained an air of complete confidence, up until she climbed atop her wyvern's back - Yu could see her trembling as she gripped the reins tight enough that her knuckles went white, and she gave a startled cry as the beast took off. Mere moments later, she fell off the wyvern's side, clinging to it by its harness; it promptly lowered itself to the ground so that she could get back on, and this time, she managed to remain a bit steadier.

Whoever had trained these wyverns had done a splendid job. They didn't seem to mind unfamiliar people riding them, and even helped when their riders had trouble... well, except for one.

Yosuke's wyvern didn't care about how its _passenger_ felt, and darted off ahead of the others at breakneck speed. He tried to steer it back to the others, but by the time he succeeded, he looked more than a little ill. Airsickness was not an uncommon problem for those who were unaccustomed to riding wyverns - Sho could vouch for that, and it was fortunate that Rise was able to provide her voice for the sake of Yosuke's stomach. A targeted song later, and he seemed to be doing a lot better, though he still struggled to maintain his hold on the reins.

The other members of their group had much smoother starts. Chie made her excitement clear, hollering at the top of her lungs as soon as she was in the air; it wasn't a _dragon,_ but according to her, riding a wyvern was the next best thing. Yukiko already had experience with flying, and didn't seem perturbed by the speed of a wyvern, so she was able to remain calm. As for Kanji...

Yu knew that Kanji had a few talents that he took to without a struggle, but _wyvern riding_ was a rather unexpected one. Even before he mounted it, Kanji's wyvern seemed interested in him, sniffing him and licking his hand like a dog - and when the two were in the air, they impressed even the guards that had come to escort the group, with Idris remarking that he'd never seen someone take so _naturally_ to this. It was a far cry from Naoto's experience, and she expressed both admiration and envy toward Kanji... in a rather _suspicious_ way, if Yu was to be honest.

At the moment, the truth about his friends' bonds wasn't _that_ important. Besides, Yu had a few secrets of his own to keep - it would have been hypocritical of him to pry, and so he focused on the task at hand, unable to shake the feeling that _something_ was going to happen.

The skyways were safe... _right?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally intend to name any of the guards, but that name popped into my head as I was writing and I was just like, sure, why not?
> 
> Four's the magic number here, it seems. Don't worry, these guys aren't going to die - four isn't necessarily death here!


	43. annihilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd already had this scene pretty much planned out, so. Quick update. Don't get used to it.

* * *

Aside from their _colorful_ takeoff, the first half of the flight was uneventful. Yosuke attempted to make small talk with the guards, lowering his earmuffs so that he could hear their responses; through this, he relayed to the rest of the group that the other guards were named Kyle, Ryo and Erhardt, and that they had all been trained in aerial combat on the backs of flying beasts. Though it was meant to reassure, that observation just brought back the gnawing anxiety that Yu suffered from - the feeling that things were about to take a turn for the worse.

Moments after Idris announced that they'd reached the halfway point over the village of Morle, as if in response, an unearthly clatter filled the air. It was accompanied soon after by a stench that made Yu's stomach turn - there was only _one_ explanation for that, and he didn't like that his fears had been proven _correct._

Still, he made an effort to overcome his nausea. This situation called for immediate action, and so he made an announcement, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We've got company."

"Yeah, _no shit,_ " Yosuke remarked, and he veered off to the side, having finally learned how to control his wyvern. "Delphi?"

"Can't be anyone else." That was Sho - he sounded almost as though he'd anticipated this himself. "They _really_ like making lives _miserable..._ "

The ghastly sound that filled the air in reply chilled Yu to the bone. It was similar to a wyvern's cry, but raspy and unpleasant, and the way it _echoed_ was-

"Sukuna-Hikona!" Naoto was the first to call upon her Persona, and its graceful form darted past the others to strike at their enemy in melee. A moment later, an undead wyvern - just as Yu had suspected - rose up above the group, and its rider steered it toward Idris, only to be stopped by a convenient hand on a chain from Labrys.

"I was just wondering how we'd fight these guys," Yosuke muttered, just audible over the sound of the wind; then, he raised his voice, directing his words to their escort. "Don't worry about us, we've got this!"

"A Persona user..." Idris sounded impressed. "Do you all have that ability?"

"We do," Yu confirmed, and then he turned his attention to the beast that Labrys had stopped, calling on his inner power. "Izanagi... Mazio!"

Lightning arced forth from Izanagi's form, striking not only the first undead wyvern, but also a second and a third that had started to approach. They reeled from the attack, and the one above them began to make a hasty retreat - but then it was trapped in a field of light, and in moments, it crumbled into pieces as its rider fell toward the earth. Sukuna-Hikona caught the poor sap, and then Labrys summoned Ariadne to bind him, keeping him close to her for the time being.

"Good thinking," Naoto stated, impressed. "If we can take a few of them alive, perhaps we can learn from them."

Another of the wyverns that had been struck by Izanagi's spell sped toward Yosuke, having recovered from its momentary daze. This one didn't have a rider, and Yu wondered if its master was on the ground somewhere - but he didn't have much time to consider it, as Jiraiya tore the beast to shreds with a well-placed Garudyne. For as intimidating as these things were, they appeared to be much more frail than a living wyvern, though there was no telling how many of them there were.

The third undead wyvern was defeated in a somewhat _different_ manner; an angry shriek sounded from Kanji's mount, and then it charged toward its foe, tearing the mockery to shreds as the two collided. The creature's rider was caught by Take-Mikazuchi, and Labrys once again bound her with Ariadne - though it looked like she was reaching her limit in that regard.

"There's more of them coming," Rise proclaimed, as she scanned the area with Himiko. "At least a dozen of them... no, _two_ dozen. This is bad...!"

"I didn't expect kids like you to be such capable fighters," Idris said, and then his tone changed. "But you should go on ahead. Change of plans... we'll hold them off."

"Aw, _come on!_ " Chie complained. "We're used to fighting large groups of enemies! We can take 'em!"

The first wave of reinforcements made their presence known, and Yukiko called upon her inner self, torching a handful of them with Maragidyne. Yu observed that most of them didn't have riders - only two of them did, and those had notably been spared by the flames.

"...Very well, then." Idris sounded displeased. "If you're going to be stubborn, there's not much we can do to stop you. But as your escorts, we can't just stand aside and do nothing."

The four royal guards assembled in a formation that must have been familiar to them, then took turns diving at the undead wyverns, striking them with lances before flying away at a blinding pace. With this method, they took out a few more - and then Chie mirrored Kanji's earlier action, tugging at her wyvern's reins to provoke it as she called upon Tomoe to freeze her targets. She took out three this way, and pumped her fist in the air as her mount guided her back to the main group, both of them giving a victorious shout along the way.

"The rest are here!" Rise warned, and she guided Kanae to the center of the group, protecting herself. "And... _something else,_ too. I don't know what it is, but it feels like a Shadow!"

Sure enough, the second wave of reinforcements numbered thirteen - twelve skeletal wyverns, all mounted by people in orange and black, and a larger, black-winged figure that loomed over all of them. The Shadow-like creature didn't have a rider, but the metallic collar around its neck indicated that someone was controlling it, just like their previous foes.

Yu acted on instinct, calling upon Izanagi to attack the wyverns. Focused as he was, he could only hear his friends doing the same - except for one, and the sound of Sho talking to his other half caught Yu's attention, almost enough to distract him from fighting.

"You _sure_ about this?" Sho sounded even more annoyed than usual, and Yu guessed that it was his way of showing concern for Minazuki. "You're not gonna knock yourself out and ruin the plan?"

A pause, and then Sho made an exasperated noise... followed by silence. This broke Yu's focus, and he glanced back in an effort to figure out what those two were doing-

" _Tsukiyomi!_ "

The name of Sho's and Minazuki's shared Persona was called by both of them at once, and it was then that Yu noticed a ghostly shape behind Sho - a mirror image of him, and it wasn't hard to discern that Minazuki had somehow developed the ability to project himself outside of Sho's body. More importantly, this meant that Tsukiyomi manifested as _two_ rather than one, a phenomenon that caught everyone else's attention as well.

"...You've made yet another grave mistake, Delphi." Minazuki's voice had a hollow, echoing quality to it - a side effect of his current physical state. "Now, _return to the earth...!_ "

One Tsukiyomi charged at the Shadow-like beast, tearing through it with little finesse - that must have been Sho's. The other Tsukiyomi stood back, power surging through it as its appearance changed; its form developed a pattern of blood-red, vein-like markings, and the sun's light grew dim as it called forth a wave of darkness that crashed through the undead wyverns, consuming both them and their riders all at once.

It was a downright _obscene_ display of power, and Yu was grateful, not for the first time, that Minazuki wasn't his enemy. By the time the sky grew bright again, every last one of their foes had been eradicated without a trace, including the Shadow.

"...What?" Idris seemed downright stunned as his mount returned to the group - _without_ his guidance. "Er... pardon me, but who _are_ you?"

Sho groaned and clutched his head with a hand; Minazuki's projection had vanished. "I _told_ you not to do that... I could'a handled 'em _myself..._ "

"He's related to the people who attacked us," Yu explained in Sho's stead. "It's a long story, but they're enemies now." He paused, and took a short breath. "Also, there's two of him. His soul split some time ago, and the second one is a _lot_ stronger."

"A split soul, you say...?" Idris gave an acknowledging hum, barely audible over the wind. "Well then... I'm looking forward to your explanation."

"Holy... _crap._ " Yosuke, for his part, was more than a little shaken. "Remind me not to piss that guy off..."

"Who, me or _him?_ " Sho appeared to have recovered from the physical issue brought on by Minazuki's stunt - a lot faster than anticipated, which was a good thing. "I don't think _I_ can do something like that yet." He gave a sharp laugh. "But maybe if you give him a _wave,_ he'll turn the _tide_ away from ya!"

"What's _that_ supposed'ta mean?" Labrys floated up beside Sho, carrying the two bound riders in her arms - they were both unconscious now. "If y'wanna make a joke, it's gotta make sense, yeah?"

" _Shut up,_ you piece of junk." Sho waved his hand dismissively. "You wanna go to the _junkyard?_ Let's have a _scrap_ when we get there - I'll _scrap_ you real good!"

"Y'wanna fight, huh?" Labrys' interest in this proposal was more than a little _unexpected._ "Don't say I didn't warn ya!"

"Are you kidding me?" One of the other guards - Ryo - spoke up. "What's up with you guys? Do you _normally_ fight like that?"

"Just Sho," Rise informed him, shaking her head. "He... didn't have a happy childhood, and he has an easier time connecting with people that way. Don't worry, it won't be a fight to the death." She gave Sho a pointed look. " _Right?_ "

"...Yeah, sure, _whatever._ " Sho looked away in response, and Yu could make out a hint of a blush on his face. "I'll just knock a few _loose screws_ back into place. I'm sure she's got a _ton_ of 'em."

"I should probably inform the king that the meeting may be delayed..." Idris sounded amused. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be willing to wait. You might not know this, but he's a pretty reasonable sort."

After the confrontation with Marukyu's emperor, that knowledge was music to Yu's ears. He breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed as much as he could in his current position; hopefully, this meant that the meeting would go off without a hitch, and that their situation would take a turn for the _better_ this time.

If nothing else, the two captives they'd taken during this fight would serve as even _greater_ proof of their claims...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other guards' names, as well as the village of Morle, are all references. Points if you get what they're referencing! (Note: points still don't mean anything. Sorry.)


End file.
